Wie man mit Trübkleblern umgeht
by zaubernuss
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Ein Kuss für die Nimmerfeen", in der sich Severus Verhältnis zu Hermine einschneidend verändert hat. Dennoch ist er entschlossen, ihr gegenüber seine professionelle Distanz zu wahren. Aber wie kann er das, wenn sie dringend Hilfe braucht? Kann Okklumentik bei Traumabewältigung helfen? Über eine seelische Heilung und das Finden neuer Perspektiven. SS/HG, Snamione
1. Der Vorfall im Korridor

_A/N: Dies ist eine Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte 'Ein Kuss für die Nimmerfeen'. Es ist weniger ein Kammerspiel als die vorherige Story und hat ein klein wenig mehr 'action', aber auch hier liegt der Fokus auf der Entwicklung der Beziehung zwischen Severus und Hermine – mit sehr vielen Gesprächen über zurückliegende Ereignisse und persönliche Befindlichkeiten. Ihr erfahrt, was mit Hermines Eltern geschehen ist, wie Dracos Beziehung zu Hermine und Harry nun aussieht, wie sich Harrys Verhältnis zu Severus entwickelt und welche Sorgen Luna um die Hogwarts-Bewohner hegt, die unter Trübkleblern leiden. Hermine lernt etwas über die feine und subtile Kunst der Okklumentik und Legilimentik; erfährt, was wirklich hinter der Reinblüter-Ideologie steckt und welche Rolle die Hogwarts-Bibliothekarin spielt, sowie die Wahrheit über Lemon-Sherbets._

 _Das Rating setzte ich etwas hoch, wegen erwachsener und später auch sexueller Themen._

* * *

 **Der Vorfall im Korridor**

Freitagabende waren in Hogwarts normalerweise ruhig, zumindest für das Kollegium. Die meisten Lehrer vermieden es, am letzten Tag der Woche noch jemanden nachsitzen zu lassen – nicht so sehr aus Rücksicht auf die Schüler, sondern eher aus Eigeninteresse. Mit dem bevorstehenden Wochenende konnte man einen Teil der Arbeit ein wenig zurückstellen, etwa zugunsten eines entspannenden Abends mit Kollegen im Hogshead, wo man bei einem Glas Feuerwhiskey ein paar Runden Gobstein spielte oder den neusten Klatsch austauschte.

Der Zaubertränkeprofessor war weder für das eine, noch das andere zu haben, aber auch er freute sich an Freitagen auf ein ruhiges, einsames Essen in seinen Gemächern, das er dem Abendessen am Kollegiumstisch in der Großen Halle bei weitem vorzog. Er hatte gerade seine rituelle abendliche Dusche beendet und war dabei, sich wieder anzukleiden, als der Hütehund-Patronus der Schulkrankenschwester plötzlich vor ihm erschien.

"Severus – ich brauche dich dringend im Krankenflügel," informierte ihn Poppys abgerissene Stimme. "Es hat ein unglückliches Gryffindor-Slytherin Aufeinandertreffen gegeben, und ein Schüler aus deinem Haus wurde verletzt. Minerva ist auf einem Schulvorstandstreffen und nicht verfügbar. Jemand muß sich der Sache annehmen und herausfinden, was es mit diesem Angriff auf sich hat."

Kaum dass der Hund die Nachricht überbracht hatte, löste er sich in Luft auf, und Severus schlüpfte schnell in Weste und Mantelrock und zauberte die Knöpfe zu.

Zwar hatte er nach seiner langen Rekonvaleszenz strikt geweigert, wieder Schulleiter zu werden, doch hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen, die Position des Schulleiterstellvertreters zu übernehmen. Minerva hatte einfach nicht aufgehört, ihm damit in den Ohren zu liegen, letztendlich sogar beinahe auf Knien. Keiner der anderen Lehrer hatte sich für das Amt interessiert, und um ehrlich zu sein war auch keiner von ihnen einschüchternd und respekteinflößend genug, um die Ministeriumsbürokraten in Schach und ihre Nasen aus Hogwartsangelegenheiten heraus zu halten. Beim Schulvorstandstreffen heute abend ging es nur um gewöhnliche, organisatorische Angelegenheiten – nichts, womit Minerva nicht fertigwerden konnte, sonst wäre er an ihrer Stelle gegangen.

Er war voller Adrenalin als er stattdessen mit flatternden Roben in den Krankenflügel eilte. Poppys Nachricht über eine Gryffindor-Slytherin Konfrontation hatte unliebsame Erinnerungen an einen ähnlichen Vorfall vor zwei Jahren wieder heraufbeschworen, als der eine seiner Patensöhne vom anderen mit einem fiesen Fluch getroffen worden war, der ihn an den Rand des Todes brachte – einem Fluch, den Severus auch noch selbst erfunden hatte.

Er erwartete fast, Draco in einer Lache von Blut liegend vorzufinden; seinen dunkelhaarigen Angreifer mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf ihn herabstarrend. Er fühlte alle damaligen Emotionen wieder hochsteigen: das nackte Entsetzen und die Furcht, die ihn angesichts von Dracos Beinahe-Tod gepackt hatte, und die kalte Wut auf Harry Potter, der ihm schamlos und ohne Anflug von Gewissensbissen ins Gesicht gelogen hatte.

Er war sehr überrascht, stattdessen einen bewußtlosen Slytherin-Erstklässler und eine völlig aufgelöste Hermine Granger vorzufinden, und sein Herz tat ein paar extra Schläge.

"Der Junge wurde von einem Schockzauber getroffen und gegen die Wand im Korridor vor der Bibliothek geworfen," erklärte die Schulkrankenschwester knapp, während sie sich um den Jungen bemühte. Sie sprach einen weiteren Diagnose-Zauber und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich glaube, er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber ich muß ihn wecken, um es mit Sicherheit sagen zu können. Bitte kümmere dich um Miss Granger, während ich den jungen Mr. McGregor hier versorge, Severus."

Der Zaubertränkeprofessor unterzog das Mädchen, das auf dem Ende eines Krankenhausbettes kauerte, einer raschen Musterung. "Ist sie auch verletzt?" fragte er, dankbar für seine Fähigkeit, Gefühle verbergen und äußerlich ruhig bleiben zu können, egal, wie sehr sein Herz raste. Die junge Gryffindor sah nicht aus, als ob sie verletzt wäre, jedenfalls nicht auf eine Art, die er auf ersten Blick hätte erkennen können. War sie dabei gewesen, als der Junge attackiert worden war, und hatte versucht, zu helfen?

"Nein," antwortete Poppy. "Es sieht so aus, als wäre sie diejenige gewesen, die den Schockzauber geworfen hat."

Ungläubig flog sein Blick von der Krankenschwester zurück zu der Schülerin, die in den letzten Wochen häufig seine Gedanken beherrscht hatte. Egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, eine gewisse Begegnung mit ihr aus seinen Erinnerungen zu verdrängen: Er scheiterte auf ganzer Linie. Sie, wie sie vor ihm stand und hitzig mit ihm argumentierte, Tränen über seinen Beinahe-Tod vergoss und ihn mit Zuneigung in den Augen anlächelte – diese Bilder hatten sich tief in seine Retina gebrannt.

Es gab noch andere Erinnerungen, die noch insistenter waren und sich nachts in seine Träume stahlen... Erinnerungen an ihren anschmiegsamen Körper in seinen Armen und an weiche Lippen, die sich auf seine pressten. Aber zumindest in seinen wachen Momenten schaffte er es, all das unter Zuhilfenahme seiner okklumentischen Fähigkeiten in die Tiefen seines Bewußtseins zu verbannen.

Im Moment jedoch erinnerte nichts an die entschlossene, junge Frau, die ihn in solche Verwirrungen gestürzt hatte. Sie war vielmehr ein Häufchen Elend, wie sie auf dem Bett saß, mit angezogenen Knien, den Kopf in den darum geschlungenen Armen vergraben.

"Sie haben einen Schockzauber auf einen Mitschüler geworfen?" fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Unglauben. "Warum, in Merlins Namen?"

Sie hielt den Blick gesenkt, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn nicht gehört hatte oder ob sie es einfach nicht fertigbrachte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Miss Granger!" schnappte er, seine Stimme ein wenig schärfer als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Sein autoritärer Ton drang jedenfalls zu ihr durch. Ihr Kopf hob sich, und er konnte Tränen in ihren Augen schwimmen sehen, die jeden Moment drohten, überzufließen. Sie war leichenblass.

"Es tut mir leid!" schluchzte sie, und ihre Beine entglitten ihrem Halt. Sie schlang die Arme stattdessen um ihren Oberkörper und begann, sich vor- und zurückzuwiegen. "Ich wollte das nicht! Er hat mich erschreckt, und ich habe meinen Zauberstab gezogen... Ich wollte mich nur verteidigen!"

"Gegen einen Erstklässler?" Er verstand gar nichts. "Was hat er getan, dass Sie ihn dafür mit dem Kopf voran gegen eine Wand warfen?"

"Nichts! Er hat gar nichts getan!" Sie brach in Tränen aus. "Er kam plötzlich hinter einem Wandteppich hervorgesprungen. Er hat mich erschreckt. Ich dachte, er wäre..."

"Ein Greifer," beendete er ihren Satz für sie, als er begriff.

Sie nickte, und ihr schmaler Körper bebte. "Ich habe überhaupt nicht nachgedacht... es passierte so schnell. Ich habe nur reagiert."

Er sah auf das schluchzende Mädchen herab und hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können, dass er es nicht sofort erkannt hatte. Sie stand unter Schock. "Bitte, hören Sie auf zu weinen," sagte er nun sanfter. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie ihr in dem schwachen Versuch, sie zu beruhigen, auf die Schulter. Einen Moment lang empfand er den seltsamen Drang, sie in die Arme zu schließen – etwas, was er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie mit jemandem getan hatte, noch nicht mal mit weinenden, heimwehkranken Slytherin-Erstklässlern. Seine übliche Methode, Trost zu spenden, beschränkte sich auf die Herausgabe von Taschentüchern und einer ähnlichen Aufforderung, wie der, die er ihr soeben hatte zukommen lassen. Und es hatte für gewöhnlich genau den gleichen Effekt, nämlich gar keinen.

"Ich kann nicht!" jammerte sie elendig. "Ich habe ihn beinahe umgebracht!"

"Unfug!" widersprach er im Ton der Vernunft. Er fühlte sich völlig überfordert. "Sie haben ihn lediglich k.o. geschlagen. Ihre Schockzauber sind nicht stark genug, um ernsthaften Schaden anzurichten." Zumindest war das etwas, wofür er sie immer kritisiert hatte, als er noch ihr Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen war. Und wenngleich es stimmte, dass die Kraft hinter ihren Angriffszaubern zu wünschen übrig ließ, wenn sie gegen einen Erwachsenen wirken sollten, so war es vermutlich eine andere Sache, wenn sie sich gegen einen so schmächtigen Jungen wie McGregor richtete. Und vermutlich wußte sie das auch, denn sein Versuch, der Sache mit Logik beizukommen, konnte sie auch nicht beruhigen.

"Es ist meine Schuld, dass er nun hier im Krankenflügel liegt, ganz verschrammt und blutig!"

Er zog eine Decke von einem der Betten und legte sie ihr um die Schultern. Es würde genügen müssen. "Er blutet nicht", sagte er. Zumindest das entsprach ganz der Wahrheit. "Und er wird im Nu wieder auf den Beinen sein. Poppy kümmert sich gerade um ihn. Nun beruhigen Sie sich und erzählen Sie mir, was genau passiert ist."

Sie zog die Decke fest um sich, anscheinend dankbar für die Wärme und dafür, etwas zum Festhalten zu haben. "Ich glaube, es sollte ein Scherz sein", sagte sie und wischte sich die Augen. "Er kam hinter dem Teppich hervorgesprungen, als ich auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek war. Ich verhexte ihn, ehe ich überhaupt wußte, wer da auf mich zukam."

"Wie haben Sie es geschafft, so schnell ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen?" hakte er nach, fast beeindruckt über ihre Reflexe.

"Hab' ich nicht. Ich hatte ihn schon in der Hand."

"Sie waren auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek...", wiederholte er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, als ein Verdacht in ihm aufkeimte. "Warum hielten Sie Ihren Zauberstab zum Angriff bereit?"

"Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht..." sagte sie, kaum hörbar. "Es ist reine Gewohnheit. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, ohne jederzeit meinen Zauberstab bereit zu halten. Ich nehme ihn sogar mit ins Bett."

"Ich verstehe." Es war nicht wirklich überraschend, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte. Vermutlich hatte es mehr als einmal ihr Leben gerettet. Wie auch immer – die Tatsache, dass ihre Nerven noch immer so blank lagen, dass sie nicht mal im Schlaf entspannen konnte und ihren Zauberstab bereit hielt, wenn sie nur durch die Flure ging, ließ auf ein tieferes Trauma schließen, als ihm bewusst gewesen war. "Der junge McGregor scheint ein Scherzbold zu sein. Er wußte vermutlich nicht, wie unklug es ist, diese Art von Schabernack mit jemandem zu treiben, der vor wenigen Monaten noch um sein Leben kämpfen musste. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Sache angesprochen wird. Ihre schnelle Reaktion war lobenswert. Auf der Flucht hätte sie Ihnen vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Jetzt aber gefährdet sie ihre Mitschüler. Sie dürfen nicht mehr so übernervös sein."

"Denken Sie, ich wüßte das nicht?" fragte sie und wischte sich verärgert die Augen. "Was schlagen Sie vor, das ich tun soll?"

"Für den Moment schlage ich vor, dass Sie einen Beruhigungstrank nehmen und erst einmal schlafen. Es ist vermutlich am besten, wenn auch Sie die Nacht über hier bleiben."

"Mir geht es gut."

"Nein, es geht Ihnen definitiv nicht gut, Miss Granger. Ich kann sehen, wie Sie zittern. Ich werde Miss Weasley zu Ihnen schicken – sie kann Ihnen bringen, was auch immer Sie aus Ihren Räumen brauchen, oder Sie können einen Hauself darum bitten. Poppy?"

Die Schulkrankenschwester, die seinen Slytherin versorgt hatte, kam herüber. "Wie geht es dem Jungen?"

"Eine leichte Hirnerschütterung und ein paar Kratzer und Beulen. Er wird es überleben. Es wäre aber gut, wenn du mit ihm sprechen könntest, Severus. Er ist ein bißchen durch den Wind. Er weiß buchstäblich nicht, was ihn getroffen hat."

"Ich rede mit ihm, und ich werde auch Minerva informieren. Du solltest Miss Granger einen Trunk des Friedens geben und sie die Nacht über hierbehalten. Sie ist auch ein bißchen durch den Wind."

"Professor Snape?" Hermine hielt ihn am Ärmel fest als er sich zum Gehen wandte. "Bitte sagen Sie Malcolm, dass es mir wirklich sehr, sehr leid tut."

"Das werde ich. Aber machen Sie sich jetzt darum keinen Kopf. Schlafen Sie, Miss Granger."

*'*'*'*'*

Die Schulleiterin, die über den Vorfall informiert worden war, entschloss sich, den Vorfall als unglücklichen Unfall und nicht als Angriff auf einen Mitschüler zu werten. Sie verzichtete auf Strafmaßnahmen, die normalerweise auf das Zaubern in den Gängen standen, und ausnahmsweise war Severus mit dieser Nachsicht einverstanden.

Beide Professoren stellten sicher, dass insbesondere die jüngeren Schüler darauf hingewiesen wurden, wie Menschen, die während des ganzen vergangenen Jahres um ihre Sicherheit hatten bangen müssen, wohlmöglich darauf reagieren, wenn man sie aus einem Hinterhalt heraus ansprang oder erschreckte.

Sein Slytherin Schützling war, nachdem Severus ihn klargemacht hatte, was Schüler aus den anderen Häusern während des Schreckensregiments des letzten Jahres hatten fürchten müssen, über seinen schief gelaufenen Streich ebenso beschämt wie sein zum Angreifer gewordenes Opfer, und er hatte sich bei Hermine dafür entschuldigt.

Severus selbst hatte mit dem Mädchen außerhalb seiner Unterrichtsstunden seither nicht mehr gesprochen. Er war sehr bemüht, von ihr nur als 'das Mädchen' oder 'Miss Granger' zu denken, als wäre sie lediglich eine unter vielen Schülerinnen. Aber diese Selbsttäuschung aufrecht zu erhalten wurde schwerer, je öfter er über sie nachdachte, und nach dem Vorfall im Korridor beherrschte sie seine Gedanken mehr denn je.

Obwohl er es der Schulleiterin gegenüber nicht ausgesprochen hatte, bereitete ihm der Vorfall doch Sorgen. Ständige Wachsamkeit war gut und schön, solange sie nicht in Paranoia ausartete. Mad-Eye-Moody war der lebende Beweis dafür gewesen. Er fragte sich, ob Miss Grangers offenbar hohes Stresslevel ein Eingreifen verlangte.

Er beobachtete sie noch aufmerksamer, kam aber erleichtert zu dem Schluß, dass es sich um einen einmaligen Vorfall gehandelt haben mußte. Sie schien völlig entspannt, wenn er sie in seiner Klasse sah. Er hielt nach Anzeichen von ungewöhnlicher Unruhe oder innerer Aufruhr Ausschau, aber sie wirkte ganz gelassen. Wenn überhaupt, dann war sie ein klein wenig zu entspannt für seinen Geschmack. Ihre Tränke waren immer noch einwandfrei, wenngleich der Umstand eher ihrer Routine zu verdanken war als ihrem Talent. Sie antwortete, wenn man ihr eine Frage stellte, aber hob selten von alleine die Hand. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, als sei sie mit den Gedanken nicht wirklich bei der Sache.

Zuerst hatte er befürchtet, dass ihre neue Gelassenheit – oder sogar Lässigkeit – im Zaubertrankunterricht eine beunruhigende Konsequenz ihrer zweifelsohne veränderten Situation war... dass sie nun glaubte, sein Moment der Schwäche erlaube ihr gewisse Freiheiten. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass er sie nicht mehr einschüchtern konnte. Wenn er finster dreinschaute, schimpfte und scharfzüngige Kommentare auf seine Klasse herabregnen ließ, senkte sie den Kopf wie alle anderen Schüler auch, aber er hatte manchmal den starken Verdacht, dass sie es nur tat, um in Wahrheit ein amüsiertes Lächeln zu verbergen.

Niemand konnte an ihrem Betragen Anstoß nehmen, da es weiterhin respektvoll und unaufdringlich war, aber sie schien sich an keiner seiner harschen Bemerkungen mehr zu stören. Ihre neu entdeckte Abgeklärtheit war unvertraut, zumal sie diejenige war, die sich seine Kommentare immer am meisten zu Herzen genommen hatte.

Eine diskrete Nachfrage unter Kollegen ergab, dass ihr Antriebsverlust eine generelle Entwicklung war, die sich schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres offenbart hatte. Sie erfüllte alle Aufgaben pflichtschuldig, aber ohne den Übereifer und den Ehrgeiz, den sie sonst immer an den Tag gelegt hatte. Ihre Essays überschritten nun selten die gefragte Pergamentlänge, und obwohl er die neue Kürze bei seinen Korrekturen begrüßte, war sie doch sehr untypisch für das Mädchen, das immer weit über das Geforderte hinausgegangen war.

Sicher, sie waren alle verändert zurückgekehrt, aber in ihr waren die Veränderungen unterschwelliger und doch gleichzeitig auffälliger als bei anderen. Sie war reifer geworden und hatte einige der Eigenschaften verloren, die er immer als unangenehm empfunden hatte: Ihr permanentes Bedürfnis, sich selbst zu beweisen, das als angeberisch rübergekommen war, oder ihre Überkorrektheit, die ihn manchmal unangenehm an Percy Weasley erinnert hatte. Allem, was sie tat, hatte stets ein Hauch von 'zu viel' angehangen. Wenn das nun abgemildert war und einem nicht länger ins Gesicht sprang, war das eine positive Entwicklung.

So ließ er sie für den Moment erstmal in Ruhe – nicht, dass er eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Es wäre sehr heuchlerisch, sie nun dafür zu kritisieren, dass sie ihre Hand nicht mehr bei jeder Frage hob, wo er sie jahrelang genau dafür scharf zurecht gewiesen und lächerlich gemacht hatte.

Dennoch behielt Severus sie weiter im Auge, sowohl in seiner Klasse als auch außerhalb davon. Er redete sich ein, dass es ihm lediglich darum ging, besorgniserregende Entwicklungen rechtzeitig zu erkennen, aber im Grunde seines Herzens wußte er, dass er sich selbst belog. Es war ihm einfach unmöglich, sie nicht zu beobachten. Sie war ständig in seinen Gedanken, ob er sie nun sah oder nicht. Ihr eines, nächtliches Treffen hatte ihn mehr aufgewühlt, als er bereit war, sich selbst einzugestehen.

Er verstand immer noch nicht genau, wie es passiert war. Mit ihrem beharrlichen, rationalen und mutigen Auftreten war sie ihm unter die Haut gegangen. Er hatte ein paar Tage gebraucht um ihr langes Gespräch zu verarbeiten. Er hatte sogar seine Erinnerung daran in einem Denkarium betrachtet, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er das alles nicht bloß geträumt hatte, und um sich über seine eigenen Gefühle klar zu werden.

Es war nicht zu leugnen: Sie hatte einen großen Teil seiner Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und seine Selbstwahrnehmung auf links gekrempelt. Zu behaupten, die Situation sei verwirrend, wäre milde formuliert. Auf jeden Fall warf sie eine ganze Reihe von Problemen auf.

Er wußte nicht, was er nun für sie empfand – seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber waren genauso ein wirres Durcheinander wie jene, die er für den Jungen-der-überlebt-hatte hegte.

Er war beeindruckt von ihr. Sehr sogar. Ihr Mut, ihre Aufgeschlossenheit und ihre unerschütterliche Loyalität erfüllten ihn mit Ehrfurcht. Ihr Intellekt, ihre Intuition und ihre Empathie waren erstaunlich für ein so junges Mädchen. Die Stärke, die sie angesichts all dessen, was sie durchmachen mußte, bewiesen hatte, war bewundernswert. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt.

Vielleicht war dies die erstaunlichste Tatsache, da er eigentlich nie das Bedürfnis empfunden hatte, irgendjemanden beschützen zu wollen, nicht mal Potter. Ihn am Leben zu halten war eine Verpflichtung gewesen, eine Verantwortung, der er nachgekommen war, aber sicher nicht etwas, das einem inneren Wunsch entsprungen war.

Er fragte sich, warum sie so starke Gefühle in ihm auslöste. Vielleicht weil sie – ungeachtet ihrer Stärke – so zart und zerbrechlich wirkte seit sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war? Sie war schon immer ein kleines Ding gewesen, aber jetzt war sie zu dünn, zu blaß. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie bei den Mahlzeiten kaum etwas aß. Oft lud sie sich zwar den Teller voll, begnügte sich aber damit, das Essen darauf herumzuschieben, kaum dass sie ein paar Bissen gegessen hatte.

Als Lehrer fühlte er sich für das Wohlergehen seiner Schüler verantwortlich, und dieses Pflichtgefühl schloss auch Gryffindors mit ein. Aber er konnte den Verdacht nicht abschütteln, dass das, was er fühlte, mehr war als die Verantwortung eines Lehrers für seine Schüler. Etwas in ihr sprach ihn an, berührte ihn – etwas, das er nur auf einer unbewußten Ebene wahrnahm.

Und so beobachtete er sie weiterhin, auf der Suche nach Hinweisen darauf was es sein konnte, das ihn so seltsam – verstrickt hatte.

* * *

 _A/N: Dies ist eine Übersetzung meiner zuerst auf Englisch geschriebenen Geschichte. Ich habe durchaus die Absicht, weiter an der deutschen Fassung zu arbeiten, aber nur, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie auch auf Interesse stößt. Bei den 'Nimmerfeen' war das hier auf fanfiction net leider recht verhalten._

 _Ich will nicht um Reviews betteln, aber es ist Arbeit, eine Story zu schreiben, zu übersetzen und zu posten. Wir Hobby-Autoren machen das nicht für Geld, aber für die Freude über den Austausch mit den Lesern und wegen des Feedbacks. Wenn ihr also Interesse habt, die deutsche Fortsetzung zu lesen, lasst es mich wissen! :)_


	2. Zaubertränke mit Nebenwirkungen

Zusammenfassung des vorherigen Kapitels

Hermine wird von einem Erstklässler erschreckt, der ihr einen Streich spielen wollte. Sie wehrt sich spontan mit einem Angriffszauber und verletzt ihn dabei. Severus wird in Abwesenheit der Schulleiterin in den Krankenflügel gerufen. Ihm wird bewusst, daß etwas mit der Gryffindor-Schülerin, zu der er ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis hat, nicht stimmt, und beschließt, sie im Auge zu behalten.

* * *

 **Zaubertränke mit Nebenwirkung**

Obwohl ihre Freunde darauf beharrten, dass sie keine Schuld trug, sondern der Junge es hätte besser wissen müssen, hatte sich Hermine ihren unfreiwilligen Angriff auf einen Mitschüler sehr zu Herzen genommen. Ihr war mit Entsetzen klar geworden, in welch erheblichen Maße ihre Paranoia Unschuldige gefährdete, und sie hatte aktive Maßnahmen ergriffen, um sicherzustellen, dass sich so ein Vorfall nicht wiederholte.

Von Tag an achtete sie bewusst darauf, ihren Zauberstab wegzustecken, wann immer sie in den Fluren unterwegs war, aber es verlangte ihr eine Menge ab und versetzte sie in einen dauerhaften Zustand nervöser Alarmbereitschaft. Ohne Zauberstab in der Hand fühlte sie sich nackt und schutzlos, obwohl sie nicht hätte sagen können, gegen welche Gefahr sie glaubte, sich wappnen zu müssen.

Sicher, es waren immer noch einige Todesser unterwegs, die bisher einer Festnahme entgangen waren, aber Auroren waren im ganzen Land nach ihnen auf der Suche, und so waren sie wohlberaten, in Deckung zu bleiben. Selbst die Slytherins, die als einzige vom Terrorregime der Carrows weitgehend verschont geblieben waren, hatten niemanden seit dem Start des neuen Schuljahres Ärger gemacht. Dass sie sich zuvor hatten relativ sicher fühlen können, hatte einige von ihnen dazu veranlasst, herumzustolzieren und sich schlimmer denn je zu benehmen. Nun zogen sie es vor, keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Das galt sogar für Draco Malfoy. Zum ersten Mal seit Hermine ihn kannte, benahm er sich geradezu anständig, was anfangs beunruhigend gewesen war. Es gab überhaupt einige Dinge, die sie im Moment als beunruhigend empfand. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund dafür, ständig so angespannt und übernervös zu sein, nun, da die Gefahr vorbei war. Aber sie würde sich dennoch wohler fühlen, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand halten könnte...

Wenigstens hatte sie nach wie vor ihre kleine, perlenbesetzte Tasche bei sich, sicher verborgen in ihrem Umhang. Vermutlich war die Vorsichtsmaßnahme übertrieben, aber sie gab ihr ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit. Was auch immer geschah, sie war vorbereitet.

Hermine war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie auch abgesehen von ihren physischen Narben nicht gänzlich unversehrt war. Das galt vermutlich für alle, die im letzten Jahr gegen Voldemorts Regime gekämpft hatten, aber erst nach dem Vorfall im Korridor wurde ihr bewusst, in welchem Ausmaß sie selbst betroffen war.

Als Minerva allen Schülern, die aus unterschiedlichen Gründen ihre KATZEn, die 'Kaum Auszuhaltenden, Traditionellen Zauber Examen', im letzten Jahr nicht hatten ablegen können, angeboten hatte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen, hatte Hermine mit einem Gefühl immenser Erleichterung angenommen. Hogwarts war ihr Zuhause – besonders jetzt, da sie kein anderes mehr hatte. Ihre Eltern waren noch immer in Australien, ohne jede Erinnerung daran, dass sie eine Tochter hatten.

Es war geradezu therapeutisch gewesen, bei der Beseitigung der Schäden zu helfen, die das Schloss davongetragen hatte, und sicherzustellen, dass das neue Schuljahr wie gewohnt beginnen konnte. Sie wünschte nur, es wäre ebenso einfach, die Trümmer in ihrer Seele beiseite zu räumen – hässliche Narben, die von allem zeugten, was sie im letzten Jahr hatte durchmachen müssen.

Sie hatte gedacht, der wiederhergestellte Friede brächte Zufriedenheit und ein Leben voller Möglichkeiten. Stattdessen fühlte sie sich seltsam haltlos, ziellos und kraftlos, wie ein Stück Treibholz auf dem Meer. Jahrelang war jeder Gedanke, jeder Plan, jede ihrer Handlungen darauf ausgerichtet gewesen, Voldemort zu besiegen. Er war die treibende Kraft hinter allem gewesen, hatte ihr Denken und sogar ihre Träume beherrscht. Und nun, da er endlich fort war, schien ihr Antrieb mit ihm verschwunden zu sein.

Hermine warf einen schwermütigen Blick auf ihre beiden Freunde, die am Arbeitstisch neben ihr standen und von ihrer Tagträumerei nichts mitbekamen. Harry und Ron hatten wenigstens Pläne. Sie hatten beide eine Aufnahmezusage der Auroren-Abteilung in der Tasche, vorausgesetzt, sie schlossen ihr letztes Ausbildungsjahr ab und schafften die erforderlichen KATZEn. Dazu gehörte dummerweise ein A in Zaubertränke.

Von der richtigen Motivation beflügelt, folgten sie den Ausführungen ihres Professors mit gebannter Aufmerksamkeit. Es half, dass die Verachtung, die sie früher für ihren meistgehassten Lehrer gehegt hatten, sich in etwas verwandelt hatte, das man als grummelnden Respekt bezeichnen konnte. Jedoch schwang darin ein leichtes Schuldgefühl mit, weil sie mit ihrem langgehegten Mißtrauen ihm gegenüber so offenkundig falsch gelegen hatten; und ein gleiches Maß an Verdruss aufgrund eben dieser Tatsache.

Harry und Ron waren immer davon ausgegangen, dass Hermine ebenfalls Auror werden wollte. Aber dieser Beruf war ihr schon vor dem Krieg wenig attraktiv erschienen, und nun, da alles vorbei war, war er es noch erheblich weniger. Sie hatte für den Rest ihres Lebens genug Gewalt gesehen, und nach ihrem Martyrium in Malfoy Manor wäre Hermine froh und glücklich, nie wieder einen dunklen Zauberer von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen zu müssen. Erinnerungen an Bellatrix und Greyback verfolgten sie noch immer und gaben ihr Alpträume. Sie hakte das als normal ab, schließlich war sie nicht die Einzige, die damit zu kämpfen hatte. Eine Menge Leute, die im Kampf um Hogwarts dabeigewesen waren, zeigten milde bis schwere Symptome einer posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung.

Sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Ron daran litt, obwohl er nie darüber sprach. Seine Strategie bestand darin, das Geschehene weitmöglichst zu verdrängen. Für ihn war die Sache erledigt und vorbei. Abgesehen von dem Bann des Schweigens, den er auf alles gelegt hatte, was das letzte Jahr betraf, war seine Verarbeitungsmethode die gleiche, die er in allen Stresssituationen anwandte: Knutschen und Sex. Es war, wie Hermine rückblickend erkannt hatte, auch der einzige Grund für die kurze Affaire zwischen ihr und Ron im letzten Jahr gewesen.

Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass Ron und sie derart unterschiedlich waren, dass sie überhaupt nicht zueinander passten. Aber in einem Moment, in dem sie beide Verzweiflung und Verlassenheit verspürt hatten, hatte es sich richtig angefühlt – schließlich waren sie immer füreinander da gewesen, und es nun auf eine intimere Art zu sein, war ihnen einfach als der nächste, logische Schritt erschienen.

Aber leider funktionierte Logik nur bedingt, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Ron war vertraut gewesen – mit ihm zusammenzusein war, was alle erwartetet hatten, und es hatte kein tiefes in-sich-Gehen verlangt. Aber wenngleich Freundschaft und Loyalität sie verbanden, so fehlten ihnen doch Leidenschaft und Vertrauen. Hermine war nie darüber hinweggekommen, dass Ron sie im Forest of Dean verlassen hatte. Aufgrund dieser tiefen Enttäuschung – und auch aus einer Reihe anderer Gründe – empfand sie nunmehr nichts als Freundschaft für ihn, und selbst diese war, wie sie hatte feststellen müssen, ein wenig unausgewogen. Ron war nie besonders tiefgründig oder verständnisvoll gewesen. Jetzt, da er mit so vielen eigenen Problemen fertig werden musste, war er noch egozentrischer geworden. Er sah nicht, dass auch sie litt.

Alles, was Ron von der Leere wahrgenommen hatte, die sie tief in sich spürte, war ein Mangel an Leidenschaft in ihrer Beziehung. Verletzt durch ihre Kälte war er zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass sie frigide sein müsse. Es war nicht überraschend – sie war immer der Bücherwurm, die Streberin gewesen, deren einzige Leidenschaft dem Lernen galt. Ihre Überzeugungen und ihr Handeln waren üblicherweise das Ergebnis eines sorgsamen Denkprozesses; Leidenschaft passte nicht wirklich dazu.

So hatten sie sich getrennt, offiziell immer noch Freunde, aber doch beide verletzt durch die Ablehnung des anderen und durch den Verlust von Nähe, der damit einherging. Zur Zeit hatten sie sich nicht wirklich viel zu sagen.

Mit Harry war es anders. Er und Hermine hatten immer noch ein instinktives Verständnis füreinander, das nicht vieler Worte bedurfte. Dennoch hatte sich Hermine in den Nachwehen des Krieges ein wenig von ihm zurückgezogen, als er so sehr im Rampenlicht stand. Er war der-Junge-der-zweimal-überlebt-hatte, der Retter der Zauberwelt, ein Held. Es verging kein Tag ohne einen Artikel im Tagespropheten über ihn; er konnte nirgendwo hingehen, ohne auf Schritt und Tritt von Reportern verfolgt zu werden. Harry hatte irgendwie einen Weg gefunden, damit klarzukommen. Er war sein Leben lang berühmt gewesen, er war es gewohnt, dass Leute ihn anstarrten, Erwartungen an ihn hatten, ihn bewunderten.

Aber Hermine kam nicht damit zurecht, im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. Es hatte nur den Wunsch in ihr geweckt, im Boden zu versinken und unsichtbar zu sein. Sie sah sich selbst nicht als Heldin – es gab andere, die diesen Titel verdienten. Andere, die ihr ganzes Leben dem Kampf gegen Voldemort verschrieben hatten und dafür fürchterlich gelitten hatten.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Zaubertranklehrer, der gerade die richtige Handhabung der Zutaten demonstrierte, die sie für den heute auf dem Stundenplan stehenden, schwierig zu brauenden Zaubertrank benötigten. Er war ein Held. Ein Mann, der so viel mehr verdiente als das, was er bekommen hatte. Ein Mann, dem sie – von Harry abgesehen – mehr als allen anderen wünschte, dass er sein Glück finden würde. Sie hatte ihn außerhalb des Zaubertrankunterrichts nicht viel zu Gesicht bekommen – abgesehen von dem einen Moment im Krankenflügel, als sie aber zu aufgelöst gewesen war, um seine Anwesenheit wertzuschätzen.

Obwohl sie vor ihrem einmaligen, sehr persönlichen Kontakt vor ein paar Wochen niemals Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, vermisste sie ihn nun. Es gab so vieles, worüber sie mit ihm sprechen, was sie ihn fragen oder ihm sagen wollte, schon allein, um es sich von der Seele zu reden. Aber das war nicht möglich. Für weitere sieben Monate würde es genügen müssen, ihn im Zaubertrankunterricht zu sehen und seine Stimme zu hören.

Mit einem inneren Seufzer richtete Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die richtige Technik, die zarte, silbrige Haut von den saftigen Zwiebeln der Mondtaublume zu schälen, ohne sie zu zerreißen und für den Trank unbrauchbar zu machen. Es sah so einfach und mühelos aus, wenn er es tat. Seine Hände arbeiteten schnell und geschickt und mit der gleichen sparsamen Präzision, die insgesamt für ihn kennzeichnend war.

Hermine hatte immer schon ein Faible für Hände gehabt, und seine waren perfekt: Lange Finger, schön geformte, gepflegte Nägel, und sich deutlich abzeichnende Adern auf dem Handrücken. Schlank, aber dennoch männlich. Wie immer war sie ganz gefangen von der Eleganz und Effizienz seiner Bewegungen und von der hohen Konzentration, die er seiner Aufgabe widmete.

Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte sie sich vor, wie es wäre, selbst im Fokus dieser intensiven Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen; fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, wenn es ihre Haut wäre, die seine geschickten Hände so zart berührten...

Eine scharfe Stimme schnitt in ihre wandernden Gedanken. "Miss Granger!"

Erschrocken sah Hermine auf und fand sich tatsächlich im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit ihres Zaubertranklehrers, der sie allerdings mit einer tiefen Unmutsfalte auf der Stirn ansah. Hitze stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Merlin! Hoffentlich waren die Gerüchte, denen zufolge er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, in die Gedanken seiner Schüler einzudringen, nur das: bloße Gerüchte.

"Sir?" fragte sie und wagte es kaum, ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

"Wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist, hätten Sie dann die Güte, meine Frage zu beantworten?"

"Ich ... es tut mir leid, Professor! Ich habe sie nicht gehört ... Meine Gedanken waren gerade woanders."

"Ganz offensichtlich! Nun, wie wäre es dann, wenn Sie wenigstens unser aller Neugier befriedigen und uns mitteilen würden, was genau Ihr Interesse so gefangen genommen hat – hier im Kerkerklassenraum, der nicht mal Fenster hat und dessen Dekor in den letzen 20 Jahren nicht verändert wurde?"

"Ehm ... das würde ich lieber nicht, Sir."

Es trat eine kurze und unangenehme Stille ein, während er seinen strengen Blick auf sie fixierte, als würde er innerlich debattieren, wie er auf diese Bemerkung reagieren sollte. Die übrigen Schüler schienen ebenfalls die Luft anzuhalten. Es war eine Weile her, dass ihr Zaubertranklehrer im Unterricht die Fassung verloren hatte. Seine gefährlich ruhige Tonlage war normalerweise ein guter Indikator dafür, dass ein Ausbruch kurz bevorstand. "Unaufmerksam und dann auch noch unverschämt Ihrem Lehrer gegenüber, Miss Granger?"

"Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Professor Snape", murmelte sie und wandte ihr Gesicht ab, noch immer rot vor Verlegenheit. "Es war nicht meine Absicht, unverschämt zu sein. Ich entschuldige mich."

"Wenn meine Vorlesungen Sie langweilen", zischte er, ihre Entschuldigung in typischer Snape-Manier ignorierend, "sollten Sie vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen, Zaubertränke gegen ein Fach auszutauschen, das zu Tagträumerei und einer Fokussierung auf das 'innere Auge' ermuntert – wie zum Beispiel Wahrsagen."

Hermine errötete noch tiefer – zum Teil vor Scham, zum Teil aber auch vor Ärger. Zweifellos wusste er genau, was sie von Wahrsagen hielt. Mit dem Vorschlag, seinen Unterricht zu verlassen – den er hoffentlich nicht ernst meinte! – drohte er, ihre Rettungsleine zu kappen, was ihm vermutlich nicht bewusst war. Aus verschiedensten Gründen war Zaubertränke das Einzige, was sie im Moment über Wasser hielt.

"Ich ziehe Ihren Unterricht vor, Sir", sagte sie gefasst. "Ich werde jetzt aufpassen."

"Ja, tun Sie das, Miss Granger – oder ich lasse mir etwas einfallen, das Ihnen hilft, sich zu konzentrieren."

Professor Snape war ihr gegenüber so bissig wie immer – er verhielt sich, als ob es jenen Abend in seinem Büro, der doch ihr Verhältnis auf eine fundamentale Art und Weise verändert hatte, nie gegeben hätte. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob dem tatsächlich so war, oder ob sie sich alles nur eingebildet hatte. Ihre Wahrnehmung war zur Zeit nicht besonders zuverlässig. Aber andererseits war er auch ein hervorragender Schauspieler. Wenn er sie genauso behandelte wie zuvor, war das möglicherweise seiner Disziplin zuzuschreiben – oder einfach schierer, sturer Entschlossenheit.

In ihrem eigenen Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte sich jedoch sehr wohl etwas geändert: Anders als früher nahm sie sich seine Kritik nicht mehr so zu Herzen. Was ihre Leistung in seiner Klasse anging, so würde sie seinen hohen Erwartungen vermutlich nie vollends gerecht werden. Sie mochte das Fach, und die Tränke, die sie braute, waren immer gut und brauchbar. Aber ihr fehlte es an echtem Talent und Inspiration. Sie hielt sich immer an das vorgegebene Rezept, versuchte nicht, es zu ändern, wie er es als Schüler getan hatte. In ihren Augen war ein Herumexperimentieren gleichbedeutend damit, das Lehrbuch in Frage zu stellen – und damit Leute, die eindeutig mehr Ahnung von der Sache hatten, als sie. Und warum sollte sie ihn in Frage stellen – zweifellos eine anerkannten Autorität in Sachen Zaubertränke?

Auch wenn sie sich bewusst war, dass sie ihn nie wirklich würde beeindrucken können, so wusste sie doch ebenso, dass sie in seinem Fach nie komplett versagen würde, da sie gewissenhaft war und in der Lage, Anweisungen zu folgen. Nein, sie sorgte sich nicht länger darum, zu versagen oder Severus Snape zu enttäuschen. Das beinahe verzweifelte Bedürfnis, sich ihm gegenüber zu beweisen, trieb sie nicht länger. Sie fühlte sich sicher in dem Wissen, seinen Respekt zu haben, sogar sein Vertrauen - und möglicherweise auch seine Zuneigung.

Sie fühlte eine Welle der Wärme in sich aufsteigen, als sie es wagte, den Blick wieder auf ihren Lehrer zu richten, und erleichtert feststellte, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht länger auf sie fokussiert war. Er war immer ein respekteinflößender Lehrmeister gewesen: Kompetent in seinem Fach, gründlich in seinen Anweisungen und gewissenhaft darin, ihnen die richtigen Methoden der Zutatenverarbeitung und des Brauen beizubringen. Und er hatte keinerlei Probleme, die Disziplin aufrechtzuerhalten. Das hatte sich seit dem Krieg nicht geändert.

Aber seine Unterrichtsstunden waren nun deutlich weniger angespannt, und alles in allem konnten seine Schüler darauf zählen, gleichermaßen fair behandelt zu werden. Er war noch immer streng und fordernd, und seine Kommentare waren so sarkastisch wie eh und je. Aber nun, da er seine Beleidigungen gleichmäßiger verteilte, hatten auch Schüler außerhalb von Slytherin die Gelegenheit, den Scharfsinn darin zu erkennen, selbst wenn sein Humor bissig war.

Die einschüchternden, finsteren Blicke, mit denen er seine Schüler bedachte – noch immer seine effektivste Waffe – hatten jedoch keine Wirkung mehr auf sie. Wenn andere Schüler angesichts seiner Kritik zusammenzuckten und kleinlaut in ihre Kessel starrten, um der Intensität seines Blickes auszuweichen, fiel es ihr immer schwer, überhaupt die Augen von ihm lozureißen.

Er war wirklich eine imposante Erscheinung, besonders jetzt, wo er weniger gestresst wirkte, und sich sein allgemeiner Gesundheitszustand so verbessert hatte. Severus Snape war eine Größe, mit der man rechnen musste, und seltsamerweise fand sie das gleichzeitig aufregend und beruhigend. Er war wie ein Fels in der Brandung in einer Welt, deren Achse sich verschoben hatte.

Genau wie Hogwarts selbst war er eine verlässliche Konstante, und er war sogar noch viel mehr für sie geworden, seit sie beide einander Geheimnisse offenbart, Geständnisse gemacht und Vertraulichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten. Sie dachte dabei nicht einmal an den Kuss... Genaugenommen war sie sogar sehr bemüht, überhaupt gar nicht an den Kuss zu denken – der Zaubertränkeunterricht würde unerträglich, wenn sie sich dieser Erinnerung hingäbe. Nein, sie hatte sie tief in einer dunklen Ecke ihres Bewusstseins vergraben – wie die Christbaumkugeln in der Kiste im Keller ... wunderschön, wertvoll, und zerbrechlich, etwas, das man aufbewahrte und schätzte und nur zu ganz besonderen Anlässen hervorholte, um dann in Bewunderung zu schwelgen und wohlig zu seufzen...

Ein harter Ellbogen traf sie in die Rippen und riss sie aus ihrem stillen Tagtraum. "Hermine!" wies Harry sie leise zurecht, in seltsamer Umkehr ihrer Rollen. "Komm schon, wir sollen die Zutaten aus dem Schrank holen und mit dem Brauen anfangen. Was ist denn heute mit dir los?"

"Tut mir leid..." wisperte sie zurück. "Ich schätze, ich bin geistig wieder abgedriftet..."

"Willst du unbedingt nachsitzen? Echt mal!"

Schön wär's. ... dachte Hermine sehnsüchtig, als sie zum Vorratsraum ging. Sie würde sehr gerne bei Professor Snape nachsitzen, aber den Gefallen würde er ihr höchstwahrscheinlich nicht tun. Schließlich waren sie übereingekommen, Abstand voneinander zu halten, und die forcierte Nähe, die ein abendliches Nachsitzen mit sich brächte, würde – so verlockend die Vorstellung auch war – dieser Entscheidung definitiv zuwiderlaufen. Seiner Entscheidung, um genau zu sein. Eine, die sie verstand, die aber dennoch schwer hinzunehmen war.

Manchmal, wenn sie in der Großen Halle zu Abend aßen, glaubte sie, seinen Blick auf sich zu spüren. Hatte er sie wirklich beobachtet? Sie sann darüber nach, während sie die Regale nach den erforderlichen Zaubertrankzutaten absuchte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie aufgeschaut hatte, um ihren Verdacht zu überprüfen, hatte er nur seinen Teller angestarrt oder seinen Blick mit gelangweilter Miene durch die Halle wandern lassen. Aber das musste nicht unbedingt etwas bedeuten – er war schließlich geübt in Heimlichkeit und Verstellung. War es möglich, dass er sie auch vermisste? Oder hatte er sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass es nichts als ein seltsames Zwischenspiel gewesen war, eine spontane Eingebung, die sie schon längst wieder bedauerte?

Verunsichert von dem Gedanken kehrte sie an ihren Tisch zurück und begann zu brauen. Sie hatte sich an diesen Trank noch nie zuvor versucht, aber sie kannte die Theorie. Er schien im Grunde ganz einfach zu sein. Die einzige Schwierigkeit kam am Ende, kurz vor Fertigstellung, wenn sie sicherstellen musste, dass der Trank heiß genug war ohne jedoch zu kochen, während sie genau mitzählte, wie oft sie umrührte. Bis dahin konnte sie, während sie arbeitete, unbesorgt diesen wichtigen, persönlichen Fragen nachgehen: Dachte er, sie bereute es? Oder noch schlimmer: Was, wenn er es bereute?

Sie hatte sich so sicher gefühlt, beinahe euphorisch, denn auf einmal war ihr alles so klar erschienen. Aber jetzt fühlte sie einen Teil dieses Hochgefühls, das sie seit diesem Abend getragen hatte, schwinden. Was, wenn sie seine Reaktion überbewertet hatte? Nun, seine körperliche Reaktion war eindeutig gewesen, aber das war keine Überraschung. Er war schließlich menschlich, ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut. Daran hatte sie nie gezweifelt. Aber was, wenn es nur das gewesen war – eine Reaktion auf die schmeichelnde Bewunderung eines jungen Mädchens, das ihm gerade eingestanden hatte, für ihn zu schwärmen?

Sie gab die Stachelschweinpastillen in den Trank und zählte, wie oft sie umrührte. 'Hör auf damit, Hermine!' wies sie sich selbst zurecht. 'Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich! Seit wann bist du so unsicher? Du bist eine reife, kompetente Hexe'! Aber das war der springende Punkt, nicht wahr? Der Quell ihrer Unsicherheit. Was hatte sie einem Mann wie ihm schon zu bieten? Wenn sogar Ron fand, ihr mangele es an etwas...

Sie zwang sich, sich wieder auf ihren Zaubertrank zu konzentrieren, schüttelte den Trübsinn ab, der sie so plötzlich überkommen hatte, und griff nach der nächsten Zutat. Ehe sie diese jedoch hinzugeben konnte, wurde ihr Handgelenk von einer starken Hand umfasst und vom Kessel weggerissen.

"Miss Granger!" donnerte ihr Lehrer, sein Gesicht wutverzerrt. "Was in Merlins Namen denken Sie, dass Sie da tun?"

Verwirrt über sein Eingreifen und seine Berührung sah sie in seine Augen. "Ich war dabei, die Käferaugen hinzuzufügen", antwortete sie verstört.

"Tatsächlich? Dann lassen Sie uns mal einen Blick darauf werfen, wollen wir?" Er drehte ihr Gelenk herum und bedeutete ihr, die Faust zu öffnen.

"Feuersamen!" keuchte sie erschrocken. Wie hatte er das von seinem Pult aus bemerkt, wenn sie selbst es nicht gesehen hatte? Die beiden Zutaten sahen sich täuschend ähnlich. Diesem speziellen Trank jedoch Feuersamen beizufügen, hätte ihren Kessel wohlmöglich explodieren lassen, da sie mit den Stachelschweinpastillen darin reagierten. Was auch der Grund war, warum Käferaugen und Feuersamen in unterschiedlichen Regalen, in unterschiedlich geformten und unterschiedlich farbigen, klar beschrifteten Behältnissen aufbewahrt wurden.

"Wie haben Sie bemerken können...?"

"Weil ich aufgepasst habe, Miss Granger", fauchte er, "ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen! Füllen Sie Ihren Trank ab und räumen Sie Ihren Arbeitsplatz auf. Sie sind fertig für heute. Und kommen Sie nach der Stunde zu mir."

Zurechtgewiesen für den schweren Fehler, vor dem er sie soeben bewahrt hatte, verfluchte sie ihre Unaufmerksamkeit und beeilte sich, zu gehorchen.

*'*'*'*'*'*

Severus kochte immer noch innerlich, als die letzten Schüler sein Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten und Hermine sich seinem Pult näherte, den Kopf gesenkt. Sie war offenbar beschämt – was sie auch sein sollte.

"Ich bin wirklich zutiefst entsetzt über Ihre heutige Leistung, Miss Granger!" raunzte er sie an. "Ich muss Ihnen wohl nicht die Wichtigkeit von Konzentration beim Brauen gefährlicher und explosiver Zaubertränke erläutern! Solch ein Leichsinn ausgerechnet von Ihnen ist höchst ungewöhnlich. Legen Sie es bewusst darauf an, nachsitzen zu müssen?"

"Was? Nein!" Ihr Blick flog hoch, und sie sah ihm endlich in die Augen. "Das würde ich nicht tun!"

Von der früheren Schulsprecherin, der Regelfanatikerin und Musterschülerin hätte er das auch nie vermutet. Aber das Mädchen, das vor ihm stand, war nicht mehr das Fräulein Neunmalklug mit dem buschigen Haaren, das er von früher kannte. Die etwas zu laxe Haltung, die sie in letzter Zeit in seinem Unterricht an den Tag gelegt hatte, hatte ihn mit einem Unfall rechnen lassen, was nur ein weiterer Grund war, warum er sie so sorgsam im Auge behalten hatte.

"Das wäre auch besser so, denn sollte das doch der Fall sein, würde ich Ihnen raten, sich die Mühe zu sparen", warnte er, nicht ganz von ihrer Beteuerung überzeugt. Er wusste, dass sie nicht gänzlich mit seiner Entscheidung einverstanden war, ihre Beziehung streng professionell zu halten und Interaktionen auf das notwendiges Minimum zu beschränken. "Ich würde sicherstellen, dass Sie statt meiner Filch zur Hand gehen."

"Ehrlich, es war keine Absicht!" versicherte sie ihm erneut. "Es wäre extrem dumm gewesen, absichtlich eine explosiv reagierende Zutat in meinen Kessel zu werfen – in der vagen Hoffnung, dass Sie es merken und rechtzeitig einschreiten, um mich vor schweren Verletzungen zu bewahren! Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, wie Sie es überhaupt bemerken konnten."

"Ich habe es mir zur Gewohnheit gemacht, bei gewissen Schülern zweimal hinzusehen, wenn ein Rezept Käferaugen verlangt, Miss Granger. Sie sind leider nicht die Erste, die es versäumt hat, das Etikett zu lesen, aber sogar Mr. Longbottom hat diesen Fehler nur zweimal gemacht."

Die angesengten Augenbrauen beim zweiten Mal hatten einige Tage gebraucht, um nachzuwachsen und waren eine einprägsame Gedächtnishilfe gewesen – weitaus effektiver als die Predigt, die Severus ihm nach dem vereitelten ersten Versuch, Käferaugen durch Feuersamen zu ersetzen, erteilt hatte.

"Ich hätte einen solchen Anfängerfehler wirklich nicht von einer Siebtklässlerin erwartet, und sicher nicht von Ihnen." Hätte er sie nicht aufmerksamer beobachtet als angemessen, hätte er ihn nicht bemerkt. Er fühlte ein leichtes Zittern durch seinen Körper gehen bei dem Gedanken, was alles hätte passieren können. Angesengte Augenbrauen waren eine Sache, aber eine Stichflamme hätte leicht ihr voluminöses Haar in Brand setzen und fürchterlichen Schaden anrichten können, ehe er überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hätte, die Flammen zu ersticken.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie mir das passieren konnte", sagte sie mit betretener Stimme. "Danke – auch dafür, dass Sie es mich nicht auf die harte Tour lernen ließen."

Ihre offensichtliche Zerknirschtheit angesichts ihres Fehlers besänftigte ihn ein bißchen. "Diese Gedankenlosigkeit sieht Ihnen gar nicht ähnlich, Miss Granger", sagte er, nun gefasster. "Finden Sie meinen Unterricht nicht herausfordernd genug? Oder gibt es möglicherweise einen anderen Grund, warum Ihre Gedanken in den unpassendsten Momenten auf Wanderschaft gehen?"

Hermine senkte wieder den Kopf, damit er ihre brennenden Wangen nicht sehen konnte. Es waren nicht nur unpassende Momente, sondern auch unpassende Gedanken, aber das würde sie ihm sicher nicht sagen. "Nein, es gibt keinen anderen Grund", log sie. "Ich war nur heute ein wenig neben mir."

"Es geht nicht nur um heute", merkte er an. "Sie heben kaum noch die Hand. Ihre Aufsätze, die sonst immer in Winzschrift verfasst waren um noch mehr Text in die Extra-Zoll Pergament zu quetschen, die Sie – zu meinem größten Bedauern – stets anhängten, sind nun gerade einmal lang genug, um meinen Vorgaben zu genügen. Und selbst die Tränke, die Sie brauen, entsprechen nicht Ihrem üblichen Standard. Haben diese Veränderungen vielleicht irgendwas zu tun mit unserem – einschneidenden Erlebnis vor ein paar Wochen?"

Einen Moment lang fühlte sie, wie Erleichterung sie durchströmte. Es war keine Einbildung gewesen! Und wenn er es ein einschneidendes Erlebnis nannte, dann war es nicht bedeutungslos in seinen Augen. Das Wort war gut gewählt – es war ein einschneidendes Erlebnis gewesen. Sicher, oberflächlich betrachtet könnte man sagen, es war nur ein langes Gespräch und ein Kuss gewesen. In Wahrheit war es jedoch einer dieser besonderen, einzigartigen Momente gewesen, ein Stehen am Scheideweg, das alles verändert hatte. Jedenfalls für sie. Aber nicht die Dinge, auf die er anspielte. Die waren schon lange vorher dagewesen.

"Nein, Sir", sagte sie, bewusst auf die korrekte Anrede bedacht, um ihre Gedanken in Zaum zu halten. "Ich versichere Ihnen, dass mein Verhalten nichts mit Ihnen zu tun hat, oder mit Ihrem Unterricht. Ich fühle mich nur ein wenig ... ich weiß nicht genau. Ich glaube, ich muss meinen Antrieb wiederfinden. Der Krieg hat meine Einstellung zu manchem verändert. Einige Dinge, die mir immer wichtig erschienen, kommen mir jetzt irgendwie sinnlos vor."

Er verstand genau, wovon sie sprach. Sie war nicht die Einzige, die sich abmühte, einen neuen Sinn in ihrem Leben zu finden nachdem ein definierender Faktor herausgenommen worden war. "Lernen ist nicht sinnlos," hielt er dennoch entgegen. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Ihnen das einmal sagen müßte."

"Ich weiß, Sir. Ich verspreche, dass ich mich bessern werde."

"Tun Sie das, Miss Granger. Das meine ich ernst." Er fixierte sie einen Moment mit den Augen, bis er sicher war, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dann machte er eine Handbewegung Richtung Tür. "Sie können jetzt gehen."

Als sie sich erhob, zögerte er kurz und setzte im Nachsatz leise hinzu: "Erwarten Sie keine Sonderbehandlung von mir. Ich werde das nächste Mal nicht so nachsichtig sein."

"Ich weiß, Professor Snape. Das würde ich auch nicht erwarten."

*'*'*'*'*'*

Hermine gab sich Mühe. Er hatte Recht: Es war respektlos und aus vielerlei Gründen nicht ratsam, in seinem Unterricht die Gedanken wandern zu lassen, aber sie konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.

Sie war das gesamte letzte Jahr in einem Zustand ständiger Wachsamkeit gewesen, auf der Flucht, und stets in der Erwartung, dass hinter der nächsten Ecke eine Gefahr lauerte, und das machte ihr immer noch zu schaffen. Unerwartete Geräusche ließen sie aufschrecken, und nun, da sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr ständig in der Hand hielt, war es noch schlimmer geworden. Sie hatte immer noch Angst vor der Dunkelheit, Angst davor, alleine zu sein und Angst, dass sie jeden Moment angegriffen werden könnte. Das dauerhafte Auf-der-Hut-Sein war zermürbend. Sie konnte sich nie richtig entspannen – außer im Zaubertrankunterricht.

Severus Snape war ein mächtiger Zauberer, reaktionsschnell und skrupellos falls nötig, und sie wusste, dass ihr unter seinen wachsamen Blicken nichts zustoßen würde, dass nichts ihr in seinem Klassenzimmer etwas anhaben könnte.

Seine Vorlesungen waren es sicher hörenswert, aber inhaltlich hatten sie Hermine nicht genug Neues zu bieten, um ihre Gedanken bei der Sache zu halten. Sie kannte das meiste schon, weil sie selbst während der Horkrux-Suche versucht hatte, mit dem Lernstoff so gut es eben ging Schritt zu halten. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Die meisten Unterrichtstunden langweilten sie. Aber sie hatte es ihm versprochen...

Sie rief sich selbst zum dritten Mal innerhalb der erste halben Stunde ihres Zaubertrankunterrichts am Mittwoch zur Ordnung und versuchte, sich auf seine Stimme zu konzentrieren, was nicht wirklich hilfreich war.

Sein sonorer, seidiger Bariton, seine unverwechselbare Art, Wörter zu akzentuieren und Betonungen zu setzen... Irgendwie reichte seine Stimme direkt in ihren Kopf hinein und erzeugte ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl – als würde ihr Gehirn sanft von innen gestreichelt. Es machte sie leicht schwindelig, aber auf eine wohlige Art und Weise. Er könnte ihr auch das Telefonbuch vorlesen, und sie würde ihre Augen verzückt schließen und seine Stimme die rauhen Enden ihrer Nerven wie Balsam sanft umschließen lassen. War es ihre Schuld, wenn sie einfach nicht in der Lage war, seinen Worten zu folgen, wenn es sich allein schon so unglaublich gut anfühlte, vom wohlmodulierten Tonfall seiner samtigen Stimme umspült zu werden?

Besonders jetzt, da sie so unsagbar müde war. Sie hatte letzte Nacht wieder kaum geschlafen und wusste schon, dass sie auch in der kommenden Nacht nicht viel Schlaf bekommen würde. Es war unmöglich geworden, weiterhin ein Zimmer mit Ginny zu teilen, die genau wie sie von Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde. Aber Hermine fand es fast noch schwerer, alleine in dem Zimmer zu schlafen, das ihr Professor McGonagall zugewiesen hatte, nachdem beide Mädchen sich ständig gegenseitig mit ihren Alpträumen wachgerissen hatten.

Hermine hatte nicht mehr alleine geschlafen, seit sie ein Kind gewesen war, und sie fand die Stille in ihrem Schlafzimmer nervenaufreibend. Alles schien lauter ohne Nebengeräusche, sogar ihr eigener Atem. Nach einer Weile fing sie meist an, Geräusche zu hören, die gar nicht da waren. Ginny hatte sie häufig aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, aber ihr jetziges Alleinsein verhinderte, dass sie überhaupt erst in den Schlaf fand.

Jetzt gerade würde es ihr jedoch ziemlich leicht fallen, einzuschlafen. ... Hermine stützte ihren schweren Kopf auf ihren Händen ab, während sie vorgab, in ihrem Textbuch zu lesen, und senkte kurz die Lider. Sie seufzte beinahe vor Erleichterung, als das Brennen in ihren Augen augenblicklich nachließ.

Nur eine Minute, dachte sie, und lauschte den leisen Hintergrundgeräuschen in der relativen Stille des Klassenzimmers. Es war beinahe wie in der Bibliothek, die immer noch ihr liebster Ort war. Nur hier war es noch besser, weil er da war und sie sich sicher fühlen ließ. Der beruhigende Klang seiner Stimme, während er dozierte. Das Rascheln von Papier. Federn, die leicht über Pergament kratzten. Buchseiten, die umgeblättert wurden. Leises, unverständliches Wispern, wenn jemand seinem Sitznachbarn etwas zumurmelte. Wenn sie sich anstrengte, konnte sie ihre Mitschüler sogar atmen hören. Solch friedvolle Geräusche, so einlullend...

"Miss Granger!"

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Halse als plötzlich eine laute Stimme die Luft wie ein Peitschenknall durchschnitt. Ihr Kopf schnellte vom Tisch hoch. Sie war plötzlich hellwach, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und ihrer Tasche. Wo war ihre Tasche? Blindlings, panisch blickte sie um sich und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Was war passiert?

Der Zaubertrank-Klassenraum. Sie war noch immer im Klassenzimmer. Und sie war eingeschlafen. Ihr rasender Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur wenig, als ihr dies bewusst wurde. Sie war sicher. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ein flüchtiger Blick in die dunklen, sturmumwölkten Augen ihres Lehrers ließ alle Gedanken an Sicherheit entschwinden.

Er war wütend. Natürlich war er das. Erst ihre Tagträumerei und ihre Unaufmerksamkeit, dann der Beinahe-Unfall. Und nun war sie auch noch während seines Unterrichts eingeschlafen! Das würde er ihr vermutlich nie verzeihen. Oh, Merlin!

"Packen Sie Ihre Sachen und verlassen Sie mein Klassenzimmer!" befahl er mit leiser, zischender Stimme.

"Professor, bitte ... ich..."

"Miss Granger, Ihnen muss klar sein, dass ich diese Art von Unverschämtheit in meinem Unterricht nicht dulde. Sie werden nachsitzen, und zwar die nächsten drei Mittwochabende, beginnend heute. Was auch immer Ihre Rechtfertigung ist, Sie können sie mir heute abend vortragen, um Punkt sieben Uhr. Im Moment will ich Ihre Entschuldigung nicht hören – ich will, dass Sie mein Klassenzimmer verlassen, und zwar sofort."

Hermine schluckte. "Ja, Sir." Gedemütigt und maßlos beschämt sammelte sie eilends ihre Sachen zusammen und floh.

* * *

 _Anmerkungen:_

 _In der deutschen Harry Potter Version werden die Prüfungen in der fünften Klasse – im englischen Original OWLs (EULEn) – mit ZAGs übersetzt, und die Abschlußprüfungen, im Original 'Nastily Exausting Wizard Tests' (fürchterlich auslaugende Zauberer Tests), abgekürzt NEWTs (MOLCHe), völlig unverständlicherweise mit 'Unheimlich Toller Zauberer' (UTZ), was leider das Wortspiel nicht wiedergibt und auch sonst nicht viel Sinn macht._

 _Man hätte es wirklich besser machen können. Deshalb habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, in dieser Geschichte die Fünftklässler EULEn ablegen zu lassen (Erste Umfassende Lernstandserhebungen), und die Siebtklässler KATZEn (Kaum Auszuhaltende Traditionelle Zauber Examen). Es lässt sich auch viel netter fragen 'Wie viele KATZEn und wie viele EULEn hast du?' als 'wie viele UTZs / ZAGs hast du?'_

 _Ebenso unoriginell war die Übersetzung von Hermines Elfenrechte-Bewegung im vierten Band. Im Original wird diese mit SPEW (Society Promoting Elfish Welfare) abgekürzt, was auf Deutsch 'kotzen' bedeutet. Wie der deutsch Übersetzer auf die Idee kam, daraus .R zu machen, erschließt sich mir überhaupt nicht._

 _Es gäbe hier schöne Möglichkeiten, einen Button zu schaffen, den Ron sich nicht gerne ans Revers hätte heften wollen:_

 _OPFER – Organisation zur Promotion und Förderung von Elfen-Rechten_  
 _OGER– Organisation zur Gewährung Elfischer Rechte_  
 _SPUCKE – Schüler Propagieren Umgehende Chancengleichheit für karrierebewusste Elfen_  
 _KOTZZE – Komitee zur Organisation Tatkräftiger Zusammenarbeit von Zauberern u. Elfen_  
 _ROTZZE – Rechtschaffene für ein offenes, tolerantes Zusammenleben v. Zauberern und Elfen_

 _Und zuguterletzt noch ein Tipp für alle, die Snapes / Alan Rickmans Stimme ebenso lieben wie Hermine. Besser noch, als wenn er das Telefonbuch vorliest, ist 'Alan Rickmans voice on Bach' ( www. / watch?v=7WixG49FZyg ohne Lücken) und Alan Rickman reads Shakespeare Sonnets ( www. / watch?v=xP06F0yynic). Als Endlosschleife geeignet, jeden in den Schlaf zu wiegen, garantiert! :)_


	3. Der Vorfall im Ballsaal

Zusammenfassung des vorherigen Kapitels:

Hermine passt im Zaubertrankunterricht nicht auf und entgeht nur durch Severus Aufmerksamkeit und raschem Einschreiten einer ernsten Verletzung. Ihr Lehrer nimmt sie sich nach der Stunde zur Brust und ermahnt sie, in Zukunft aufmerksam zu sein. Obwohl sich Hermine redlich bemüht, schläft sie in der folgenden Zaubertrankstunde ein, was Severus so verärgert, dass er ihr als Strafe dreimaliges Nachsitzen aufbrummt und sie aus dem Klassenzimmer verweist.

* * *

 **Der Vorfall im Ballsaal**

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Hermine sein Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte, war Severus Ärger verflogen und hatte einem nagenden Gefühl der Sorge Platz gemacht. Natürlich war sie nicht mutwillig in seinem Unterricht eingeschlafen. Kaum vorzustellen, wie erschöpft sie sein mußte, um inmitten seiner Ausführungen wegzudämmern. Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung mit ihr, und er konnte nicht länger so tun, als ginge ihn das nichts an. Er wollte – er musste – wissen, was mit dem Mädchen los war.

Er hatte die unterschwelligen Veränderungen an ihr zuerst an jenem Abend bewusst wahrgenommen, als sie ihn in seinem Büro aufgesucht hatte. Vorher hatte er ihr nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, aber nun kam er nicht umhin festzustellen, dass die Veränderungen weitgehender waren, als er gedacht hatte.

Sie schien zerbrechlicher als früher und hatte alle Spuren von Kindlichkeit verloren. Ihr Körper war jetzt der einer jungen Frau, aber sie war viel zu dünn, und ihre Augen schienen zu einer viel älteren Seele zu gehören. Selbst ihr unzähmbares Haar hatte von seiner Wildheit und seinem Glanz verloren. Es hatte Severus immer mit einer gewissen Genugtuung und Belustigung erfüllt, dass ihr eigenes Haar sich ihr zu widersetzen schien – geradezu so, als ob es ihrem zwanghaften Bedürfnis, alles hübsch in Ordnung zu halten, trotzen wollte. Welche Frisur sie auch wählte, um es zu bändigen – innerhalb kürzester Zeit lösten sich Strähnen und flogen in alle Richtungen, in offener Rebellion gegen ihre Versuche, es unter ihre Kontrolle zu zwingen.

Nun war diese Lebendigkeit verschwunden, als hätte sich ihr Haar geschlagen gegeben. Der sanftere Look stand ihr, ließ sie aber noch zerbrechlicher wirken. Er fragte sich, ob eine solch drastische Veränderung der Haarstruktur hormonellen Ursachen, Stress oder Mangelernährung zugeschrieben werden konnte, oder ob sie nicht möglicherweise auf eine Veränderung in ihrer Magie hindeutete. Letzteres gab noch mehr Anlass zur Beunruhigung.

Nachdem sie erneut seinen Unterricht gestört hatte, war er entschlossen gewesen, seine Drohung wahrzumachen und sie zu Filch zu schicken. Nun wurde ihm klar, dass dies weder für ihre noch für seine Probleme eine Lösung war. Er konnte ihr nicht dauerhaft aus dem Weg gehen.

So war er denn, als Hermine pünktlich an diesem Abend an seine Bürotür klopfte, fest entschlossen, zum Kern des Problems vorzudringen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie Hilfe bekam.

"Professor Snape..."

"Miss Granger."

"Bitte – erlauben Sie mir nun, mich für den heutigen Vorfall zu entschuldigen?" begann Hermine, noch ehe sie sich gesetzt hatte. "Es tut mir wirklich unglaublich leid! Ich wollte Sie nicht..."

"Eine Entschuldigung ist nicht nötig", unterbrach er sie, und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, auf dem Stuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtisches Platz zu nehmen. "Mir ist klar, dass Sie nicht mitten in meinem Unterricht eingeschlafen sind, nur um mich zu ärgern."

Hermine klappte ihren Mund wieder zu und sah ihn überrascht an. Er war offensichtlich nicht mehr wütend sondern klang beinahe – verständnisvoll?

"Dennoch kann ich den Vorfall nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen", fügte er hinzu, als sie sich gesetzt hatte und ihn erleichtert ansah. "Ich habe mit Ihren anderen Lehrern gesprochen, und wenngleich sie ebenfalls bemerkt haben, dass Sie sich weniger am Unterricht beteiligen als man von Ihnen gewohnt war – was ich unter anderen Umständen durchaus begrüßen würde – scheinen Sie doch keinerlei Probleme zu haben, in den anderen Fächern konzentriert zu bleiben. Langweilt Sie mein Unterricht?"

Sie errötete. "Natürlich nicht! Sie sind ein guter Lehrer..."

"Das war nicht meine Frage", entgegnete er ruhig. "Ich zweifele nicht an meiner Eignung, mein Fach zu unterrichten, Miss Granger. Aber so, wie ich Sie kenne, würde es mich nicht überraschen, wenn Ihnen die Tränke, mit denen wir uns befassen, in der Theorie bereits bekannt wären. Ich erwarte eine ehrliche Antwort."

"Nun – ja," gab sie zu. "Ich habe versucht, so gut es eben ging mit dem Unterricht Schritt zu halten, als wir letztes Jahr nicht in Hogwarts waren." Möglicherweise hatte sie sogar ein klein wenig mehr Zeit in Zaubertränke investiert als in die anderen Fächer. Es war ihre Art gewesen, ihm weiterhin Respekt zu zollen, als er von allen anderen verlassen und als Verräter abgestempelt worden war – als hätte ihre Loyalitätsbekundung seine Isolation weniger real erscheinen lassen.

"Ich verstehe. Dann ist es so, wie ich vermutet habe: Der Zaubertrankunterricht langweilt Sie."

"Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich eingeschlafen bin", protestierte sie, von der Sorge erfüllt, er könne seine Drohung wahrmachen und sie aus seinem Unterricht verbannen. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren.

"Was dann?"

"Es ist einfach so, dass... Ihr Klassenzimmer zur Zeit der einzige Ort ist, an dem ich mich sicher fühle."

Er hob seine Augenbrauen auf eine Art und Weise, die, wie sie in inzwischen gelernt hatte, Überraschung oder Verwirrung ausdrückte.

"Es ist dumm, ich weiß..." beeilte sie sich zu erklären. "Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich mich entspannen soll, und ich weiß, dass Sie damit auch recht haben, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll. Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, ständig auf der Hut sein zu müssen. Ich bin nicht gerne in Menschenmengen, aber allein sein mag ich auch nicht. Ich bin ständig nervös und angespannt – außer eben im Zaubertrankunterricht."

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie noch immer verständnislos an. "Und warum da nicht?"

Hermine senkte den Blick und die Stimme. "Ihretwegen", sagte sie leise. "An Ihnen kommt niemand so leicht vorbei. Sie haben uns immer im Auge behalten, uns jahrelang beschützt, Ihr Leben für uns riskiert. Sie hätten sich für Harry geopfert, vermutlich sogar für jeden Ihrer Schüler. Und Sie geben mir noch immer ein Gefühl von Sicherheit... dass nichts uns etwas anhaben kann, solange Sie da sind. Natürlich würden uns die anderen Lehrer auch beschützen, aber... Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Ich weiß nur, im Kerker, während Ihres Unterrichts, fühle ich mich sicher. Wann immer ich da bin, fällt ein Teil meiner Anspannung ab, und dann fangen meine Gedanken an zu wandern. Ich versuche ja zuzuhören, ehrlich, aber – Ihre Stimme ist auch nicht gerade hilfreich... Und letzte Nacht habe ich nicht viel geschlafen, ich war so müde..."

Severus fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Dieses Mädchen schaffte es immer wieder, ihn komplett aus der Bahn zu werfen, mit den unerwarteten Dingen, die sie sagte. Wie etwa, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart sicher fühlte. Er war es eher gewohnt, gegenteilige Reaktionen hervorzurufen und konnte das besser nachvollziehen. Ihre Erklärung berührte etwas in ihm, ein seltsames Verlangen, ein beinahe schmerzhaftes Sehnen, etwas Dunkles und Gefährliches, aufregend und berauschend zugleich. Seine eigenen Gefühle verwirrten und beunruhigten ihn, aber sie näher zu untersuchen, würde er auf später verschieben müssen.

Für den Moment konzentrierte er sich auf den anderen überraschenden Teil ihrer Offenbarung: Die Tatsache, dass die scheinbare Gelassenheit, die sie in seinem Unterricht an den Tag legte, nicht ihr normaler Gemütszustand war, sondern die Ausnahme. Das war etwas, was er nach dem Vorfall mit seinem Slytherin nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

Abermals spürte er ein seltsames Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden. Zu denken, dass sie seine Gegenwart als wohltuend empfand, dass er es vermochte, sie zur Ruhe zu bringen, wenn sie offenbar ständig angespannt und nervös war... es war schmeichelnd, herzerwärmend und für ihn, der mit solchen Empfindungen überhaupt nicht vertraut war, ein Grund zur Beunruhigung.

Er seufzte und rieb sich mit leichtem Frust die Augen. "Ich denke, wir können das mit auf die wachsende Liste von Komplikationen setzen", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. Ob es wohl je eine Zeit geben würde, in der sein Leben nicht eine einzige Anhäufung von Problemen war?

"Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun sollen, Miss Granger", gab er schließlich frei heraus zu. "Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie in meinem Klassenzimmer einschlafen. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie einen Schlaftrunk nehmen und sich erstmal gut ausschlafen." Es war kaum eine langfristige Lösung, denn Schlaftränke machten auf Dauer abhängig. Aber es würde ihnen Zeit verschaffen – würde ihm Zeit verschaffen, alles zu durchdenken und hoffentlich einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie man ihr helfen könnte.

"Ehm..."

"Was?"

"Nun, die Sache ist... Madam Pomfrey hat mir verboten, noch mehr "Traumloser Schlaftrank' zu nehmen..."

"Sie haben ihn schon öfter genommen?"

"Ziemlich regelmäßig in den ersten Wochen des Schuljahres. Ginny und ich haben uns immer wieder gegenseitig mit unseren Alpträumen aus dem Schlaf gerissen."

"Alpträume haben Sie also auch...", stellte er ernüchtert fest. Natürlich hatte sie die. Auch das war kaum überraschend.

"Wer nicht?" fragte sie auch prompt zurück. "Ich bin gewiß nicht die Einzige."

Er seufzte abermals. "Miss Granger... so kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich bin wirklich ratlos. Ich glaube, Sie brauchen psychologische Unterstützung."

Sie schnaubte. "Ja, ich denke, das tue ich. Aber was genau schlagen Sie vor? Dass ich einen Muggle-Psychiater aufsuche, da Zauberer keine haben? Und ihm erzähle, dass ich, seit ich dunkle Objekte gejagt und zerstört habe, welche Seelenfragmente eines bösen Zauberers enthielten, Angst habe, wieder von einer gigantischen Riesenschlange angegriffen zu werden oder von maskentragenden Todessern? Dass ich wiederkehrende Alpträume habe, in denen ich das hyänenähnliche Lachen einer Verrückten höre, die gerade mit einem verhexten Messer die Buchstaben 'Schlammblut' in meinen Arm ritzt, während ein Werwolf mir ins Ohr flüstert, was er alles mit mir anstellen wird, sobald sie damit fertig ist? Ihm sagen, dass ich mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand schlafe, für den Fall, dass sich Greifer in der Nähe herumtreiben? Ich bin sicher, das wird für ihn ein berufliches Highlight! Ich werde vermutlich die Geschlossene nie wieder verlassen."

Sein Magen wurde schwer wie Blei, als er sie auflisten hörte, welche Monster unter ihrem Bett lauerten und sie vom Schlafen abhielten. Monster, die nur allzu real waren, und denen sie nie hätte über den Weg laufen sollen. Aber genau das war geschehen, und er wünschte, er könnte alle jene noch einmal mit bloßen Händen töten, die ihr das angetan hatten: Voldemort, Greyback und Bellatrix. Er wünschte, er wüßte, wie er ihre Welt wieder zu einem Ort machen konnte, an dem sie sich sicher fühlte.

"Ich wollte eigentlich vorschlagen, dass Sie mit einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe sprechen. Die Schulleiterin hat die Beratungsstunden nicht grundlos eingerichtet."

"Und zu wem soll ich gehen? Zu Professor Trelawney, die nun offiziell meine Hauslehrerin ist?"

"Ich dachte eher an Professor Lupin, der inoffiziell noch immer Ihr Hauslehrer und ein Ordensmitglied ist. Sie haben sich immer gut mit ihm verstanden. Und so schwer es mir fällt, das zu sagen: Er ist geduldig, verständnisvoll und vertrauenwürdig."

"Remus hat genug eigene Probleme," sagte Hermine. "Er versucht immer noch, mit dem Tod von Tonks und dem Verlust zweier seiner Gliedmaßen klarzukommen. Er war nur damit einverstanden, als stellvertretender Hausvorstand zu fungieren, weil die Nominierung von Professor Trewlawney die meisten Gryffindors so geschockt hat, dass sie eine Neusortierung verlangten. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich glaube nicht mal, dass er fit genug ist, um Verteidigung zu unterrichten."

Nein, das war er wohl nicht. Lupin war nicht Moody. Er mußte sich erst daran gewöhnen, mit einer Prothese zu laufen. Vom fehlenden Arm ganz zu schweigen. Aber zweifellos hatte ihn der Verlust seiner Frau noch viel mehr zugesetzt als die Riesen, denen er über den Weg gelaufen war.

"Ich kann mit niemandem über das reden, was letztes Jahr passiert ist", sagte Hermine leise. "Niemand weiß es. Niemand versteht es. Niemand außer Ihnen."

"Was ist mit Ihren Freunden?" fragte er und fühlte sich genauso überfordert, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er sie so aufgelöst auf der Krankenstation vorgefunden hatte. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben für irgend jemandem ein Quell des Trosts gewesen. Und doch schien sie Erwartungen an ihn zu haben, die er mit Sicherheit enttäuschen würde. Wo waren ihre Freunde, wenn sie sie brauchte?

Hermine hob die Schultern. "Jeder von uns hat genug mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen. Ron ist extrem dünnhäutig und gerät über jede Kleinigkeit in Rage. Aber es hat gar keinen Sinn, mit ihm darüber zu reden, denn er tut so, als sei alles in Ordnung. Ich warte nur auf den Moment, in dem er plötzlich merkt, dass dem nicht so ist, und er komplett zusammenbricht. Ginny hat Alpträume vom letzten Schuljahr und bricht jedesmal in Tränen aus, wenn jemand ihren Bruder erwähnt. Zu lautes Lachen, ein dummer Witz oder die Erwähnung von Zauberscherzartikeln haben die gleiche Wirkung."

Sie sah ihn traurig an und es war deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, wie sehr sie mit ihren Freunden mitlitt. "Der einzige Normale scheint Harry zu sein. Das kommt vermutlich daher, dass das letzte Jahr für ihn auch nur unwesentlich schlimmer war, als alle Jahre davor. Ich denke, man gewöhnt sich nach einer Weile daran, ständig in Lebensgefahr zu schweben. Er ist Voldemort in der ein oder anderen Form praktisch jedes Schuljahr begegnet, seit er zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kam."

Severus dachte an die letzten sieben Jahre zurück und stellte fest, dass sie recht hatte. Abgesehen vom dritten und sechsten Schuljahr hatte Harry tatsächlich jedes Jahr seinem Erzfeind Lord Voldemort persönlich gegenübergestanden. Im Dritten waren es nur Dementoren und ein vermeintlicher Massenmörder gewesen, im Sechsten lediglich die Handlanger des Dunklen Lords, eingeschlossen ihm selbst. Nein, der Junge, der das alles irgendwie überlebt hatte, hatte in der Tat keine leichte und ungefährliche Schulzeit gehabt.

"Vielleicht ist er auch einfach zu beschäftigt, mit seinem anderen Problem klarzukommen," setzte Hermine ihrem Gedankengang hinzu. "Wenn wir es denn überhaupt ein Problem nennen wollen. Aber herauszufinden, dass er Ginny nicht auf die Art liebt, wie er immer gedacht hatte, war ein Schock für ihn. Die Dinge sind deswegen jetzt ein bisschen schwierig zwischen Ron und ihm, und natürlich auch zwischen ihm und Ginny. Ich bin froh, dass er darüber hinaus nicht auch noch mit Kriegstraumata zu kämpfen hat, deshalb werde ich das Thema ganz bestimmt nicht wieder aufwärmen. Sie sind die einzige Person, mit der ich reden kann."

Hermine war klar, dass er es schwer finden würde, das zu glauben. Aber tatsächlich kannten Harry und Ron noch nicht einmal das ganze Ausmaß der Dinge, die auf ihr lasteten. Und sie würde es ihnen auch nicht erzählen.

"In Anbetracht der Entscheidungen, die ich getroffen habe, bin ich kaum die geeignete Person, um Ratschläge und Hilfestellung zu geben", wandte er ein, und klang dabei barscher als er wollte. Was seinen Punkt nur bestätigte. Er war wirklich miserabel in diesen Dingen.

"Ich brauche keine Ratschläge", widersprach sie. "Nur jemanden, mit dem ich reden kann." Sie zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie unsicher den Blick hob und ihn ansah. "Ich verstehe, dass es im Moment nichts zwischen uns geben kann... Aber können Sie nicht einfach – mein Freund sein?"

"Ihr Freund?" wiederholte er, nicht sicher ob ihn diese Vorstellung erfreuen, verärgern oder verwundern sollte. "So wie Potter und Weasley? Jemand, den Sie herumkommandieren können, zurechtweisen, necken und spontan umarmen?"

"Ich hätte gar nichts dagegen, Sie zu umarmen," sagte das unfassbare Mädchen. "Aber ich verstehe, dass das warten muß. Sie könnten mein nicht-umarmbarer Freund sein – einer, den ich nicht ständig daran erinnern muß, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen oder nach drei Tagen mal die Socken zu wechseln. Es wäre eine nette Abwechslung."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie man ein solcher Freund ist", sagte er ihr ehrlich, das Wort auf seiner Zunge testend wie eine exotische Frucht, die er noch nie probiert hatte. Er war seit seiner Jugend nicht mehr irgend jemandes Freund gewesen. Und bedauerlicherweise wusste mittlerweile die ganze Zaubererwelt, wie das geendet hatte. "Selbst wenn eine solche Freundschaft theoretisch möglich wäre – was ich bezweifle – würde es nicht das sein, was der Rest der Welt sieht. Die Leute würden annehmen, dass mehr dahintersteckt." Was seiner Meinung nach bewies, dass die Theorie stimmte. Warum sonst würde man das überhaupt automatisch annehmen?

"Das ist alles so unfair", klagte Hermine verdrießlich. "Noch etwas, was Voldemort mir genommen hat."

"Was?" fragte er, ihrem scheinbar sprunghaften Gedankengang nicht folgen könnend.

"Sie! Die Möglichkeit, Sie richtig kennenzulernen, mit Ihnen zusammen zu sein, wann immer es mir gefällt. Ich bin volljährig – eine Erwachsene in der Mugglewelt und Zaubererwelt gleichermaßen. Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein, formell wieder eine Ihrer Schülerinnen. Wäre Voldemort nicht gewesen, hätte ich letztes Jahr meinen Abschluss gemacht, wie all Ihre Slytherins, und wir könnten tun, was immer wir wollten, egal, was die Leute sagen. Auch daran trägt er die Schuld. Ich hasse ihn!"

Severus war von ihrem Ausbruch überrascht. So hatte er die Sache noch nie betrachtet. Aber sie hatte recht. Wäre Voldemort nicht gewesen, hätte sie Hogwarts vor einem halben Jahr verlassen. Aber andererseits: Hätte es Voldemort nicht gegeben, wären sie jetzt nicht in der Situation, in der sie sich wiederfanden, in diesem komplizierten, beängstigenden, verwirrenden Durcheinander. Nein, Severus hasste den Dunklen Lord aus vielerlei Gründen, aber hierfür konnte er ihn nicht hassen.

"Sie und ich wissen, dass das Leben nicht fair ist und ganz sicher nicht immer so, wie wir es uns wünschen," entgegnete er schlicht. "Aber dagegen läßt sich nichts machen. Wir müssen die Dinge nehmen, wie sie sind, auch wenn es schwierig ist – so, wie zweifellos unsere jetzige Situation. Wie soll ausgerechnet ich Ihnen helfen? Ich bin mit Sicherheit weitaus problembeladener als Sie es sind."

"Wie kommt es dann, dass Sie dennoch so stark sind?" fragte Hermine zurück. "Wie können Sie nachts schlafen? Sie müssen doch auch von Erinnerungen gequält werden..."

Ja, eigentlich sollte man das annehmen. Manchmal dachte er, er hätte es auch verdient. Aber... "Nein. Ich habe keine Alpträume mehr gehabt, seit ich dem Teenageralter entwachsen bin." Er hätte vermutlich längst den Verstand verloren, wenn seine Erlebnisse im Schlaf zurückgekommen wären um ihn zu peinigen.

"Sie haben überhaupt keine schlechten Träume?" fragte sie überrascht. "Wie ist das möglich?"

Es war schwer in Worte zu fassen. "Meine Vermutung ist, dass mein Unterbewußtsein einen Alptraum gleich erkennt wenn er beginnt, und sofort gegensteuert – mich entweder weckt oder meinen Traum in etwas Harmloses verwandelt."

"Wirklich?" Sie war fasziniert. "Wie geht das?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich glaube, es hat etwas mit meiner Fähigkeit zu tun, meine Gedanken zu okkludieren. Zumindest fing ich an, Kontrolle über meine Träume zu haben, als ich Okklumentik beherrschen lernte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sonst bei Verstand geblieben wäre."

"Aber ich dachte, Okklumentik sei eine Fähigkeit, die es erlaubt, andere daran zu hindern, meine Gedanken zu lesen.."

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Ich habe Potter wieder und wieder gesagt, dass diese Erklärung bestenfalls rudimentär und stark vereinfachend ist. Die Okklumentik ist eine sehr komplexe Kunst: das Erlangen geistiger und emotionaler Kontrolle. Es ist eine Technik, die es erlaubt, die Vorgänge im eigenen Geist zu ordnen und bewusst zu steuern."

Ihre Augen leuchteten mit unverhülltem Interesse auf - die seinen verdrehten sich in ungespielter Verzweiflung. Er hatte soeben die magischen Worte "ordnen", "Kontrolle" und "Geist" vor Hermine Granger gebraucht. Es war etwa so, als würde man vor der Nase eines ausgehungerten Hundes einen saftigen Knochen herumschwenken. Oder besser gesagt: vor einem eifrigen Welpen, der einen mit unmöglich großen, braunen Augen und einem hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck ansah. Wenigstens sabberte sie nicht.

"Können Sie es mir beibringen?" bettelte sie.

Er seufzte. Vermutlich könnte er. Zweifellos wäre es sehr viel erfolgsversprechender, sie zu unterrichten als Potter. Zum einen gab es weder Hass noch abgrundtiefes Mißtrauen zwischen ihnen, was ein solches Unterfangen von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilte. Zum anderen war sie willig und lernbegierig, und es sollte ihr nicht schwerfallen, ihren Geist zu organisieren und zu kompartmentalisieren – sie tat es in jedem anderen Bereich ihres Lebens auch. Ihre farbcodierten Lernpläne waren Legende, selbst innerhalb des Kollegiums. Nein, seine Zeit zu verschwenden war nicht seine Befürchtung.

"Ich könnte", sagte er zurückhaltend. "Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich auch sollte."

"Warum um alles in der Welt nicht?"

"Weil in Ihren Geist einzudringen so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von 'Distanz wahren' ist, Miss Granger!"

"Oh."

"In der Tat."

"Aber sicher könnten Sie mir wenigstens... ein Buch leihen?" fragte sie schüchtern.

"So überraschend es für Sie auch sein mag: Manche Dinge kann man nicht aus Büchern lernen."

Ihr Blick war zweifelnd. Offenbar glaubte sie das nicht.

"Es gibt nicht für alles einfache, leicht zu befolgende Schritt-für-Schritt Anleitungen, wie etwa ein Zaubertrank-Rezept", bekräftigte er. "Es gibt keine Zauberformel für Okklumentik, keine Erklärung, wie man es macht."

"Wie haben Sie es dann gelernt?"

"Dadurch, dass mein Geist wieder und wieder angegriffen wurde, bis ich es eines Tages schaffte, einen Angriff abzuwehren."

"Bitte – ich muss irgendetwas tun." Sie sah ihn wieder mit den Welpenaugen an. "Wenn dies helfen könnte, meine Alpträume in den Griff zu bekommen, würde ich endlich nachts wieder genug Schlaf bekommen und tagsüber nicht mehr so auf dem Zahnfleisch gehen. Vielleicht würde ich mich endlich wieder normal fühlen!"

Es überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen war moralisch fragwürdig, aber er wischte seine Zweifel beiseite. Er konnte sie nicht weiter leiden lassen, bloß um seine Selbstkontrolle nicht auf die Probe stellen zu müssen. Wenn Okklumentik ihr tatsächlich helfen konnte, dann heiligte der Zweck die Mittel. Das hatte er vor Jahren von Dumbledore gelernt. Seine Absichten waren ehrenhaft. Er mußte der jungen Gryffindor helfen, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

"In Ordnung, Miss Granger", sagte er, sich selbst in Erinnerung rufend, dass sie noch immer seine Schülerin war und er sie als solche zu behandeln hatte – ungeachtet der Motive, aus denen heraus er ihr helfen wollte. "Ich sehe Sie ohnehin am nächsten Mittwochabend nach dem Essen zum Nachsitzen. Das dürfte Ihnen hinreichend Zeit geben, sich durch alle Bücher zu lesen, die Sie zu diesem Thema noch nicht rezitieren können. Falls es denn welche gibt."

Sie grinste, aber er konnte die Erleichterung in ihren Zügen sehen. "Danke, Sir!"

*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Wenn ihr Einschlafen inmitten seines Unterrichts ihn nicht schon hinreichend davon überzeugt hätte, dass sie Hilfe brauchte, so hätte dies spätestens der Zwischenfall getan, der sich eine Woche nach seinem Gespräch mit Hermine während einer Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ereignete, in der er für Lupin einsprang.

Minerva hatte angehende Auroren als Vertretung für den Werwolf organisiert, wenn dieser einmal im Monat aufgrund seines Zustands verhindert war. Dieses Mal jedoch hatte Lupins Unpässlichkeit nichts mit der Mondphase zu tun.

Während des Kampfes um Hogwarts hatte er mehr einstecken müssen, als den meisten Lehrern und Schülern bewusst war – der Verlust eines Armes und eines Beines war da nur das geringe Problem. Er war beinahe von einem Riesen zerquetscht worden, und seine inneren Organe hatte unheilbaren Schaden genommen. Die Tränke, die er zu sich nahm, halfen lediglich, ihn zu stabilisieren und sein Leben zu verlängern. Mit Glück würde er vielleicht noch fünf Jahre zu leben haben, aber selbst dafür gab es keine Garantie. Fest stand nur, er würde nicht mehr allzu lange Vollzeit arbeiten können.

Minerva dachte darüber nach, eine Lehrlingsstelle für Verteidigung einzurichten, was auch Lupin entlasten würde. Bis sie jemand Passenden gefunden hatte, würden sie irgendwie zurechtkommen müssen, was bedeutete, dass er heute die Siebtklässler übernehmen musste.

Als überzeugter Verfechter eines eher praktisch als theoretisch orientierten Unterrichts überraschte er die Klasse mit der Anweisung, alles zusammenzupacken und ihm in den Ballsaal zu folgen. Das Klassenzimmer bot nicht genug Platz für die Art von Übung, die er im Sinn hatte.

Die meisten Schüler waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, aber er sah auch ein paar Gesichter, die ängstlich dreinblickten – darunter auch das einer speziellen Gryffindor. Er war sich sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, dass Zaubererduelle ein heikles Thema für jene Schüler waren, die noch vor ein paar Monaten um ihr Leben gekämpft hatten. Aber langfristig würde es ihnen mehr schaden als nutzen, sie so zu hätscheln, wie Lupin es tat, der – wie Severus vermutete – selbst ein kleines Problem mit dem Duellieren hatte. Ein Zauberer mußte in der Lage sein, sich zu verteidigen. Ein erlittenes Trauma würde nicht einfach verschwinden, wenn man nie wieder gegen eine andere Person den Zauberstab hob. Seiner Meinung nach musste man sich seinen Ängsten stellen um sie zu überwinden. Allerdings würde er es behutsam angehen müssen... nicht unbedingte seine Stärke.

Auf dem Weg zum Ballsaal spielte er mit dem gewagten Gedanken, in dieser Ausnahmesituation den Werwolf zu kopieren und die Schüler mit etwas Humorvollem beginnen zu lassen... Wer mit den albernsten und komischsten Flüchen aufwarten konnte, wie etwa diesem legendären Flederwicht-Fluch, den Miss Weasley so gerne benutzte. Oder vielleicht könnte er einen offensiven Transfigurationsfluch demonstrieren und Longbottoms Haar in einen Geierhut verwandeln...

Severus gelangte jedoch nicht zum geplanten Highlight seines Unterrichts. Weder am Anfang, weil der Unterricht wieder von einer gewissen Gryffindor Schülerin unterbrochen wurde, ehe er richtig begonnen hatte, noch später, weil er zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach nicht mehr in der Stimmung war, irgendwas auch nur ansatzweise Komisches zu tun.

*'*'*'*'*'

Hermines Gesicht, das sich spontan aufgehellt hatte, als sie sah, wer heute für Remus einsprang, verdüsterte sich schlagartig, als ihr Lieblingslehrer ihnen verkündete, was er für die heutige Stunde geplant hatte. Sie hatte sich nie gerne duelliert, und sie war auch nie besonders gut darin gewesen. Aber seit dem Krieg sträubte sich alles in ihr dagegen, ihren Zauberstab für offensive Zauber einzusetzen. Es war schlimm genug, wenn jemand den Zauberstab gegen sie richtete, aber nach dem Vorfall mit Malcolm fürchtete sie auch, unabsichtlich ihren Gegner ernsthaft verletzen zu können.

Sie versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass Professor Snape sicher wusste, was er tat und Acht geben würde, dass niemand zu Schaden kam, als sie ihren Mitschülern zögerlich zum Ballsaal folgte. Hermine hatte ihn zuletzt in ihrem vierten Schuljahr von innen gesehen, als Professor McGonagall ihnen hier Tanzstunden gegeben hatte. Die würde sie auch jetzt viel lieber haben. Es würde ihr nicht mal was ausmachen, wenn sie diejenige wäre, mit der ihr Lehrer die richtigen Schritte demonstrierte, wie es Professor McGonagall mit Ron getan hatte. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich unwillkürlich zu einem Lächeln, als sie an das entsetzte Gesicht dachte, das er gezogen hatte. Damals hatte sie sich ein gewisses Maß an Schadenfreude nicht verkneifen können, was aber vermutlich verzeihlich war. Er hatte sich in dem Jahr ihr gegenüber wirklich wie ein Idiot benommen.

Hermine war die Letzte, die den großen Saal betrat. Es war eine Schande, dass er so selten benutzt wurde. Fenster auf beiden Seiten gaben dem Raum eine luftige Atmosphäre, wie man sie sonst nirgendwo innerhalb des Schlosses fand. Wunderschöne, kristallene Kronleuchter hingen von der Decke herab und reflektierten die Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne, die durch das Glas fiel.

Trotz der freundlichen Atmosphäre fühlte Hermine von dem Moment an, da sie ihren Fuß in den Raum setzte, Beklemmung in sich aufsteigen. Es begann mit einem plötzlichen Gefühl eisiger Kälte in ihrer Magengegend, das sich rasch über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete, ihr den kalten Schweiß ausbrechen und ihre Glieder zittern ließ. Als ihr klar wurde, dass eine Panikattacke kurz bevorstand, verstärkten sich alle Symptome um ein Hundertfaches: Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen, ihr Brustkorb verengte sich und behinderte ihre Atmung. Ihre Beine waren wie gelähmt und konnten dem panischen Befehl ihres Gehirns, loszurennen und sie von hier fortzutragen, nicht Folge leisten. Unfähig, überhaupt irgendwas zu tun, stand sie nur steif wie ein Brett da und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab und ihre Tasche, während sich ihre Sicht mehr und mehr verengte.

Draco, der zufällig neben ihr stand, war der Erste, der ihr Problem bemerkte und sofort die richtigen Schlüsse zog. Bevor jemand anders reagieren konnte, packte er sie beim Arm und zog sie aus dem Raum.

"Potter, Longbottom – übernehmen Sie die Klasse!" hörte Hermine ihren Lehrer knapp befehlen, ehe er ihr und Draco nacheilte.

Im Korridor bugsierte Draco sie auf eine Bank unter einem Fenster und sah sie dabei mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, in dem genauso viel Panik geschrieben stand, wie sie im Moment fühlte.

"Tasche", röchelte Hermine, die ihren perlenbesetzen Beutel noch immer an die schmerzende Brust gedrückt hielt und um jeden Atemzug kämpfte. "Trank... in meiner Tasche."

Draco versuchte, ihr den Beutel abzunehmen, aber ihre verkrampften Finger hielten die Schnüre fest. "Du musst ihn loslassen," sagte er, aber sie reagierte nicht. Er konnte nicht wissen, ob sie ihn nicht gehört hatte oder nicht reagieren konnte. Hermine starrte die beiden Männer, die nun auf sie herabsahen, nur mit hilfloser Panik in den Augen an, während ihr Atem in schnellen, flachen Stößen kam und sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

"Miss Granger!" befahl Severus in jenem strengen Ton, auf den sie auch im Krankenflügel schon reagiert hatte. "Geben Sie mir auf der Stelle Ihren Beutel!"

Die Macht der Gewohnheit und ihre Neigung, auf Autoritätspersonen zu hören, bewirkten eine Reaktion. Ihre Finger ließen die Schnüre los, und der Zaubertrankprofessor öffnete rasch den Beutel auf der Suche nach einer Flasche mit dem Beruhigungstrank, der darin sein sollte. Was er fand, war nicht nur eine Flasche, sondern eine ganze Zaubertrank-Apotheke – unter anderem.

Er fand schließlich die richtige Ampulle, zog den Stopfen heraus und half ihr, den Inhalt zu trinken. Der Beruhigungstrank tat seine Wirkung. Hermine fühlte, wie die Schmerzen und die Beklemmung in ihrer Brust langsam nachließen, ihr Atem sich beruhigte und ihre unbegründete Furcht sich in Luft auflöste. Sie warf einen Blick auf das leere Fläschchen in ihren Händen und kam sich dumm vor. Schon wieder hatte er Zeuge werden müssen, wie sie aus heiterem Himmel komplett die Kontrolle verlor.

"Es tut mir leid, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was über mich gekommen ist", sagte sie, als ihre Stimme wiedergekehrt war.

"Ich schon", sagte Draco zu ihrer Überraschung. Er warf seinem Paten einen unsicheren Blick zu, der ihm bedeutete fortzufahren. "Es war der Kristallleuchter," sagte er leise. "Er sieht genauso aus wie der, der in unserem Salon hängt."

Der Raum, in dem sie von Bellatrix verhört worden war – in dem sie hilflos auf dem Boden gelegen und zu dem Leuchter hinaufgesehen hatte, der nachher auf sie herabgestürzt war. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich wieder.

"Ganz ruhig, Miss Granger", sagte ihr Lehrer beschwichtigend, und seine Stimme vertrieb ihre wieder aufsteigende Panik. "Atmen Sie einfach tief und langsam weiter. Sie sind sicher. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie jetzt daran denken. Erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem Beutel."

"Meinem Beutel?" fragte sie, abgelenkt durch seine Frage, wie er gehofft hatte. "Was ist damit?"

"Unentdeckbarer Ausdehnungszauber? Ich vermute, nicht vom Ministerium autorisiert? Das ist ziemlich fortgeschrittene Magie..."

"Es war eine Notwendigkeit", sagt sie schlicht.

"Ich verstehe." Er sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an und wandte sich an seinen ältesten Slytherin. "Draco, begleite Miss Granger in den Krankenhausflügel und sag Madam Pomfrey, was passiert ist. Sie soll einen kompletten Diagnosezauber durchführen um auszuschließen, dass physische Ursachen diesen Anfall ausgelöst haben. Du kehrst umgehend zurück, sobald Poppy übernommen hat, verstanden? Und Miss Granger – sofern Madam Pomfrey nicht entscheidet, Sie im Krankenflügel zu behalten, ist diese Panikattacke keine Entschuldigung, heute Abend nicht zum Nachsitzen zu erscheinen. Um Punkt sieben."

*'*'*'*'*'*

Wie erwartet konnte Madam Pomfrey nichts Ungewöhnliches bei ihr feststellen, sodass Hermine den Krankenflügel schnell wieder verlassen konnte. Harry, Ron und Ginny waren beruhigt zu hören, dass alles in Ordnung war und gingen in stillschweigender Übereinkunft schnell zu weniger beunruhigenden Themen über.

Draco hingegen verhielt sich ihr gegenüber seltsam, als sie ihn beim Abendessen sah. Die wiedergekehrten Siebtklässler hatten ihren eigenen Tisch am Ende der Slytherin Tischreihe. Es war eine praktische Lösung gewesen, die zusätzlichen Schüler unterzubringen. Während es vermutlich irgendwie möglich gewesen wäre, die zusätzlichen Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws mit an die jeweiligen Haustische zu setzen, war das bei den Gryffindors ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Die meisten Schüler, die sich der von Neville angeführten Widerstandsbewegung angeschlossen und einen Großteil des Schuljahres im Raum der Wünsche versteckt hatten, waren Gryffindors gewesen, und so waren sie auch diejenigen, die den meisten Lernstoff verpasst hatten. Ravenclaws, die klug genug waren, den Ball flach zu halten; die Mehrheit der Hufflepuffs, die eine Tendenz hatten, sich aus jedwedem Ärger herauszuhalten; und so gut wie alle Slytherins, denen es unter dem Todesser-Regime nicht schlecht ergangen war, hatten ihre Ausbildung abschließen können. In letzterer Gruppe gab es auch keine Muggelgeborenen, die im letzten Jahr Hogwarts nicht hatten besuchen dürfen. Insofern gab es von Slytherin keine Rückkehrer, bis auf einen einzigen: Draco Malfoy.

Hermine wusste, dass er aus dem gleichen Grund zurückgekommen war, wie sie selbst: Er hatte kein anderes Zuhause mehr. Seine Eltern waren ins Exil gegangen, und Draco war allein – mit erheblichen Schwierigkeiten, sich in einer Welt zurechtzufinden, die auf den Kopf gestellt worden war. Er wusste ebensowenig, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte, wie Hermine es wusste. Hogwarts war vertraut, versprach Sicherheit und Stabilität.

Ihre frühere Feindschaft hatte sich in eine vorsichtige Kameradschaft gewandelt, die vielleicht sogar Raum für mehr ließ. Dennoch, an diesem Abend benahm er sich seltsam. Er war nicht in der Lage, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, und wenn Hermine sich nicht irrte, war er beschämt. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Idee, was dafür der Anlass sein könnte, aber sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Es würde nur Erinnerungen zurückbringen, und sie war noch nicht so weit, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Andererseits wollte sie auch nicht, dass er sich ihretwegen schlecht fühlte.

"Nur, damit du es weißt..." sagte sie ihm schließlich nachdrücklich, kurz bevor sie aufstand und instinktiv ihren Ärmel herunterzog. "Es war nicht deine Schuld, und ich mache dich nicht verantwortlich, für das, was passiert ist. Also solltest du das auch nicht tun."

Erleichtert, dass sie einen guten Grund hatte, um den Abendbrottisch frühzeitig zu verlassen, behauptete sie, sich für ihr Nachsitzen fertigmachen zu müssen und eilte aus der Halle.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Pünktlich um sieben klopfte Hermine an die Bürotür ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors und wurde sofort hineingebeten. "Da Sie hier sind, nehme ich an, dass Madam Pomfreys Diagnose nichts zutage gefördert hat, was Anlass zur Sorge gäbe?" erkundigte sich Professor Snape und deutete ihr, Platz zu nehmen.

"Nein, Sir, körperlich gesehen bin ich völlig gesund."

"Gehe ich ebenfalls recht in der Annahme, dass Sie so eine Panikattacke schon öfter hatten?"

"Ein paar Male," gab sie zu. "Aber sie waren nicht so schlimm. Und der Beruhigungstrank hat immer geholfen."

Er deutete auf die Tasche, die sie neben sich gelegt hatte. "Ist das der Grund, warum Sie die immer mit sich tragen?" fragte er.

"Ja..." antwortete sie, ein wenig zögerlich. Es war auf jeden Fall einer der Gründe. Obwohl es vermutlich nicht hinreichend erklärte, warum sie ein ganzes Zaubertränkearsenal mit sich herumtrug. Das war ihm offenbar auch aufgefallen.

"Ich verstehe", sagte er, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte sie mit jenem durchdringenden Blick, der in die Tiefe ihrer Seele zu reichen schien. "Was haben Sie sonst noch in der Tasche, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, ehm... meine Bücher und... Schreibsachen... und andere nützliche Dinge...", bot sie an und hoffte, er würde nicht weiter nachforschen.

Das tat er auch nicht. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes sandte er einen Offenbarungszauber auf den lilafarbenen Schnürbeutel, der den gesamten Inhalt zutage förderte. Ein Gegenstand nach dem anderen kam aus der Tasche geflogen, zuerst die Dinge, die sie zuletzt benutzt hatte: Schulbücher, Pergament, Federn, diverse Hygieneartikel, eine Haarbürste, ein Mantel, eine Strickmütze, Handschuhe, schnell gefolgt von Wechselkleidung, diversen Zaubertränken, einem Nähkästchen, einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, Bettlaken, einer beträchtlichen Anzahl Konservendosen... und auch damit hörte es noch nicht auf.

Bald war ein ganzer Stapel von Dingen in einer Ecke des Büros getürmt, der höher und höher wuchs, während Severus' Augen immer größer wurden. Schließlich kam die Flut zum Erliegen, und die Tasche stieß einen hörbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als wäre sie gerade von einer anhaltenden Verstopfung kuriert worden.

Severus sah ungläubig auf den Stapel. "Ein Zelt, Miss Granger?"

"Ich habe völlig vergessen, dass das auch noch da drin war", sagte sie betreten.

"Und das Essen? Die Töpfe und Pfannen, der Teekessel, der Campingkocher, der Picknickkorb und das Besteck?"

"Die auch."

"Miss Granger – was genau ist das? Hatten Sie geplant, in nächster Zeit einen ausgedehnten Campingausflug zu unternehmen?"

"Nein. Ich habe gar nichts geplant."

"Sondern sich nur für den Fall der Fälle gewappnet, nicht wahr?" Sie antwortete nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es diese Dinge waren, die Sie letztes Jahr auf Ihrer Flucht am Leben gehalten haben?"

Sie nickte.

"Und ich muß Ihnen vermutlich auch nicht sagen, dass kein Anlass mehr besteht, sich ständig fluchtbereit zu halten?"

Hermine senkte den Kopf. "Ich weiß," sagte sie leise. "Aber es gibt mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, diese Dinge dabeizuhaben."

"Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie das Herumtragen von so viel Gewicht Kraft kostet? Auch, wenn Sie die Tasche mit einem Gewichtsloszauber belegt haben, haben die Gegenstände dennoch ein reales Gewicht, und auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise müssen Sie Energie aufbringen, um sie zu bewegen. Das Herumtragen in einer magisch gewichtslosen Tasche zehrt an Ihren magischen Reserven. Sie spüren das vielleicht nicht so, wie Sie es spüren würden, wenn Sie all diese Dinge physisch hinter sich herziehen müssten, aber es erschöpft Sie genauso."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Das wusste ich nicht..."

"Aber Sie haben doch sicher gemerkt, dass Ihre magischen Kräfte weniger stabil, ja sogar schwächer geworden sind?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd. "Ich konnte das sogar an den Tränken erkennen, die Sie gebraut haben. Und an Ihrem Haar."

"Meinem Haar?" fragte sie verwirrt zurück.

"Falls Sie nicht irgendwas anderes damit getan haben, dass es plötzlich so leblos und so – zahm – ist?"

"Mir gefällt mein Haar, so wie es jetzt ist", sagte Hermine ein klein wenig steif. "Es ist viel leichter zu frisieren."

"Und sind Sie sicher, dass Ihnen dieses augenscheinliche Haarwunder eine dauerhafte Überbeanspruchung Ihrer magischen Reserven wert ist?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich denke auch nicht. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, wie Sie sich wieder sicher fühlen können, ohne ständig auf eine spontane Flucht vorbereitet zu sein. Was lässt Sie sich sicher fühlen, Miss Granger?"

Die Frage war leicht zu beantworten. "Sie", antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme. "Ich fühle mich sicher, wenn ich in Ihrer Nähe bin."

Ja, mit dieser Antwort hatte er nach ihrem letzten Gespräch fast gerechnet. Dumbledore war nicht mehr da, Lupin kaum in der Verfassung war, irgend jemanden zu beschützen und Flitwick war zwar ein begabter Zauberer, aber kaum eine hinreichend respekteinflößende, männliche Erscheinung, um einer kriegstraumatisierten jungen Frau ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben. Natürlich war Minerva nicht zu unterschätzen, aber... nun ja, die Zaubererwelt war ziemlich sexistisch. Insofern war er vermutlich die nächstbeste Wahl.

"Tragen Sie normalerweise eine Halskette?" fragte er, scheinbar zusammenhanglos.

"Ja – warum?"

"Zeigen Sie sie mir."

Sie griff in ihre Bluse und zog eine Kette hervor, an der ein kleines Portraitmedaillon hing. "Es ist ein Bild meiner Eltern." Sie machte Anstalten, es zu öffnen, aber er stoppte sie.

"Es ist nicht nötig, dass ich es sehe." Er griff nach dem Anhänger, wog ihn in seiner Hand und berührte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab. Dann murmelte er eine Reihe von Zaubersprüchen, die sie nicht kannte, und das Medaillon leuchtet kurz blau auf. "Das war es schon", murmelte er und ließ den Anhänger los, sodass er wieder an ihrer Brust ruhte. Sie konnte durch den Stoff ihrer Bluse hindurch noch immer die Wärme spüren, die davon ausging.

"Ich habe das Medaillon in einen passwortverschlüsselten, unregistrierten Portschlüssel verwandelt. Sie müssen ihn nur berühren und 'sicherer Ort' sagen, und er wird Sie sofort hierherbringen."

"In Ihr Büro?"

"Ja."

Für einen Moment verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Nach allem, was sie über den Mann wusste, begriff sie, was für ein unglaubliches Geschenk er ihr soeben gemacht hatte. Er gewährte ihr Zuflucht hinter seinen magischen Barrieren. Er gab ihr sein Vertrauen. Es war vermutlich das Wertvollste, was er zu geben hatte. Hermine wusste instinktiv, er würde nicht wollen, dass sie es betonte und viel Aufhebens darum machte. Selbst ihre Dankbarkeit wäre vermutlich nicht willkommen. So gab sie ihm nur ein von Herzen kommendes Lächeln und verlor kein Wort darüber. "Ich dachte, Portschlüssel funktionieren nicht in Hogwarts ...", bemerkte sie stattdessen, sich auf die technischen Details konzentrierend.

"Grundsätzlich tun sie das auch nicht. Nur der Schulleiter kann Portschlüssel herstellen, die diese Einschränkungen umgehen. Seltsamerweise habe ich immer noch diese Fähigkeit – ich vermute, weil Hogwarts selbst über die Tatsache verwirrt ist, dass noch immer ein lebender Ex-Schulleiter hier herumgeistert, und mich aus diesem Grund behandelt, als hätte ich noch immer Autorität über die Schule."

Ihm waren viele kleine Merkwürdigkeiten aufgefallen. So konnte er immer noch Minervas Büro betreten, ohne überhaupt ein Passwort zu nennen. Treppen schwangen automatisch in seine Richtung um ihm den Weg freizumachen, und er hatte immer noch Zugang zu allen geheimen Abkürzungen die einen schneller von einem Flügel in einen anderen kommen ließen. Er fragte sich, ob er immer noch die Decke in der Großen Halle ändern konnte, aber das hatte er noch nicht probiert. Er wollte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf seine netten Gaben lenken.

"Und es würde Ihnen nichts ausmachen, wenn ich den Portschlüssel tatsächlich inmitten einer Panikattacke benutzen und plötzlich hier in Ihrem Büro auftauchen würde? Denn die Chancen stehen gut, dass ich ihn wirklich benutzen werde..."

"Wenn es mir etwas ausmachen würde, hätte ich es nicht angeboten. Meine Räume sind durch starke Bannzauber geschützt. Sie wären hier sicher, selbst, wenn ich nicht anwesend sein sollte. In dem Fall hätten Sie genug Zeit, einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören und um Hilfe zu rufen. Sie beherrschen den Patronuszauber, richtig?"

"Ja, es ist ein Otter."

"Ein körperlicher Patronus? Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Sie sind keineswegs hilflos. Vergessen Sie das nicht. Denken Sie, dass Sie sich mit dem Portschlüssel sicherer fühlen werden?"

"Ja. Sehr viel sicherer."

"Gut." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über den Haufen mit ihrer Überlebensausrüstung und ließ nur die Bücher, die Schreibutensilien und die Hygieneartikel zurück in ihre lilafarbene Tasche schweben. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihnen die Kleidungsstücke zurück in Ihr Zimmer gebracht werden. Was den Rest der Sachen angeht...", er sandte einen Verkleinerungszauber auf die verbleibenden Dinge und ließ sie alle auf Puppenhausgröße zusammenschrumpfen, "die werde ich für Sie aufbewahren."

Er nahm ein Taschentuch aus seinem Gehrock, verwandelte es in eine Schachtel und ließ alles hineinschweben. Dann öffnete er eine Schublade und verstaute das Kästchen.

"Und nun, da wir das aus dem Weg haben, lassen Sie uns zum eigentlichen Zweck dieses Besuches kommen, ja?"

* * *

 _A/N: Das mit den Vermeiden von Albträumen funktioniert bei mir tatsächlich. Ich habe als Kind angefangen, nach dem Aufwachen einen schlechten Traum bewusst 'zu Ende zu denken' und ihm ein Happy End zu verpassen. Mit der Zeit wurde das tatsächlich ein Automatismus, und mein Unterbewußtsein macht zuweilen putzige Dinge, um jeden Traum aus einer potentiell beängstigenden Richtung in etwas Harmloses zu verwandeln (wie etwa, dass jemand plötzlich mit einem Schild durch den Traum rennt und 'Cut! Cut' schreit, damit die Szene neu gedreht werden kann). :)_

 _Wohlbemerkt - ich rede von ganz normalen Albträumen, nicht etwa von der Rückwirkung traumatischer Erfahrungen, die ich nie gemacht habe!_


	4. Die erste Okklumentikstunde

Zusammenfassung des vorherigen Kapitels:

Severus beschließt, Hermine doch nicht zum Nachsitzen zu Filch zu schicken, sondern sie zur Rede zu stellen. Er erfährt, dass sie unter Albträumen leidet und deswegen kaum schläft, und dass bestimmte traumatische Erlebnisse aus dem letzten Jahr sie belasten, über die sie mit niemandem reden kann. Er willigt ein, ihr Okklumentik beizubringen, in der Hoffnung, damit ihre Albträume unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Vor ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde jedoch muss Severus die DADA Klasse von Lupin in Vertretung übernehmen. Er entscheidet sich, eine praktische Unterrichtsstunde in einem selten benutzten Raum im Schloss abzuhalten, wo Hermine eine Panikattacke erleidet, als sie den dort hängenden Kronleuchter sieht.

Als sie am Abend zum Nachsitzen erscheint, untersucht Severus ihre mit einem magischen Ausdehnungszauber belegte Tasche und stellt fest, dass sie immer noch eine komplette Überlebensausrüstung mit sich herumträgt, was zusätzlich an ihren magischen Reserven zehrt. Er verwandelt ihre Halskette in einen Not-Portschlüssel zu seinem Büro, um ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben, ehe er zum versprochenen Unterricht in Okklumentik kommt.

 _A/N: Reviews beflügeln mich :) Dieses Kapitel verdankt ihr Cleo und Orange, die netterweise kommentiert haben. Ich mache allerdings keine Versprechungen, daß mir in Zukunft eine einzige Rückmeldung als Feedback reicht, um weiterzuposten. Sollten das hier mehr als zwei Leute lesen wollen, wäre es schön, wenn sie mal Laut gäben ..._

* * *

 **Die erste Okklumentikstunde**

"Ich vermute, Sie haben während der letzten Woche die Nase in jedes Buch über Okklumentik gesteckt, das Sie in die Hände bekommen konnten und fühlen sich hinreichend vorbereitet?" fragte er mit leichter Ironie.

Hermine hob die Achseln. "Es gab in der Bibliothek nicht allzu viel über das Thema." Sie hatte die wenigen Bücher erneut gelesen, die sie schon in ihrem fünften Jahr studiert hatte, als Dumbledore Harry zu Okklumentikstunden verdonnert hatte. Damals war sie neidisch gewesen und hatte Harry undankbar gefunden, weil er diese Chance nicht zu schätzen gewusst hatte. Sie selbst hatte sich sofort in die Materie eingelesen und ihn mit detaillierten Fragen gelöchert, aber leider hatte sich Harry sehr bedeckt gehalten.

Immerhin waren die Bücher erhellend gewesen: Sie hatten eingehend die Theorie mentaler Schutzschilde behandelt und erklärt, wie man diese am besten errichtete. Hermine hatte folgsam alle empfohlenen Übungen gemacht, die ihr wie eine bunte Mischung aus verschiedenen Visualisierungstechniken und Yoga erschienen waren. Da es nichts anderes gab, was sie hätte tun können, fühlte sie sich tatsächlich angemessen vorbereitet.

"Ich habe es Ihnen schon mal gesagt, Miss Granger – nicht jede Art von Wissen kann man aus Büchern ziehen," tadelte ihr Lehrer kopfschüttelnd. "Manche Dinge muss man auf die harte Tour lernen. Und es wird hart werden, darüber sollten Sie sich im Klaren sein."

Eine Spur von Verunsicherung schlich sich in ihre Züge. Anscheinend war es ihr nicht klar gewesen.

Hermine dachte an Harrys Schilderungen seines Okklumentikunterrichts und runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte ihnen nicht allzu viel Bedeutung beigemessen – Harry hatte seinen Zaubertränkelehrer gehasst und hätte alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, als unerträglich beschrieben. Hermine wusste auch, dass Harry kein wirkliches Interesse gehabt hatte zu lernen, wie man seinen Geist verschloss, und deshalb seine Übungen bestenfalls halbherzig gemacht hatte. Sie hingegen wollte lernen und war vorbereitet. Wie schwer konnte Okklumentik schon sein?  
"Haben Sie es sich anders überlegt, Miss Granger?" fragte Severus mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme.

Zugegeben, seine Warnung hatte sie ein klein wenig nervös werden lassen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass ihr Unterricht zu einem ähnlichen Desaster würde, wie Harrys Unterricht damals – dass sie sich dumm anstellte oder unbeabsichtigterweise etwas tat, was ihren Lehrer erzürnte.

"Möchten Sie lieber doch eine Rückzieher machen?" Er deutete auf die Tür, die sein Büro mit dem Zaubertränkelabor verband. "Falls ja – dort warten eine Menge Kessel, die dringend gereinigt werden müssen ..."

Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass er es vorziehen würde, sogar erleichtert wäre, wenn sie auf den Okklumentikunterricht verzichten würde. Es war der ausschlaggebende Grund für sie, die Sache durchzuziehen.

Sie setzte sich etwas gerader hin. Sie wollte Okklumentik lernen – nicht nur, weil sie wirklich hoffte, damit ihren Albträumen etwas entgegenzusetzen, sondern auch, weil sie immer erpicht war, etwas Neues und Ungewöhnliches zu lernen, insbesondere eine Fähigkeit, die er gemeistert hatte. Und ein kleines bisschen vielleicht auch, um zu beweisen, dass es nicht so unmöglich war, wie Harry behauptet hatte.

"Nein, Professor – wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, möchte ich an unserem Plan festhalten. Ich gebe zu, dass ich ein wenig nervös bin, aber das ist vermutlich normal. Und wie Sie immer wieder betonen: Ich bin eine Gryffindor. Das hat mich sogar einmal dazu gebracht, einen ziemlich unnahbaren, furchteinflößenden Lehrer um einen Kuss zu bitten. Ich denke, wenn ich das überlebt habe, überlebe ich auch alles andere."

Sie glaubte, ein amüsiertes Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel zu sehen, war sich aber nicht sicher.

"Ja, törichte Gryffindors ..." sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie stürzen sich immer kopfüber in jede Gefahr, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden. Ich bin zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass sie gegen gute Ratschläge immun sind. Nun denn, Miss Granger, lassen Sie uns anfangen. Ich vermute, Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben?"

"Ihnen in die Augen schauen, sodass Sie versuchen können, in meinen Gedanken zu stöbern, während ich versuche, Sie daran zu hindern?"

"Das ist die grundsätzliche Idee, ja."

"Nun dann..." Hermine schloß kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft darauf, sich eine Wand um ihren Geist herum vorzustellen, ehe sie wieder aufblickte und ihn ansah.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und setzte ihn an ihre Schläfe, wobei er kaum ihre Haut berührte, und sagte sacht: "Legilimens!"

Zu seiner Überraschung fand sich Severus sofort vor einem mentalen Schutzschild wieder, das seinen Zugang zu ihrem Geist blockierte. Das an sich war nicht gänzlich unerwartet – selbst Zauberer, die keine Okklumentik beherrschten, waren Angriffen nicht unbedingt schutzlos ausgeliefert. Insbesondere willensstarke, disziplinierte Menschen errichteten ganz instinktiv schwache mentale Barrieren um ihre Gedanken. Meistens waren das Visualisierungen simpler Ziegelmauern, die sich leicht durchbrechen ließen. Diese Mauer jedoch schien aus dickem, undurchsichtigem Glas zu sein – zumindest auf den ersten Blick.

Als er die Kälte spürte, die davon ausging, erkannte er mit noch größerem Erstaunen, dass es eine Wand aus Eis war. Wenn überhaupt, hätte er eine andere Art von Barriere erwartet: etwas Wärmeres, Lebendigeres. Vielleicht Feuerwände oder eine Dornenhecke. Eis schien überhaupt nicht dem Temperament einer hitzigen Gryffindor zu entsprechen. Zumindest entsprach es nicht dem jungen Mädchen, das er von früher kannte. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass es möglicherweise zu der Frau passte, die sie geworden war.

Nachdenklich zog er sich aus ihrem Geist zurück und senkte seinen Zauberstab. Hermine blinzelte.

"Sie haben sich beigebracht, wie man einen Schild errichtet?" Es war eher eine rhetorische Frage. Sie sah ein wenig selbstzufrieden aus, obwohl sie sich Mühe gab, es nicht zur Schau zu tragen. "Als Harry damals bei Ihnen Okklumentikunterricht hatte, habe ich mich in die Materie eingelesen und versucht, das wenige umzusetzen, das ich in Büchern fand. Darin wurde behauptet, dass eine einfache Ziegelmauer nicht besonders stabil sei, weshalb ich versucht habe, mir etwas anderes vorzustellen. Hat meine Variante funktioniert?"

"Hinreichend", sagte er, zerschlug aber gleich darauf die sich in ihrem Gesicht abzeichnende Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht doch schon auf gutem Wege war. "Falls es Ihr Ziel wäre zu lernen, wie man Leute daran hindert, in Ihren Geist einzudringen – was nicht der Fall ist."

Diese Aussage wandelte ihren Gesichtsausdruck von stolz zu verwirrt. "Nicht?" fragte sie zurück. "Aber ich dachte ... das ist es doch, was Sie versucht haben, Harry in all seinen Okklumentikstunden beizubringen?"

"Falsch, Miss Granger. Es geht bei Okklumentik nicht darum, ein Eindringen in Ihren Geist zu verhindern, wenngleich die wenigen nutzlosen Bücher, die es zu dem Thema gibt, das behaupten. Weshalb sie ja auch nutzlos sind."

Sie sah ihn entrüstet an, als sei die Behauptung, ein Buch sei nutzlos, Blasphemie in ihren Augen.

"Benutzen Sie Ihren Verstand, Mädchen! Was denken Sie, hätte der Dunkle Lord getan, wenn ich versucht hätte, Schutzwälle gegen ihn zu errichten um ihn aus meinen Gedanken herauszuhalten?"

"Er hätte versucht, sie mit Gewalt zu durchbrechen..."

"In der Tat. Jeder Schutzwall kann durchbrochen werden, wenn der Legilimentiker willens ist, mit entsprechender Kraft zu attackieren und ihn nicht kümmert, ob dadurch der Geist, den er zu bezwingen sucht, Schaden nimmt. Okklumentik ist die Fähigkeit, Ihren Geist von verfänglichen Gedanken und Gefühlen zu leeren. Wenn Sie das erfolgreich tun, wird ein Legilimentiker nicht einmal bemerken, dass Sie etwas verbergen."

"Aber Harry musste doch Voldemort gar nicht täuschen", wandte sie stirnrunzelnd ein. "Somit hätte es doch gereicht, ihn einfach aus seinem Geist herauszuhalten."

"Aufgrund der Horcrux-Verbindung war der Dunkle Lord bereits in Potters Geist, genauso, wie die Erinnerungen, die Ihre Albträume verursachen, bereits ein Teil ihres Geistes sind. Sie greifen aus Ihrem Inneren heraus an. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die Angriffe zu stoppen, besteht darin, Kontrolle über die Vorgänge in Ihrem Unterbewußtsein zu erlangen. Oder anders formuliert: Sie müssen lernen, Ihre Gedanken und Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Was ich auch Potter beizubringen versucht habe. Bedauerlicherweise ohne nennenswerten Erfolg."

"Also ist mein Schild vollkommen nutzlos?"

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Ganz offensichtlich nicht," sagte er nachdrücklich. "Sie haben es schließlich geschafft, die Wahrheit über das Gryffindor-Schwert vor Bellatrix zu verbergen, die eine Legilimentikerin ist."

"Glauben Sie, Bellatrix hat Legilimentik gegen mich eingesetzt?"

Severus hatte Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was in ihm vorging. Die Frage würde sie nicht stellen, wenn die sadistische Hexe sie nicht auch mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt hätte. Der fluchbedingte Schmerz hatte mit Sicherheit alle anderen Wahrnehmungen völlig überlagert, sogar eine schmerzhafte Attacke auf ihren Schild. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt in der Lage gewesen war, eines zu errichten, und noch ein größeres, dass sie es geschafft hatte, es aufrechtzuerhalten.

"Mit Sicherheit hat sie das getan. Allerdings waren Bellatrix' Fähigkeiten in Legilimentik eher schwach, während sie für ihren starken Cruciatus berüchtigt war. Was wohl der Grund war, warum sie auf Folter zurückgreifen musste. Irgendwann hätte sie es geschafft, Sie zu brechen. Jemandem körperliche Schmerzen zuzufügen, ist eine sehr effektive Methode, seine geistigen Schutzschilde zu durchbrechen, da es Kraft und Konzentration erfordert, sie aufrechtzuerhalten. Aber Sie haben lange genug durchgehalten. Ohne Ihren Schild hätte Bellatrix Ihre Lüge vermutlich sofort durchschaut. Aber um Ihnen beizubringen, wie man seine Gedanken ordnet und sortiert, wie man harmlose Gedanken von gefährlichen trennt und verborgen hält, muss ich Ihren Schutzwall durchbrechen und in Ihren Geist eindringen."

Ihr ursprünglicher Enthusiasmus war verflogen und begann nun, einem Gefühl drohenden Unheils Platz zu machen. Vielleicht war das hier doch keine so gute Idee ...

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Sie haben wirklich gedacht, es würde ausreichen, mir einen hübschen Schutzwall vor die Nase zu setzen, nicht wahr?" fragte er, jedoch ohne seinen üblichen Spott. "Wenn es so einfach wäre, Miss Granger, wären Okklumentiker nicht so rar."

"Aber was soll ich machen, wenn Sie in meinen Geist eingedrungen sind?" fragte Hermine, die nun ernsthaft besorgt war.

"Versuchen, mich daran zu hindern, zu sehen, wonach ich suchen werde."

"So einfach, ja? Aber wie mache ich das?"

"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht erklären. Sie müssen einen Weg finden, Ihre Gedanken zu okkludieren. Das ist für jeden anders. Sie wegzuschließen ist die gängigste Methode, wenngleich ich der Meinung bin, dass es auch die ineffektivste ist. Sie geben damit preis, dass Sie Geheimnisse haben, und zeigen auch ganz deutlich, wo diese zu finden sind. Wenn ein Legilimentiker aber erst weiß, wo er suchen muss, kann er den Schutz, den Sie um diese Gedanken errichtet haben, mit den gleichen Methoden brechen wie Ihre geistige Mauer.

Eine besonders kompromittierende Erinnerung offen zu verstecken ist eine andere Möglichkeit. Denken Sie an das überfüllte Chaos im Raum der Verborgenen Dinge, und wie schwer es ist, darin etwas Bestimmtes zu finden. Sie können einen Eindringling auch mit ganz trivialen Erinnerungen verwirren, durch die er sich durchwühlen muss, um zu finden, wonach er sucht. Oder man kann ihn auf eine Schnitzeljagd schicken und falsche Fährten legen. Wenn Sie wissen, worauf es Ihr Angreifer abgesehen hat, können Sie auch unverfängliche, verwandte Gedanken anbieten, die ihn zu einer anderen, gefühls- oder inhaltsähnlichen Erinnerung führen. Oder Sie können versuchen, eine Erinnerung zu verkleiden und sie als etwas gänzlich anderes erscheinen lassen."

"Wie verkleidet man eine Erinnerung?"

"Nun, man kann ohne Weiteres ein Gefühl als ein anderes ausgeben. Menschen tun das ständig. Sie verbergen Abneigung hinter vorgeschobenem Mitleid; tarnen Besessenheit als Leidenschaft, verkaufen Eifersucht als Liebe oder verstecken Unsicherheit hinter Arroganz und Hass. Man kann das Gleiche mit Erinnerungen machen, indem man der Situation oberflächlich eine andere Bedeutung gibt. Ziel der Okklumentik ist es, zu behindern, zu verlangsamen und in die Irre zu führen."

"Welche Methode haben Sie benutzt?"

"Ein bisschen von alldem, und weiteres. Ich hatte Zeit und Gelegenheit, alle möglichen Techniken über die Jahre zu perfektionieren und immer das anzuwenden, was unter den jeweiligen Umständen am besten geeignet schien."

"Das klingt alles so – abstrakt", sagte Hermine mit einem schnell wachsenden Gefühl von Überforderung. "Ich weiß nicht, wie man eine Erinnerung verkleidet oder eine falsche Fährte legt ..."

"Wenn Sie es wüssten, wären Sie bereits Okklumentikerin. Dies ist nicht Arithmantik, Miss Granger, wo Sie Zahlen in eine Formel einfügen und ein klares Ergebnis bekommen. Es gibt kein Rezept mit Punkt-für-Punkt Instruktionen, wie im Zaubertrankunterricht. In der Okklumentik geht es um Intuition und Instinkt."

"Dann werde ich darin miserabel sein", sagte sie, nun erst recht entmutigt. "Ich glaube nicht an Intuition. Ich glaube an Logik und Ordnung, und ich arbeite gerne mit eindeutigen Instruktionen."

Er grinste spöttisch. Als wäre das nicht hinreichend klar. "Dann wird dies ausnahmsweise mal eine richtige Herausforderung für Sie. Wenn es Sie tröstet: Sie können sich unmöglich schlimmer anstellen als Potter."

Sie schnaubte, sah aber immer noch verzagt und nervös aus. Er hatte recht, die Vorstellung, dass sie es nicht gleich hinbekommen würde, missfiel ihr. Sie war es gewohnt, in allem was sie tat, gut zu sein. Fliegen war die einzige Kunst, die sie nie gemeistert hatte. Fliegen und Wahrsagen. Aber Letzteres war es nicht wert, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Hierbei zu versagen hingegen schon.

"Worüber sind Sie so besorgt?" wollte ihr Lehrer wissen. "Dass Sie es nicht auf Anhieb schaffen? Ich versichere Ihnen: Das werden Sie nicht. Ich werde eine Menge Dinge in Ihrem Geist sehen, bevor Sie auch nur annähernd an Erfolg denken können."

Hermine sah ihn bestürzt an. Der Gedanke, dass er wohlmöglich reichlich Gelegenheit haben würde, in ihren Gedanken herumzuwühlen, war noch beunruhigender als ihre Befürchtung, sie könnte sich dumm anstellen. Sie hatte angenommen, es ginge lediglich um das Erlernen der richtigen Technik, mit der man jemanden aus seinem Geist fernhielt, und war zuversichtlich gewesen, dass sie das rasch meistern würde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er stattdessen von ihr erwartete, wie sie ihn daran hindern sollte, Dinge zu sehen, die er besser nicht sehen sollte.

Severus hatte ihr ausdrucksvolles Gesicht beobachtet. Sie sah inzwischen gequält aus, bereit, das alles aufzugeben und zu fliehen. Die rosige Farbe in ihrem Gesicht gab ihm eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wo ihre Sorgen lagen. Hoffentlich würde sie dieses verräterische Zeichen auch loswerden, wenn sie gelernt hatte, ihre Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Warum überhaupt in ihren Geist eindringen, wenn doch jeder Gedanke sich so klar und in Farbe auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete?

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht, in Ihre – intimeren – Gedanken vorzudringen, wenn es das ist, was Sie beunruhigt", sagte er und räusperte sich. Ganz im Gegenteil – er beabsichtigte, sich davon weitmöglichst fernzuhalten. "Sie haben mein Wort, dass ich nicht versuchen werde, Dinge zu betrachten, die eindeutig privater Natur sind."

Gott, der Mann war einfach viel zu scharfsinnig. Aber sie vertraute ihm, dass er diese Grenzen respektieren würde. Schließlich war er derjenige, der die ganze Zeit auf Distanz drängte. Ihm würde nicht gefallen, was er zu sehen bekäme, wenn er sein Versprechen bräche... Es gab Dinge, die besser privat blieben.

"Danke", sagte sie, peinlich berührt, aber mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung. Eine gewisse Anspannung jedoch blieb. Sie sah ihn an und fügte ein wenig schüchtern hinzu: "Es gibt noch andere Dinge, von denen es mir lieber wäre, wenn Sie sie nicht sehen würden ..."

"Selbstredend", sagte er. "Aber es ist ja Sinn und Zweck dieser Übung, mich davon abzuhalten, nicht wahr?"

"Schon, aber könnten Sie auch versuchen, sich nicht näher mit ... potentiell verfänglichen Gedanken zu befassen?"

"Verfänglichen Gedanken?" Er hob eine Augenbraue. Welche Gedanken abgesehen von jenen, die mit sexuellen Fantasien zu tun hatten, konnte sie schon als potentiell verfänglich empfinden? Sicher würde er keine Pläne für einen Mord in ihrem Kopf finden. "Wie zum Beispiel...?"

"... wer in meinem ersten Hogwartsjahr Ihre Roben in Flammen gesetzt hat...?" ergänzte sie kleinlaut.

Seine linke Augenbraue hob sich. "Nun machen Sie mich wirklich neugierig, Miss Granger... Ich vermute, dieser besondere Vorfall wird rasch auftauchen, da er sich so nah an der Oberfläche Ihrer Gedanken befindet."

"Sie müssen versprechen, dass Verfehlungen, die inzwischen verjährt sind, keinerlei Konsequenzen mehr haben werden!" fügte sie hastig hinzu.

Seine Augenbraue verschwand fast in seinem Haaransatz. "Und ich werde von Minute zu Minute neugieriger, Miss Granger! Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das Sie gestehen wollen?"

"Nein", seufzte sie ergeben. "Ich denke, ich werde einfach versuchen müssen, Sie daran zu hindern, es herauszufinden."

"So ist es. Nun denn – wappnen Sie sich." Er hob seinen Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe und murmelte abermals die Beschwörungsformel.

Wie zuvor fand er sich vor ihrer Wand aus Eis wieder. Einfache Konstruktionen aus Ziegeln und Mörtel hatten immer Spalten, und boten gute Ansatzpunkte für einen Angriff. Diese Wand jedoch war durchgehend glatt und nicht so leicht zu durchbrechen, obwohl er wusste, dass er es konnte. Die Frage war lediglich, wieviel rohe Gewalt er einzusetzen bereit war.

Einen Moment lang verharrte er am äußeren, eisigen Rand ihres Bewusstseins, nicht sicher, wie er vorgehen sollte. Es widerstrebte ihm, überhaupt Gewalt anzuwenden. Was er ihr über den Gewichtsloszauber erklärt hatte, galt auch hier: Es gab keinen Unterschied zwischen magischer Kraft und physischer Kraft. Obwohl diese Wand nicht real war – die magische Kraft, die er würde einsetzen müssen, um sie zu durchbrechen, war es sehr wohl. Sie würde seinen Angriff spüren wie einen richtigen Schlag. Und es widerstrebte ihm, ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Unvermittelt kam ihm eine ungewöhnliche Idee. Zögernd lehnte er sich gegen ihre Wand aus Eis und sandte die Vorstellung von Wärme aus, von Trost und Zuneigung. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, seine instinktive Abwehr gegen ein so unbehagliches, sentimentales Vorgehen zu überwinden, aber das Ergebnis war die Mühe wert: Er fühlte, wie ihr Widerstand unter der Berührung seines eigenen Geistes dahinschmolz, wie sich das Eis in Wasser verwandelte und ihn mühelos hindurch ließ. Es gab keine weiteren Schutzwälle hinter diesem ersten, genau wie er vermutet hatte. Ihr Geist lag unverhüllt vor ihm, und sofort wurde er von einer Welle von Emotionen überrollt.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, ihren Geist als warmen, sonnigen Ort vorzufinden – die Eiswand hatte schon darauf hingedeutet. Dass sie unter den Nachwirkungen des Krieges litt, war ihm ebenfalls klar. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre dominierenden Gefühle so dunkel und beklemmend sein würden. Alle zeugten von Verlust und Verlorensein und waren durchdrungen von Schuldkomplexen, Unzulänglichkeitsempfindungen und einem allgegenwärtigen, unterschwelligen Angstgefühl.

Seine Projektion von Trost und Zuneigung hatte ein Echo in ihren Gedanken ausgelöst und Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche ihres Geistes getragen, die mit diesen Gefühlen zu tun hatten. Sie alle zeigten kurz zurückliegende Situationen mit ihren Freunden.

Er sah, wie Hermine eine aufgelöste Ginny Weasley zu beruhigen versuchte, nachdem sie durch ihr mitleiderregendes Weinen aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war. Anscheinend hatte das Mädchen gerade einen Albtraum über den Kampf um Hogwarts gehabt und den Tod ihres Bruders erneut durchlebt. Die Szene wurde von einer weiteren Erinnerung abgelöst, in der Hermine die jüngste Weasley tröstete, die wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen war, diesmal über den Verlust ihres Freundes, für den sie immer noch starke Gefühle hegte. Es gab einige solcher Situationen mit dem Mädchen, aber auch Erinnerungen ähnlicher Natur, die Leute betrafen, die er nicht zu Hermines Freunden gezählt hätte.

Er sah, wie sie mit schier endloser Geduld einer verunsicherten Lavender Brown Ermutigung zusprach: Dass sie keinerlei Absichten hegte, wieder mit ihrem Ex-Freund zusammenzukommen; dass er natürlich seine Verlobte liebte, ungeachtet der schlimmen Narben, die Fenrir Greyback ihr zugefügt hatte, und dass es ganz sicher keinen Grund zur Eifersucht gab, bloß weil Hermine immer noch versuchte, Ron eine Freundin zu sein.

Er wurde in zahlreichen Episoden Zeuge genau dieser Versuche: Situationen, in denen sie geduldig und beruhigend auf den Rotschopf einsprach, nachdem dieser zum wiederholten Mal wegen einer Lappalie aus der Haut gefahren war, und in der sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven hoffte, diesmal einen Ausbruch verhindern zu können.

Sie bemühte sich, Harry aufzuheitern, der sich schlecht fühlte, weil er Ginnys Herz gebrochen und unfreiwillig Ron in eine Situation gezwungen hatte, in der dessen Loyalität gegenüber seinem besten Freund mit der zu seiner Schwester in Konflikt stand.

Sie hörte geduldig zu, wenn Harry von seinen Selbstzweifeln und von seiner Verwirrung sprach, und sie ermutigte ihn, wenn er gestand, dass er sich zu jemandem hingezogen fühlte, der seine Gefühle vermutlich niemals erwidern würde.

Und zu seiner großen Überraschung präsentierte sich ihm auch eine Erinnerung, in der sie ein wenig unbeholfen Draco Malfoy umarmte, der selbst mit den Tränen zu kämpfen schien, und eine noch frischere, in der sie ihn von der Schuld freisprach, die er empfand, weil ihr in seinem Zuhause von seinen Verwandten so viel Leid angetan worden war.

In all diesen Episoden konnte Severus ihr Mitgefühl spüren, ihre Traurigkeit und ihre Trauer, aber auch ihre wachsende Hilflosigkeit und ihren Unmut – Gefühle, die zunehmend ihre Bemühungen unterminierten, verständnisvoll und mitfühlend zu sein. Manchmal waren sie so stark, dass sie sich vor Frust die Haare raufen und laut aufschreien wollte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie verzweifelt versuchte, alles irgendwie zusammenzuhalten, jedermanns Bürde mitzuschultern, aber es brachte sie an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs. Eines hatte sie ausgelassen in ihrer Erklärung, warum sie ihre Freunde nicht mit ihren Problemen belasten konnte: die Tatsache, dass diese im Gegenzug keinerlei Hemmungen hatten, Hermine als ihre Klagemauer zu gebrauchen. Sie versuchte, für alle stark zu sein, während sie selbst langsam unter dem Druck einknickte.

Genau genommen war es ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hatte. In jeder Ecke ihres Bewusstseins war diese tiefe Erschöpfung zu spüren. Sie hatte keinerlei Reserven mehr um Pläne für ihr eigenes Leben zu schmieden. Sie hatte kaum genug Energie, es durch den Tag zu schaffen. Kein Wunder, dass sie in seinem Unterricht eingeschlafen war. Sie war völlig ausgelaugt – mental und emotional.

Sachte zog er sich aus ihrem Geist zurück.

Ihr Gesicht war blass, ihre Augen geweitet. Sie schwankte; anscheinend war ihr schwindelig. Er streckte rasch einen stützenden Arm nach ihr aus, damit sie nicht vom Stuhl fiel. Mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens verwandelte er ihn wieder in einen Sessel mit Seitenlehnen. Er hatte es bewusst unterlassen, dies vor Beginn der Unterrichtsstunde zu tun – es war ihm zu intim erschienen, zu sehr eine Erinnerung an Dinge, die er für den Moment besser vergessen wollte. Jetzt kam es ihm kleinlich und dumm vor.

"Ich sagte Ihnen ja, das Eindringen eines anderen in den eigenen Geist ist eine unangenehme Erfahrung", meinte er, nicht im Ton einer Entschuldigung, aber zumindest in Kenntnisnahme ihres Unbehagens. "Potter hat Ihnen sicher gesagt, wie aufwühlend, befremdlich und schmerzhaft es ist."

"Es war überhaupt nicht schmerzhaft", antwortete sie, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Aufwühlend und befremdlich war es aber durchaus gewesen. Sie hatte eine plötzliche, umfassende Wärme verspürt, die sie völlig vereinnahmt hatte – so, als würde man beim Hereinkommen aus dem Schnee von Kopf bis Fuß in eine warme Decke gehüllt. Doch ungeachtet der positiven Empfindungen von Trost, Mitgefühl und Gewogenheit war die Erfahrung zu intensiv gewesen, beängstigend und einfach zu viel auf einmal. Überraschenderweise hatten die Erinnerungen, die er gesehen hatte, genau diese Gefühle wiedergespiegelt.

"Es war überhaupt nicht so, wie Harry es beschrieben hat ...", wunderte sie sich laut und versuchte, die befremdliche Erfahrung in Worte zu fassen. Da war nur eine Art Druck und das seltsame Gefühl, etwas in mir zu spüren, das dort nicht hingehört. Zuerst war es sehr intensiv, und mein Gehirn schien nicht zu wissen, wie es Ihr Eindringen verarbeiten sollte, aber das ließ nach kurzer Zeit nach. Ich denke, es wird beim nächsten Mal leichter sein, da ich nun weiß, was ich zu erwarten habe."

Sie errötete, sich plötzlich des Umstands bewusst werdend, dass ihre Schilderung zweideutig klang – als würde sie eine ganz andere Art von Intimität beschreiben. "Was ich sagen wollte, war..."

"Sie müssen es nicht erklären, Miss Granger", sagte er, nach einem Blick in ihr Gesicht ahnend, welche Parallelen sie gezogen hatte. Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit bestand zwischen einem geistigen und einem körperlichen Eindringen, wenngleich ihm diese nie zuvor in dieser Deutlichkeit bewusst geworden waren. Aber schließlich hatte er Okklumentik und Legilimentik bisher nur an männlichen Zauberern praktiziert, was aufrund seiner Orientierung keine solchen Assoziationen hervorgerufen hatte. Er räusperte sich und griff nach einer Phiole, die er auf seinem Tisch bereitgestellt hatte. "Hier, trinken Sie das. Es ist ein Trank, der Kopfschmerzen lindert. Selbst, wenn Sie jetzt noch keinen Schmerz fühlen – betrachten Sie es als vorbeugende Maßnahme."

Sie gehorchte, und er bot ihr auch eine Tasse Tee an, um den Nachgeschmack wegzuspülen. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer registrierte er die seltsame Wiederholung gewisser Ereignisse.

"Sie müssen dringend schlafen, Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich. "Ich verstehe, dass Madame Pomfrey sich Sorgen wegen der Nebenwirkungen von Schlaftränken macht, aber Sie sind an einen Punkt, an dem Ihre Erschöpfung mehr Anlass zur Sorge gibt als eventuelle Abhängigkeiten. Haben Sie überhaupt geschlafen, in letzter Zeit?"

"Nicht sehr viel", gab sie zu. "Wie gesagt, Ginny und ich haben uns ständig gegenseitig mit unseren Albträumen wach gemacht, aber nachdem uns Professor McGonagall eigene Zimmer gegeben hat ... Es ist einfach unerträglich leise. Ich habe nicht mehr alleine in einem Raum geschlafen, seit ich ein Kind war. Ich war sechs Jahre lang in einem Schlafsaal, und letztes Jahr habe ich mit Harry und Ron in einem Zelt verbracht. Mit Ginny im Zimmer bin ich schnell eingeschlafen. Aber ohne sie nun atmen oder im Schaf murmeln zu hören, ohne das Schnarchen der Jungen fühlt es sich an, als wäre ich von der Welt abgeschnitten. Und ich fange an, Dinge zu hören, die gar nicht da sind. Ich fühle mich einfach nicht sicher, wenn ich allein bin."

"Ich verstehe." Er seufzte abermals. Er würde mit Minerva reden müssen. Aber für den Moment ... Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, und einer der Sessel neben der Feuerstelle, die er meistens benutzte, um Bücher darauf abzuladen, verwandelte sich in ein Sofa.

"Ich muss heute Abend noch den Wolfsbanntrank brauen. Wenn Sie es hilfreich finden, können Sie meinetwegen hier ein wenig ausruhen, bis ich fertig bin. Es wird ein paar Stunden dauern."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Wirklich? Sie würden mir erlauben, hierzubleiben?"

Vermutlich sollte er das nicht, aber er betrachtete es als Notfallmaßnahme. "Offiziell müssen Sie nachsitzen. Und ich kann Sie kaum so früh gehen lassen, oder man wird denken, ich sei nachlässig geworden. Abgesehen davon ist es mir lieber, wenn Sie in meinem Büro schlafen, als wenn Sie es in meinem Unterricht tun. Sofern Sie sich damit wohlfühlen?"

"Das tue ich! Ich fühle mich immer sicher, wenn Sie in der Nähe sind. Das ist ja der Grund, warum ich überhaupt in Ihrem Unterricht eingeschlafen bin. Ihre Gegenwart ist ... beruhigend."

"Ein beängstigender Gedanke...", murmelte er. "Ich muss an meinen Einschüchterungsfähigkeiten arbeiten."

Sie grinste. "Und lustig sind Sie auch!"

"Das reicht jetzt wirklich, Miss Granger! Schlafen Sie, bevor ich mein Angebot zurücknehme."

"Ja, Sir!" Hermine machte es sich gehorsam auf dem Sofa bequem.

"Ich bin im Labor, gleich nebenan."

"Professor Snape?" Wie sehr sie wünschte, sie könnte ihn um einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss bitten! "Könnten Sie bitte die Tür ein wenig offen lassen?"

"Wenn es unbedingt sein muss."

"Danke sehr!"

*'*'*'*'*'*

Er ließ sie bis weit nach Mitternacht schlafen. Der Zaubertrank war gebraut, abgekühlt und seit einer halben Stunde fertig, als er zurückging, um nach ihr zu sehen. Er fand sie tief schlafend und brachte es nicht übers Herz, sie schon zu wecken. Sie sah endlich entspannt und friedlich aus, und es missfiel ihm zutiefst, dass sie nicht jede Nacht solchen Trost im Schlaf finden konnte. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten ihren gleichmäßigen, tiefen Atemzügen gelauscht hatte, zog er sich in sein Labor zurück. Sie beim Schlafen zu beobachten wäre ein höchst verstörendes Verhalten, das er nicht an den Tag legen wollte.

Er füllte den Trank ab, sortierte die Schublade mit seinen Schneidemessern, Pressen und Abmessinstrumenten und erneuerte die Beschriftung auf einigen Vorratsbehältern. Dann säuberte die bereits gereinigte Fläche seines Arbeitstisches ein weiteres Mal. Als es nichts mehr gab, womit er sich hätte beschäftigen können, ging er zurück in sein Büro um sie zu wecken.

Sie leise beim Namen zu rufen zeigte keinerlei Wirkung. Sie schlief tief und fest. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall erschrecken, aber er konnte sie schlecht in seinem Büro nächtigen lassen. Sicherstellend, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht in der Hand hatte, streckte er vorsichtig die Hand aus und berührte sacht ihre Schulter.

"Miss Granger?"

Sie öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen, und gab ihm – noch immer nicht ganz wach und tiefenentspannt – ein offenes, unverstelltes und warmes Lächeln, gerade so, als mache es sie glücklich, ihn zu sehen. Ihm stockte der Atem.

"Professor Snape..." murmelte sie, setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. "Entschuldigen Sie ... wie spät ist es?"

"Fast eins. Höchste Zeit, dass Sie in Ihr Zimmer zurückkehren", antwortete er ein wenig barsch. "Kommen Sie, ich begleite Sie, für den Fall, dass Filch noch draußen herumschleicht."

Sie nickte und stand auf. "Danke, dass Sie mich so lange haben schlafen lassen. Das war sehr erholsam."

"Es waren nur dreieinhalb Stunden."

"Dennoch."

Er eskortierte sie schweigend zum Gryffindorturm. Sie war immer noch nur halb wach und hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was sie sagen sollte. Erst als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete, drehte sie sich um und bedankte sich noch einmal – für seine Bemühungen, ihr zu helfen, für sein Verständnis, für seine Geduld. Sie hätte noch weitermachen können, aber ein Blick in sein Gesicht ließ sie erkennen, dass sie es besser dabei bewenden ließ. Er war es ganz offensichtlich nicht gewohnt, Dank anzunehmen, und schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

"Ich sehe Sie dennoch nächsten Mittwoch zum Nachsitzen", sagte er schließlich nur, wandte sich grußlos ab und ging.


	5. Nachsitzen

Zusammenfassung des vorherigen Kapitels:

Severus dringt mit Legilimentik in Hermines Geist ein und sieht eine Reihe von Erinnerungen an Situationen in ihrem Geist, die ihre Freunde betreffen. Sie alle lassen ihn erkennen, dass Hermine emotional und physisch völlig ausgelaugt ist. Er lässt sie auf seiner Couch in seinem Büro ein paar Stunden schlafen, während er im Labor arbeitet. Severus ist entschlossen, mit Minerva zu reden um eine Lösung für Hermines Schlafprobleme zu finden.

* * *

 **Nachsitzen**

Severus hatte gleich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück Minerva in ihrem Büro aufgesucht und ihr bezüglich der Schlafarrangements ihrer Gryffindors einen Vorschlag gemacht, der sie ziemlich verblüfft hatte – vor allem wohl deshalb, weil er von ihm kam. Er hatte jedoch einen guten Grund für seine Einmischung parat gehabt: Schließlich war Miss Granger in seinem Unterricht eingeschlafen und hatte ihm beim Nachsitzen gestanden, dass massive Erschöpfung und Schlafmangel der Grund dafür waren.

Minerva war bestürzt gewesen. "Ich weiß, dass Miss Weasley nicht die richtige Zimmergenossin für sie war, Severus, aber ich dachte, mit dem Einzelzimmer wäre das Problem gelöst gewesen. Was soll ich denn machen?"

"Hausübergreifend denken. Gib ihr Miss Lovegood als Mitbewohnerin."

Es war schwierig gewesen, sie von der Sinnhaftigkeit dieses Vorschlags zu überzeugen, ohne preiszugeben, welche Einblicke er in die Psyche von Miss Granger gewonnen hatte, die ihn zu dieser Lösung hatten kommen lassen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er den Eindruck aufrecht erhalten musste, dass ihm im Grunde völlig gleichgültig war, mit wem sie schlief. Aber Minerva hatte schließlich eingewilligt - vermutlich, weil sie es als Zeichen nahm, dass er seine Verantwortung als stellvertretender Schulleiter sehr ernst nahm und ihn in seinem Engagement nicht entmutigen wollte.

Miss Lovegood, die er im Anschluss an sein Gespräch mit der Schulleiterin in sein Büro gerufen hatte, um sie zu fragen, ob sie bereit wäre, für den Rest des Schuljahres mit Miss Granger ein Zimmer zu teilen, war im Gegensatz zu Minerva gar nicht verwundert gewesen. Sie hatte ihn lediglich mit ihren leicht hervorstehenden, stets verschleiert wirkenden Augen angesehen und dann eine Alternativlösung vorgeschlagen, die ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos gemacht hatte. Aber auch diese Klippe hatte er elegant umschifft, und Miss Lovegood hatte sich mit ihrm Umzug in den Gryffindorturm einverstanden erklärt.

Abgesehen von dieser Begegnung war seine Woche ziemlich ruhig verlaufen. Er hatte kein einziges Mal außerhalb des Unterrichts mit Hermine – Miss Granger! – gesprochen, obwohl er sie ein paar Mal in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihn stets höflich gegrüßt und dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren Büchern gewidmet. Ein- oder zweimal hatte sie ihn leicht fragend angesehen, als würde sie sich ebenso darüber wundern, warum er des öfteren im Gespräch mit der Bibliothekarin anzutreffen war, wie er sich gewundert hatte, warum sie so häufig mit Draco zusammensaß.

Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass auch er den ein oder anderen unauffälligen Blicke in ihre Richtung geworfen hatte. Inzwischen war es ihm zur Gewohnheit geworden. Sie hatte noch immer müde ausgesehen. Aber bei ihrem Ausmaß an Erschöpfung würde es eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich hinreichend erholt hatte – selbst, wenn Miss Lovegoods Anwesenheit ihr tatsächlich helfen sollte, besser zu schlafen. In seinem Unterricht war sie jedenfalls sehr bemüht gewesen, konzentriert zu bleiben, sodass er nicht mehr gezwungen gewesen war, sie zurechtzuweisen.

Dennoch hielt er es für besser, es mit ihrem außerlernplanmäßigem Unterricht langsam angehen zu lassen. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, wie erschöpfend es war, mentalen Attacken ausgesetzt zu sein, insbesondere dann, wenn man diese durch Schilde abzuwehren versuchte. Er war zugegebenerweise auch nicht gerade erpicht darauf, wieder in ihren Geist einzudringen; die Intimität war ihm unbehaglich. Natürlich hatte er nicht die Absicht, sein Wort zu brechen – er wollte nur sicherstellen, dass ihre magischen und physischen Reserven stärker waren als beim letzten Mal.

Auf jeden Fall brauchte er weit mehr Zeit und Gelegenheit, ihr Okklumentik beizubringen, als ihm durch das dreimalige Nachsitzen, das er ihr aufgebrummt hatte, gegeben war. Als er über eine Lösung für dieses Problem nachgedacht hatte, war ihm eine Idee gekommen, von der er noch nicht sicher wusste, ob sie denn auch eine kluge war. Würde Hermine seinen Vorschlag überhaupt annehmen, falls er sich durchringen konnte, ihn ihr zu unterbreiten? Er konnte sich ziemlich gut Minervas Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er erneut wegen ihres geschätzten Gryffindor Schützlings an sie herantrat – ganz besonders mit diesem Vorschlag ...

Pünktlich wie immer hörte er das erwartete Klopfen an seiner Bürotür. "Kommen Sie herein, Miss Granger", rief er und sah nur flüchtig von den Aufsätzen hoch, die er gerade korrigierte.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte sie, und es fiel ihm schwer, ungerührt zu erscheinen, als sie ihm genau das gleiche, offene und komplett entwaffnende Lächeln zuwarf wie vor sieben Tagen, als sie auf seiner Couch aufgewacht war. Sie trat auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, offenbar in der Absicht, auf dem Stuhl gegenüber dem seinen Platz zu nehmen, aber er hielt sie zurück.

"Nein, machen Sie es sich gar nicht erst bequem!" sagte er, bemüht, sich seine Gefühlsregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Sie werden heute Abend Kessel reinigen. Die Erstklässler haben sich am Vormittag an einer Klebepaste versucht – ein fieses Gebräu. Es dauert immer Stunden, die Reste aus den Kesseln zu kratzen."

Ihr Lächeln verschwand. Sie machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht, nicht sicher, ob er scherzte.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Wand, die sein Büro vom Schülerlabor trennte, woraufhin sich diese in einen breiten, bogenartigen Durchbruch verwandelte, der beide Räume verband. Wenn er alleine in seinem Büro war, zog er die räumliche Offenheit vor – der Kerker mit seinen niedrigen, gewölbten Decken war erdrückend genug. Zudem erlaubte es ihm die Verbindung, nachsitzende Schüler von seinem Schreibtisch aus zu beaufsichtigen. Nur wenn seine Klasse besonders stinkende oder gefährliche Tränke braute, oder wenn er in seinem Büro Privatsphäre benötigte, schloss er die Wand.

"Sie geben mir wirklich eine Strafarbeit?" fragte Hermine, die konsterniert auf den Stapel von Kesseln auf dem nächstliegenden Arbeitstisch starrte.

"Natürlich. Sie haben doch keine Vorzugsbehandlung erwartet, oder?"

"Nun, das nicht ...", antwortete sie, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck strafte sie Lügen. "Ich habe nur gedacht, wir würden heute mit dem Okklumentikunterricht weitermachen..."

Als er ihre Enttäuschung sah, brachte er es nicht übers Herz, weiter den strengen und gemeinen Lehrer zu geben, der er war – zumindest gegenüber allen anderen. "Ich halte es für besser, wenn Sie sich erst noch ein wenig erholen, bevor wir damit weitermachen. Es ist kräftezehrend, sich gegen Angriffe auf den eigenen Geist zur Wehr zu setzen."

"Und Kessel schrubben ist es nicht?" fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück.

Er sah sie mit kaum verhohlener Belustigung an. "Durchaus. Aber es kostet Sie nur physische Kraft und erschöpft Ihren Körper, nicht Ihre magischen Reserven. Ich finde, es ist ein vorzügliches Mittel gegen Schlaflosigkeit. Wenn man körperlich so ausgelaugt ist, dass man sich kaum auf den Beinen halten kann, folgt der Geist normalerweise nach."

Sie seufzte tief. "Ich vermute, ich darf keine Magie benutzen?"

"Nein, Miss Granger, Sie werden es auf Muggelart tun. Nehmen Sie die Reinigungspaste auf dem obersten Regalbrett."

Resigniert zog Hermine ihre Schulrobe aus und warf sie über einen Stuhl. Mit den langen, weiten Ärmeln war sie komplett ungeeignet für die Tätigkeit, die er ihr zugewiesen hatte. Sie griff den ersten Kessel und hievte ihn hinüber zum Waschbecken. "Und ich dachte tatsächlich, er hätte es aufgegeben, fies und nachtragend zu sein", grummelte sie, während sie nach Seife und Bürste griff.

"Das habe ich gehört!" rief er zurück, den Kopf wieder über die Aufsätze gebeugt. Als sie ihm einen kurzen Schulterblick zuwarf, glaubte sie, ein amüsiertes Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln zu sehen. "Seien Sie vorsichtig, Miss Granger! Ich bin sicher, Mr. Filch wäre nicht so großzügig, Ihnen die wirklich guten Reinigungsmittel zur Verfügung zu stellen, wenn er Sie die Toiletten putzen lässt."

"Sie wissen schon, dass Drohungen ihre Wirkung verlieren, wenn man sie allzu oft ausspricht, oder? Ich weiß, Sie können noch immer gemein sein – aber nicht so gemein."

Dieses Mal warf er ihr nur einen seiner patentierten Blicke zu, der auch ohne Worte alles sagte. Okay, diese Waffe war noch immer sehr wirksam. "Ich bin schon still! Versprochen!" machte sie einen raschen Rückzieher. Ihm war wohlmöglich doch zuzutrauen, dass er seine Drohung wahr machte, Belustigung hin oder her.

Seine Augenbraue zuckte, aber er gab keinen weiteren Kommentar ab.

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie beide stillschweigend. Während das Korrigieren von Aufsätzen Konzentration erforderte, war ihr Geist nicht besonders beansprucht von ihrer Tätigkeit, und das war gefährlich. Früher oder später würden ihre Gedanken entweder wieder zu etwas Kriegsbezogenen wandern oder ganz unvermeidlich um _ihn_ kreisen. Und jetzt, in seiner Anwesenheit, war das vermutlich nicht ratsam.

Sie dachte stattdessen an eine seltsame Unterhaltung mit Luna vor ein paar Tagen zurück, und die Frage, die ihr seither im Kopf herumgeisterte. "Haben Sie eigentlich irgendetwas mit der neuen Zimmeraufteilung zu tun, die Professor McGonagall vorgenommen hat?"

Professor Snape blickte auf. Sein Gesicht, nun nicht mehr von langen Haaren verborgen, gab dennoch wenig preis. "Wenn sie Ihnen Miss Lovegood als Zimmergenossin gegeben hat, dann ließe sich das in der Tat möglicherweise auf einem Vorschlag meinerseits zurückführen. Finden die getroffenen Änderungen nicht Ihre Zustimmung?"

Hermine bedachte ihn abermals mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Doch, absolut! Danke sehr! Luna ist großartig. Sie ist – ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll... gelassen ist vermutlich das beste Wort. Nichts bringt sie aus der Ruhe. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie je panisch oder auch nur besorgt gesehen zu haben, egal, wie die Umstände waren. Dabei sollte man meinen, ihre lange Geiselhaft in Malfoy Manor hätte sie auch traumatisiert."

"Es war sicherlich nicht der angenehmste Ort zu dem Zeitpunkt, aber zumindest ist Miss Lovegood dort nichts Schlimmes widerfahren", sagte er und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen wurde sie einigermaßen anständig behandelt."

"Ja, ich weiß. Draco hat ihr Essen gebracht, Nachrichten und andere Dinge, die sie dringend brauchte... wie Kronkorken und sowas."

Er blinzelte kurz, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein. Ich werde gar nicht erst fragen."

"Ich bin sicher, sie brauchte sie, um Malfoy Manor vom Bösen zu befreien oder sowas in der Art. Es scheint ja zumindest bei Draco funktioniert zu haben. Er hat sich sehr verändert."

Auch wenn Lunas Theorien über die Vorgänge in der Welt ziemlich seltsam waren, so zögerte Hermine doch, sie völlig von der Hand zu weisen. Ihrer Erfahrung nach hatte Luna einfach zu häufig ins Schwarze getroffen. Hermine hatte niemandem von dem Abend erzählt, an dem sie Professor Snape vor ein paar Wochen in seinem Büro aufgesucht hatte um ihren Schwur zu erfüllen. Und obwohl Luna es unmöglich wissen konnte, hatte sie am nächsten Tag erfreut bemerkt, dass Hermine nicht länger von Nimmerfeen verfolgt wurde. Bevor Hermine sich von der Überraschung hatte erholen können, hatte Luna mit Bedauern in der Stimme hinzugefügt, dass es aussah, als habe Hermine sich nun jedoch Blauzehrler eingefangen.

'Es ist wirklich kein Wunder, Hogwarts ist damit völlig verseucht', hatte sie mit ernster Miene erklärt. 'Leider kann man dagegen wenig tun, außer alles rosa zu streichen, aber die Schulleiterin war nicht angetan von der Idee. Wollen wir hoffen, dass der Befall auch von den Wänden verschwindet, wenn die Leute wieder geheilt sind. Wenn es bloß nicht so viele Infizierte wären... Das Schloss leuchtet wie ein Regenbogen, jetzt, wo so viele seiner Bewohner mit einer farbigen Aura herumlaufen. Ich bin sicher, mich haben die Trübklebler auch erwischt, aber niemand will es mir sagen.'

'Trübklebler?' hatte Hermine verblüfft wiederholt.

Luna hatte sich an ihrer augenscheinlichen Ignoranz nicht gestört. Sie hatte pflichtschuldig erläutert, Trübklebler sei nur der gängigere Name, da 'Blauzehrler' ein wenig irreführend war. Schließlich verfärbte sich nicht eines jeden Infizierten Aura blau. Hermines, zum Beispiel, hatte ein tiefes, sattes Gelb angenommen, was Luna besorgt stimmte.

'Wieso?' hatte Hermine unwillkürlich gefragt, selbst ein wenig beunruhigt. 'Was bedeutet gelb denn?'

Luna hatte sie angesehen, als hätte sie eine ganz besonders interessante Frage gestellt. 'Oh, das weiß ich nicht,' hatte sie geantwortet, 'das ist einfach die Farbe deiner Aura. Normalerweise erscheint die Aura eines jeden Menschen weiß. Eine Einfärbung ist ein Symptom für eine Blauzehrler-Erkrankung. Das Gute daran ist, dass sie auch deine wahre Aurafarbe verrät. Und du solltest wirklich mehr Zeit mit Professor Snape verbringen. Seine Aura ist tiefviolett. Er hat die Trübklebler, solange ich denken kann.'

Leicht alarmiert hatte Hermine gefragt, warum Luna ihr diesen seltsamen Rat gab. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Mitschülerin wieder einmal besonders seltsam oder besonders scharfsinnig war. Luna war offenbar der Ansicht, dass die Antwort eigentlich selbsterklärend war: "Natürlich weil eure Trübklebler absterben, wenn sie eurer gegenseitigen Astralstrahlung ausgesetzt werden!"

Hermine schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als sie an diese seltsame Unterhaltung zurückdachte, und wischte sich die Stirn. Das heftige Schrubben ließ sie schwitzen.

"Was ist so amüsant?" unterbrach die fragende Stimme ihres Lehrers ihre Gedanken. Er hatte ihr gerötetes und heiteres Gesicht bemerkt, als sie einen weiteren Kessel vom Stapel nahm. "Kesselschrubben sollte eigentlich nicht unterhaltsam sein."

Er fragte sich, ob ihr Erröten und ihr Lächeln etwas mit der Erwähnung seines Patensohnes zu tun hatte. Erst heute hatte er beide wieder einträchtig nebeneinander in der Bibliothek sitzen sehen, die Köpfe über schwere Bände gebeugt und in eine Diskussion vertieft.

"Ich weiß", antwortete Hermine und lächelte noch breiter. "Glauben Sie mir, das ist es auch nicht. Ich musste nur gerade an ein sehr unterhaltsames Gespräch denken, das ich kürzlich hatte."

Er hielt seine Feder still und sah sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht an. "Mit Draco?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. "Nein... wieso? Mit Luna."

Oh. Nun, er hatte selbst erst vor kurzem eine seltsame Unterhaltung mit Miss Lovegood gehabt. Ein merkwürdiges Mädchen. "Tatsächlich?" fragte er interessiert zurück. "Hat Sie Ihnen auch gesagt, dass Sie lilafarbenen Dampf abgeben?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Unterkiefer herabfiel. Sicher hatte Luna nicht ... Ach, natürlich hatte sie – sie war Luna! "Nein, meiner ist gelb", antwortete sie, bemüht, ein würdevolles Gesicht zu machen. "Und es ist kein Dampf, sondern Strahlung. Mir wurde gesagt, sie passe wunderbar zu der Ihren."

Er schnaubte und begann, die bereits korrigierten und noch unkorrigierten Aufsätze in ordentliche Stapel zu sortieren und seinen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen. "Ich sah Sie und Draco heute in der Bibliothek", bemerkte er dann beiläufig. "Es scheint, als hätte sich Ihre Beziehung erheblich verbessert ..."

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf. "Ja, das hat sie in der Tat. Draco war in letzter Zeit wirklich nett zu mir. Kaum zu glauben, dass er der gleiche Junge ist, der mich immer verächtlich Schlammblut genannt hat."

"Draco hatte auch eine Rolle zu spielen. Er wusste nur selbst nicht so genau, in welchem Maß sein Handeln lediglich Erwartungen erfüllte, und in welchem Maß es seine eigenen Überzeugungen wiederspiegelte."

"Ja, wenn man von bigotten Eltern aufgezogen wird und diesen Blödsinn über Reinblüter-Überlegenheit praktisch mit der Muttermilch aufsaugt, ist es sicher schwer, diese Überzeugung in Frage zu stellen. Dass Harry ihm im Raum der verborgenen Dinge das Leben gerettet hat, nachdem Draco ihn zuvor angegriffen hatte, hat bei ihm ein Umdenken ausgelöst."

"Er hegte schon länger Zweifel an den Zielen des Dunklen Lords. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich ihn darin bestärken sollte, ohne meine Position zu gefährden. Er hat meine Bemühungen nicht als das erkannt, was sie waren: Sachte Versuche, ihn in die richtige Richtung zu stubsen. Seine liebe Tante Bellatrix flüsterte fortwährend in sein Ohr, und die Verantwortung für das Wohlergehen seiner Eltern lastete auf seinen Schultern. Es war eine ziemlich schwere Bürde für einen eher verletzlichen Jungen."

Dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Draco zu helfen, war eine der Bürden, an der auch er nun schwer trug. Er hatte ihn ebenso im Stich gelassen wie seinen anderen Patensohn. Alles, was er geschafft hatte, war sein Leben zu retten, aber nur um den Preis seiner Seele. Er hätte mehr tun müssen.

"Es ist gut, dass Sie damals noch nicht Ihre Karten offen auf den Tisch gelegt haben," sagte Hermine, ahnungslos seinen Gedankengang kommentierend. "Draco hat das selbst eingeräumt. Er sagte mir, er sei damals ziemlich hin- und hergerissen gewesen. Es hätte so oder so ausgehen können – dass er auf unsere Seite übergelaufen wäre, oder aber Sie an Voldemort verraten hätte."

"Das hat er Ihnen gegenüber zugegeben?" Severus war überrascht. "Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie so gute Freunde geworden sind."

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. "Er kann nicht wählerisch sein. Er ist der einzige Slytherin-Rückkehrer und wird von den meisten Schülern aus den anderen Häusern wie ein Verräter behandelt. Schließlich hat er mehrmals versucht, Dumbledore umzubringen. Dass ich zu seiner Vertrauten geworden bin, ist lediglich einem Mangel an Alternativen geschuldet."

"Nein", widersprach sein Pate und Hausvorstand, und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Draco ist ein Slytherin durch und durch. Es ist ihm unmöglich, sich einer anderen Person gegenüber zu öffnen – es sei denn, er vertraut dieser Person absolut. Es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass er Sie über alle Maßen schätzt, Miss Granger."

"Oder ich bin einfach nur jemand, bei dem man sich gut erleichtern kann. Eine Menge Leute erzählen mir neuerdings ihre Probleme."

In der Tat – das war in den Erinnerungen, die er gesehen hatte, ganz offensichtlich gewesen. "Sie haben sich immer als sehr loyal und vertrauenswürdig erwiesen. Das sind Eigenschaften, die Slytherins über alle Maßen wertschätzen."

"Wirklich?" Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn skeptisch an. "Ich dachte, es seien Scharfsinn und Raffinesse, die sie am meisten schätzen."

"Das sind Eigenschaften, die Slytherins besitzen", stellte er richtig. "Aber sie wertschätzen das, was sie in ihrem eigenen Haus nicht so leicht finden. Wir bewundern in anderen üblicherweise Charaktereigenschaften, an denen es uns selbst mangelt."

Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach. "Ja, ich denke, das stimmt. Slytherins tragen ihr Herz nicht auf der Zunge, aber ich war schon immer der Ansicht, dass die Taten eines Menschen mehr aussagen, als seine Worte. Gryffindors sind immer so laut und ungestüm. Sie kennen keine Zurückhaltung, keine Geduld. Mir gefällt, dass Draco nicht ständig alles kommentiert, was ich sage. Ich kann ihm Sachen erzählen, ohne dass er gleich seine Entrüstung oder seine Begeisterung darüber zum Ausdruck bringt. Er hört einfach nur zu, wartet, bis ich mir über meine eigenen Gefühle klar geworden bin und lässt dann seine Ansichten dazu nur sehr dezent anklingen. Er bringt mich zum Denken, anstatt mir zu sagen, was ich denken soll."

Hermine wurde bewusst, dass das Gleiche auch für ihren Zaubertrankprofessor galt. Vermutlich hatte das Sprichwort Recht, wonach Gegensätze sich anzogen. Gryffindors und Slytherins waren sicher so gegensätzlich, wie man nur sein konnte.

Sie hievte einen weiteren Kessel auf den langsam wachsenden Stapel mit sauberen und zog auch ihre Strickjacke aus. Es wurde wirklich viel zu warm darin. Ausnahmsweise begrüßte sie die kalte Luft des Kerkers, die über ihre Haut strich.

"Ich finde es erstaunlich, dass Sie beide überhaupt freundschaftlich miteinander reden, wenn man Ihre früheren Differenzen bedenkt", bemerkte ihr Lehrer, als sie den nächsten Kessel mit der Bürste attackierte.

"Ich gebe zu," sagte Hermine, ein wenig abgerissen durch ihr heftiges Schrubben, "ich habe ihn jahrelang für einen eingebildeten Blödmann gehalten – und gedacht, dass er außer seines Aussehens und seiner reichen Herkunft nichts vorzuweisen hätte. Ich habe ihn genauso zweidimensional gesehen wie er mich – Harrys Anhängsel, ein Schlammblut, eine Streberin. Er hat sich so verhalten, wie man es von ihm erwartet hat, wenn er mich angegriffen und beleidigt hat. Sicher, damals hat er sein Verhalten nicht in Frage gestellt... Aber wir waren Kinder. Ich kann ihm das nicht mehr vorhalten, nicht, wenn er sich jetzt so bemüht, anders zu sein. Er hat sich sogar bei mir entschuldigt."

Severus warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, richtete ihn dann aber rasch wieder auf seine Pergamente. Es kam ihm beinahe ungehörig vor, sie nur in ihrer Bluse zu sehen, deren Stoff an ihrem Rücken zu kleben schien. Sonderbar, dass ihm solche Gedanken überhaupt kamen. Er hatte schon viele Mädchen in Blusen Kessel schrubben sehen – es war eine Tätigkeit, die man nicht gut in den Schulroben mit den langen, weiten Ärmeln ausführen konnte. Aber keine hatte jemals seine Gedanken in Richtungen gelenkt, in die sie nicht wandern sollten, oder ihm nur vom Zusehen bei dieser schweißtreibenden Tätigkeit warm werden lassen.

"Heißt das also, dass Sie jetzt mit Draco befreundet sind?" fragte er, und versuchte, sein Denken wieder auf sicheres Terrain zu steuern. Anscheinend nicht ganz erfolgreich.

"Ich denke schon..." Hermine hielt inne und dachte kurz über die Frage nach. Vermutlich konnte man ihn als Freund bezeichnen. "Er ist eine sehr komplexe Persönlichkeit – intelligent und von vielen falsch beurteilt. Ich habe mich schon immer zu solchen Leuten hingezogen gefühlt, und ich glaube fest an zweite Chancen. Ich denke, dass Draco unter seiner Arroganz sehr sensibel und verletzlich ist."

"Ja, als sein Pate kann ich das bestätigen." Zum wiederholten Mal war er überrascht von ihrem Einfühlungsvermögen. "Und... Sie sind sicher, dass nicht auch andere, zartere Gefühle im Spiel sind?" fragte er, bemüht, beiläufig zu klingen. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass Draco mehr für sie empfand als Freundschaft. Und möglicherweise wurden diese Gefühle ja auch erwidert.

"Von wessen Seite?" Sie hielt inne und sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sicher wollte er nicht implizieren... oder doch? "Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, was ich empfinde," sagte sie, und fühlte Ärger über seine Andeutung in sich aufsteigen. "Und nun fragen Sie mich, ob ich mich zu Draco hingezogen fühle? Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, sollten Sie vielleicht beim nächsten Mal, wenn Sie in meinem Kopf sind, nach Beweisen suchen!"

Er wusste sofort, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. "Miss Granger..."

"Nein – kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht mit 'Miss Granger'!" Sie warf den Scheuerschwamm in den Kessel und rang die Hände. "Ist Ihnen nicht klar, was Sie sagen, wenn Sie mir so eine Frage stellen? Entweder beschuldigen Sie mich, Sie angelogen zu haben, unterstellen, ich sei wankelmütig oder reden meine Gefühle klein indem Sie anklingen lassen, ich würde mein eigenes Herz nicht kennen. Und mit alldem sagen Sie im Grunde, dass ich oberflächlich bin."

"Natürlich sind Sie das nicht! Ich wollte keineswegs auch nur eines von alldem implizieren..." Er holte tief Luft. "Es war nicht so gemeint, wie es klang."

"Was genau haben Sie denn gemeint? Finden Sie es immer noch so schwer zu glauben, dass das, was ich Ihnen offenbart habe, die Wahrheit ist?"

"Um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Ja!" sagte er brüsk. "Es ist surreal. Manchmal, wenn ich Sie in meinem Unterricht vor mir sitzen sehe, frage ich mich, ob ich mir das alles nicht nur eingebildet habe."

"Nun, manchmal, wenn Sie mich zurechtweisen und mich in diesem verächtlichen Tonfall 'Miss Granger' nennen, frage ich mich genau das Gleiche! Sie waren derjenige, der verlangt hat, dass wir so tun als wäre nichts geschehen. Natürlich erscheint es surreal!"

Er seufzte tief und rieb sich die Augen. "Sie haben Recht. Ich war derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass Sie Ihr Leben leben und ein paar Jungen küssen sollen, und ich glaube immer noch, dass es richtig war, Ihnen das zu sagen und dass es richtig wäre, es zu tun." Widerstrebend fügte er hinzu: "Aber... wenn ich darüber nachdenke, stelle ich fest, dass mir die Vorstellung nicht besonders behagt."

Ihr ärgerlich verzogener Mund verwandelte sich angesichts dieses Eingeständnisses in ein weiches Lächeln, das ihre Augen zum Leuchten brachte. Die Verwandlung ließ ihm die Sinne schwirren.

"Gut", sagte sie, und jeglicher Missklang war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden. "Weil mir die Vorstellung nämlich auch nicht behagt. Und ich werde nichts dergleichen tun. Ich mag Draco und bin gerne in seiner Gesellschaft. Aber ich mag ihn nicht auf diese Art. Ich mag überhaupt keinen Jungen auf diese Art." Sie seufzte und fischte den Schwamm wieder aus dem Wasser. "Ich mag Sie. Und ich vermisse Sie."

Er suchte nach Worten und fand keine passenden. "Sie sehen mich jeden Tag", sagte er, stattdessen auf das Offensichtliche verweisend.

"Ja, im Unterricht oder bei den Mahlzeiten, wenn Sie am Lehrertisch sitzen. Aber das ist etwas anderes."

Er war nicht begriffsstutzig – er wusste genau, wovon sie sprach. Er zog es nur vor, nicht darüber zu reden, sich nicht einzugestehen, dass er wünschte, er könne sie anders behandeln – sich mit ihr zusammensetzen und ein Glas Feuerwhiskey trinken, ihrem Geplauder lauschen, ihre Ansichten erfahren und sich über ihre verrückten, aber faszinierenden Schlussfolgerungen wundern, ihre Geheimnisse, ihre Sorgen und ihre Hoffnungen anvertraut bekommen und... nein. Das konnte nicht passieren. Seltsam, wie er sich plötzlich nach etwas sehnte, was er nur sehr kurz erfahren hatte.

"Ich bemühe mich wirklich, nur den Lehrer in Ihnen zu sehen", sagte das Mädchen wie ein Echo auf seine Gedanken. "Aber es ist auf Dauer ziemlich anstrengend, so zu tun, als stünde kein großer, weißer Elefant mitten im Zimmer."

Damit hatte sie zweifellos Recht. In Wahrheit war es sogar eine kleine Herde weißer Elefanten, aber er würde sie besser nicht auf die anderen aufmerksam machen. Es gab ohnehin nichts, was sich auf absehbare Zeit dagegen unternehmen ließ.

"Ich wünschte nur, es gäbe einen Mittelweg", sagte sie mit einem wehmütigen Seufzer.

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. "Vielleicht gibt es den..." sinnierte er, und fragte sich, ob das, was ihm vorschwebte, vielleicht ein wenig mehr Vertrautheit zuließ als ihre jetzige Lehrer-Schüler Beziehung. Er stand auf und trat an den Tisch neben dem Spülbecken, um das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit zu inspizieren. Sie hatte ungefähr zwei Drittel der Kessel gesäubert, aber ihr Vorankommen hatte sich merklich verlangsamt. Ihre Arme waren vermutlich schwer geworden, und ihre Hände mussten inzwischen brennen von der aggressiven Lauge.

"Sie können jetzt aufhören, Miss Granger", sagte er und überraschte sie damit erneut. "Ich wollte, dass Sie müde werden, nicht dass Sie vor Erschöpfung wieder in meinem Labor zusammenbrechen."

"Ich könnte die übrig gebliebenen Kessel mit Magie reinigen...", schlug sie vor. Es war nett, dass er ihr einen Teil der Strafe erließ, aber es widerstrebte ihr, eine Arbeit unvollendet zu lassen.

"Nein. Überreste von Klebepaste lassen sich nicht magisch entfernen. Das funktioniert nicht."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Was? Aber ich dachte immer ..." Sie hatte gedacht, er sei einfach nur boshaft, wenn er verbot, beim Reinigen von Kesseln Magie zu benutzen. Er hatte diese kleine, aber bedeutsame Information nie geteilt. "Wer macht denn normalerweise die Kessel sauber?"

Er feixte. "Normalerweise stelle ich sicher, dass ich Schüler zum Nachsitzen dahabe, wenn in einer meiner Klassen Klebepaste auf dem Stundenplan steht."

"Und nun? Werden Sie die restlichen Kessel von den Hauselfen reinigen lassen?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. Wenn er das täte, würde sie vermutlich darauf bestehen, es selbst fertig zu machen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie kaum noch ihre Arme heben konnte. "Nein, diese spezielle Seife greift ihre Haut viel mehr an als die von Menschen. Ich werde das nachher selbst erledigen. Hier..." Er hielt ihr ihre Strickjacke hin. "Sie sollten die besser wieder anziehen. Sie wollen sich nicht zu alledem noch eine Erkältung einfangen. Auch, wenn Sie es im Moment nicht spüren – es ist sehr zugig hier im Kerker."

Hermine gehorchte, überrascht von seiner Fürsorglichkeit, die er immer so sorgsam verborgen hielt. Er winkte sie zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und deutete auf den Stuhl. "Setzen Sie sich. Ich habe einen Vorschlag zu machen."

Neugierig nahm sie in dem Sessel Platz, den sie mittlerweile als den ihren betrachtete, da er ihn, ohne darüber nachzudenken, bereits wieder für sie verwandelt hatte. Er griff in das Regal mit den schauerlichen Gläsern hinter sich und nahm einen kleinen Salbentiegel heraus, den er ihr reichte. "Für Ihre Hände."

Dankbar nahm sie die Creme entgegen. Die Kühle der Salbe linderte sofort das Brennen ihrer gereizten Haut. "Wissen Sie, Sie sind wirklich unglaublich nett, wenn Sie es sein wollen..." sagte sie und sah zu, wie er zwei Tassen mit Tee füllte und eine davon vor sie stellte.

Er sah sie böse an, als wolle er so diese Behauptung und sein eigenes Handeln Lüge strafen. "Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis bewahren können, Miss Granger!"

"Oh, keine Sorge. Niemand würde mir glauben. Ihre Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher." Ihm entging nicht, dass der letzte Satz wie im Nachklang gesprochen war und ohne den scherzhaften Unterton. Und obwohl er lediglich einen allgemein verwendeten Satz so dahingesagt hatte und niemals wagen würde, irgend jemandem seine wirklichen Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen, rührten ihn ihre Worte dennoch an. Wie es wohl sein mochte, fragte er sich, jemandem wirklich vertrauen zu können? Er hatte diesen Luxus nie gehabt. Vertrauen war ein völlig fremdes Konzept für ihn, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Leute, die fähig waren, zu vertrauen, beneidete, oder ob er sie für dumm befinden sollte.

"Von welchem Vorschlag haben Sie eben gesprochen?" fragte sie, was das Gespräch wieder in sicheres Fahrwasser lenkte und ihm eine Entgegnung ersparte, die vermutlich wieder zu wünschen übrig gelassen hätte.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie daran interessiert wären, offiziell meine Gehilfin zu werden. Ich hätte gerne mehr Zeit für meine privaten Forschungen, und ich denke, Sie wären in der Lage, die meisten der im Krankenflügel benötigten Tränke zu brauen und die Hausaufgaben der unteren Klassen zu korrigieren. Es gäbe uns außerdem eine gute Entschuldigung für die Zeit, die es in Anspruch nehmen wird, Ihnen Okklumentik beizubringen. Ich kann Sie nicht dauernd zum Nachsitzen verdonnern. Es wäre Ihrem Musterkind-Image abträglich."

"Das bin ich nicht!" sagte sie verschnupft.

"Sie sind nicht interessiert?" fragte er zurück, mit einem Gefühl von Enttäuschung über die Zurückweisung. Es war nicht die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte.

"Was? Nein – natürlich bin ich interessiert! Ich würde gerne mehr Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen, und ich würde gerne die Tränke für Madam Pomfrey brauen. Aber ich bin kein Musterkind!"

Ah! Mit einem süffisanten Funkeln in den Augen lehnte er sich leicht vor. "Ich habe das seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr gewusst, Miss Granger. Denn auch, wenn Sie sich große Mühe geben, ein braves Mädchen zu sein – wie beide wissen: Das sind Sie nicht. Sie haben diesen rebellischen Zug in sich, der eine feste Hand erfordert. Aber die meisten anderen Lehrer haben das immer noch nicht durchschaut. Sie halten Sie für einen Ausbund an Tugend, ein leuchtendes Beispiel für den Rest der Schülerschaft. Sie haben keine Ahnung..."

Sie errötete. Ja, wenn sie je von allen Dingen erführen, die sie angestellt hatte... In ihrem ersten Jahr hatte sie die Robe ihres Zaubertränkelehrers in Brand gesteckt; in ihrem zweiten hatte sie Zutaten von ihm gestohlen, um heimlich Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Im dritten hatte sie den besagten Lehrer mit einem Schockzauber angegriffen; im vierten eine Reporterin des Tagespropheten gefangen gehalten und erpresst; im fünften die damalige Schulleiterin in den Verbotenen Wald gelockt, damit sie von Zentrauren entführt wurde. In ihrem sechsten hatte sie einen Mitschüler verhext, damit er nicht ins Quidditschteam kam; in dem Jahr, das ihr siebtes hätte sein sollen, war sie bei Gringotts eingebrochen und hatte einen Drachen gestohlen; und in ihrem jetzigen, achten Jahr hatte sie einen Lehrer mehr oder weniger dazu genötigt, sie zu küssen. Zweifelsohne wäre das Kollegium schockiert, wenn sie das alles wüssten, und noch mehr, wenn sie ahnten, welche Gedanken ihr über den betreffenden Lehrer im Kopf herumgingen. Er wäre es vermutlich auch. Sie wich sicherheitshalber rasch seinem Blick aus und lenkte ihre Gedanken wieder auf das eigentliche Gesprächsthema zurück.

"Glauben Sie denn, die Schulleiterin wäre einverstanden?"

i"Es war ursprünglich Professor Sprouts Idee. Sie denkt darüber nach, Mr. Longbottom nach Erlangung seiner KATZEn eine Lehrlingsstelle anzubieten und will schon vorher ein wenig praktisch mit ihm arbeiten. Tatsache ist, dass der Unterricht für viele der wiederholenden Siebtklässler nicht anspruchsvoll genug ist. Es gibt zwar einige Lücken in ihrer Ausbildung aufgrund der widrigen Umstände im letzten Jahr, aber vieles ist ihnen dennoch bereits geläufig. Sie sind nicht die Einzige, die sich im Unterricht langweilt, Miss Granger. Daher die Idee, jenen Studenten, die eine Affinität für ein bestimmtes Fach haben, Projektarbeiten anzubieten. Die Schulleiterin war davon sehr angetan."

"Und Sie denken, ich habe ein Affinität für Zaubertränke?"

"Als Brauerin, ja. Als Trankmeisterin? Vermutlich nein. Aber Sie sind die Einzige, mit der ich arbeiten würde."

"Also ist das als Vorbereitung auf eine spätere Lehre gedacht?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. "Möglicherweise schon. Es hat zwar schon lange keine Lehrlinge mehr in Hogwarts gegeben, aber noch vor ein paar Jahrzehnten war das absolut üblich. Einige Lehrer denken darüber nach, in den Ruhestand zu gehen, weshalb die Idee, sich die eigenen Nachfolger heranzuziehen, durchaus ihren Reiz hat. Poppy meinte, dass sich Miss Abbott vielleicht für eine medizinische Ausbildung interessieren würde. Sie hat sich während des Kampfes um Hogwarts als wertvolle Hilfe erwiesen."

"Und hat die Schulleiterin auch vorgeschlagen, dass Sie sich einen Lehrling suchen?"

"Seltsamerweise nicht."

"Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, warum nicht ..."

"Nicht wieder frech werden, Miss Granger!" mahnte er, aber mit einem schlecht versteckten Schmunzeln. "Abgesehen von ihrer offensichtlichen Annahme, dass ich sowas niemals in Betracht ziehen würde, weiß sie, dass ich nicht plane, zu bleiben. Nicht lange genug jedenfalls, um einen Lehrling auszubilden."

"Oh ... Sie denken ernsthaft darüber nach, Hogwarts zu verlassen?"

Er stieß einen Seufzer aus. "Ich weiß es nicht. Wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, bin ich nicht aus Berufung Lehrer geworden."

"Sie machen Ihren Job aber dennoch sehr gut."

"Nicht viele würden Ihnen in diesem Punkt zustimmen."

"Nun, Sie werden es vermutlich nie auf einen der ersten Plätze in der Liste von Hogwarts beliebtesten Lehrern schaffen, aber die Schüler respektieren Sie. Nun, da Sie auch nicht mehr so schrecklich unfair sind, wie Sie es früher waren, kann man durchaus sagen, Sie sind ein guter Lehrer."

"Sie sind möglicherweise ein wenig voreingenommen." Sie hatte eingestanden, sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen, und sie hatte ihn geküsst. Man konnte sicherlich sagen, dass sie unter seinen Schülern ein besonderer Fall war.

"Ja, ganz sicher sogar. Aber das gilt für alle älteren Schüler, die noch hier sind. Seien wir ehrlich: In drei Jahren wird sich kaum noch jemand an Ihre Rolle erinnern und wozu Sie gezwungen gewesen waren. Sie können der Lehrer sein, der Sie sein möchten."

"Ich habe keinerlei Toleranz für Dummheit. Das ist kein guter Ausgangspunkt, um hauptsächlich Dummköpfe zu unterrichten." Er hasste es zutiefst, wenn Leute ihr Gehirn nicht einschalteten, bevor sie den Mund aufmachten oder bevor sie handelten, was leider viel zu häufig geschah. Dabei war es doch nicht zu viel verlangt, wirklich nicht. Aber manche Schüler bekamen den Dreh nie raus, und das ärgerte ihn maßlos.

"Ach, kommen Sie schon – wir sind nicht alle Idioten! In den KATZEn Klassen bringen die meisten Schüler hinreichend gute Leistungen."

"Ja, aber nur, weil ich die Zugangsbedingungen sehr hoch ansetze, um die schlimmsten Ignoranten herauszuhalten. Bei den jüngeren Schülern habe ich keine Wahl."

"Nun, dann sollten Sie vielleicht darüber nachdenken, das Problem zu umgehen. Jeder weiß, dass Sie auch gerne Verteidigung unterrichten. Vielleicht könnten Sie sich ausschließlich auf die jeweiligen KATZEn-Kurse konzentrieren, und die Klassen bis zu den EULEn jemand anderem überlassen. Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass Remus es begrüßen würde, nur zeitweise zu arbeiten, und er ist wirklich gut mit den jüngeren Schülern."

Er dachte darüber nach. Es war wirklich ein interessanter Gedanke. Nur die älteren Schüler zu unterrichten würde ihm Zeit für seine privaten Forschungen lassen. Er könnte vielleicht sogar nebenher kommerziell brauen. Und Minerva wäre sicherlich glücklich, wenn er bliebe. Es war nicht leicht, einen Lehrer zu finden, der Zaubertränke auf KATZEn Niveau unterrichten konnte. Die Idee war es sicher wert, sich eingehender damit zu beschäftigen.

"Unabhängig davon, wie meine Zukunft aussehen mag – mein Angebot gilt. Haben Sie Interesse?"

"Aber natürlich!"

"Dann werde ich mit der Schulleiterin sprechen. Und Sie sehe ich spätestens am Mittwoch zu Ihrer nächsten Okklumentikstunde."


	6. Zauberstäbe, Ziepnister & Zunkschnecken

Zusammenfassung des vorherigen Kapitels:

Auf Severus Vorschlag hin wird Luna Hermines neue Zimmergefährtin, was Hermine bei ihren Schlafproblemen helfen soll. Als Hermine zum Nachsitzen erscheint, lässt er sie Kessel reinigen, anstatt ihre Okklumentikstunden fortzusetzen. Sie kommen auf Luna und ihre verblüffenden Theorien zu sprechen, und auf Draco, mit dem Hermine sich angefreundet hat. Severus fragt sich, ob nicht mehr dahinter steckt als nur Freundschaft, und zeigt einen Anflug von Eifersucht bei dem Gedanken. Seine Reaktion verärgert Hermine, und sie haben eine kurze Auseinandersetzung über ihre Situation. Severus entschuldigt sich und schlägt Hermine dann vor, seine Braugehilfin zu werden, was ihnen beiden auch einen nachvollziehbaren Grund für weitere Treffen liefert.

 _A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist für Orange! Ich würde dich gerne mal privat anschreiben, was aber nicht geht, weil du nicht eingeloggt bist. Kannst du dich mal bei mir melden?_

 **Zauberstäbe, Ziepnister und Zunkschnicken**

Als der Zaubertränkemeister nach seinem Gespräch mit der Schulleiterin in sein Büro zurückkehrte, feixte er innerlich. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage war es ihm gelungen, Minerva sprachlos zu machen, was ihm zugegebenerweise ein diebisches Vergnügen bereitete. 'Du willst einen Lehrling aufnehmen?' hatte sie verblüfft gefragt.

'Eine Assistentin für Zaubertrankprojekte', hatte er korrigiert. 'Und ich will Miss Granger.'

Minerva hatte wissen wollen, warum er plötzlich so ein reges Interesse an einer ihrer Schützlinge zeigte, und diese heikle Frage war schwer zu beantworten gewesen. Letztendlich hatte er sich entschieden, einfach bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. Das war ihr gegenüber eine vorzügliche Taktik, da er niemals offen und geradeheraus war, was sie von der richtigen Spur abbrachte und sofort andere Motive vermuten ließ.

"Du willst mir ernsthaft weismachen, du seist an ihrem Wohlergehen interessiert?" Minerva hatte ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich gegeben. 'Du erwartest doch sicher nicht, dass ich dir das abkaufe? Hah – ich durchschaue dich, Severus! Du hast endlich zugeben müssen, dass sie clever und kompetent ist und willst, dass sie dir beim Brauen deiner privaten Zaubertränke zur Hand geht!'

Er hatte nichts weiter dazu gesagt, sondern lediglich seine Augenbraue gehoben, woraufhin sie ihre Theorie bestätigt sah. Dennoch war sie sehr angetan gewesen, genau, wie er vermutet hatte, und hatte umgehend ihr Einverständnis gegeben.

Er hatte Hermine gleich nach dem Unterricht am nächsten Tag Bescheid gegeben. Sie hatten vereinbart, sich an diesem Abend in seinem Büro zusammenzusetzen um die Details dessen, was er von ihr erwartete, zu besprechen, und um Termine für regelmäßige Treffen festzulegen. Mit dem, was für Poppy zu brauen war, den Korrekturen der Hausaufgaben der unteren Jahrgänge und dem Okklumentikunterricht würde er keine Probleme haben, sie zu beschäftigen. Er konnte allerdings auch nicht verleugnen, dass er sich darauf freute, sie regelmäßig zu sehen, selbst, wenn es dadurch noch schwieriger werden würde, die Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten.

Seine Vorsätze wurden gleich an diesem Abend auf die Probe gestellt, als Hermine mit heiterer Miene in sein Büro kam. Er hatte während der ganzen zurückliegenden Wochen nicht so viel Leben darin gesehen. Es war umso ungewöhnlicher, da Schüler normalerweise nur in stummen Entsetzen oder zumindest mit einer gesunden Dosis Unbehagen durch seine Tür traten. Er spürte ein unvertrautes Ziehen irgendwo in der Bauchgegend, als sie ihn mit vergnügt blitzenden Augen ansah.

Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber in ihren Sessel sinken. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt, dass er den harten Stuhl bereits ohne darüber nachzudenken für sie verwandelt hatte. Er sandt eine stillen Stoßseufzer aus. Ihr Umgang miteinander war inzwischen beunruhigend ungezwungen geworden.

"Haben Sie das hier gesehen?" fragte sie, und hielt eine Zeitung hoch.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, sowohl in Verneinung ihrer Frage als auch in Bekundung seines Mißfallens über seine gerade gemachte Beobachtung. Um den Eindruck übertriebener Liebenswürdigkeit wettzumachen, den er möglicherweise hinterlassen hatte, legte er seine Stirn in wohldosierte Falten.

"Wenn das der Tagesprophet ist, lautet die Antwort 'nein'. Ich weigere mich, dieses fürchterliche Geschreibsel zu lesen, das manche eine Zeitung nennen."

"Es ist nicht der Tagesprophet", grinste sie. "Viel schlimmer ... Es ist der Quibbler." Sie hielt im das Blatt unter die Nase und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. "Machen Sie schon – lesen Sie! Ich versichere Ihnen, es lohnt sich."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand und begann zu lesen.

Wie man Trübklebler loswird

Luna Lovegood für den 'Quibbler'

Noch weitgehend unbemerkt von der Zaubereröffentlichkeit ist in den Nachwehen des Krieges, der vermutlich als Voldewar II in die Geschichte eingehen wird, eine Trübklebler-Epidemie in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ausgebrochen. Obwohl Trübklebler bekannt dafür sind, Plätze zu infizieren, die über längere Zeit hinweg Trauer und Trübsal gesehen haben, sind Schüler und Lehrer erschreckend uninformiert über diese Krankheit. Bis jetzt wurde keine konzertierte Aktion unternommen, um der Masseninfektion Herr zu werden, was eine weitere Ausbreitung wahrscheinlich macht. Der 'Quibbler' sagt Ihnen alles, was Sie über Trübklebler wissen müssen, und darüber, wie man sie loswird.

Bei Trübkleblern, die gemeinhin auch als Blauzehrler bekannt sind, handelt es sich um kleine, unsichtbare Pilze, die ebenso an Gebäuden wie an Menschen haften können und sich von magischer Energie ernähren. Dies führt dazu, dass sich betroffene Zauberer ausgelaugt und antriebslos fühlen, sich für nichts mehr begeistern können und in eine dauerhaft trübe Stimmung verfallen. Als positive Nebenwirkung jedoch setzen die Pilze Sporen frei, welche die Astralstrahlung der befallenen Person und somit auch die Farbe seiner Aura sichtbar macht. Man nimmt an, dass sich im ersten, dokumentierten Fall einer Infektion die Aura des Patienten blau färbte, was zu dem irreführenden Namen führte. Das Phänomen der Blaufärbung (in Wahrheit auch Pink-, Gelb- oder Grünfärbung usw.) ist interessanterweise auch in der Muggelwelt bekannt. Selbst nicht magische Menschen hat man Dinge sagen hören wie 'she's got the blues' um den Gesundheitszustand einer Betroffenen zu beschreiben. Es ist allerdings fraglich, ob Muggel tatsächlich in der Lage sind, die entsprechend gefärbte Aura zu sehen.

Obwohl Trübklebler von Person zu Person übertragen werden, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass eine einzige infizierte Person in Ihrer Nähe Sie anstecken wird. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass Trübklebler sich schnell den Energien des jeweiligen Wirtes anpassen und nur auf Menschen überspringen, bei den sie ein ähnliches Klima vorfinden. Wenn es allerdings, wie jetzt in Hogwarts, zu einem Massenausbruch kommt, steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit exponentiell, sich ebenfalls Blauzehrler einzufangen. Es ist auch möglich, sich zu anzustecken, wenn man lange Zeit an einem befallenen Ort lebt.

Eine Trübkleblerinfektion ist eine ernsthafte Erkrankung und sollte nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden! Abgesehen davon, dass sie latente Melancholie in tiefe Traurigkeit und Unglücklichsein verwandelt, die dem Infizierten mehr und mehr zusetzt, riskieren Erkrankte auch, ihre Magie zu verlieren. Je schneller die Krankheit behandelt wird, um so besser. Wenn die Aura erst einen satten, tiefen Farbton angenommen hat, ist die Heilung ein sehr langwieriger Prozess. Glücklicherweise gibt es einige Maßnahmen, die Sie ergreifen können, wenn Sie befallen sind:  
1\. Verbringen Sie viel Zeit mit Menschen, deren Aura ausgleichend auf die Ihre wirkt

Trübklebler reagieren höchst empfindlich auf Astralstrahlung, die ihrer Umgebungsstrahlung zuwiderläuft. Finden Sie eine Person, deren Aura eine Farbe im gegenüberliegenden Farbspektrum aufweist, und verbringen Sie so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr. Wenn der oder diejenige auch infiziert ist, ist es sehr leicht, einander zu finden – vorausgesetzt, Sie sind in der Lage, die Aura des anderen zu sehen. (Wenn Sie das nicht können, leiden Sie vermutlich an den Spätfolgen einer früheren, gemeinen Ziepnister Infektion, die leider irreversibel sind. Vielleicht kann jemand anders Ihnen eine passende Person zeigen.) Dies ist die sicherste Heilmethode, selbst wenn die andere Person nicht infiziert ist. Falls doch, so ist die Heilung gegenseitig. Menschen mit einer Aura im gegenüberliegenden Spektrum haben das Potential, einander glücklich zu machen, was schon Leute bewegt haben soll, sich absichtlich mit Trübkleblern zu infizieren, um denjenigen zu finden, den sie für ihren Seelengefährten halten. (Wir möchten ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass Trübklebler keineswegs Seelengefährten aufzeigen – das können nur Flimmflummler, weshalb wir massiv davon abraten, sich absichtlich mit Trübzehrlern zu infizieren.)

2\. Versuchen Sie, sich pro Tag wenigstens zwei positive Gedanken zu machen

Es ist ratsam, diese sogar schriftlich festzuhalten und auch die des Vortags noch einmal durchzulesen. Damit können Sie ein wenig von der Energie zurückgewinnen, die Sie an die Trübzehrler verloren haben. Wenn Sie anfangen, sich besser zu fühlen, können Sie sich an einen höhere Zahl positiver Gedanken heranwagen. Das ist auch eine gute Präventionsmaßnahme.

3\. Putzen Sie Ihr Haus

Wenn Sie nicht ausziehen können, bekämpfen Sie den Befall des Gebäudes. Es hat sich als hilfreich erwiesen, die Wände in einer hellen, freundlichen Farbe zu streichen (idealerweise rosa). Halten Sie die Räume stets sauber. Da es schwierig ist, die Quelle des Befalls zu finden, reinigen Sie am besten alles. Das wird Sie auch beschäftig halten, was in Ihrem Zustand hilfreich ist. Geben Sie jedoch Acht, dass Sie nicht obsessiv werden! Es ist ratsam, vielleicht einmal im Monat eine richtige Unordnung zu veranstalten, was sehr viel Spaß machen kann!

4\. Lesen Sie Witzbücher, kaufen Sie gute Scherzartikel und feiern Sie eine Party!

Lachen ist sehr hilfreich! Die Vibrationen machen Trübklebler schwindelig. Lachen ist auch ein hervorragendes Desinfektionsmittel für verseuchte Gebäude. Es ist wissenschaftlich zwar noch nicht belegt, aber Trübklebler scheinen jegliche Art glücklicher Geräusche zu verabscheuen. Singen Sie, hören Sie zu, wenn jemand schlecht singt, machen Sie Musik oder feiern Sie eine Party. Aber übertreiben Sie es nicht! Zu exzessive Fröhlichkeit, besonders von Seiten nicht infizierter Menschen, kann eine gegenteilige Wirkung auf Sie haben, wenn Sie die 'Blues' haben.

5\. Tragen Sie helle Farben

Vorzugsweise rosa oder etwas mit Glitzer. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen scheinen Trübklebler beides nicht zu mögen. Vermeiden Sie Schwarz, Braun und Anthrazittöne.

6\. Essen Sie Pudding

"Nun, das erklärt es", bemerkte Severus trocken, während er abermals kopfschüttelnd die Zeitung wieder zusammenlegte.

"Erklärt was?" fragte Hermine.

"Die seltsame Unterhaltung, die ich mit Miss Lovegood hatte, als ich sie fragte, ob sie es in Betracht ziehen würde, Ihr Zimmer zu teilen. Sie sah mich mit diesen hervorstehenden Augen and und sagte mit völligem Ernst, es wäre viel besser, wenn Sie in meine Räume zögen, da ich violett strahle, was gut für Sie wäre."

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Ernsthaft? Wie haben Sie reagiert?" Da Luna zuletzt ganz normal ausgesehen hatte und noch in einem Stück war, mußte er sich wohl sehr beherrscht haben.

Severus dachte an den Moment der Panik zurück, die ihn erfüllt hatte. Einen Moment lang hatte er nichts anderes tun können, als das Mädchen verblüfft und wortlos anzustarren, während er darum kämpfte, die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtsmuskeln nicht zu verlieren. Hatte sie es herausgefunden? Bei jeder anderen Person hätte er hinter der Bemerkung sofort einen Erpressungsversuch vermutet, aber nicht bei ihr. Sie verstand vermutlich nicht mal das Konzept. "Ich habe ihr entschieden gesagt, dass ich rein gar nichts abstrahle, und schon gar nicht lila."

"Das war eine recht milde Reaktion... Ich hätte erwartet, dass Sie für so einen unglaublich ungehörigen Vorschlag mindestens einen Abend Nachsitzen verhängen."

"Es hätte ihr nichts ausgemacht." Er hatte es früher auch schon mit Sarkasmus oder Beleidigungen versucht, aber Miss Lovegood war völlig immun gegenüber jeglicher Art von Bösartigkeit. Was auch immer er sagte, sie nahm es mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht zur Kenntnis und sah ihn lediglich an, als wüsste sie in ihrer Weisheit Dinge, die ihm verborgen waren. "Nichts kann Miss Lovegood erschüttern. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe es versucht. Abgesehen davon – was sie danach vorschlug, war noch viel schockierender."

"Was hat sie denn gesagt?"

"Dass ich aufhören solle, ständig schwarz zu tragen und es stattdessen lieber mal mit Pink versuchen solle."

Hermine musste lachen, als sie sich diese Unterhaltung vorstellte. "Oh, dass sie damit tatsächlich ohne Nachsitzen davongekommen ist! Und Sie beschuldigen mich ständig, frech zu sein!"

"Nun, ich gebe zu, ich wurde bestochen. Miss Lovegood hat mir in ihrem zweiten Jahr einen Schal zu Weihnachten geschenkt."

"Sie hat Ihnen ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht?"

"Ja. Er war flauschig und babyrosa, und über und über mit glitzernden Schlangen verziert, die darauf umherschlängelten. Nun endlich begreife ich, was sie damit bezweckte."

Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war er schockiert gewesen – zuerst über die Tatsache, dass sich überhaupt ein Schüler die Mühe machte, ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu machen, und ein zweites Mal, als er das Geschenkpapier entfernt hatte. Sein spontaner Verdacht war, dass sie ihm einen Streich spielen wollte, weshalb er den Schal misstrauisch beäugt hatte in der Erwartung, die Schlangen würden ihn angreifen. Aber eine intensive Prüfung ergab, dass das Kleidungsstück hässlich, aber harmlos war. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum sie ihm dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte, aber er war zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass es eine merkwürdige, aber wohlmeinende Geste gewesen war. In Miss Lovegood steckte nicht eine Spur von Bösartigkeit.

Es war die Erinnerung an diese Tatsache die ihn angesichts ihres Ratschlags veranlasst hatte, sich zu räuspern und ihr mit aller Höflichkeit, zu der er imstande war, zu antworten: 'Vielen Dank, Miss Lovegood. Aber ich fürchte, Pink ist auch nicht wirklich meine Farbe.' Ja, er konnte nett sein, wenn er sich Mühe gab.

"Was ist aus dem Schal geworden?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich habe ihn noch. So, wie ich es verstanden habe, muss man Geschenke in Ehren halten, selbst, wenn sie abgrundtief hässlich sind." Die Wahrheit war: Er hatte es in Ehren gehalten. Er hatte in seinem Leben nicht viele Geschenke bekommen, und die Geste allein hatte ihn seltsam berührt. Was ihn nicht davon hatte abhalten können, den Schal in die hinterste Ecke der untersten Schublade seiner Kommode zu verbannen, so dass er ihn nicht dauernd sehen musste.

Hermine blickte auf die Zeitung in ihren Händen und schüttelte mit gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf. "Zu dumm... Abgesehen davon, dass ich gerade erst die Nimmerfeen losgeworden bin und mich nun mit Trübkleblern rumschlagen muss, habe ich offenbar auch schon eine 'Gemeine Ziepnister'-Infektion hinter mir, da ich niemandes Aura sehen kann. Luna hat den Verdacht, dass sie auch unter einem leichten Anflug von Trübkleblern leidet und würde so gerne wissen, welche Farbe die ihre hat. Sie vermutet ein fluffiges Zuckerwatten-Rosa, weiß es aber nicht mit Sicherheit, da man seine Aura ja nicht im Spiegel sehen kann."

"Miss Lovegood fühlt sich auch depressiv? Ich dachte, sie sei sehr ausgeglichen ..."

"Das ist sie auch. Ihrer Theorie zufolge hat es sie nicht so schlimm erwischt, weil Trüblklebler die Farbe ihrer Aura nicht mögen – weshalb sie eben glaubt, dass sie rosa sein müsse, womit sie sehr schön zu Nevilles limonengrüner passen würde. Aber andererseits ist es gut möglich, dass Luna nur deshalb keine Albträume hat, weil sie jede Nacht ein Schälchen mit Milch unter ihr Bett stellt – für die Zunkschnicken. Sie sagt, man könne keine schlechten Träume haben, wenn man Zunkschnicken an sein Bett lockt."

"In der Tat", stimmte er mit ernster Miene zu. "Das ist unter Zauberern und Hexen allgemein bekannt, Miss Granger. Jede gute Mutter stellt nachts eine Schale mit Milch unter das Bett ihres Kindes. Ich dachte, Sie wüssten das, sonst hätte ich Ihnen vorgeschlagen, dass Sie das zuerst versuchen, ehe ich mir die Mühe mache, Ihnen Okklumentik beizubringen."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob er gerade ganz besonders sarkastisch war oder es tatsächlich ernst meinte. "Nun, es hätte so oder so nicht geholfen," erwiderte sie achselzuckend. "Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass es Krummbein ist, der sich um die Milch kümmert, sobald das Licht ausgeht. Demnach muss es Lunas pinkfarbene Aura sein, die ihr hilft, und nicht die Zunkschnicken."

"Ich habe nie recht entscheiden können, ob Miss Lovegood faszinierend ist oder einfach nur verrückt."

"Ich auch nicht. Aber Sie können nicht von der Hand weisen, dass sie oftmals Dinge wahrnimmt, die andere Leute nicht sehen", sagte Hermine, wieder ernster. "Sie ist ganz offensichtlich überzeugt, dass wir gut füreinander sind, und darin stimme ich völlig mit ihr überein. Und sie meint, dass aus dem gleichen Grund Harry und Draco mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen sollten. Sie sagte, Dracos Rot und Harrys Jägergrün würden sehr gut zueinander passen."

Severus sah sie irritiert an. "Harrys Grün und Dracos Rot?" fragte er zweifelnd.

"Ja. Luna fand es auch lustig."

Er schnaubte. "Ich entscheide mich doch für 'verrückt'."

"Ganz ehrlich: Ich denke sie ist außergewöhnlich scharfsichtig," meint Hermine, und machte ein versonnenes Gesicht. "Wenn man darüber nachdenkt... Die fast spontane Feindschaft zwischen den beiden... ihr dauerhaftes Rumgezanke und die gegenseitigen Provokationen... Man sagt, dass Liebe und Hass oft nah beieinander liegen. Die Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und Harry unterstützt diese Theorie."

"Ich empfinde nun wahrlich keine Liebe für Harry Potter, Miss Granger!"

"Ich meinte das nicht unbedingt wörtlich. Aber er löst sehr heftige Gefühle in Ihnen aus, und umgekehrt. Sie sagen, es war Abscheu, aber wir beide wissen, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht. Manchmal können sehr starke, negative Gefühle auch etwas anders verbergen, das haben Sie selbst gesagt."

"Und was glauben Sie, das hinter Dracos und Harrys gegenseitiger Ablehnung steckt? Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Potter romantische Gefühl für Draco hegt? Oder dass Draco sie wohl möglich erwidern könnte?"

"Halten Sie das für unmöglich? Soweit ich weiß, hatte Draco nie eine Freundin..."

"Gott bewahre!"

"Macht es Ihnen etwas aus? Dass zumindest einer Ihrer Patensöhne sich für sein eigenes Geschlecht mehr interessiert als für das andere?"

"Mir wäre es egal, wenn sich beide für Hippogreife mehr interessierten als für alles andere. Aber ich hoffe wirklich nicht, dass die beiden je etwas miteinander anfangen!"

"Aber warum denn nicht? Es hätte so eine hübsche Symmetrie: Beide Ihre Patensöhne, einer dunkel, einer hell, einer immer sorgfältig frisiert, der andere mit Haaren, die in alle Richtungen stehen, der eine ein Mugglegeborener, der andere ein Reinblüter... Rein optisch würden beide ein umwerfendes Paar abgeben."

"Lucius bekäme einen Nervenzusammenbruch", meinte Severus. "Zu schade, dass wir keine Gelegenheit haben werden, Zeuge seiner Reaktion zu werden, sollte sich Miss Lovegoods Theorie je als wahr herausstellen."

Dracos Eltern waren beide nach Voldemort Sturz ins Exil gegangen. Sie hatten es nicht gewagt, ihr Schicksal in die Hände des Zaubergamots zu legen. Ihre Anstrengungen für die 'Seite des Lichts' waren bestenfalls halbherzig gewesen, und sie konnten nicht darauf hoffen, dass die Richter ihnen besonders gewogen waren. Sie waren zu oft schon davongekommen, und das Ministerium war fest entschlossen, diesmal Härte zu zeigen. Angeblich waren die Malfoys nach Frankreich geflohen und hatten ihren Landsitz und einen Großteil ihres Vermögens Draco hinterlassen.

"Dann halten Sie es also für möglich?"

Severus hob die Schultern. "Wie soll ich das wissen? Draco bespricht keine Herzensangelegenheiten mit mir. Aber unter Berücksichtigung all dessen, was ich von ihm weiß ... nein, es ist nicht gänzlich auszuschließen."

"In dem Fall bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass Harry Interesse hätte..."

Severus strich sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger über die Lippen. Dann war tatsächlich Draco das Objekt Harrys heimlicher Begierde... interessant. "Erwähnen Sie Potter gegenüber bloß nichts von meinen Mutmaßungen bezüglich Draco!"

"Das werde ich nicht", versprach sie, mit ihren Augen an seinem Finger und somit an seinen Lippen hängend. Sie waren gar nicht so schmal, wie allgemein behauptet wurde. Wenn er sie nicht gerade in eine harte Linie presste, waren sie sogar sehr wohlgeformt. Fest und geschmeidig, nicht fleischig. Und wer wollte schon einen Mann mit fleischigen Lippen? Seine hatten sich auf den ihrem sehr gut angefühlt...

Severus ließ abrupt die Hand sinken als er merkte, dass sie wie gebannt auf seinen Mund starrte. "Nun, wenn wir dann also damit fertig sind, das Liebesleben Ihrer Freunde zu erörtern, können wir vielleicht zu etwas Sinnvollen kommen und die Termine für das Brauen und die Okklumentikstunden miteinander abstimmen?" fragte er brüsk. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so überaus interessiert betrachtet zu werden, schon gar nicht mit Augen, die wohlgefällig und beinahe sehnsuchtsvoll blickten.

"Natürlich, Sir", sagte sie beflissen, und setzte sich gerader hin. "Was schlagen Sie vor?"

Er nannte ihr die Möglichkeiten, die sein Stundenplan zuließ und sie verständigten sich auf Zeiten und Tage und legten fest, welche Tränke sie brauen und welche Essays sie korrigieren würde.

"Ich brauche Ihren Zauberstab, damit ich ihn für die Bannzauber, die meine Räume schützen, erkennbar machen kann. Auf diese Weise werden Sie in der Lage sein, das Zaubertränkelabor auch dann zu betreten, wenn ich abwesend bin."

"Wird das länger dauern?" Sie schien nicht begeistert von der Idee, sich von ihrem Zauberstab zu trennen.

"Nur eine Minute."

Sie nickte erleichtert und reichte ihm ihren Zauberstab, den er mit Interesse betrachtete.

"Ist der neu? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sah Ihrer anders aus..."

"Ja", sagte sie ein wenig schwermütig. "Ich habe meinen Alten nie wiederbekommen. Bellatrix muss ihn zerstört haben."

"Warum habe ich den Eindruck, als seien Sie unglücklich mit diesem hier?"

"Weil ich es bin. Ich mochte meinen alten Zauberstab. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Der hier bereitet mir noch immer Probleme."

Er runzelte die Stirn. Das sollte eigentlich nicht passieren. "Probleme welcher Art?"  
"Schwer zu beschreiben. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass meine Magie damit schwächer ist. Aber das Hauptproblem ist die Zuverlässigkeit."

"Hm... Aus was für einem Holz ist er?"

"Buche. Leicht biegsam. Zwölfeinhalb Zoll. Ollivander zufolge verbindet man damit Lernen und Wissen. Er soll gut für Recherchen und für die logischen, magischen Künste sein, insbesondere Alte Runen und – ironischerweise – für Wahrsagen."

"Sehr passend", sagte er, ohne eine Spur von Sarkasmus.

Sie sah ihn missbilligend an. "Sie scherzen!"

"Keineswegs. Vergessen Sie Wahrsagen. Wir können getrost davon ausgehen, dass in Ihrem Fall die logischen Künste gemeint sind. Buche unterstützt all diejenigen, die einen starken Willen und einen starken Charakter haben." Abermals fragte er sich, warum ihr der Zauberstab Probleme machte. Buchenstäbe waren berüchtigt dafür, schlecht zu funktionieren, wenn ihr Besitzer engstirnig war, was bei ihr sicher nicht der Fall war. Was ihn wieder zu der Überlegung brachte, ob ihre Probleme überhaupt mit dem Zauberstab zu tun hatten, oder vielleicht doch eher ein Indiz für eine leichte Instabilität in ihrer Magie waren. "Woraus ist der Kern?"

"Das ist das Seltsamste. Er ist aus Drachenherzfaser, wie mein alter Zauberstab, aber enthält auch Thestralenhaar."

"Ein Doppelkern?" fragt er überrascht. Doppelkernzauberstäbe waren extrem selten.

"Ja. Ollivander war auch überrascht. Er stellt nicht viele davon her."

"In der Tat. Es ist sehr außergewöhnlich. Aber Buche ist auch nicht besonders gängig. Lassen Sie uns mal sehen..." Er stand auf und ließ seine Augen über sein Bücherregal gleiten. Schließlich nahm er das Buch heraus, nach dem er offenbar gesucht hatte. 'Der Zauberstab der Hexe: Kunst, Überlieferung und Magie von Zauberstäben' von Alferian Gwydion.'

"Sie haben Bücher über Zauberstabkunde?"

"Ich bin an vielen Themengebieten interessiert. Davon abgesehen haben Dumbledore und ich habe sehr viel zu dem Thema gelesen, um mehr über den Elderstab herauszufinden. Wussten Sie, dass der Kern des Elderstabs aus Thestralenhaar ist?"

"Nein ... Aber ich denke, das ist sehr passend für einen Zauberstab, den man den 'Todesstab' nennt."

"Wie es heißt können Thestralenhaar-Zauberstäbe nur von jenen Zauberern oder Hexen benutzt werden, die keine Angst vor dem Tod haben. Was einer der Gründe ist, warum Voldemort mit dem Elderstab Probleme hatte. Thestralenhaar befähigt zu sehr kraftvoller Magie – sofern der Besitzer ein tiefes Verständnis von sich selbst hat. Falls nicht, leiden seine Zauber."

Er überflog die Seiten, und fand schließlich die, auf der es um Buchenzauberstäbe ging. "Sehr interessant, Miss Granger", sagte er amüsiert und zitierte: 'Ein Buchenzauberstab passt zu jenen die, sofern noch jung, ihrem Alter weit voraus sind, und falls erwachsen, reich an Verständnis und Erfahrung.' Ein sehr guter Zauberstab also für ein Fräulein Neunmalklug. Es scheint, als hätte ich Sie völlig zurecht so genannt."

"Vielleicht sind Sie auch besser in Wahrsagen, als Sie denken."

"Wohl kaum. Ich habe aber langjährige Erfahrung was die Beobachtung und Analyse der mysteriösen Vorgänge angeht, die in den Hirnen von Kindern und Teenagern ablaufen. Nun, wie Sie sich sicher erinnern, steht Drachenherzfaser für Kraft, Weisheit und Hingabe. Hören Sie: 'Ein solcher Kern deutet darauf hin, dass Sie manchmal bestimmend sein können, aber auch ein hitziges Temperament haben und feste Überzeugungen, was Sie dabei unterstützen wird, eine Führungskraft zu werden.'"

Das passte perfekt auf die alte Miss Granger. Er fragte sich, was das Thestralenhaar verändert hatte. Er fand die entsprechende Seite und überflog sie rasch, und fasste das Entscheidende für sie zusammen.

"Interessant, in der Tat: Thestralenhaar, genau wie Drachenherzfaser, ist am besten geeignet für Hexen und Zauberer, die Willensstärke, Mitgefühl und Weisheit besitzen. Aber während Drachenherzfaser häufig auch mit Wildheit, Wagemut und Ehrgeiz verbunden ist, bevorzugt Thestralenhaar in seinem Besitzer Eigenschaften die – wollen wir sagen – weiblicher sind, wie Einfühlsamkeit, Loyalität, Fürsorge und Sanftmut."

"Tatsächlich?" fragte sie, und sah sehr überrascht aus. "Das habe ich nicht gewusst."

"Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie es nicht umgehend nachgeschlagen haben?" Er hätte vermutet, dass es das erste war, was sie nach Erwerb des neuen Zauberstabes getan hatte – ganz besonders nachdem er ihr Probleme bereitete. Dass sie es nicht getan hatte, war ausgesprochen seltsam.

"Ich hatte Angst, es würde etwas Düsteres sein", gestand sie. "Etwas, das mit Tod und Verlust und Traurigkeit zu tun hat."

"Weil man Thestrale nur sehen kann, wenn man den Tod gesehen hat?"

Sie nickte. Sie hatte befürchtet, der zusätzliche Thestralenhaarkern wäre Beleg dafür, wie zerbrochen sie innerlich war... der Beweis, dass etwas in ihr gestorben oder zumindest verwelkt war. Die Information, die sie gerade bekommen hatte, ergabt Sinn: Was gestorben war, war ihre Entschlossenheit, ihr Antrieb und ihr Ehrgeiz.

"Ungeachtet ihrer eher finsteren Erscheinung sind Thestrale eher sanfte Kreaturen. Herdentiere, intelligent und loyal, obwohl sie auch sehr wild sein können. Ich denke, der Doppelkern gibt Ihnen Optionen, Miss Granger."

"Optionen?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er schien ganz andere Schlüsse gezogen zu haben als sie.

"In der Tat. Sie haben immer noch das Potential, Großes zu vollbringen, was die Drachenherzfaser schon immer unterstützt hat. Aber das Thestralenhaar unterstützt auch jene, die einen weniger ambitionierten, weniger ungestümen Pfad einschlagen. Hier, hören Sie: 'Sie können sehr ehrgeizig und ambitioniert sein, wenn Sie sich dazu entschließen, aber Sie ebensogut könnten Sie mit einem einfachen Leben und einfachen Freuden zufrieden sein. Oft sind Sie sehr reif für Ihr Alter, selbst, wenn sie noch jung an Jahren sind.'"  
Er senkte das Buch und sah sie mit großem Ernst an. "Ich glaube, Sie haben einen sehr gut zu Ihnen passenden Zauberstab gefunden, Miss Granger. Ihre Probleme gründen vermutlich in Ihrer Skepsis gegenüber dem Thestralenhaar. Fürchten Sie es nicht – ergreifen Sie die Möglichkeiten, die es Ihnen bietet."

Was er ihr nicht gesagt hatte war, dass Thestralenhaar Zauberstäbe auch bekannt dafür waren, für jene schlecht zu funktionieren, die sich verloren hatten. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie verloren war. Sie war nur ein wenig vom Weg abgekommen, im Moment.

Hermine dachte eine Weile schweigend über das nach, was sie erfahren hatte, während er ein paar Zauber auf ihren Zauberstab sprach. Wenn sie den Mut gehabt hätte, die Information über das Thestralenhaar selbst zu recherchieren, hätte sie früher ihren Frieden mit ihrem neuen Zauberstab schließen können. Vor dem Krieg hätte sie nicht gezögert. Warum war sie jetzt so unsicher? Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie die Frage laut ausgesprochen hatte, bis er antwortete: "Es gab eine Menge Dinge, mit denen Sie fertigwerden mussten. Was Sie erlebt haben, hat Narben hinterlassen, nicht nur körperliche."

"Viele Leute haben wirklich schlimme Dinge erlebt. Im Vergleich mit den meisten bin ich ziemlich gut weggekommen."

"Und das, was Ihnen in Malfoy Manor angetan wurde?"

Sie veränderte unbehaglich ihre Sitzposition und wandte den Blick ab. "Nun, man kann wohl nicht in einen Krieg ziehen und erwarten, ohne die ein oder anderen Narbe wieder heimzukehren. Ich habe überlebt, viele andere nicht. Ich sollte glücklich sein und dankbar, und das Leben genießen, nun, da es nicht länger von Voldemort überschattet ist. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie. Da ist so eine Leere, die vorher nicht da war. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben..."

"Natürlich verspüren Sie eine Leere. Der Dunkle Lord war ein dominierender Faktor in unser aller Leben, und seine Existenz hat lange Jahre unser Handeln bestimmt. Nun, da er fort ist, ist auch dieser Antrieb verschwunden."

"Das erklärt immer noch nicht, wieso ich mich so fühle, wie ich es die meiste Zeit tue... ängstlich, schreckhaft, deprimiert, ziellos. Bei jemandem wie Lavender ist das nachvollziehbar, nach dem, was Greywolf ihr angetan hat... Sie wird nie mehr die selbe sein. Ihre Narben kann sie nicht einmal unter langen Ärmeln verstecken. Greywolf war da, in Malfoy Manor. Es hätte auch mich treffen können ..."

Er warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Und weil Sie nicht tatsächlich von Greywolf vergewaltigt, zerbissen oder mit sichtbaren Narben versehen worden sind sondern diesem Schicksal nur knapp entgingen, meinen Sie, Sie hätten nicht das Recht, von den Erlebnissen traumatisiert zu sein?"

"Ich meine nur, dass es keinen nachvollziehbaren Grund gibt, jetzt zusammenzubrechen. Wir haben alle gelitten. Sie vermutlich am meisten. Und dennoch sind Sie hier – tun Ihre Arbeit und machen mit Ihrem Leben weiter, und zwar ohne Panikattacken oder Albträume. Sie haben das alles verarbeitet."

"Sie führen mich als Beispiel für jemanden an, der lebt, klarkommt und weitermacht?" Er schnaubte. "Zum Leben gehört mehr, als zu funktionieren, Miss Granger. Jedenfalls hat man mir das gesagt."

"Ja, es sollte mehr dazugehören. Und dennoch – im Moment scheint es alles zu sein, wozu ich in der Lage bin: Atmen, jeden Morgen aufstehen, essen, tun, was an dem Tag zu tun ist... Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mit meinem Leben anstellen will. Ich kann mir meine Zukunft nicht vorstellen. Ich kam nur hierher zurück, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst hätte machen sollen, weil es keinen anderen Ort gab, an den ich hätte gehen können und weil ich mich nach all dem Wahnsinn nach etwas Vertrauten gesehnt habe."

Ja, das spiegelte exakt seine eigenen Beweggründe wieder. Er war zurückgekommen, weil er sonst das Gefühl gehabt hätte, Hogwarts als geschlagener Mann verlassen zu haben. Dieses Kapitel seines Lebens hatte ein besseres Ende verdient. Aber bislang hatte auch er noch keine weiteren Pläne gemacht. Abgesehen von dem Antrieb, seine Mission zu erfüllen, hatte er noch nie wirklich Pläne für sein Leben gehabt. Aber er konnte nachvollziehen, warum sie das beunruhigend fand. Sie, die immer Pläne und genaue Zeitvorgaben für alles hatte, fand sich nun orientierungslos dahintreibend, ohne den Mut oder die Kraft, Entscheidungen zu treffen.

"Sie sind nicht die einzige, die sich so fühlt", sagte er ihr, wieder einmal mehr preisgebend, als er es sich je hatte vorstellen können. "Betrachten Sie dieses Jahr als Time-Out. Das ist das, was ich tue. Zeit, um das, was passiert ist, zu verarbeiten, einen neuen Sinn zu finden. Es wird alles wieder zu Ihnen zurückkommen, wenn Sie sich die Zeit geben. Sie müssen jetzt rein gar nichts entscheiden."

Sie lächelte. "Für jemanden, der sich für einen schlechten Ratgeber hält, sind Sie unglaublich hilfreich. Danke!"

"Nun, ich beabsichtige dafür zu sorgen, dass auch Sie unglaublich hilfreich sein werden, also gibt es keinen Grund, mir zu danken", sagte er etwas unwirsch. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich angesichts ihres Lobs. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Leute ihm je für irgend etwas gedankt hatten, und sie machte eine beunruhigende Gewohnheit daraus.

"Hier – das werden Sie ebenfalls brauchen." Er reichte ihr eine rote Feder. "Sie braucht keine Tinte und ist so verzaubert, dass sie meine Handschrift imitiert – und meinen Stil. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie meinen Schülern gegenüber zu nachsichtig sind."

Hermine nahm sich ein Stück Pergament und schrieb darauf: 'Ich bin dankbar für Ihre Hilfe.' Die Buchstaben verwandelten sich augenblicklich in seine unverwechselbare, spitze, jedoch dennoch merkwürdig elegante Handschrift, und der Satz las sich nun: 'Ihre Bemühungen bezüglich meiner Person sind nicht gänzlich unbemerkt geblieben.' Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Oh, ist das nicht interessant...?" murmelte sie, und probierte es erneut. 'Ich mag unsere Unterhaltungen' wurde zu 'Ihrem ständigen Geplapper zuzuhören ist nicht so unerquicklich, wie man erwarten würde' und 'Ich mag Sie' verwandelte sich augenblicklich in 'Sie sind weitaus weniger unerträglich als der Rest der Leute, mit denen ich mich täglich abgeben muss.'

"Oh, ich glaube, ich werde wirklich viel Spaß hiermit haben!" sagte sie entzückt. "Funktioniert es auch umgekehrt? Sie wissen schon – kann die Feder Snape-verschlüsselte Sätze wieder in ihre tatsächliche Bedeutung zurückübersetzen?"

"Werden Sie nicht wieder unverschämt, Miss Granger!" mahnte er streng. "Ich kann Sie immer noch Kessel oder den Laborfußboden schrubben lassen, anstatt Sie Tränke brauen zu lassen!"

"Ach, das wäre aber so eine Verschwendung meines Talents..." Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und reichte ihm das Pergament mit den verwandelten Sätzen. "Nur, damit Sie es wissen..." Mit einem Grinsen, das definitiv frech war, stand sie auf. "Ich sehe Sie morgen, Professor Snape. Und ich freue mich schon darauf."

 _A/N: Die Zitate wurden "Tutorial 1: Wands and Cores" von Anna Brelin entnommen; zu finden auf ._

 _Informationen darin können auch auf anderen Webseiten gefunden werden (wie http / mischiefmanagedhpwiz), wo man sich auf Garrick Olivander bezieht. Ich habe also Grund anzunehmen, dass das meiste davon im Einklang mit dem Original steht._

 _Was die potentielle Beziehung zwischen Harry und Draco angeht: Ich habe Harry's Coming-out im ersten Teil eher spontan als Idee für seine Schuld gegenüber den Nimmerfeen benutzt. Es spielte zu dem Zeitpunkt keine große Rolle. Da ich in dieser Geschichte nun meiner eigenen Vorgabe folgen muss, dachte ich, es wäre einigermaßen logisch und interessant, ihn mit Draco zusammenzubringen. Es wird aber auch kein allzu wichtiger Bestandteil dieser Geschichte sein, sodass ich hoffe, es wird niemandem etwas ausmachen. Arme Ginny! Ich mochte Harry in Beziehung mit ihr. Ich sollte sie vielleicht einen netten, jungen Mann finden lassen, in den sie sich verliebt – am besten einen Muggel, der rein zufällig Peter Potter heißt. Arthur wäre begeistert, und sie könnte immer noch die Mutter von Albus Severus Potter werden, um nicht Ms. Rowlings Folgegeschichte komplett zu ruinieren. ;)_

 _Oh, und habe ich erwähnt, dass ich Luna total klasse finde?_


	7. Albträume

Zusammenfassung des vorherigen Kapitels

Minerva ist mit Severus Vorschlag einverstanden, dass Hermine ihm fortan beim Brauen und bei der Unterrichtsvorbereitung zur Hand gehen soll.  
Hermine sucht ihn auf, um die Details der Zusammenarbeit mit ihm zu besprechen, und zeigt ihm einen Artikel, den Luna für den 'Quibbler' geschrieben hat. Luna ist überzeugt, dass eine mysteriöse Krankheit in Hogwarts ausgebrochen ist – verursacht durch einen unsichtbaren Pilzbefall, der Menschen depressiv macht. Um Heilung zu finden, sollen betroffene Personen engen Kontakt mit Leuten pflegen, die eine 'passende Aura' haben, was, wie Luna meint, auf Severus und Hermine sowie auf Draco und Harry zutrifft.

Severus erfährt, dass Hermines neuer Zauberstab ihr aufgrund des zusätzlichen Thestralhaarkerns Probleme bereitet. Sie glaubt, darin ein Zeichen dafür zu sehen, dass der Krieg sie in ihrer Persönlichkeit grundlegend verändert hat. Severus sieht das anders und meint, dass ihr der neue Zauberstab lediglich Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Er gibt ihr eine selbst-korrigierende Feder die seine Handschrift und seinen Schreibstil imitiert, um damit Hausaufgaben der Unterklässler für ihn zu berichtigen. Beim Verlassen seines Büros gibt Hermine ihm den Zettel, auf dem sie die Feder ausprobiert hat, und auf dem nun in seinen eigenen Worten steht, wie sie über den Zaubertränkemeister denkt.

 _A/N: Liebe Orange, leider hat diese Webseite einige deiner Wörter - vermutlich Links - verschluckt. Man darf hier keine Fremdlinks posten. Insofern weiß ich nicht so recht, was du mir sagen wolltest. :) Mich findest du u. a auch be und bei Ashwinder._

 **Albträume**

In dieser Nacht träumte Hermine wieder. Ihr Albtraum war ihr inzwischen vertraut, was aber seine Wirkung auf sie auch nicht minderte. Ihre Angst, die schrecklichen Dinge, die ihr widerfahren waren, sogar der Schmerz – alles war so greifbar und real wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als es ihr wiederfahren war.

Und wie so oft, begann alles in Malfoy Manor. Hermine fand sich selbst auf dem Fußboden liegend wieder. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als stünde er in Flammen. Es gab nicht eine einzige Zelle in ihrem Körper, die nicht von rohen, qualvollen, unerträglichen Schmerzen verzehrt war. All ihre Muskeln und Sehen schrieen und krampften in Protest, verdrehten ihren Körper auf dem Boden in groteske Stellungen, und streckten die Knochen ihrer Gliedmaßen bis sie zu brechen drohten. Sicher würde sie jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren.

Aber die erlösende Ohnmacht kam nicht. Gerade, als sie ihre Sinne schwinden fühlte, stoppte die Hexe, die sie folterte, den Fluch und begann erneut, sie anzuschreien.

"Ich frage dich noch einmal! Woher hast du das Schwert? Woher?"

"Wir haben es gefunden – wir haben es gefunden – BITTE!" Hermine konnte kaum atmen. Aber sie hatte immer noch genug Luft um zu schreien, als Bellatrix zum dritten Mal 'Crucio' kreischte. Oder war es das vierte Mal? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Dies war der Wahnsinn. Die tobende Hexe, die vor Wut völlig von Sinnen war, der Werwolf, der sie mit kaum verhüllter Lust in den Augen ansah, als sie vor ihnen lag – sich vor Schmerz windend – als wäre ihr sich durchbiegender Rücken und vom Boden aufwölbender Körper ein Zeichen von Ekstase und nicht von Agonie. Wie lange noch, ehe sie alle ihre Geheimnisse preisgab, nur um dem Schmerz ein Ende zu machen? Wie lange noch, bis sie den Verstand verlor?

"Du lügst, du dreckiges Schlammblut, ich weiß es! Sag mir die Wahrheit, sag mir die Wahrheit!"

Abermals wurde der dunkle Fluch kurz aufgehoben um ihr eine Chance zu geben, zu antworten. Hermine öffnete kurz die Augen und wurde vom Sonnenlicht geblendet, das von dem über ihr hängenden Kronleuchter reflektiert wurde. Die kristallenen Ornamente sahen aus wie Eiskristalle. Hermine lag in einer Pfütze von Flüssigkeit; sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es Blut war. Wenn sie sich genug konzentrierte, fühlte sich das Brennen in ihrem Körper fast wie Kälte an. Wenn ihre Glieder doch bloß taub davon werden könnten! Eis, Eis, Eis... Hermine versuchte, sich auf die Wand zu konzentrieren, die sie um ihren Geist errichtet hatte, als man sie in diesen Raum gebracht hatte. Wenn sie nur dahinter verschwinden könnte und dort vor dem Feuer Zuflucht finden...

Aber der Schmerz setzte erneut ein, die Flammen verzehrten sie und ließen sie schreien. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, fühlte Hermine, wie sie sich aus ihrem eigenen Körper erhob. Nun war es also so weit – sie starb. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass ihr sie aufgehört hatte, sich zu Winden, und auch ihre Schreie waren verstummt. Alles war jetzt still, der Körper auf dem Boden lag regungslos da.

Einen Moment lang fühlte sie nichts als Erleichterung. Zumindest hatte sie keine Schmerzen mehr. Aber seltsamerweise setzte auch das Gefühl von tiefem Frieden nicht ein, das sie mit dem Tod erwartet hatte. Stattdessen spürte sie Entsetzen, Hilflosigkeit und Grauen. Harry und Ron waren nun an ihrer Seite, beide völlig aufgelöst. Waren sie auch gestorben? Und warum starrte sie noch immer auf ihren Körper hinab, der vor ihr lag und den sie ganz offensichtlich nicht länger bewohnte?

Und obwohl augenscheinlich unbeseelt begann dieser Körper plötzlich, sich zu regen. Hermine sah, wie sie selbst ungelenk aufstand und sich steif in eine aufrechte Position bewegte, jedoch mit leicht gekrümmter Gestalt und gesenktem Kopf. Harry und Ron riefen ihren Namen, sie machten sich offenbar Sorgen um sie, und streckten die Hände nach ihr aus. "Nein nein nein!" schrie Hermine. "Geht nicht näher – das bin nicht ich! Es ist ein Inferi!" Aber keiner von beiden hörte, sie zuckten nicht einmal zurück, als ihre Locken sich plötzlich schwarz färbten und ihre Augen einen wilden Glanz bekamen. Für einen kurzen Moment, ehe Haare und Züge sich wieder in die ihren verwandelten, blickte sie in das Gesicht ihrer Folterknechtin.

Hermine musste entsetzt mitansehen, wie Harry dem ihm winkenden Hermine-Inferi in einen anderen Raum folgte. Ron blieb zurück – sein Bein war plötzlich gebrochen – er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Hermine schrie lauter, packte Harry am Ärmel und flehte ihn an, nicht weiterzugehen, nicht dieser Betrügerin zu folgen, die ihren Körper gestohlen hatte. Aber er hörte nicht auf sie. Das tat er nie. Der Inferi hob plötzlich den Kopf, und Hermine war wie im Schock erstarrt als sie sah, dass seine Augen nun einen roten Schimmer hatten, und mehr als nur einen Anflug von Wahnsinn zeigten. Jedes Haar auf ihrem Körper stand zu Berge. Er würde Harry töten!

Aber ehe sie noch eine Chance hatte, eine erneute Warnung auszustoßen, bekam ihr Körper – oder jener der anderen Hermine – plötzlich Risse und wurde von innen heraus entzwei gerissen. Etwas Monströses schälte sich aus den Fleischfetzen hervor und legte das, was ihr Körper gewesen war, ab wie eine alte Haut. Hermine drehte sich der Magen um bei dem Anblick. Sie konnte die Galle aufsteigen fühlen, was sie jedoch nicht daran hinderte, noch eine weitere Warnung zu rufen. Wie gebannt starrte Harry auf die gigantische Schlange, die nun auf ihn zustieß – mit ausgehängtem Kiefer, den Schlund weit geöffnet, die beiden messerscharfen Fangzähne gebleckt. Aber ehe das Monster ihn im Ganzen verschlingen konnte, erschien plötzlich eine weitere Person in der Heulenden Hütte, die sich schützend vor Harry stellte und ihn aus der Gefahrenzone stieß.

Hermine eilte an seine Seite und grub die Fingernägel in Harrys Arme, als die Schlange nun ihren Lehrer angriff. Wieder und wieder fuhren die dolchähnlichen Fänge in seine Kehle, bis nur noch Fetzen übrig waren, bis Blut aus den Wunden hervorsprudelte wie aus einem Springbrunnen und er zu Boden sackte.

Nun war es sein Körper, der auf dem Holzboden lag, in einer Pfütze aus Blut. Es war so unendlich viel Blut, das die Staubschicht tränkte, von der die alten Planken bedeckt waren. Hermine trat näher und blickte herab auf Professor Snape, den Mann, der sie alle immer gedemütigt und nichts als Verachtung für sie übrig gehabt hatte, aber der sie immer beschützt hatte. Er hatte alles, sein Leben und seine Seele, für ihren Kampf hingegeben, und niemand hatte je von den Opfern erfahren, die er gebracht hatte. Er, der immer allein gestanden hatte, den alle fälschlicherweise als Verräter bezichtigten, lag nun sterbend vor ihr in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes und sah mit Augen zu ihr auf, aus denen silbrige Tränen rannen.

Aus seiner Halswunde strömte noch immer Blut. Ohne nachzudenken sandte Hermine einen stummen Heilzauber auf seine Haut. Sie war darin sehr gut geworden – es war in den letzen Monaten sonst niemand dagewesen, der ihnen hätte helfen können. Aber es war eine beinahe lächerliche Geste. Wie der Versuch, eine Flut in einem Pappbecher auffangen zu wollen. Der Zauberspruch heilte erfolgreich kleinere Wunden und Kratzer, aber er konnte unmöglich zusammenhalten, was von seiner Kehle übriggeblieben war. Und er hatte schon so viel Blut verloren... Abgesehen davon würde die dünne Hautschicht, die den Blutfluss stoppte, auch das tödliche Gift ins seinen Adern einschließen. Er war schon jetzt leichenblass. Es gab nichts, das sie für ihn tun konnte.

Ihre Freunde zogen an ihrem Arm, und Hermine kehrte dem sterbenden Mann den Rücken zu. "Bitte!" hörte sie ihn fast tonlos flehen; es war mehr ein kratzendes, rauhes Geräusch denn eine Stimme. Dabei hatte er immer so eine schöne Stimme gehabt. Hermine sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren voller Furcht und Schrecken, beschworen sie wortlos, etwas zu tun, irgendetwas. Die ganze Zeit hatte er ihnen geholfen, über sie gewacht, und nun gab es nichts, das sie für ihn tun konnte. Sie sollte sich wenigstens hinsetzen und bei ihm bleiben bis er tot war... Niemand sollte allein sterben, und er war schon viel zu lange alleine gewesen. Aber die Zeit war zu knapp. Sie hatte wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Nicht wissend, wie sie mit dieser Situation fertig werden sollte, wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab.

"Bitte, helfen Sie mir! Lassen Sie mich nicht allein!" bat er und klang gebrochen und verzweifelt. Sie verschloß sich ihre Ohren mit den Händen um seine Stimme nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Seine Tränen, sein Flehen und seine vorwurfsvollen Augen ignorierend wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

Harry – sie musste Harry helfen. Sie musste ihn am Leben halten und Ron, und ihre Eltern – wenn sie sich beeilte, könnte sie vielleicht Fred retten... oder Lavender... oder Tonks. Es war unmöglich, alle zu retten. So viele waren gestorben, verkrüppelt und verletzt worden, und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Sie wusste nicht genug über Heilzauber, um irgendetwas Hilfreiches damit anzufangen, sie wusste nicht, was man gegen Naginis Gift unternehmen konnte. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, als sie losrannte in dem verzweifelten Versuch, all dem zu entfliehen –dem Terror, der Verwüstung, dem Gemetzel. Wenn sie nur mehr gelernt hätte, mehr Bücher über fortgeschrittene Heilzauber gelesen hätte, vielleicht hätte sie dann gewusst, was zu tun war... Aber sie hatte nicht genug gelesen. Es war nie genug. Sie war noch immer hilflos, sie musste Leute sterben sehen, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie sie retten konnte, musste Leute enttäuschen, die auf sie zählten. Egal, wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, letztendlich versagte sie immer und ließ all diese Menschen im Stich...

Weinend erwachte Hermine aus ihrem Traum und drehte rasch ihren Kopf in ihr Kissen, um ihre Schluchzer zu ersticken und Luna nicht aufzuwecken. Sie brauchte immer eine Weile, um sich aus diesen Albträumen zu lösen und reale Erinnerungen von den quälenden Vorstellungen ihres überaktiven Geistes zu trennen. Dieses Mal waren die meisten Teile ihres Traumes reale Ereignisse gewesen, wie das, was in Godrics Hollow passiert war. In Wahrheit hatte Hermine nie gesehen, wie Nagini aus Bathilda Bagshots wieder zum Leben erweckten Körper hervorgebrochen war, wohl aber Harry, und ein paar Tage nach dem schrecklichen Erlebnis hatte er ihr von diesem Moment erzählt. Sie hatte seither die Bilder nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen. Nagini war zu einem festen Bestandteil ihrer Albträume geworden, genau wie Severus vermeintlicher Tod in der Heulenden Hütte.

Hermine hatte den sterbenden Mann tatsächlich zurückgelassen, aber sie hatte ihn für tot gehalten. Er hatte sie nicht angefleht – dazu war er gar nicht in der Lage gewesen. In Wahrheit hatte er auch nicht ganz so stark geblutet wie in ihrem Traum. Als würde das irgendwas besser machen. Sie hatte dennoch nicht Substantielles unternommen, um ihm zu helfen – abgesehen von dem kleinen, hautheilenden Zauber, der nicht mehr gewesen war, als eine wohlmeinende Geste.  
Das meiste in diesem Traum hatte den wahren Ereignissen entsprochen. Das war nicht immer so. Manchmal geschahen noch schlimmere Dinge in ihren Träumen, wenn ihre Ängste und ihre Vorstellungskraft mit ihr durchgingen und sie mit 'was wäre wenn' Szenarios quälten, und ein Schicksal detailvoll ausmalten, dem sie nur knapp entronnen war.

Aber nein, daran durfte sie jetzt nicht denken... sie würde nur eine weitere Panikattacke bekommen. Stattdessen atmete sie ein paar mal tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen und mit dem Weinen aufzuhören. Sie war mittlerweile recht erfolgreich darin, ihr Schluchzen zu stoppen – die Monate im Zelt hatten sie gelehrt, weitgehend geräuschlos zu weinen. Aber wie um den erzwungenen Mangel an Geräuschen auszugleichen, dauerte es umso länger, bis auch ihre Tränen versiegten.

Hermine setzte sich auf und schlüpfte in ihre dicken Fellpantoffeln. Sie würde sich in die Küche hinunterstehlen und einen Hauselfen um heiße Milch mit Honig bitten. Das hatte ihre Mutter immer für sie zubereitet, wann immer sie als Kind aus einem Albtraum erwacht war, und Hermine fand das Ritual noch immer tröstlich.

Es war ohnehin sinnlos, jetzt zu versuchen, wieder in den Schlaf zu finden – sie würde die nächsten Stunden viel zu ruhelos sein. Bemüht, möglichst kein Geräusch zu machen, zog sie ihren Kimono-ähnlichen Morgenmantel an und ließ ihren Zauberstab in die Tasche gleiten. Der Hausmantel war ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern gewesen. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass er für einen Ort wie Hogwarts unzureichend war. Wolle wäre besser gewesen als die wunderschöne Seide, aber Hermine schätzte ihn dennoch.

Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Es war ein langer Weg von ihrem neuen Zimmer bis zur Küche, insbesondere deshalb, weil Hermine die dunklen, inneren Korridore mied, die mit Portraits gesäumt waren. Sie machten ihr Gänsehaut – sie konnte stets fühlen, wie unsichtbare Augen sie beobachteten, und es erforderte ihre ganze Willenskraft, nicht den Zauberstab zu ziehen und wahllos um sich zu hexen. Sie versuchte, so gut es ging, nur jene Gänge zu nehmen, die Fenster hatten, auch, wenn das einen Umweg bedeutete. Mit dem Mondlicht, das durch sie hineinfiel und alles in ein leuchtendes, silbriges Licht tauchte, hätten diese atmosphärisch wirken können. Aber das einfallende Licht warf auch lange Schatten, und zusammen mit der Stille, die auf den verlassenen Korridoren lag, war der Gesamteffekt eher ein bißchen unheimlich.

Hermine war nicht besonders wohl dabei, nachts alleine umherzuwandern, aber die Aussicht auf eine warmes Feuer in der Küche, wo einige der Hauselfen – diejenigen, die Hermine in Gedanken 'die Nachtschicht' getauft hatte – noch immer herumwerkelten, war zu verlockend. Es verlangte sie nach Gesellschaft, und wenn es nur die von Hauselfen war.

Die Aussicht auf Trost und Wärme fest vor Augen hastete sie leise durch das Schloss. Sie versteifte sich, als sie plötzlich Schritte näherkommen hörte. Wie erstarrt drückte sie ihren Rücken an die Wand und ließ ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab in der weiten Manteltasche gleiten. Das Herz schlug ihr wild in der Brust, obwohl sie wusste, dass es vermutlich nur Filch war, der unter chronischer Schlaflosigkeit litt. Aber es klang nicht nach Filchs eher schlurfendem Gang. Die Schritte dieser Person waren leichter, aber entschlossener, und das Licht, das sich der Gangecke näherte, war auch nicht das gelbliche Licht von Filchs Öllampe, sondern das bläulich schimmernde Licht eines Zauberstabs. Und viel schneller als Filchs Füße ihn zu der Stelle getragen hätten, wo sie regungslos an der Wand harrte, fiel der Lichtschein blendend auf sie.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermine blinzelte. Der Atem, den sie angehalten hatte, entwich ihrer Kehle mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung. "Professor Snape!"

Er senkte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs, sodass er ihr nicht mehr länger mitten ins Gesicht schien. "Was treiben Sie hier zu dieser Stunde in den Gängen?" fragte er, und klang dabei genau so, wie Professor Snape eben klang, wenn er einen Schüler mitten in der Nacht außerhalb seines Bettes erwischte. Aber dann weiteten sich seine Augen und eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. Nicht die Ärger verheißende Falte, sondern die, die er zeigte, wenn er überrascht oder besorgt war. "Haben Sie geweint?"

Hermine fuhr sich über die Augen und dachte an ihren Traum... daran, wie sie ihn zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte, auf dem Fußboden der Heulenden Hütte, in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes, hilflos, schmerzerfüllt und ganz allein. Peinlich berührt merkte sie, dass ihre Tränen wieder zu fließen begannen.

"Es tut mir leid..." sagte sie, und wusste selbst nicht so genau, wofür sie sich entschuldigte: Dafür, dass sie regelwidrig nachts in den Gängen unterwegs war, dass sie schon wieder wie ein Schulmädchen vor ihm weinte oder dass sie ihm nicht beigestanden hatte, als er sie gebraucht hatte.

Er schien darüber auch verwirrt. "Wofür genau?"

Sie zog die Schultern hoch in einer Geste, die Unsicherheit und Unbehagen ausdrückte. "Ich... ich hatte einen Albtraum."

In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Verständnis ab. "Ich verstehe."

"Ich war auf dem Weg in die Küche... Mir ist nach einer Tasse heiße Milch und etwas Gesellschaft."

Er dachte einen Moment nach, winkte ihr dann entschlossen, ihm zu folgen. "Dann kommen Sie schon. Ich begleite Sie dorthin. Schüler sollten nachts nicht durch die Gänge stromern. Es ist eine Vorschrift, Miss Granger. Und wenn es Ihnen auch schwer fällt, das zu akzeptieren – sie gilt auch für Sie."

Sie fand es faszinierend, wie er es selbst dann schaffte, streng und abweisend zu klingen, wenn er etwas Nettes tat. War das der Grund, warum es nie jemand bemerkte? Achteten alle immer nur auf seine Worte, und nicht auf seine Taten? Sahen sie nur sein Stirnrunzeln und bemühten sich nie, herauszufinden, was es bedeutete? Wie leicht sie alle zu täuschen waren...

Hermine fühlte sich sofort sicherer und wohler, nun, da er in ihrer Nähe war. Allein, ihn herumlaufen und atmen zu sehen, milderte den Horror ihres Albtraumes, war es doch ein sehr greifbarer Beleg dafür, dass er am Leben war und dass sein grauenvolles Sterben nicht die Wirklichkeit war.

Ihr Professor kitzelte die Birne auf dem Portrait, das zur Küche führte. Seltsam, wie selbst diese Geste für ihn untypisch und unpassend wirkte. Hermine fragte sich, woran das wohl liegen mochte. Vielleicht daran, dass er sich aller Handlungen, die er nicht auch im Unterricht an den Tag legte – wie herumschreiten, spötteln, die Stirn runzeln und schimpfen – so seltsam gewahr schien, beinahe schon unangenehm berührt wirkte, dabei beobachtet zu werden?

Die Tür glitt auf, und sie betraten die riesige Küche mit den vier langen Tischen, welche jene oben in der Großen Halle widerspiegelten. Die Nachtschichtelfen sahen kurz auf, aber als sie den Professor erblickten, widmeten alle außer einem ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren Aufgaben. Wie Hermine von früheren Ausflügen in die Küche wusste, schienen diese darin zu bestehen, das Tafelsilber zu polieren, Servietten zu falten, Tischtücher zu bügeln und Kerzenleuchter mit frischen Kerzen zu bestücken. Hermine fragte sich des Öfteren, warum sie alles per Hand erledigten anstatt Magie zu benutzen, wo sie doch eindeutig zu sehr fortschrittlicher Magie fähig waren. Bisher war es ihr nicht gelungen, eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden.

Sie und ihr Professor setzen sich an den Tisch neben dem Kamin und baten den Elf, der sich offenbar für ihr Wohlbefinden zuständig fühlte, um eine Tasse Tee und ein Glas heißer Milch.

"Mit Honig bitte," setzte Hermine hinzu. "Danke sehr!"

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit standen zwei Tassen vor ihnen, und Severus zog seinen Stuhl zur Seite, sodass er sie ansehen konnte. Er streckte seine Beine aus und stützte seinen Arm auf den Tisch, Kinn in der Hand. Es war die ungezwungenste Pose, die Hermine ihn je hatte einnehmen sehen, und ließ sie vermuten, dass es nichts Außergewöhnliches für ihn war, mitten in der Nacht in der Küche zu sitzen.

"Warum sind Sie zu dieser Stunde noch auf, wenn es nicht Albträume sind, die Sie um den Schlaf bringen?" fragte sie, unfähig, ihre Neugier zu zügeln. Lehrer patrouillierten zwar die Gänge, um sicherzustellen, dass alle Schüler tatsächlich in ihren Betten waren, aber nur für ein oder zwei Stunden nach Schlafenszeit – nicht um fast drei Uhr morgens.

"Es ist Vollmond," sagte er nur, als wäre das eine Erklärung. Hermine warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Nachdem ich zweimal erleben musste, wie unwissende Schüler nur um Haaresbreite einem Werwolf-Angriff entkommen sind, sehe ich mich außerstande, zur Ruhe zu kommen, solange der Mond noch am Himmel steht", gestand er widerstrebend. "Das einzige, was mich beruhigt, ist an seiner Tür vorbei zu gehen und ihn jaulen und winseln zu hören."

"Oh. Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, warum Sie sich so fühlen..." Zwei Beinahe-Tod-Erfahrungen rechtfertigten sicher, wenn er sich wegen eines Werwolfs im Schloss Sorgen machte. Dass er – anstatt sich in seinen Gemächern einzuschließen – sicherstellte, dass sich der Werwolf hinter verschlossenen Türen befand und niemandem gefährlich werden konnte, war einmal mehr Beleg für seinen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt.

"Nun wissen Sie, was mich in meinen schlaflosen Nächten umtreibt", sagte er und sah zu, wie sie einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse nahm. "Möchten Sie darüber reden, was Sie um Ihren Schlaf bringt?"

Eigentlich nicht. Sie zog es vor, nicht einmal daran zu denken, aber das hatte ihre Träume nie daran gehindert, sie wieder heimzusuchen. Wenn sie es ihm erzählte... wenn sie den Terror in Worte fasste und auch Schuld, die sie fühlte, weil sie versagt hatte, ihm zu helfen... Er hatte ihr schon einmal Absolution erteilt: in der Nacht, in der sie ihn in seinem Büro aufgesucht hatte. Sie hatten damals nur kurz gestreift, was in der Heulenden Hütte passiert war, und er hatte umgehend ihre Schuldgefühle als unbegründet beiseite gewischt. Sie hatten es nicht wirklich darüber geredet. Aber wenn er ihre Schuld nun erkannte und ihr vergab, vielleicht würde sie ihn dann morgen nacht nicht wieder sterben sehen müssen, oder in irgendeiner anderen Nacht.

"Der Albtraum – ich habe von Ihnen geträumt...", antwortete sie, noch ehe sie überhaupt bewusst den Beschluss gefasst hatte, es ihm zu erzählen. Als sich seine Augenbrauen in Überraschung hoben, brach alles aus ihr hervor.

Sie erzählte ihm den Traum, beginnend in dem Moment, als sie sich in der Heulenden Hütte wiedergefunden hatte. Sie war noch nicht in der Lage, über Malfoy Manor zu reden. Selbst nach acht Monaten war die Erinnerung daran zu frisch, wie die Narben auf ihrem Arm, die sie sorgfältig bedeckt hielt. Die Erinnerung, die sie fast genauso oft heimsuchte wie Bellatrix and Greyback, war die von der Schlange, die ihn angriff, das viele Blut, ihr Unvermögen, mit der Situation umzugehen und das stumme Flehen, das sie ignoriert hatte. Er unterbrach sie nicht, hörte nur stillschweigend zu, aber einmal hoben sich seine Augenbraue noch ein Stück höher in völliger Verblüffung.

Erst, als sie geendet hatte und nach der Tasse griff, um die plötzliche Trockenheit in ihrer Kehle zu lindern, sprach er schließlich. "Nun, Miss Granger, es sieht so aus, als stünde ich in Ihrer Schuld."

"Was?" Hermine senkte überrascht ihre Tasse. "Haben Sie nicht zugehört?"

"Durchaus. Aber wie Sie sagten, es war ein Traum, und einiges hat sich nicht wirklich so zugetragen. Ich habe Sie nie gebeten, zu bleiben. Sicher ist Ihnen klar, dass ich das selbst dann nicht getan hätte, wenn ich gegen Ende noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre und die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte. Ich hätte Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie sich beeilen sollen und Potter beistehen, der eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte. Mir war in dem Moment, als der Dunkle Lord über seinen Zauberstab zu sprechen begann, klar gewesen, dass ich sterben würde. Ich war bereit zu sterben. Aber Sie... Sie besaßen nicht nur die Geistesgegenwart, mir die Mittel zu geben, meine Mission zu retten... Sie haben auch mich gerettet."

"Nein. Ich habe Sie zurückgelassen."

"Erst, als Sie jeden Grund hatten zu glauben, dass ich bereits tot war, nachdem Sie meine Erinnerungen gesichert hatten. Ich wäre gestorben in dem Wissen, dass der Junge-der-sich-opfern-musste zumindest Dumbledores Botschaft erhalten würde, obgleich ich wenig Hoffnung hegte, dass er das Zusammentreffen mit den Dunklen Lord ohne den Elderstab überleben würde."

"Ihnen war immer noch nicht bewusst, dass Draco schon längst die Herrschaft über den Stab an Harry verloren hatte?"

"Nein. Sonst hätte ich den Dunklen Lord nicht so verzweifelt angefleht, mich nach dem Jungen suchen zu lassen. Als Voldemort mich entwaffnete, glaubte ich, auf ganzer Linie versagt zu haben. Ich hieß den Tod willkommen, Miss Granger. Gerade Sie werden sicher verstehen, warum das so war."

Das tat sie. Er musste sich gefühlt haben, wie sie sich fühlte angesichts ihres Unvermögens, ihn zu retten – oder ihre anderen Freunde, die in der Nacht gestorben waren: gelähmt vor Entsetzen, hilflos und erfüllt von Schuld darüber, selbst noch am Leben zu sein. Nun, da sie ihn so viel besser kannte als vorher, wusste sie auch, dass seine Scham und das Gefühl, nicht gut genug gewesen zu sein, in ihm noch viel stärker gewesen sein musste. Seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen zu können und den Jungen zu retten, dessen Überleben jahrelang seine einzige Motivation gewesen war – er würde sich wie ein vollkommener Versager gefühlt haben. Wer wollte so leben? Wie konnte überhaupt jemand mit solchen Gefühlen leben?

"Und dennoch bin ich nicht gestorben", fuhr er fort. "Ich habe nie verstanden, was mich gerettet hat."

"Sie sagten, es sei Draco gewesen... und das Gegengift, das Sie schon die ganze Zeit über eingenommen hatten..."

"Ja, aber nichts von beiden hätte einen Unterschied gemacht, wenn ich schon auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte verblutet wäre, was mit den klaffenden Löchern in meiner Kehle eigentlich hätte passieren müssen. Ich hatte ein große Menge Blut verloren, aber dann schlossen sich die Wunden irgendwie. Ich habe es nicht verstanden – ich hatte keinen Zauberstab und war nicht mehr in der Lage, ohne ihn zu zaubern, nicht einmal einen untergeordneten Heilzauber. Aber jetzt weiß ich, was mein Leben gerettet hat – Sie waren es. Sie haben den wundenverschließenden Zauber gesprochen, und das sogar nonverbal."

"Ja, das habe ich. Aber der Zauber lässt nur eine ganz dünne Hautschicht über eine Wunde wachsen – genug, um während der Heilung Verschmutzungen zu vermeiden, aber nicht stark genug für eine Verletzung, die so schlimm ist, wie die Wunden an Ihrem Hals. Er kann kaum mehr als ein paar Minuten gehalten haben."

"Das hat er auch nicht. Aber er gab Draco genau die Zeit, die er brauchte, um mich zu finden. Er apparierte mich direkt nach St. Mungos in die Fürsorge des einen Heilers von dem er wusste, er würde alles in seinen Kräften Stehende tun, um mich zu retten – auch in dem Wissen, dass ich ein Todesser war. Genau wie Sie es taten. Sie haben mich gerettet. Hätten Sie diesen Zauber nicht gesprochen, wäre ich verblutet, ehe Draco zu mir gelangen konnte. Es gibt absolut nichts, wofür Sie sich schuldig fühlen müßten."

Hermine konnte einen Moment lang nichts anderes tun, als ihn schweigend anzustarren. Ihr armseliger Zauber hatte sein Überleben gesichert? Hatte sie es wirklich geschafft, wenigstens ein einziges Leben zu retten? "Und Sie sagen das nicht nur, damit ich mich besser fühle?"

Er zog ungläubig die Augenbraue hoch. "In all den Jahren, die Sie mich als Lehrer hatten – war ich jemals bekannt dafür, so etwas zu tun?"

Nicht wirklich. Aber er war auch nicht für Freundlichkeit bekannt gewesen, oder dafür, hilfsbereit zu sein oder mitfühlend. Und dennoch – er war hier... "Nun ja, ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es nicht nur diese neue, verbesserte Version Ihrer selbst ist, die Sie das sagen lässt..."

"Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Miss Granger! Es gibt keine neue und verbesserte Version meiner selbst." Resolut stellte ihr Professor seine Tasse ab und stand auf. "Wenn Sie nun Ihre Milch ausgetrunken haben, sollten wir besser wieder in unsere Zimmer gehen und etwas schlafen. Wir haben beide Unterricht morgen."

"Sehr wohl, Sir." Hermine stand gehorsam auf und folgte ihm aus der Küche. Die Kälte des Schlosses traf sie, sobald sie die Umgebung des wärmenden Feuers verlassen hatten. Am Tag zuvor hatte es zu schneien begonnen, und Hermines Kimono war nicht geeignet, sie vor der feuchten und kalten Luft in den zugigen Korridoren zu schützen.

Severus bemerkte ihr Zittern und seufzte. "Wenn Sie vorhaben, diese nächstlichen Ausflüge in die Küche fortzusetzen, Miss Granger, schlage ich vor, dass Sie in einen wärmeren Morgenmantel investieren. Schniefende und niesende Schüler in meiner Klasse sind unerträglich, noch mehr so in meinem Büro."

Wieder einmal wurden seine harschen Worte völlig davon unerlaufen, dass er seine eigene Robe auszog und sie fest um ihre Schultern wickelte. Der Stoff war von der Wärme seines Körpers erfüllt, und Hermine fühlte sich an ihre Okklumentikstunde erinnert, als er zum ersten Mal in ihren Geist eingedrungen war. Sie war von Wärme umfangen. Als zusätzlicher Bonus war das überraschend dicke und weiche Material von seinem Geruch durchzogen – einer Kombination aus Kräutern, Holzfeuer und Mann. Für jemanden, dessen Hygiene ständig in Frage gestellt wurde, roch er unglaublich gut. Hermine hatte den Gerüchten, er sei wasserscheu, sowieso nie geglaubt. Die Tatsache, dass sie nun einen noch leicht haftenden Geruch von Seife roch, wenn sie ihre Nase in ihre Schulter drehte, widerlegte diese These ebenfalls. Wenn es die Seife war, die ihm diesem Duft gab, dann wollte sie auch ein Stück davon haben. Oder sie würde einen Weg finden müssen, seine Robe für eine Weile zu behalten. Sicher hatte er noch einen Ersatzmantel und würde diesen hier nicht allzusehr vermissen?

"Danke!" sagte sie mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens. Er war so nett, und sie plante in Gedanken einen Diebstahl.

"Danken Sie mir nicht schon wieder, Miss Granger, es wird langsam ermüdend. Abgesehen davon versuche ich lediglich, das Risiko zu senken, selbst angesteckt zu werden – und meine Chancen steigen erheblich, wenn Sie die Robe tragen. Ich habe etwas mehr wärmendes Körperfett am Leib als Sie."

Klar! Hermine verbarg ihr Lächeln und antwortete nicht. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich keine Erkältung einfing und an ihn weitergab, legte sie die Robe nicht ab, als sie kurz darauf wieder in ihr Bett schlüpfte.

Den Rest der Nacht schlief sie tief und fest, und ganz ohne Albträume.


	8. Die zweite Okklumentikstunde

Zusammenfassung des vorherigen Kapitels

Hermine hat einen weiteren Albtraum über ihre schlimmen Erlebnisse in Malfoy Manor, über Naginis Angriff in Godric's Hollow und über Severus Beinahe-Tod in der Heulenden Hütte. Zu aufgewühlt, um wieder in den Schlaf zu finden, macht sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche, aber läuft dabei Severus über den Weg. Er begleitet sie, und Hermine erzählt ihm von ihrem Traum, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie von der Schuld freispricht, die sie noch immer mit sich herumträgt. Darüber hinaus wird Severus klar, dass es Hermine war, die einen wortlosen Heilzauber auf ihn gelegt hatte um nach Naginis Angriff seine Blutungen zu stoppen, was ihn zumindest so lange am Leben hielt, bis Draco ihn finden konnte.

Als er sie in ihr Zimmer zurückbegleitet, gibt er ihr - sehend, dass sie in ihrem eigenen friert – seinen Umhang. Hermine ist verzückt, nicht nur wegen der Wärme und der Weiche, sondern weil er nach ihm riecht. Sie ist entschlossen, ihn nicht so schnell wieder herzugeben.

* * *

 **Die zweite Okklumentikstunde**

Hermine und ihr Zaubertränkelehrer trafen sich am nächsten Abend zu einer weiteren Unterrichtsstunde in Okklumentik wieder. Keiner von beiden erwähnte ihr nächtliches Treffen. Hermine brachte es nicht zur Sprache, weil sie fürchtete, er könne nach seiner Robe fragen, was er aber nicht tat. Anscheinend hatte er sie völlig vergessen.

Die einzige Bemerkung, die er bezüglich der Tatsache machte, dass sie beide in der vorhergehenden Nacht nur wenig geschlafen hatten, war die Frage, ob sie sich erholt genug fühlte um sich seinem Eindringen in ihren Geist erneut auszusetzen. Er hatte offenbar wirklich Sorge, ihre Reserven zu stark zu beanspruchen, was Hermine für übertrieben hielt. Es war nicht so erschöpfend gewesen, wie er es darstellte, und das sagte sie ihm auch.

"Sie hatten nicht mal Kopfschmerzen?" hakte er nach, unverkennbar skeptisch.

"Nein, es geht mir gut," versicherte sie ihm. "Ich habe überhaupt keine Probleme gehabt – weder während Sie in meinem Geist waren, noch danach. Abgesehen von dem merkwürdigen Gefühl, eine fremde Präsenz darin zu spüren, hat es sich eigentlich ganz gut angefühlt."

Zu behaupten, Severus wäre über diese Aussage überrascht gewesen, war milde ausgedrückt. Noch nie hatte er jemanden ein Eindringen in den Geist als 'sich gut anfühlend' beschreiben hören. Die einzigen Personen, die je in seinem Kopf herumgewühlt hatten, waren Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord gewesen, und obwohl Dumbledore eindeutig der Behutsamere von beiden gewesen war, war doch keine der Erfahrungen schmerzlos gewesen.

"Ich habe nicht versucht, Ihre Barrieren mit brutaler Gewalt zu überwinden", versuchte er sich in einer Erklärung. "Glauben Sie mir, das hätten Sie als deutlich schmerzhaft gespürt. Ihre Eiswand mag auf den ersten Blick sehr wehrhaft ausgesehen haben, aber letztendlich war sie leicht zu überwinden – wenngleich es eine ungewöhnliche Herangehensweise erforderte. Abgesehen davon bin ich auch nicht sehr tief in Ihren Geist eingedrungen um nach einer speziellen Erinnerung zu suchen. Ich bin einfach nur hinter Ihre Schilde geglitten und habe Ihre Gedanken gestreift, sie einfach auf mich zukommen lassen. Wissen Sie, warum Sie mir ausgerechnet die Erinnerungen präsentiert haben, die ich dann zu sehen bekam?"

Sie nickte. "Um meine Wand zu überwinden, haben Sie Wärme projiziert, wodurch die Mauer geschmolzen ist. Und die Gefühle, die Sie projiziert haben, haben ähnliche Gefühle an die Oberfläche meines Geistes gerufen."

"Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Ein 'O' für Ihr Verständnis der Theorie. Ja, das ist die einfachste Methode für einen Legilimentiker – Ihnen einen Gedanken oder eine Emotion zuzuspielen und einfach mal abzuwarten, was kommt. Die Idee ist natürlich, dass Sie so einer 'Anfrage' nicht nachkommen."

"Soll ich also die Wand nicht weiter benutzen?"

"Sie ist ziemlich nutzlos, nun, da ich weiß, wie ich sie zum schmelzen bringe, oder? Vergessen Sie nicht, Miss Granger – es geht hier nicht primär darum, mich aus Ihrem Geist fernzuhalten – das können Sie nicht – es geht darum zu lernen, Ihre Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Was in diesem Fall heißt, mich nicht sehen lassen, was ich nicht sehen soll."

Hermine dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Was sonst könnte sie als Schild benutzen? Sie wusste, dass Ziegelwände nicht gut funktionierten, und alles, was ihr sonst noch einfiel, wäre ähnlich leicht zu durchbrechen. Ihr Lehrer hatte Harry damals immer wieder gesagt, er solle seinen Geist leeren... egal, nach welcher Information er auch fragte, Harry sollte ihm nur Leere präsentieren. Aber wie konnte Leere als Schild funktionieren? Ihn nicht fernhalten, sondern ihn daran hindern, etwas zu sehen?

Das Bild einer leeren Leinwand kam ihr in den Sinn, und sie hielt daran fest. Es war vermutlich auch nicht die Antwort, aber vielleicht war es den Versuch wert. Spontan fiel ihr jedenfalls auch nichts Besseres ein. "Okay, ich versuche etwas anderes."

"Bereit?"

"So bereit ich sein kann."

"Gut, dann..." Er senkte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes und zielte auf ihre Stirn. "Legilimens!"

Dieses Mal fand er sich vor einer weiten, leeren Oberfläche wieder. Es war keine Wand und auch kein Eis – am ehesten sah es nach einer Wäscheleine aus, die mit makellos weißem Tüchern bespannt war. Kurios. Er ließ einen geistigen Wind entstehen, nur eine Brise, um zu sehen, was passieren würde. Der Stoff wogte und beulte sich, blieb aber ansonsten an Ort und Stelle haften, an allen Seiten fest verankert. Es war also weniger eine Wäscheleine als eine Art riesiger Leinwand. Der Stoff war fest, aber sicher nicht reißfest. Allerdings war er nicht angetan von der Idee, sich seinen Weg hinein freizuschneiden oder an dem Material zu reißen. Er untersuchte es näher, sah sich jeden einzelnen Faden an, um eine Schwachstelle zu finden oder ein Loch, an dem er zupfen konnte.

Letztendlich war es erstaunlich simpel: Ein klein wenig frickeln und friemeln, und es löste sich ein Faden. Er musste nur noch leicht ziehen, damit der Stoff aufribbelte. Das Material fiel auseinander und erlaubte es ihm, hinter das Laken zu schlüpfen.

Abermals fand er sich auf der Schwelle ihres Geistes wieder, der sich nun vor ihm erstreckte als eine endlose Reihe weiterer weißer Leinwände. Er war ziemlich beeindruckt von ihrer Visualisierung. Potter hatte es nicht mal annähernd geschafft, dem Leeren seines Geistes so nahe zu kommen. Aber obwohl sie ihre Gedanken erfolgreich von Bildern frei gemacht hatte, so hatte sie es nicht geschafft, sich auch von Emotion zu befreien. Sie waren genauso greifbar wie beim letzten Mal, als er in ihren Geist eingedrungen war, und genauso erdrückend.

Die vorherrschenden Gefühle waren Anspannung und Nervosität, was er zuerst der augenblicklichen Situation – seinem Eindringen – zuschrieb. Aber dann stellte er fest, dass das Gegenteil zutraf. Die innere Unruhe und die Ängstlichkeit waren schon vorher da gewesen – seine Gegenwart empfand sie ganz im Gegenteil dazu als Quelle der Ruhe und sogar des Trostes. Die Erkenntnis verwirrte ihn einen Moment lang und brachte ihn beinahe von seiner Spur ab. Ihre Angst war jedoch zu dicht und zu greifbar, um sie so leicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Die stärkste Quelle ihrer Unsicherheit und Sorge schien ihren erst kurz zurückliegenden Erlebnissen geschuldet zu sein, und einer unterschwelligen, noch immer andauernden Alarmbereitschaft. Er hielt sich an diese unbestimmte Angst vor Gefahr, da es die deutlichste und somit am leichtesten zu verfolgende Emotion war, und stieß bald auf Erinnerungen, die mit dem Krieg in Zusammenhang standen. Sie fürchtete, wieder in die Hände von Todessern zu geraten, gefangen genommen und gefoltert zu werden, hilflos zu sein. Er sah kurz Bilder von Bellatrix und Greywolf aufblitzen, die ihn sich jedoch rasch abwenden und einer anderen Bewußtseinsströmung folgen ließen. Dies waren Erinnerungen, die keiner von ihn zu betrachten wünschte. Er war sicher, dass sie häufig in ihren Albträumen eine Rolle spielten, ebenso wie die Ereignisse in der Heulenden Hütte, und er hatte ebensowenig Verlangen, letztere zu sehen.

Diesmal konzentrierte er sich auf das weniger scharfe, ängstliche Unbehagen, das er rasch als Angst, Entscheidungen zu treffen, identifizieren konnte. Es überraschte ihn – er hatte nicht erwartet, es in einem stets verstandsgesteuerten, resoluten Mädchen wie ihr zu finden. Er sah Bilder und Erinnerungen des letzten Jahres vorbeiziehen, in dem sie und die Jungen auf der Jagd nach den Horkruxen gewesen waren und versuchte hatten, die beinahe unmögliche Mission zu erfüllen, die ihnen der Schulleiter aufgebürdet hatte. Und er fand bestätigt, was er immer vermutet hatte: Die meiste Zeit über war sie diejenige gewesen, die alles zusammengehalten hatte. Wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, war sie die Stimme der Vernunft, das Gehirn des Trios gewesen, diejenige, von der sich ihre minderbemittelten Freunde stets alle Antworten erhofft hatten. Sie waren mit halbgaren Ideen gekommen, aber es war ihr Job gewesen, diese in tragbare Pläne zu entwickeln, zu entscheiden, wie man am besten vorgeht und was man bedenken musste, dass ihre aberwitzigen Vorhaben nicht im Desaster endeten. Sie hatte einen Grossteil der Verantwortung getragen, da ihre Freunde sich auf ihren gesunden Menschenverstand und ihr Wissen verlassen hatten. Und die ganze Zeit hatte sie unter dieser Last gewankt, hatte sich ständig selbst hinterfragt und ihre eigenen Ratschläge angezweifelt, Sorge gehabt, dass sie falsch lag und alle ins Unglück führen würde.

Und dort, in den Erinnerungen an jene Wochen, die sie in einem Zelt lebten, stets hungrig, frierend und niedergeschlagen, fand er einen anderen Aspekt ihrer Furcht, etwas, das sogar noch tiefer ging als die mit dem Krieg verbundenen Ängste. Als er versuchte, diese näher zu betrachten, konnte er fühlen, wie sie versuchte, sich dem entgegenzustemmen. Hastig errichtete Wände standen plötzlich in seinem Weg, aber wenngleich sie kurzzeitig die Bilder verwischten, die mit bestimmten Erinnerungen zusammenhingen, so konnte er noch immer den damit verbundenen Gefühlen folgen und so die Hindernisse umgehen.

Ihre tiefstliegende Furcht, der er nun folgte, war die Angst, Menschen zu verlieren, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie gerade einen Krieg durchlebt hatten, war dies kaum überraschend, aber zu seiner großen Verwunderung fürchtete sie nicht nur um das Leben ihrer Liebsten. Sie fürchtete, Menschen, die sie liebte, zu verlieren, weil sich unfähig war, sie zu halten.

In rascher Folge blitzten weitere Erinnerungen auf. Er sah sie als kleines Mädchen in einer Muggelschule, immer alleine oder in Gesellschaft Erwachsener, da sie nie zu den anderen Kindern gepasst hatte. Als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, eifrig bestrebt, zu beweisen, dass dies die Welt war, in die sie gehörte, fanden die anderen Schüler sie seltsam und reagierten ablehnend auf ihre altkluge Art. Bis zu dem Vorfall mit den Troll, der irgendwie ein Band zwischen ihr, Potter und Weasley hatte entstehen lassen, war es ihr nicht gelungen, Freunde zu finden. Tatsächlich war ihre Beziehung zu den beiden Jungen die erste Freundschaft überhaupt, und sie bedeutete ihr alles. Aber als ihre Gefühle für den Rotschopf über Freundschaft hinauswuchsen, bemerkte er sie nicht mal, und sie fühlte sich abermals zurückgewiesen.

Severus war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen von den Ähnlichkeiten in ihrer und seiner eigenen Vergangenheit. Er war auch immer der Außenseiter gewesen, und seine Freundschaft zu Lily war die einzige gewesen, die er hatte aufrecht erhalten können, zumindest für eine Weile. Bis unerwiderte, wachsende Gefühle die Dinge verkompliziert hatten. Er war abgewiesen worden und alleine zurückgeblieben. Er sah nun, dass Hermine lange Zeit mit der Angst gelebt hatte, es könne ihr genau so ergehen.

Die mit Weasley verknüpfte Erinnerung führte ihn zurück in den Wald, wo er Zeuge wurde, wie der Rotschopf ihr den Rücken zukehrte und sie vor dem Zelt stehen ließ, blass und niedergeschlagen. Verbunden mit dieser Erinnerung waren Gefühle von Verlust und Wut, aber auch von jener Unzulänglichkeit, die ihm schon vorher aufgefallen war, und die ihn immer noch überraschte. Was hatte ausgerechnet sie für einen Grund, sich unzulänglich zu fühlen? Aber es gab keinen Zweifel – tief in ihrem Inneren war Hermine Granger zutiefst unsicher. Sie lebte in der ständigen Angst, dass Menschen sie verlassen könnten, weil das, was sie zu bieten hatte, nicht genug war, um sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass diese Ängste stark mit ihrer Sexualität verknüpft waren. Wie sie ihm bereits anvertraut hatte: Keiner der Personen, für die sie sich – wie flüchtig auch immer – interessiert hatte, war in der Lage gewesen, auch nur eines ihrer Bedürfnisse zu stillen; keiner hatte ihr das Gefühl von Nähe gegeben, das Gefühl, dazuzugehören, oder wenigstens die Akzeptanz, nach der sie sich sehnte.

Er schluckte schwer, als er erkannte, dass auch er selbst zu diesen Personen gehörte. Er kam nicht umhin, Erinnerungsfragmente von sich selbst zu sehen: Wie er sie im Zaubertrankunterricht niedermachte, weil sie wieder eine Textbuch-Antwort gegeben hatte, weil sie einen viel zu langen Aufsatz geschrieben hatte oder einen uninspirierten Zaubertrank gebraut hatte. Er sah sich selbst, wie er sie in Verteidigung lächerlich machte und sie in jener schicksalhaften Nacht in seinem Büro abwies. Ihr Gefühl von Versagen, ihre Enttäuschung und ihre Traurigkeit brachten ihn ins Stolpern.

Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, sich aus den Fäden zu befreien, in denen er sich kurz verfangen hatte, fragte er sich, ob dies ein bewußter Versuch ihrerseits gewesen war, ihn aus der Balance zu bringen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall in andere Erinnerungen hineinstolpern, die ihn selbst in ihrem Geist zeigten, und griff schnell nach dem Gefühlsfaden, dem er zuvor schon gefolgt war – ihrer Verlustangst.

Die Erinnerungen, die nun auftauchten, waren verwirrend. Er sah eine Frau, die sich wie Hermine anfühlte, aber eindeutig nicht Hermine war. Oder etwa doch? Sie sah viel älter aus. Es war niemand anders zugegen, und sie konnte unmöglich Erinnerungen einer anderen Person haben. Die Szene, die er sah, wirkte nicht besonders aufregend – nur eine Frau, die Formulare ausfüllte, wie es aussah, in einer Bank. Warum also dieses überwältigende Verlustgefühl in diesem Zusammenhang?

Ehe er sich das näher ansehen konnte, stürzten andere Bilder auf ihn ein, und diesmal sah er Hermine zu der Frau sprechen, die er gerade gesehen hatte. Jetzt allerdings saß sie neben einem Mann auf einem weißen Ledersofa. Als er die drei zusammen sah, war ihm sofort klar, dass es sich um die Grangers handeln musste. Aber etwas an dieser Erinnerung schien ebenfalls falsch. Hermine verhielt sich seltsam distanziert, kühl und geschäftsmäßig, und die Granger erschienen – verwirrt. Sie sprachen über ihren bevorstehenden Umzug, und obwohl die Unterhaltung unemotional und sehr sachlich war, waren es die Gefühle, die mit der Erinnerung verwoben waren, absolut nicht. Sie waren geprägt von Verlust, der Furcht, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren und einem überwältigenden Gefühl von Einsamkeit. Aber er konnte auch ein unterschwelliges, starkes Schuldgefühl entdecken.

Es war geradezu erdrückend. Er konnte fühlen wie es anschwoll, während er es betrachtete, ihn von allen Seiten umschloss und es schwierig machte, überhaupt noch etwas anderes wahrzunehmen. Es wäre wieder eine beeindruckende Methode gewesen, seine Sicht zu behindern, sofern dies ihre Absicht gewesen wäre. Er war sich allerdings sicher, dass dem nicht so war. Er hatte nur zufällig an etwas gerührt, dass sie innerlich verzehrte.

In Sorge, er könne das Gewebe ihres Geistes beschädigen, wenn er versuchte, die Schlingen und Knoten dieser besonderen Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühle zu entwirren, löste er sich behutsam aus ihnen heraus und zog sich aus ihrem Geist zurück.

Als seine Wahrnehmung wieder in seinem physischen Körper verankert war, sah er, dass sie weinte. Kein Wunder – er hatte sie gerade alle ihre Ängste und Verluste erneut durchleben lassen. Wieder überwältigte ihn ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Wortlos reichte er ihr ein Taschentuch und spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich zurückzuziehen und ihr Raum zu geben, sich wieder zu fangen. Aber irgendwas sagte ihm, dass Distanz jetzt nicht das war, was sie brauchte. So blieb er an ihrer Seite sitzen, beobachtete sie und wartete schweigend darauf, dass ihr Weinen nachließ. Wiederholt wünschte er sich, er wäre besser in diesen Dingen – oder zumindest in einer Position, die es ihm erlaubten, diesem merkwürdigen Drang nachzugeben, sie in die Arme zu schließen und ihr bei ihrem Zusammenbruch Halt zu geben.

Stattdessen begnügte er sich mit dem Allheilmittel des Engländers für alle ausweglosen Situationen und machte Tee. Er wartete geduldig, bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, ihre Nase geputzt, die Augen getrocknet und die Tasse mit Tee entgegen genommen hatte, die er ihr reichte. Erst dann fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme: " Was ist mit Ihren Eltern geschehen, Miss Granger?"

Sie versteifte sich, dann ließ sie die Schultern hängen und ihren Kopf nach vorne sacken, sodass ihr Gesicht von ihren Haaren verborgen war. Ihre Stimme, als sie schließlich antwortete, war so leise, dass er sie kaum hören konnte. "Ich habe sie fortgeschickt."

"Das habe ich fast vermutet. Wohin haben Sie sie geschickt?"

"Australien. Ich wollte, dass sie sicher sind, und dachte, das wäre weit genug weg für Voldemort, sich nicht weiter um sie zu scheren."

Das war sicherlich ein nachvollziehbarer Gedanke, und er sagt es ihr. "Ich wusste, dass Ihre Eltern hoch auf der Liste der Zielpersonen standen, und habe auch Dumbledore mehrfach diesbezüglich gewarnt. Was ist geschehen? Wurden sie gefunden?" Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass der Dunkle Lord die Grangers bis ans andere Ende der Welt verfolgt hatte. So wichtig waren sie nun auch wieder nicht gewesen. Aber was sonst konnte das überwältigende Schuldgefühl erklären, den starken Kummer und das tiefe Gefühl von Verlust, den sie empfand, wenn sie nicht tot waren?

Zu seiner Verwunderung schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein. Sie sind noch am leben. Aber – sie wissen nicht mehr, dass sie eine Tochter haben. Ich habe ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht."

Er brauchte einem Moment um zu verstehen, was sie sagte. Es war unmöglich. Sie konnte das niemals allein geschafft haben. Gezielte Erinnerungszauber waren unglaublich komplex. Natürlich konnte man immer versuchen, einfach den ganzen Geist zu löschen, aber das war nicht ratsam. Man konnte nie vorhersagen, was geschehen würde. Die seltsamsten Dinge waren Zauberern geschehen, die einer umfassenden Gedächtnislöschung unterzogen worden waren. Sie hätte das nie ihren Muggeleltern angetan. Aber gezielte Erinnerungszauber waren nicht Teil des Hogwarts-Curriculums. Diese Sprüche wurden Auroren beigebracht, Ministeriumsmitarbeitern in der Abteilung für Magische Sicherheit, oder im Büro für Verdeckte Ermittlungen und Erinnerungsmodifizierungen. Was natürlich nicht bedeutete, dass nur solche Zauberer wussten, wie man diese Zauber anwandte. Er war selbst ganz gut darin – es half sicherlich, dass er ein hinreichend guter Legilimentiker war. Die einzige andere Person, die er kannte, die in Erinnerungszaubern hervorstach, war Dumbledore gewesen.

"Sie meinen, Sie haben Dumbledore gebeten, ihre Erinnerungen zu manipulieren?" vergewisserte er sich, überzeugt, dass es so gewesen sein musste. "Und Ihre Eltern haben dem zugestimmt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, allerdings ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich habe Dumbledore gefragt, aber er wollte mir nicht ohne ihre Einwilligung helfen. Aber wie sollte ich je ihre Einwilligung dafür bekommen, mich aus ihren Erinnerungen zu löschen?"

"Sie – Sie wollten ihre Erinnerungen gegen ihren Willen löschen?" Er hielt seine Stimme bewusst neutral, aber innerlich war er geschockt. Hermine Granger, die Verfechterin von Regeln und Moral, hatte so ein ethisch fragwürdiges Vorgehen in Erwägung gezogen?

"Ich hatte keine Wahl..." sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die ihre Verzweiflung von damals widerspiegelte. "Ich habe meinen Eltern gesagt, was vor sich ging in der Zaubererwelt. Aber ich glaube, in ihren Ohren klang das alles wie ein bizarres Märchen. Ein böser Zauberer, der sich mit maskentragenden Gefolgsleuten umgab, die sich selbst Todesser nannten und die Weltherrschaft anstrebten... Sie haben es nicht ernst genommen und wollten nicht glauben, dass das in ihrer Realität eine Bedrohung darstellen konnte."

"In ihrer Realität?" wiederholte er. Als gäbe es eine weitere. "Sie hatten eine Hexe als Tochter. Sicher war ihnen doch bewusst, dass alles in der Zaubererwelt höchst real war..."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Für sie blieb das alles immer abstrakt. Sie waren nie in Hogwarts. Sie konnten ja nicht einmal die Plattform 9 3/4 betreten und den Hogwartsexpress sehen. Zuhause durfte ich meinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen, wegen der Bestimmungen zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger, sodass sie kaum etwas Magisches zu Gesicht bekamen. Die Weasleys waren die einzige Zaubererfamilie, der sie je begegnet waren, und das auch nur einmal, in der Winkelgasse. Ansonsten hatten sie keinerlei Bezug zur Zauberwelt. Es war für sie überhaupt keine Welt. Nur diese eine Straße und eine Schule, in die sie nie einen Fuß gesetzt hatten. Wie konnte ich erwarten, dass sie es ernst nehmen würden?"

Sie machte eine Pause und nippte an ihrem Tee, während Severus sich abermals wie überfahren fühlte. Sie hatte recht. Warum hatte er das alles nie gesehen? Warum hatte niemand auch nur einen flüchtigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie Muggeleltern ihre Welt sahen? Das Geheimhaltungsgebot verlangte, dass Eltern von Muggelgeborenen praktisch vom Leben ihrer Kinder ausgeschlossen wurden. Abgesehen von diesem einen, obligatorischen Besuch des Schulleiters oder Schulleitervertreters zu dem Zeitpunkt, da ein Muggelstämmiger seinen Hogwartsbrief bekam, hatten die Eltern keinerlei Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt. Es gab keinen Tag der offenen Tür, keine Elternsprechtage oder Schulfeste, zu denen sie eingeladen wurden. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie überhaupt bewegt werden konnten, ihre Kinder in die Obhut von Leuten zu geben, die ihnen sehr merkwürdig vorkommen mussten, und sie an einen Ort zu schicken, den sie nicht einmal sehen konnten. Und was für einen Druck übte das auf Muggelgeborene und ihre Familien aus? Sie konnten am Leben ihrer Kinder plötzlich nicht mehr teilhaben, nie ein fester Bestandteil darin sein. Wie vielen anderen Schüler war es all diese Jahre ähnlich ergangen?

"Aber Sie haben ihnen doch sicherlich alles über Hogwarts erzählt und die Dinge, die Sie hier erlebt haben?" fragt er, obgleich er schon selbst Zweifel daran hegte.

Sie schnaubte. "Wie ich von einem Basilisken versteinert wurde, zum Beispiel? Mich selbst versehentlich in eine Katze verwandelt habe? Beinahe von einem Werwolf angegriffen wurde? Auf Thestralen nach London geflogen bin um einen geflüchteten Mörder vor einem schlangengesichtigen Psychopathen zu retten? Sie müssen verstehen, dass meine Eltern logisch denkende, wissenschaftliche Leute sind. Sie betrachteten die Zaubererwelt als eine Art kultähnlicher Bewegung exzentrischer Leute, die seltsame und rare Talente besitzen. Haben Sie je von LARP gehört?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es ist eine Abkürzung für Live-Action-Role-Playing. Es gibt Enthusiasten überall auf der Welt, die regelmäßig sowas treiben. LARPs werden in einer öffentlichen oder privaten Umgebung ausgetragen und können Stunden oder Tage dauern. Es gib normalerweise kein Publikum. Die Leute schlüpfen in Charaktere einer oft mittelalterlichen Welt – wie Ritter, Hexen, Magier oder Zwerge. Sie ziehen sich an wie diese Helden und tragen entsprechende Ausrüstung, und auch die Szenerie ist entsprechend dekoriert. Dieser eine Tag in der Winkelgasse – für meine Eltern ist es gewesen, als hätten sie die Produktionsstätte für einen sehr aufwendigen Filmdreh betreten – eine hübsche Fantasiewelt, die sich ein paar Leute erschaffen haben. Zu glauben, dass es mehr wäre als das, hätte ihren grundsätzlichen Glauben darüber in Frage gestellt, wie diese Welt beschaffen ist."

"Und dennoch haben sie akzeptiert, dass ihre hochintelligente Tochter darin involviert wurde – anstatt zu Sinnen zu kommen und etwas – Normales zu tun?"

"Nun, das ist der Punkt: Sie wussten immer, dass ich nicht normal bin. Ich war immer die Außenseiterin in der Schule. Ich war auch zuhause die Außenseiterin. Nicht, dass Sie sich jetzt einen falschen Eindruck machen – meine Eltern liebten mich, aber sie habe mich nie wirklich verstanden. Für sie war das alles so, als hätten sie eine etwas aus der Norm fallende Tochter, die für den größten Teil des Jahres auf eine obskure Schule in Schottland verschwand. Sie haben mich unterstützt, weil es letztendlich nur auf eines ankam: Sie wollten, dass ich glücklich bin. Und wenn es mich glücklich machte, in einer schrägen Fantasiewelt zu leben, dann akzeptierten sie auch das. Ich sage nicht, dass sie nie versucht haben, mich wieder auf den Boden dessen zurückzuholen, was sie für die Realität hielten, denn das haben sie getan – oft genug, um mir damit auf die Nerven zu gehen. Sie haben bis zuletzt gehofft, dass ich auf die Universität gehen würde, wenn ich Hogwarts verlassen hätte."

"Um was genau zu studieren?"

Sie errötete. "Vermutlich Chemie. Es war meine Schuld, denke ich. Um ihnen zu erklären, was ich in Hogwarts so lernte, gebrauchte ich eine Menge Muggelreferenzen. Wenn ich ihnen vom Zaubertrankunterricht erzählte, dann ließ ich es wohl sehr wie Chemieunterricht klingen – das Arbeiten im Labor mit flüchtigen Substanzen und Zutaten, die aufeinander reagierten, das Zubereiten und Erforschen von Heilmitteln... Die Idee wurde noch dadurch unterstützt, dass sie mich häufig über arithmantischen Formeln für Professor Vector sitzen sahen, und im Zusammenhang sah es für sie wohl aus wie ein obskurer, aber durchaus fortschrittlicher Zweig der Wissenschaften.

"Sie haben nie von Ihren anderen Fächern berichtet?"

"Nun, ich habe überwiegend von meinen Lieblingsfächern gesprochen. Aus Geschichte der Magie wurde einfach Geschichte, aus Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde Selbstverteidigung und 'Alte Runen' klang bereits nach einem Archäologie-verwandten Fach. Ich habe nie Verwandlung erwähnt. Es war nicht so, dass ich sie bewusst irreführen wollte – ich habe nie gelogen. Ich habe lediglich in einem Kontext über das alles gesprochen, den sie verstehen konnten. Ihnen alles zu erzählen, hätte ihnen nur Sorgen bereitet, zumal sie ja nichts tun konnten, um zu helfen. Und nach einer Weile hatte ich die Befürchtung, dass die Wahrheit die Vorstellung zerstört hätte, die sich meine Eltern von der magischen Welt gemacht hatten – schrullig, aber harmlos."

"Ich vermute, Ihr Mangel an Klarheit und die Tatsache, dass Sie Ihre Eltern so lange im Dunkeln gelassen haben, hat Sie wieder eingeholt?"

"Mit voller Macht. Als ich ihnen schließlich während der Weihnachtsferien in meinem sechsten Jahr alles erzählte – über Harry, die Prophezeiung, die Angriffe auf Muggel, den Orden des Phönix... da glaubten sie mir nicht wirklich. Sie hatten vermutlich sogar Sorge, dass ich jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren hatte. Sie haben es einfach ... weggewischt. Meinten, dass – wenn die Umstände wirklich so schlimm wären wie ich sie beschrieben hatte – sie sowieso nicht ohne mich weggehen würden. Tagelang habe ich versucht, sie zu überzeugen, habe sie beschworen und angefleht... aber sie wollten mir nicht zuhören. Sie bestanden darauf: Entweder ich käme mit ihnen, oder sie würden überhaupt nirgendwo hingehen.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst noch hätte tun können... Ich konnte sie nicht bleiben lassen, und ich konnte auch Harry nicht im Stich lassen. So kam mir dieser Plan. Ich brauchte einen Großteil des verbleibenden Schuljahres, um die Zaubersprüche zu finden und zu lernen, und sie an Ratten auszuprobieren. Und ich verbrachte den ganzen Sommer damit, die Details auszuarbeiten – ihnen neue Identitäten zu geben, ihre Finanzen zu regeln und ihren Umzug in die Wege zu leiten."

Einen Moment lang sah er sie sprachlos an. Einzig der unfehlbaren Kontrolle, die er über seine Züge hatte, war es zu verdanken, dass ihm der Mund nicht weit offen stand. "Unmöglich. Das ist ein absolut unmögliches Unterfangen. Nicht nur die Organisation des Ganzen. Aber man hat Sie nie die entsprechenden Erinnerungszauber gelehrt. Die können Sie unmöglich allein aus Büchern gelernt haben!"

"Nein. Ich hatte – andere Quellen."

"Also hat Ihnen doch jemand geholfen... Wer, wenn nicht Dumbledore?" Niemand aus dem Orden hätte sie dabei unterstützt, gegen den Willen ihre Eltern deren Erinnerung zu manipulieren. Es war ein Verstoß gegen sämtliche Gesetze und gegen die Ethik. Er selbst hätte es vielleicht getan, hätte sie ihn gefragt. Aber warum hätte sie sich hilfesuchend an ihn wenden sollen? Er hatte ihr nie einen Grund gegeben, ihm zu vertrauen. Und nur wenig später hatte sein Handeln allen klar und deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass ihm nicht zu trauen gewesen war.

"Nun, Dumbledores Beharren, dass es unethisch wäre, jemanden ohne dessen Einwilligung mit einen Vergessenszauber zu belegen, hat mich auf die Idee gebracht... Es ließ mich an jemanden denken, der völlig unethisch war und zugleich ein Experte auf dem Gebiet von Erinnerungszaubern..."

"Heiliger Merlin, Mädchen! Sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie reden von..."

Aber sie nickte und beendete mit tiefen Ernst seinen Satz: "Gilderoy Lockhart, jawohl. Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal in St. Mungo's besucht. Wissen Sie, was wirklich komisch ist mit seinem Erinnerungsvermögen? Er erinnert sich durchaus noch an bestimmte Dinge aus seinem Leben – sogar sehr detailreich. Sie müssen lediglich vorher seiner Erinnerung einen kleinen Stubs geben, indem Sie ihm die Fakten nennen. Wenn Sie ihm allerdings falsche Fakten geben – ihm zum Beispiel sagen 'Sie sind ein berühmter Quidditsch-Spieler!' – dann geht er sofort darauf ein und erzählt Ihnen alles, was Sie wissen wollen über sein Leben als Sport-Star. Bloß, dass es fast nur Blödsinn ist, zusammengedichtet aus Dingen, die er mal gehört oder gelesen hat oder sich einfach nur vorgestellt hat. Aber wenn Sie ihm die richtigen Hinweise geben, wie 'Sie waren ein Experte auf dem Gebiet von Erinnerungszaubern!' und ihn dann fragen, wie er es gemacht hat... nun, lassen Sie mich einfach nur sagen, dass ich erstklassige Instruktionen bekam. Und das Beste daran: Seine Fähigkeit, Dinge in sein Langzeitgedächtnis zu transferieren, ist irreversibel gestört. Am nächsten Tag hatte er vergessen, dass ich je dagewesen war. Ich musste mir also keine Sorgen machen, dass er je wieder in den Gedächtnissen von Leuten herumpfuschen würde."

"Ich kann kaum glauben, dass Lockharts Anweisungen in irgendeiner Form hilfreich gewesen sein sollen!"

"Oh, er mag in allen anderen Bereichen ein Betrüger und völlig inkompetent gewesen sein, aber er war wirklich ein Genie mit Vergessenszaubern. Vermutlich besser als die meisten Leute im Ministerium. Ich habe auch versucht, Informationen aus Arthur herauszubekommen, ohne ihn mißtrauisch zu machen – nur, um bestätigt zu bekommen, dass das, was Lockhart mir erzählte, nicht völliger Unfug war. Aber das war es ganz und gar nicht. Lockhart hat einen zwei-Wege-Zauber entwickelt, um Erinnerungen ganz gezielt anzugreifen: Einen, um alle Erinnerung an ein bestimmtes Ereignis zusammenzubinden, und ein zweiten, um diese zu löschen. Ich habe meine Eltern einfach alles vergessen lassen, was mit dem Wort 'Hermine' in Zusammenhang stand."

"Sie haben also einen Großteil ihrer Erinnerung von gut 18 Jahren gelöscht? Sie dürften klaffende Löcher in ihrem Geist haben – ein so umfassender Zauber kann unmöglich funktionieren, ohne dass sie bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

"Das war mir bewusst. Und Lockhart hatte auch dafür eine Lösung: Eine Kombination aus einem Hypnose- und Verwirrungszauber, der eine Art Anregung implantiert. Sie funktioniert wie ein selbstheilendes Pflaster, das alle losen Enden zusammenfügt. Eine Cover-Story, wenn Sie so wollen, die ihr Geist als Gerüst verwenden konnte, um die Lücken zwischen Erinnerungsstücken zu füllen, die nicht recht zusammenpassten."

"Ich wage kaum zu fragen, was für eine Art Cover-Story Sie Ihren Eltern gaben..."

"Nun, aus Perspektive eines Muggels war sie vielleicht ein klein wenig überzogen, aber verglichen mit der Wahrheit wirkte sie geradezu banal. Ich habe ihnen die falsche Erinnerung eingepflanzt, dass sie beide ins Visier einer kriminellen Organisation geraten waren, da ihre zahnärztlichen Patientenakten drohten, die Identität eines einflußreichen Clanmitglieds auffliegen zu lassen. Es gab einen Versuch, diese Akten zu vernichten, aber meine Eltern überraschten die Täter zufällig bei ihrem Einbruch in die Praxis und wurden angegriffen. Sie beide erlitten Kopfverletzungen und partiellen Gedächtnisverlust. Dass sie Zeugen waren, machte sie noch mehr zur Zielscheibe, so dass die Regierung ihnen eine neue Identität gab und anriet, das Land eine Weile zu verlassen."

"Ich vermute, Sie haben ihnen falsche Ausweise besorgt?"

"Ja. Der Teil war erschreckend einfach. Es war viel komplizierter, ein Bankkonto in ihrem neuen Namen zu eröffnen und ihre Ersparnisse zu transferieren. Ich habe Vielsafttrank benutzt, um mich als meine Mutter auszugeben." Das war eine sehr seltsame Erfahrung gewesen, seltsamer als alles, was Hermine bis zu dem Zeitpunkt mit Vielsafttrank getan hatte. Bis sie gezwungen gewesen war, sich physisch in Bellatrix Lestrange zu verwandeln und sie ihre Folterknechtin aus dem Spiegel heraus angestarrt hatte. Es war immer noch Stoff der meisten ihrer Albträume und sandte ein Schaudern über ihren Rücken, selbst jetzt. Hermine sammelte hastig ihre streunenden Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Unterhaltung.

Severus nickte. Das musste die Erinnerung gewesen sein, die er gesehen hatte – Hermine, wie sie als ihre Mutter auftrat. "Was ist dann passiert? Ich sah Sie und Ihre Eltern im Wohnzimmer... Ich vermute, das war nach ihrer Gedächtnislöschung?" Das würde die seltsame Distanz erklären, die er gespürt hatte – und auch Hermines Grauen.

"Ja. Ich habe mir ein Kostüm angezogen und mich als Regierungsangestellte Harmony Miller vorgestellt, die für ihren Fall verantwortlich sei. Ich sagte Ihnen, dass ich dafür zuständig wäre, ihnen bei ihrem Wohnortswechsel zu helfen. Ich wollte ihre Reaktion auf mich testen und sicherstellen, dass die falsche Erinnerung wirklich verankert war. Es war wie bei Lockhart: Ich musste ihnen nur etwas ins Gedächtnis rufen – wie zum Beispiel den Einbruch in ihre Praxis – und sie schienen sich wirklich daran zu erinnern. Ich vermute, dieses suggestive Element war Teil des Erinnerungszaubers, den Lockhart in der Kammer des Schreckens bei Harry und Ron anzuwenden versuchte, und der auf ihn zurückgeprallt ist. Er funktioniert jedenfalls bei ihm selbst auch heute noch hervorragend."

Es war in der Tat ein sehr beeindruckendes magisches Kunststück. Severus wusste, dass es möglich war, jemandem eine ganz spezielle Suggestion einzupflanzen. Aber einer Person lediglich einen Rahmen für solch eine Suggestion zu geben und seinen Geist stattdessen anzuregen, diesen selbst mit passenden Bildern und Erinnerungen zu füllen, war tatsächlich genial. Es machte die falsche Erinnerung sehr viel glaubhafter, da sie ja auf eigenen, realen Erfahrungen oder Gedanken basierte. Merlin sei Dank, dass dieses Wissen nie in die Hände des Dunklen Lords gefallen war...

"Ich habe sichergestellt, dass sich meine Eltern des erlittenen Erinnerungsverlustes bewusst waren, und dass die Ärzte ihnen gesagt hätten, sie sollen sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen – die Erinnerungen würden wahrscheinlich eines Tages von alleine zurückkehren. Ich gab ihnen neue Pässe, Zugang zu ihren Konten und ihre Flugtickets, sowie eine Hotelreservierung für ihre erste Woche in Australien."

"Wie reagierten sie denn darauf, Sie zu sehen aber nicht zu kennen?" Er hatte sich immer gefragt, ob ein Löschen bestimmter Erinnerungen auch die verknüpften Gefühle löschte. Da er ein grundsätzliches Verständnis darüber hatte, wie der Geist eines Menschen aufgebaut war, hatte er daran immer Zweifel gehegt.

"Es war seltsam. Sie erkannten mich natürlich nicht, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, als fühlten sie eine Art Vertrautheit, die sie sich vermutlich damit erklärten, mich schon einmal gesehen zu haben und mich nett und sympathisch zu finden." Oder sie hatten die eigene Reaktion als Mitgefühl interpretiert, hervorgerufen durch Hermines offensichtlichen Kummer und die Tatsache, dass sie – unerklärlicherweise – während der ganzen Unterhaltung mit den Tränen zu kämpfen gehabt hatte.

"Das war wirklich eine sehr komplizierte und fortschrittliche Zauberleistung, Miss Granger," sagte Severus schließlich, nicht sicher, ob er beeindruckt oder geschockt sein sollte. Es musste ihr unglaublich schwer gefallen sein, das durchzuziehen. Aber dennoch – es war brilliant. Sie war auf jeden Fall eine Hexe, die man ernstnehmen musste, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf setzte. Alle Bedenken, alle moralischen Skrupel, ihren Schmerz und ihre Verzweiflung beiseitezuwischen und einfach zu tun, was ihrer Meinung nach getan werden musste – es stellte fast seine eigene Entschlossenheit in den Schatten, mit der er während des Krieges getan hatte, was nötig gewesen war. Wieder einmal war er überrascht darüber, wie sehr er ihre Beweggründe nachvollziehen konnte und wie ähnlich sie sich in vielen Aspekten waren. Und er wusste auch, dass diese Rücksichtslosigkeit, egal wie gerechtfertigt, einen Preis hatte, zumindest für jemanden, der immer noch ein Gewissen besaß. Es wurde offensichtlich in dem gewaltigen Schuldgefühl, das auf ihr lastete. Er konnte wegen ihres Handelns nicht den Stab über sie brechen. Er hätte an ihrer Stelle ohne zu zögern das gleich getan, auch, wenn andere zweifellos schockiert wären, wenn sie davon erführen.

"Nur für den Fall, dass Sie Zweifel hegten: Ich glaube immer noch, dass Sie das Richtige getan haben."

"Wirklich?" Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieser Unterhaltung über ihre Eltern hielt sie seinem Blick stand. Die Erleichterung in ihren Zügen war herzerweichend.

"Ja, Miss Granger, das tue ich. Menschen zu hintergehen um sie zu beschützen ist besser, als ihren Tod zu riskieren." Es war das, was er all die Jahre über getan hatte, und ihrer eigenen Aussage zufolge betrachtete sie ihn dafür als Helden. "Wenn Sie mein Handeln so leicht nachvollziehen, rechtfertigen und vergeben können, warum können Sie sich dann nicht selbst verzeihen, was Sie taten, um Ihre Eltern zu schützen?"

"Weil der Schaden irreparabel ist", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. "Ich dachte, nach dem Krieg, wenn alles vorbei wäre, würde ich ihnen ihre wahren Erinnerungen zurückgeben und um Verzeihung bitten. Aber – ich kann es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie."

"Haben Sie Lockhart gefragt?"

"Ja, natürlich. Aber er war nie daran interessiert, jemandem seine Erinnerung zurückzugeben und hatte keine Ahnung. Er fragte nur unentwegt, warum jemand sowas überhaupt tun wollen würde. Es sieht aus, als wäre die Gedächtnislöschung unumkehrbar."

Nun das war gut möglich. Wäre sie eine Legilimentikerin gewesen, hätte sie die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern vorher sichern können. Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, gelöschte Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen, hätten die Heiler, die mit Lockharts Fall befasst waren, diese sicher inzwischen gefunden.

"Ich nehme an, Sie haben Ihre Eltern nach Ende des Krieges wiedergesehen?"

"Ja, ich bin im Sommer nach Australien geflogen, wieder als angebliche Fallbeauftragte", sagte sie, und erzählte von der offensichtlich nicht glücklich verlaufenen Reise. "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass der Prozess auch ohne ihre Zeugenaussage eine voller Erfolg war, und dass sie nicht länger in Gefahr seien. Ich sagte ihnen, es wäre sicher, wieder nach Hause zu kommen."

"Wie haben sie reagiert?"

"Sie waren sehr zurückhaltend. Sie meinten, allein der Gedanke an ihr Haus und ihr Leben in England riefe bei ihnen ein Gefühl von Verlust und Trauer hervor, die sie dem Trauma zuschrieben, das sie bei dem Überfall erlitten hatten. Sie sähen sich noch nicht in der Lage, sich dem wieder auszusetzen und hätten sogar darüber nachgedacht, ihr Haus zu verkaufen und ihren Umzug endgültig zu machen. Ich habe in dem Moment völlig die Fassung verloren. Ich erklärte meine Betroffenheit mit persönlichen Problemen, erzählte ihnen, dass ich erst vor kurzem meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall verloren hätte, und dass sie mich an sie erinnerten. Meine Mama war so nett... sie umarmte mich und versuchte, mich zu trösten, was mich natürlich nur noch heftiger weinen ließ. Es war ein sehr belastender Besuch." Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihren Augen auf. "Ich habe sie verloren. Es ist für mich nicht anders, als wenn sie tot wären."

"Nein, Miss Granger", widersprach Severus entschieden. "Sie leben und es geht ihnen gut. Und auch, wenn Sie ihnen und sich selbst etwas Wertvolles und Unersetzliches genommen haben, so können Ihre Eltern immer noch neue Erinnerungen bilden. Sie müssen nur einen anderen Weg finden, wieder Teil ihres Lebens zu werden."

"Wie?"

"Sie sagten, Ihre Eltern schienen eine Verbindung zu spüren. Ganz offensichtlich empfand das Ihre Mutter so. Darauf können Sie aufbauen. Ihre emotionalen Erinnerungen scheinen immer noch intakt zu sein und können durch Sie geweckt werden. Wer kann schon sagen, was langfristig passieren wird? Der menschliche Geist hat eine verblüffende Fähigkeit zur Selbstheilung. Finden Sie heraus, wieviel sie auf unbewußter Ebene behalten haben. Sie können sich immer noch entschließen, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen – selbst ohne Erinnerungen. Oder Sie sehen einfach, wieviel davon sie wieder wachrufen können, wie es ja anscheinend auch bei Lockhart möglich ist."

"Ja," stieß sie hervor, und zum ersten Mal fühlte sie einen Hoffnungschimmer, wenn sie an ihre Eltern dachte, und nicht nur diese niederschmetternde, erdrückende Trauer, den Verlust und die Schuld. "Danke! Das hat wirklich geholfen! Ich habe nie mit jemanden darüber gesprochen. Ich habe mich – geschämt."

Geschämt angesichts ihres vermeintlichen Versagens, und aufgrund dessen der Liebe ihrer Eltern nicht mehr wert. Wie in dem Traum, die sie ihm gestern beschrieben hatte. Mit dem Wissen, das er inzwischen über ihre Ängste hatte, verstand er die Symbolik dahinter. Sie hatte die Gefahr nicht erkannt, die in Form von Bathilda Bagshot auf sie zugekommen war und hatte es versäumt, Potter zu warnen. Sie hatte auch gedacht, sie hätte darin versagt, ihm selbst zu helfen und beizustehen, als er im Sterben lag. Als ob es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wieviel mehr Bücher sie über Heilkunst oder Verteidigung gelesen hätte; als ob es sie befähigt hätte, die Leben derjenigen zu retten, die sie verloren hatten. Wer hätte geahnt, dass das Mädchen, das er immer für ein unerträgliches Fräulein Neunmalklug gehalten hatte, tief in ihrem Innern so viele Unsicherheiten verbarg? Und wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnete er das Bedürfnis verspüren würde, sie aufzubauen?

"Sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger – wie kommt es, dass Sie meinen, Ihr Wert hänge so stark von Ihren Fertigkeiten und Erfolgen ab; daran, stets alles richtig zu machen?" fragte er.

"Was?" Sie sah ihn mit verwirrten Augen an. "Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

"Es ist offensichtlich, oder nicht? Sie fühlen sich nicht schuldig, weil sie ohne Einwilligung ihrer Eltern ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht haben. Sie wussten, es war ethisch betrachtet eine fragwürdige Entscheidung, aber dennoch haben Sie nicht gezögert. Sie taten, was Sie für das Beste für ihre Eltern hielten. Sie schämen sich und fühlen sich schuldig einzig für ihr Unvermögen, ihnen ihre Erinnerungen wiederzugeben."

Ihr Blick spiegelte Überraschung, dann Begreifen. "Sie haben Recht," sagte sie schließlich. "Das ist mir nie so bewusst gewesen..."

"Selbst in Hogwarts, vom ersten Tag an, hatten Sie Angst, zu versagen. Es war immer die treibende Kraft hinter ihrem Lerneifer, ihrem Willen, es zu schaffen. Und es erklärt, warum Sie mir ständig nur Textbuchantworten gaben und sich nie trauten, im Zaubertrankunterricht zu experimentieren, ungeachtet Ihrer Fähigkeiten in dem Fach. Warum, frage ich mich? Fehler zu machen ist ein Teil des Lernens."

"Es ist ein wenig heuchlerisch von Ihnen, das zu sagen, finden Sie nicht? Schließlich sind Sie derjenige gewesen, der uns stets für unsere Fehler beschimpft hat."

"Ja, das habe ich", gab er offen zu. "Aber inwiefern widerlegt das meinen Punkt? Fehler zu machen heißt Konsequenzen hinnehmen zu müssen, sei es nun mein Spott oder ein explodierender Kessel. Sie haben meinen Spott immer mehr gefürchtet, nicht wahr? Er hat sie sich unwürdig fühlen lassen. Kommt das daher, dass Sie sich schon in jungen Jahren gegen Leute wie Draco Malfoy behaupten mussten, die suggerierten, dass Sie unter ihrer Würde waren? Glauben Sie, ihr immenses Wissen, das sie so bereitwillig mit Ihren Freunden teilten – selbst dann, wenn es unangebracht war, wie bei Longbottom in meinem Zaubertrankunterricht – ist der einzige Grund, warum ihre Freunde sich mit Ihnen abgeben?"

Hermine konnte den Zaubertränkemeister nur mit staunender Faszination ansehen. Es stimmte. Alles, was er sagte, traf ins Schwarze. Ihr Selbstwertgefühl basierte auf ihrem Wissen und ihrer Kompetenz. Niemand hatte ihr je gesagt, dass sie besonders hübsch oder nett sei. Sie war ein Einzelkind gewesen, großgezogen von wohlmeinenden und unterstützenden, aber ehrgeizigen Eltern, die das Beste für sie wollten. Sie hatten ihr geholfen, ihre Talente zu finden, das Gebiet, in dem sie brillieren konnte. Es war nicht das Ballet gewesen, oder das Klavier. Der Kunstunterricht, den sie mit sieben genommen hatte, war auch ziemlich umsonst gewesen, denn sie konnte noch immer kein Pferd malen. Aber sie hatte immer mit ihrer Lesefertigkeit und ihrer Auffassungsgabe beeindruckt. Ihr fast eidetisches Gedächtnis hatte sie von ihren Klassenkameraden unterschieden und hatte ihre Eltern stolz gemacht, was sie ermutigt hatte, auf diesem Weg weiterzumachen. Sie war zu jenem altklugen Kind geworden, das Erwachsene reizend fanden und andere Kinder hassten. Hermine hatte nie verstanden warum, und hatte sich immer in der Gesellschaft Erwachsener wohler gefühlt. Es war gut möglich, dass ihre Veranlagung, sich zu einem Mann hingezogen zu fühlen, der doppelt so alt war wie sie, in ihrer frühen Kindheit gelegt worden war.

Hermine hatte Lob und Anerkennung bekommen für das, was sie konnte. Und genau wie ihr Professor gesagt hatte, hatte sie daraus unbewusst gefolgert, dass man sie für Versagen ablehnen würde. Es war eine ernüchternde Erkenntnis.

Er war mit chirurgischer Präzision zum Kern ihrer Unsicherheiten vorgedrungen, hatte ihr Innerstes offengelegt und mit beinahe wissenschaftlichem Interesse untersucht, wie sie tickte. Aber Hermine wusste, das sich keine böse Absicht hinter seiner schonungslosen Direktheit verbarg. Seine Augen waren weich, voller Verständnis.

"Nichts, das sie hätten vollbringen können, hätte Dracos Meinung über Sie zu dem Zeitpunkt geändert – nicht mal, wenn man sie mit 15 zum Zaubereiminister ernannt hätte. Seine Verachtung hatte nichts mit Ihrer Person zu tun. Sie dürfen Fehler machen, Miss Granger. Sie müssen nicht perfekt sein, um gemocht oder geliebt zu werden." Er sagte das nicht nur in Bezug auf die Schuld, die sie wegen ihrer Eltern oder wegen seines Beinahe-Todes empfand, für den sie sich verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Er dachte auch an ihre Unsicherheiten in Bezug auf ihre zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen – insbesondere zu Ronald Weasley, der für die meisten davon verantwortlich zu sein schien, wenngleich vermutlich nicht einemal mit Absicht. Und ganz offenbar trug er selbst auch einen Teil der Verantwortung.

"Was auch immer der Grund war, warum Ihr Freund Sie verlassen hat zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem Sie ihn am meisten brauchten – es hatte nichts mit Ihren Unzulänglichkeiten zu tun. Es lag allein an seinen eigenen."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand einen Schlag vor den Kopf versetzt. Es waren einfach zu viele Erkenntnisse auf einmal, die sie durchdenken musste, zu viele neue Ideen, die sie sich durch den Kopf gehen lassen musste und zu viele Emotionen, die sie verarbeiten musste. Er schien sich dessen auch gewahr zu sein.

"Sie sollten jetzt in Ihren Turm zurückgehen und schlafen", sagte er beinahe sanft. "Das hier muss anstrengend gewesen sein. Nehmen Sie sich Zeit, über das nachzudenken, was ich gesagt habe, und über das, was wir heute in Ihren Erinnerungen gesehen haben. Wir werden morgen Ihre zweite Erfahrung mit Legilimentik besprechen und Ihre Versuche, sich dagegen zu verteidigen, analysieren."

"Ja, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Noch einmal vielen Dank, Professor. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen, und ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass Sie sich die Mühe machen."

"Nicht der Rede wert, Miss Granger."


	9. Die feine Kunst der Legilimentik

Zusammenfassung des vorherigen Kapitels

In ihrer zweiten Okklumentikstunde findet Severus beim Eindringen in Hermines Geist ein unterschwelliges Gefühl von Angst vor. Ein wesentlicher Aspekt davon ist eine starke Verlustangst, die, wie er herausfindet, zum Teil mit ihren Eltern zusammenhängt. Severus ist überrascht zu erfahren, dass Hermine sich selbst komplett aus ihren Erinnerungen gelöscht hat – mit unwissender Hilfe von Gilderoy Lockhart. Sie fühlt immenses Schuldgefühle, weil sie es nicht schafft, ihnen ihre Erinnerungen zurückzugeben. Severus konfrontiert Hermine auch mit der Feststellung, dass ihr Selbstwertgefühl ganz wesentlich auf ihrem Wissen und ihren Fähigkeiten gründet, weshalb vermeintliches Versagen es schnell in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. In Bezug auf ihre Eltern ermutigt Severus sie, einen Weg zu finden, sie auch ohne Erinnerungen wieder zu einem Bestandteil ihres Lebens zu machen.

 _A/N: Das folgende Kapitel befasst sich sehr stark mit der Theorie der Legilimentik, die leider in den Harry Potter Büchern nie im Detail erklärt wurde. Eigentlich hätte das passieren müssen, denn ohne eine ähnliche Erklärung wie die, die mir gekommen ist, gibt es eine größeres Logikloch in den Büchern: Wie konnte Voldemort seinen Spion Snape – von dem er schließlich nicht wissen konnte, dass er ein Meister der Okklumentik war – als Spion nach Hogwarts schicken, wenn doch bekannt war, dass Dumbledore ein fähiger Legilimentiker ist?_

* * *

 **Die feine Kunst der Legilimentik**

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte Hermine höflich, als sie am darauffolgenden Nachmittag das Büro ihres Zaubertränkelehrers betrat. Sie sollte heute das erste Mal Tränke für die Krankenstation brauen, und er musste ihr zuvor noch die nötige Einweisung geben.

Severus' Augen verengten sich, als er sah, dass sie mit nichts weiter als ihrem Zauberstab erschienen war. "Miss Granger?"

"Ja, Sir?" fragte sie unschuldig.

"Wann bekomme ich meine Robe zurück?" Er hatte höflich davon abgesehen, schon gestern danach zu fragen, in der Annahme, die sonst gut organisierte Hexe habe einfach vergessen, sie wieder mitzubringen. Da sie nun aber erneut ohne sein geliehenes Eigentum erschien, formte sich in ihm der leise Verdacht, dass wohlmöglich zwielichtige Absichten dahintersteckten. Schließlich war seine Robe zweckmäßig und warm, während ihr glänzender Seidenkimono zwar ein Hingucker war, aber den eigentlichen Zweck eines Morgenmantels nicht erfüllte.

"Oh, die... natürlich... Sehr bald!"

"Und warum nicht jetzt, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sie trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Nunja, die Sache ist die... Der Mantel war voller Sporen."

"Entschuldigung?" Perplex starrte er das Mädchen an, das nun zwar leicht errötete, aber dennoch entschlossen schien, die Sache auszufechten.

"Luna hat festgestellt, dass er violett leuchtet... eine Tatsache, die sie sehr überrascht hat..." Falls Luna verwundert gewesen war, überhaupt den Umhang des Professors unter Hermines Kopfkissen hervorlugen zu sehen, hatte sie das gut verborgen. Sie schien nicht mal bemerkt zu haben, wie peinlich berührt Hermine gewesen war, und wie panisch die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf rotiert hatten, um möglichst schnell eine halbwegs glaubwürdige Erklärung zu liefern – obwohl ziemlich klar war, dass es keine gab. Aber Luna hatte gar keine Fragen gestellt – sie war nur aufgeregt gewesen, festzustellen, dass die Robe in der Farbe seiner Aura strahlte, und hatte sofort Theorien entwickelt, die das seltsame Phänomen erklären mochten.

"Sehen Sie", setzte Hermine an, ihm diese ebenfalls verständlich zu machen, "Trübklebler selbst haben gar keine Farbe, was Luna vermuten ließ, dass es entweder Abfallprodukte oder Sporen sein müssen, die Ihren Mantel leuchten lassen. Sie hielt letzteres für wahrscheinlicher, und mir gefällt diese Erklärung, offen gesagt, auch besser. Schließlich ist es schon ein wenig ekelig, sich vorzustellen, dass man mit Kleidung umherlaufen könnte, die voller Trübkleblerexkrement ist – was auch noch jeder sehen kann, der noch nie eine Gemeine Ziepnister Infektion hatte. Sicher, diese Leute sind vermutlich eine unbedeutende Minderheit, aber dennoch... Ich wollte lieber sicherstellen, dass Ihre Robe sauber ist, ehe ich Sie Ihnen zurückgebe."

"Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen, Miss Granger... soll das heißen, Sie haben meine Robe den Hauselfen gegeben um sie reinigen zu lassen, da sie voller Exkremente war?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Wie ich schon sagte – Luna glaubt nicht wirklich, dass es Ausscheidungen sind. Sie hat versucht, sie von einem Ärmel abzuwaschen, was aber nicht ging. Das spricht stark dafür, dass es Sporen sind, von denen das Leuchten ausgeht. Offensichtlich lassen sie sich jedoch nicht durch Waschen von Stoff entfernen, weshalb Luna vorschlug, dass ich Ihre Robe noch eine Weile behalte. Meine eigene Astralprojektion sollte die Sporen in kürzester Zeit abgetötet haben."

Tatsächlich war Hermine sehr dankbar für diesen absolut plausiblen Grund gewesen, den Luna ihr geliefert hatte, um die Rückgabe seines Mantels noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern.

"Verstehe ich also richtig, dass Sie beabsichtigen, meine Robe zu tragen, bis sie frei von Miss Lovegoods postulierten Trübkleblersporen ist?" vergewisserte er sich.

Nunja, das war die grundlegende Idee: Den Mantel zu behalten, bis sein Geruch verflogen war und es keinen Sinn mehr machte, sich während des Schlafens daranzuschmiegen. "Wenn es Ihnen recht ist..." sagte Hermine höflich.

Die Hexe sah ihn mit einem scheinbar unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Aber nach sechs Jahren, in denen er sie unterrichtet hatte, kannte er ihn allzu gut und wusste, dass sie ihn nur zeigte, wenn sie etwas zu verbergen hatte. In diesem Falle vermutlich Hintergedanken, warum sie seine Robe nicht zurückgeben wollte. Aber, bei der Liebe Merlins, er hatte keine Ahnung, was für Motive dies sein könnten. Vielleicht hatte sie nicht die Mittel, sich selbst einen vernünftigen Morgenmantel zu kaufen? Hatte sie überhaupt noch finanzielle Mittel, nun, da sie praktisch keine Eltern mehr hatte? Noch etwas, um dass er sich ihretwegen Sorgen machen musste.

Severus presste sich mit zwei Fingern die Nasenwurzel. "Erwarten Sie nun im Gegenzug, dass ich Ihre Kleider trage, um eventuell daran haftende Sporen mit meiner Astralstrahlung abzutöten?" fragte er, innerlich mit sich ringend, ob er sie tatsächlich mit dieser hanebüchenen Erklärung durchkommen lassen wollte, um ihr wohlmöglich ein Eingeständnis finanzieller Nöte zu ersparen.

Hermine fiel es schwer, nicht amüsiert das Gesicht zu verziehen bei der Vorstellung. "Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht!" sagte sie ernst. "Selbst Luna fand, dass das unangemessen wäre."

"Merlin sei Dank!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er gerade wie ein zahloser Tiger durch einen Reifen sprang. Aber angesichts der Umstände blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihr seinen Mantel zu überlassen, bis das Wetter wärmer wurde. "Kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass Sie das Tragen meiner Robe auf Ihr Zimmer beschränken?" fragte er sicherheitshalber. "Ich wage zu behaupten, dass weder Minerva noch Filch Ihre Erklärungen überzeugend finden werden, sollten Sie ihnen damit in den Korridoren über den Weg laufen..." Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie wohl stattdessen vermuten müssten.

"Darüber müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, Sir", versprach Hermine beflissen. Solange weder der Hausmeister, noch die Schulleiterin unter ihr Kopfkissen sahen – und damit war eher nicht zu rechen – blieb ihre Beziehung über jeden Zweifel erhaben.

"Nun denn... Haben Sie vielen Dank für Ihre Bemühungen meinetwegen, Miss Granger", sagte Severus ironisch. "Was würde ich bloß ohne Ihre großzügige Hilfe tun?"

"Ich mache das gerne, Sir. Es freut mich, wenn ich helfen kann", versicherte sie, um eine ernsthafte Miene bemüht.

Severus brummte. "Damit können Sie sofort anfangen. Madam Pomfrey braucht einen Satz Anti-Flu-Trank. Sie sollten keinerlei Schwierigkeiten haben, ihn zu brauen."

"Jawohl, Sir." Hermine wandte sich in Richtung des Zaubertranklabors, aber anstatt den vertrauten Durchgang zu öffnen, der es mit seinem Büro verband, schwang ihr Lehrer seinen Zauberstab über das Regal mit all den Gläsern voller Abscheulichkeiten an der Wand links seines Schreibtisches. Zu ihrer Überraschung glitt es beiseite und gab den Blick auf einen weiteren, kleineren Durchgang frei. Er winkte ihr, ihm in den angrenzenden Raum zu folgen. "Dies ist mein privates Labor. Ich braue für gewöhnlich alle Tränke für Madam Pomfrey hier."

"Oh, wirklich sehr beeindruckend..." meinte Hermine, als sie die Einrichtung in Augenschein nahm. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Arbeitstisch mit marmorner Platte, an einer Wand waren unzählige, glänzende Kessel in verschiedensten Größen und Materialien fein säuberlich gestapelt, an einer anderen waren Regale voller fertig gebrauter Tränke, leerer Flaschen und Phiolen, um Tränke abzufüllen, und jede Menge Vorratsbehälter. Die Gläser hier waren kleiner als die im Zaubertränkelabor, aber Hermines wachen Blicken entging nicht, dass die Zutaten darin besonders rar und teuer waren.

"Nachdem meine Vorräte zweimal – in Ihrem zweiten, und erneut in Ihrem vierten Jahr – geplündert worden sind, bin ich dazu übergegangen, wertvollere Zaubertrankzutaten, wie zum Beispiel Baumschlangenhaut und Florfliegen, hier aufzubewahren," sagte er, mit nicht zu überhörender Betonung auf den besonderen Ingredienzien, die Hermine einst zum Brauen des Vielsaftrankes dringend benötigt hatte.

Sie hatte den Anstand, leicht schuldbewusst dreinzuschauen. "Das war vermutlich eine gute Entscheidung, Sir," sagte sie kleinlaut. "Ich hoffe, sie sind nun mit guten Schutzzaubern belegt?"

"Niemand außer mir kann die versteckte Tür öffnen, Miss Granger, und nur sehr wenige Leute wissen von ihrer Existenz."

Hermine trat an den großen Arbeitstisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Er sah fast genauso aus, wie die quadratischen Gruppentische im Schülerlabor – groß genug, dass man drei oder sogar vier Kessel gleichzeitig in Gang zu halten konnte und dennoch ausreichend Platz für die Vorbereitung der Zutaten hatte.

"Sie können alles hier benutzen, wenn Sie für den Krankenflügel brauen. Aber ich erwarte, dass Sie Ihren Arbeitsplatz in dem gleichen Zustand verlassen, in dem Sie ihn vorgefunden haben, nämlich makellos sauber. Wir wollen keine Verunreinigungen. Beim Brauen von Heiltränken ist Hygiene von äußerster Wichtigkeit."

"Natürlich. Das müssen sie mir nicht sagen. Meine Eltern waren Zahnärzte. Ich weiß alles, was man über Hygiene wissen muss. Tatsächlich bin ich froh, zu erfahren, dass Madam Pomfreys Tränke nicht im Schülerlabor gebraut wurden. Es kam mir immer sehr – unhygienisch vor."

Er schnaubte. "In der Tat. Nun dann, Miss Granger, Sie können anfangen. Ich werde den Blutbildenden Trank brauen und hier sein, falls Sie Hilfe benötigen."

Hilfe beim Brauen des Anti-Grippe-Trankes? Wohl kaum. Es war ein einfacher, aber arbeitsintensiver Trank, da er viele verschiedene Zutaten erforderte, die man schälen, schneiden, hacken und abmessen musste. Inzwischen war ihr die richtige Zubereitung von Disteln, Schlangenfängen, Granatapfelkernen und Ingwerwurzeln ins Blut übergegangen und erforderte keine Konzentration mehr. Das gleiche galt natürlich für den Zaubertränkemeister, der sich mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit an das Brauen des weitaus komplizierteren Tranks machte und dennoch beiläufig ein Gespräch begann.

"Da Sie es weder erwähnt haben noch um einen Trank baten... Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie auch nach gestriger Okklumentikstunde keine Kopfschmerzen hatten?" fragte er, als er sah, dass Hermine mit Eifer und in scheinbarem Wohlbefinden an die Arbeit ging.

"Gar keine – mir geht es gut", versicherte sie. "Warum fragen Sie das immerzu?"

"Weil der Geist eines Menschen nun mal nicht dafür vorgesehen ist, dass andere darin herumstochern. Er reagiert normalerweise mit starken Kopfschmerzen oder Migräne auf ein solches Eindringen von Außen."

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. "Heißt das, dass Voldemort Sie jedesmal mit Schmerzen zurückgelassen hat, wenn er in Ihren Geist eingedrungen ist?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war Bestätigung genug. "Wie schrecklich!" stieß Hermine hervor, und sah von den Schlangenfängen auf, die sie gerade in einem Mörser zerstieß. "Kein Wunder, dass Sie immer so schlecht gelaunt waren. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Voldemort auch nur halb so behutsam war, wie Sie es mit mir waren, als er ihre Schilde attackiert hat."

Nein, behutsam war sicher nicht das Wort, das ihm im Zusammenhang mit dem Eindringen des Dunklen Lords in seinen Geist in den Sinn kam. Der Mann, der sich selbst gerühmt hatte, der größte Legilimentiker aller Zeiten zu sein, hatte keinerlei Geduld für die hohe Kunst der Legilimentik gehabt. Er war einfach rücksichtslos durch Severus' Schilde gebrochen und hatte an den zarten Fäden seines Geistes Stoff gezerrt, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte – oder besser gesagt das, was Severus willens gewesen war, ihm zu zeigen. Es war immer ein schmerzhafter Prozess gewesen, der ihn am nächsten Tag mit schlimmsten Migräneanfällen zurückgelassen hatte.

Als er zum ersten Mal in Hermines Geist eingedrungen war, war er sehr nah an der Oberfläche geblieben, was hätte erklären können, warum sie den Vorgang nicht als ausgesprochen unangenehm empfunden hatte. Aber gestern war sein Suchen ziemlich gründlich gewesen und war sehr in die Tiefe gegangen, und er hatte besonders sensible Erinnerungen berührt. Es wäre also zu erwarten gewesen, dass sie hinterher die Nachwirkungen deutlich gespürt hätte. Selbst Dumbledore hatte ihm jedesmal Kopfschmerzen verursacht, wenn er ihn in Okklumentik unterrichtet hatte. Und das hatte nichts mit dem Durchbrechen von geistigen Schutzwänden zu tun.

"Je stärker die Verteidigungsmechanismen einer Person sind, desto gewaltsamer muss der Angriff sein. Und es ist nicht alles rein mental, Miss Granger. Es gibt physische Auswirkungen. Man spricht nicht umsonst von Legilimentik als geistige Vergewaltigung."

"Ich habe nie gehört, dass jemand es so nennt."

"Nun, das erklärt Ihren Eifer, sich dem zu unterwerfen."

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Es hat sich in keinster Weise so angefühlt!" widersprach sie. Ihr missfiel, dass er die einzige, funktionierende Methode, ihr Okklumentik beizubringen, mit etwas derart moralisch Verwerflichem verglich. Es war fast, als wolle er partout jede seiner Handlungen in einem schlechten Licht darstellen. "Nichts daran war gewaltsam oder gegen meinen Willen. Also vergleichen Sie es nicht mit dem, was Voldemort mit Ihnen gemacht hat. Dies hier ist etwas völlig anderes!"

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an. Der Gedanke war irrwitzig, aber vielleicht war sie tatsächlich auf einer interessanten Spur... Wenn man zwischen Legilimentik und körperlicher Intimität eine Ähnlichkeit sehen wollte – und der Vergleich drängte sich schon aufgrund der Umschreibungen für beide Vorgänge nahezu auf – wäre es nicht überraschend, wenn eine rücksichtsvollere Vorgehensweise und ein gewisses Maß von Bereitwilligkeit und Vertrauen zwischen den beteiligten Personen einen entscheidenden Unterschied darin machte, wie man das Eindringen eines anderen in den eigenen Geist empfand. Zweckbedingt war das Praktizieren von Legilimentik für gewöhnlich ein erzwungener Akt, der allein den Zweck hatte, Informationen aus dem Kopf eines unwilligen Anderen zu reißen.

Aber nun fragte er sich, ob es nicht vielleicht noch einen ganz anderen Aspekt der Legilimentik gab, den er nie in Betracht gezogen hatte... einen, über den verliebte, romantische Narren Epen schrieben: dem Verschmelzen zweier Seelen, dem spirituellen 'Eins-Werden' mit einer anderen Person. Er schüttelte abermals den Kopf, ehe sich solche lächerlichen Ideen festsetzen konnten. Über verschmelzende Seelen nachzudenken war nicht hilfreich in dieser besonderen Situation.

Hermine stellte das Schlangenzahnpulver beiseite und begann, die Zwiebeln zu zerkleinern. "Ich habe immer gedacht, Sie würden die ganze Zeit über unbemerkt die Gedanken von Leuten lesen."

Ja, ihm waren diese albernen Gerüchte auch zu Ohren gekommen, und er hatte alles in seiner Macht Stehende getan, um ihnen Nahrung zu geben. Aber natürlich war das völliger Blödsinn. "Warum sollte ich in die Gedankenwelt der halbwüchsigen Dummköpfe erforschen wollen, die ich unterrichte?" fragte er sie. "Die bereits aufgearbeiteten Gedanken, die es letztendlich aus ihrem Mund schaffen, sind schlimm genug. Ich habe keinerlei Bedürfnis, mir auch noch das unreflektierte Rohmaterial in ihren dicken Schädeln anzusehen."

"Aber Sie schienen immer eine Art sechsten Sinn zu haben – besonders in Situationen, die vermuten ließen, dass wir etwas Regelwidriges planten. Alle Gryffindors sind überzeugt, dass Sie Gedanken lesen können."

Er schnaubte. Sie hatten nie verstanden, dass seine Fähigkeit, Körpersprache zu lesen und seine Beobachtungsgabe völlig ausreichten, um in ihnen zu lesen wie in einem Buch. "Ich muss nicht in die Köpfe meiner Gryffindor Schüler blicken, um zu wissen, was sie gerade umtreibt. Sie besitzen die ganze Zurückhaltung und Diskretion von Erumpets in der Brunft und sind ungefähr genauso gut darin, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen. Es ist im Grunde nur eine Frage der Aufmerksamkeit. Gesichter, Augen, die Haut und die Körpersprache sprechen Bände und erzählen alles, was man wissen will."

"Aber könnten Sie Legilimentik an uns praktizieren, ohne dass wir es merken, wenn Sie es wollten? Um in meine Gedanken einzudringen habe Sie Ihren Zauberstab benutzt und die Zauberformel gesprochen, aber könnten Sie es auch ohne beides?"

"Legilimentik kann ohne Zauberstab und nonverbal angewendet werden. Wie alle Magie ist sie dann jedoch weniger präzise, und ohne den Fokus eines Zauberstabes wäre so ein mentaler Angriff für das Opfer sicherlich noch schmerzhafter und würde vermutlich eher Schaden anrichten. Aber selbst ohne Zauberstab und nonverbal angewandt – man wird immer merken, wenn jemand versucht, den eigenen Geist zu berühren." Er hielt einen Moment inne und überdachte diese Aussage. "Es sei denn, es handelt sich bei dem Betroffenen um Harry Potter..." setzte er dann hinzu.

Hermine sah verwirrt auf. "Was soll das heißen?"

"Ich habe einmal zauberstablose und nonverbale Legilimentik an ihm praktiziert. In Umbridges Büro, nachdem sie euch Bande von Unruhestiftern beim Einbrechen in selbiges erwischt hatte. Potter war ganz offensichtlich völlig aufgelöst und hat mich mental förmlich angeschrieen, um mich dazu zu bringen, in seinen Geist zu blicken."

Hermine erinnerte sich. Harry war damals überzeugt gewesen, Voldemort habe Sirius im Zaubereiministerium in seiner Gewalt. "Sie haben also in seinen Gedanken gesehen, was vor sich ging?"

"So klar zumindest, wie die Bilder Potters Geist waren. Wer, denken Sie, hat den Orden alarmiert? Ich habe nur nicht verstanden, warum Sie alle sich dennoch entschlossen haben, zum Ministerium zu eilen, nachdem Potter mich erfolgreich über das Geschehen in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Entweder, er vertraute mir nicht – was allerdings die Frage aufwirft, warum er mir überhaupt seine obskure, verbale Botschaft zukommen ließ – oder er hat nie bemerkt, dass ich in seinen Geist geblickt und alles gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war es seine Panik, die ihn dafür unsensibel gemacht hat, oder..."

Er machte erneute eine Pause und sann über eine andere Möglichkeit nach, die er nie zuvor in Betracht gezogen hatte. Bisher war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass Legilimentik grundsätzlich ein gewisses Maß an Schmerz verursachte, und daher unmöglich unbemerkt bleiben konnte. Aber Hermine – Miss Granger! – hatte gesagt, dass sich sein erster Versuch, ihren Schutzwall durch die Projektion positiver Emotionen zu überwinden, sogar gut angefühlt hatte. Wäre Legilimentik, wenn sie an einem willigen Geist ausgeübt wurde, trotzdem schmerzhaft? War es möglich, dass Potter sein Eindringen nur deshalb nicht bemerkt hatte, weil er unbewusst geradezu ersehnt hatte, Severus möge sehen, was in dem Moment in ihm vorging – ihn in seinen Gedanken sogar willkommen geheißen hatte?

Severus hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit einvernehmlicher Legilimentik. Zwar hatte er seine natürlichen Verteidigungsmechanismen weitestgehend unterdrückt, wenn er dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstand um das Ganze weniger schmerzhaft zu gestalten, aber sein Geisteszustand konnte dennoch kaum als 'willig' bezeichnet werden. Und obgleich er aus der Notwendigkeit heraus, Okklumentik zu lernen, zähneknirschend Dumbledores Eindringen über sich hatte ergehen lassen, so hatte er ihn doch danach nie wieder Zugang gewährt, sondern ihm, falls nötig, seine Erinnerungen im Denkarium gezeigt. Severus hatte den starken Verdacht, dass die Bereitwilligkeit, einen anderen in den eigenen Geist zu lassen, eher eine emotionale Offenheit sein musste, als lediglich die bewusste Entscheidung, nicht dagegen anzukämpfen.

"Oder...?" gab ihm Hermine das Stichwort, damit er seinen Satz beendete.

"Oder – und das ist nur eine naheliegende Vermutung – Legilimentik wird weniger invasiv, wenn der Legilimentiker im empfangenden Geist willkommen ist."

Er sah sie an, als hätte er gerade eine sehr gewagte These aufgestellt und erwartete, sie jeden Moment 'skandalös!' ausrufen zu hören.

Aber Hermine fand nicht, dass die Idee besonders revolutionär klang. "Nun, das ergibt auf jeden Fall Sinn", sagte sie lediglich, und zuckte die Schultern. Sie war nicht so abgeneigt gewesen, ihn in ihrem Kopf zu haben, wie Harry es damals gewesen war. Das würde erklären, warum er immer über Kopfschmerzen geklagt hatte und sie nicht. Allerdings war es auch gut möglich, dass ihr Professor einfach sehr viel rücksichtsvoller mit ihr umging, als er mit Harry gewesen war.

Hermine begann, ihren Kessel zu erhitzen und gab die Zutaten hinein, sodass sie vor sich hinköcheln konnten, während sie die Disteln zerstieß.

"Nun, so faszinierend diese Theorie auch sein mag", sagte ihr Lehrer, und rührte seinen Kessel mit präzisen, geübten Bewegungen. "Lassen Sie uns bei der praktischen Anwendung bleiben. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie in Ihrer letzten Okklumentikstunde gelernt haben."

"Oh, eine ganze Menge, denke ich!" sagte Hermine mit Begeisterung. "Ich verstehe nun, worum es dabei geht – was Sie genau tun."

"Tatsächlich?" fragte er skeptisch. "Und was könnte das sein?"

"Sie kartographieren meinen Geist."

Skepsis wich Erstaunen. "Bitte, fahren Sie fort."

"Nun, ich denke, abstrakt betrachtet ist mein Geist wie ein Stück Stoff. Ich habe versucht, ihn leer erscheinen zu lassen, wie Sie vorgeschlagen haben, aber ich war nicht besonders erfolgreich, da Sie Gefühlsfäden gefunden haben, denen sie gefolgt sind. Dadurch haben Sie verschiedene Gedanken und Erinnerungen gefunden, die damit verknüpft waren – quasi aus dem gleichen Material bestanden. Oder anders gesagt: Sie finden Erinnerungen, indem Sie den Emotionen folgen, die in ihre Entstehung geflossen sind. Meist ist es mehr ein einzelner Faden, der die unterschiedlichen Stellen in meinem Geist verbindet, sie sind ineinander verwoben. Von oben betrachtet würde mein Geist vermutlich wie ein bunter Wandteppich aussehen... Indem Sie die Fäden nachfahren, untersuchen welche Teile aus welcher Farbe sind und versuchen, das Muster auszumachen, offenbart sich Ihnen schließlich das ganze Bild – mein geistiger und emotionaler Zustand. Sie sehen also im Prinzip mich."

Severus war mehr als beeindruckt von ihrer Interpretation. "Herausragend, Miss Granger. Es sieht aus, als stecke doch mehr Kreativität in Ihnen, als ich angenommen hatte, denn ich bin sicher, dass dies keine Beschreibung ist, die Sie in einem Buch gefunden haben."

"Nein, überraschenderweise nicht", sagte sie und runzelte die Stirn. "Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, warum es so nicht erklärt wurde. Es hätte enorm geholfen." Sie gab die Disteln in den Kessel, dann ein wenig Flubberwurmschleim, und rührte eine Minute lang kräftig.

"Sie scheinen dem Irrglauben zu unterliegen, dass jeder Geist gleich ist", stellte Severus fest. "Das ist mitnichten der Fall. Eines jeden Menschen Gedankenwelt ist anders aufgebaut, und es ist auch keine feste, unveränderliche Struktur. Sie wissen bereits, dass die Visualisierung ein Aspekt der Okklumentik ist – ein Werkzeug, das Ihrem Geist eine bestimmte Erscheinung gibt, ein Mittel, das es Ihnen erlaubt, zu kontrollieren, wie andere ihn wahrnehmen und was darin passiert. Was bei Ihnen wie ein Wandteppich mit bunten Fäden aussah, gleicht Gebäuden oder Räumen bei anderen, sei es das Chaos im Raum der Verlorenen Dinge oder eine Bibliothek. Bei Ihnen hätte ich, ehrlich gesagt, Letzteres erwartet."

"Ich dachte, eine Bibliothek wäre kein gutes Gedankenkonstrukt", meinte Hermione, und entkernte den Granatapfel. "Sie ist sehr strukturiert und zugänglich, und aller Inhalt ist ordentlich sortiert." Dennoch, Hermine hatte mit einer mentalen Bibliothek geliebäugelt. Es war eine faszinierende Idee.

"Zu recht. Hätten Sie Ihren Geist wie eine Bibliothek aussehen lassen, wären Ihre Erinnerungen vermutlich in Kategorien wie 'Horror', 'Romantische Erzählungen' oder 'Phantastisches' einsortiert gewesen, oder in entsprechende wissensrelevante Regale, vermutlich auch noch in alphabetischer Ordnung. Ohne Frage hätte es auch eine 'Verbotene Abteilung' gegeben. Für den Zweck der Okklumentik ist das wenig hilfreich. Abgesehen davon würde nur ein sehr erfahrener Okklumentiker es überhaupt schaffen, eine solche Ordnung in seinem Geist zu bringen – es ist keineswegs einfach, seine eigenen Gefühle, Erinnerungen und Gedanken so klar zu benennen und zu sortieren."

Hermine reduzierte die Hitze unter ihrem Kessel, sodass sie einen Löffel Stachelschweinpastillen hinzugeben konnte. Nach fünf Umrührungen erhitzte sie ihren Kessel wieder und rührte sanft weiter.

Der Trank des Zaubertrankmeisters näherte sich dem Ende seiner ersten Brauphase, nach welcher er ein paar Stunden ruhen musste. Er trat zu ihr und half ihr mit den verbliebenen Samen, welche dem Trank nach Hinzugabe eine tiefrote Farbe verliehen und anzeigten, dass sich alle Zutaten erfolgreich verbunden hatten. Severus senkte die Hitze wieder, um den Kesselinhalt ein paar Minuten köcheln zu lassen, während sie damit begannen den Arbeitstisch aufzuräumen.

"Wie finden Sie sich als Legilimentiker denn zurecht, wenn jeder Geist so anders aussieht?" fragte Hermine, die mehr und mehr erkannte, dass Legilimentik viel komplizierter war, als sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

Ihr Lehrer zuckte die Achseln. "Das Grundlegende ist immer gleich. Man kann Erinnerungen und Gedanken aufspüren, indem man Emotionen folgt. Ein erfahrener Legilimentiker findet schnell heraus, wie ein Geist aufgebaut ist."

"Ich würde wahnsinnig gerne sehen, wie es in Ihrem Geist aussieht..." sinnierte Hermine, den Gedanken spontan laut äußernd. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht ließ sie sofort ihren Patzer erkennen. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, was Harry ihr über die Reaktion ihres Professors gestanden hatte, nachdem er heimlich einen Blick in dessen Denkarium geworfen hatte. Es war eine gravierende Verletzung seiner Privatsphäre gewesen, die umso schwerer wog, da er so überaus zurückhaltend mit allen privaten Dingen war. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er es nie vergeben würde. "Es tut mir leid – ich wollte nicht neugierig scheinen..." beeilte sie sich zu versichern. "Ich habe nur laut gedacht – habe mich gefragt, welches Erscheinungsbild Sie Ihrem Geist wohl gegeben haben... und wie es aus der Perspektive eines Legilimentikers aussieht. Es muss sehr effektiv gewesen sein, um Voldemort so lange erfolgreich zu täuschen..."

Hermine verstummte. Sie war sicher, er würde sie gleich zurechtweisen für ihre Unverschämtheit, verärgert darüber, dass sie die Regeln brach, die er ihrer Beziehung auferlegt hatte und zum wiederholten Male seine Grenzen in Frage stellte. Aber stattdessen sagte er mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck: "Ich denke, das ist keine schlechte Idee. Es könnte Ihnen ein besseres Verständnis des Ganzen vermitteln..."

In Wahrheit fand er, es wäre ein faszinierendes Experiment. Wenn er ihr erlaubte, in seinen Geist einzudringen – würde es sich so invasiv anfühlen, wie er immer angenommen hatte, dass es für Legilimentik typisch wäre? Oder würde seine Bereitwilligkeit den entscheidenden Unterschied machen?

"Wirklich? Meinen Sie das ernst?" Hermine gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Begeisterung für den Vorschlag zu verhehlen.

"Sie brauchen gar nicht so begierig dreinzusehen, Miss Granger. Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass Sie nichts sehen werden, was Sie nicht zu Gesicht bekommen sollen – Sie laufen also keinerlei Gefahr, Grenzen zu überschreiten. Sofern Sie überhaupt etwas finden." Er hob den Hitzezauber unter dem Kessel auf und setzte den fertigen Trank zur Seite, um ihn abkühlen zu lassen. "Lassen Sie uns in mein Büro gehen und sehen, wie weit Sie kommen."

"Aber ich weiß gar nicht, wie man Legilimentik anwendet..." wandte Hermine ein, die sich plötzlich ein wenig eingeschüchtert fühlte von der Aussicht, in den Geist ihres zugeknöpften Zaubertränkelehrers einzudringen. Es schien ein viel zu intimer Akt, intimer noch mehr, als ihn zu küssen. Genau wie er gesagt hatte, als sie ihn gebeten hatte, ihr Okklumentik beizubringen, erinnerte sie sich. Aber es war nicht das gleiche, oder, wenn es anders herum geschah? Sie war schließlich keine so unnahbare und extrem private Person wie er es war.

"Der Spruch selbst ist simpel", gab er zurück und winkte ihr, ihm in sein Büro zu folgen, wo er sich in seinen Sessel setze und ihr bedeutete, sich neben ihn zu stellen. "Sie kennen die Zauberformel; eine bestimmte Bewegung des Zauberstabes gibt es für die Beschwörung nicht. Normalerweise besteht die Schwierigkeit darin, die Schutzwälle zu durchbrechen. Nur ein geübter Legilimentiker kann das schaffen, andere stünden vor einer undurchdringlichen Wand. Aber für den Zweck dieser Übung werde ich keine Wände errichten. Also, kommen Sie näher – Sie müssen mir in die Augen sehen und meinen Kopf erreichen können."

Zögernd trat sie näher, bis sie schließlich zwischen seinen leicht gespreizten Beinen stand. Selbst diese Position schien zu intim. Sie fühlte sich seltsam befangen, als sie den Zauberstab an seine Schläfe hob und ihm in die Augen sah. Er schien viel ruhiger zu sein als sie. Anscheinend war er sicher, dass sie seine Privatsphäre nicht würde verletzen können.

"Legilimens!" flüsterte sie und fühlte sofort, wie sie in die dunklen Tiefen seiner Augen hineingezogen wurde. So, als wäre sie von einen Portschlüssel dorthin geschleudert worden, fand sie sich plötzlich auf einem einsamen Pfad mitten in einer Einöde wieder. Um sie herum war eine eher trostlose Landschaft, die vage an die schottischen Highlands erinnerte. In der Ferne konnte sie verschwommenen Strukturen ausmachen – es mochten Bäume oder Felsen sein. Es war windstill. Kein Laut war zu hören, keine menschliche Seele zu sehen. Es gab nichts, was ihr einen Orientierungspunkt hätte geben können. Der Himmel über ihr war von einem monotonen Grau, das in der Ferne mit der Landschaft verschmolz.

Hermine entschloss sich, einfach dem unauffälligen Pfad zu folgen, auf dem sie sich befand und zu sehen, wohin er führte. Aber wie weit sie auch ging, nichts schien je näher zu kommen.

Als spürte ihr Professor ihre wachsende Frustration und wollte ihr einen Hinweis geben, fühlte Hermine plötzlich eine leichte Brise, die sie sanft von der Seite anblies. Sie deutete es als Schubs in die richtige Richtung und entschied, mit dem Wind zu gehen anstatt dagegen anzulaufen. Wenn sie es darauf angelegt hätte, seine Geheimnisse zu finden, hätte sie vermutlich letzteres tun und bald schon gegen eine Sturm ankämpfen müssen.

Hermine verließ den Pfad mit dem Wind im Rücken, und näherte sich langsam einer der Strukturen, die sie vage aus der Entfernung gesehen hatte. Sie lief nun hügelabwärts, und die Landschaft begann sich zu verändern. Sie wurde sanfter, wärmer und hatte mehr Farbe. Das Grass war grüner und mit Wildblumen gesprenkelt. Es gab Bäume, deren Blättern raschelten und in deren Zweigen Vögel zwitscherten. Sie erreichte einen Hain, durch den sich ein kleiner Fluss schlängelte, und als sie sich ihm näherte, brach die Sonne durch die Wolken. Ihre Strahlen hoben sich gegen den Himmel ab wie goldene Säulen und sandten Lichtflecken auf das Wasser des Flusses, die dort wie blitzende Juwelen tanzten. Der Wind war zu einer milden, warmen Brise abgeklungen und trug den Duft von Blumen mit sich. Ein kleiner, sandiger Strand am Flussufer lockte zum Verweilen. Sie wusste, der Sand würde warm sein und sich perfekt ihrem Körper anschmiegen, wenn sie sich dort hinlegte. Es war so ein einladender, friedlicher und wunderschöner Ort...

Aber ehe sie dem Drang, sich im Sand auszustrecken, sich in der wärmenden Sonne zu aalen oder sich in das belebende Wasser des Flusses zu stürzen nachkommen konnte, frischte der Wind wieder auf und begann, sich um sie herum zu drehen. Er wurde zu einem Wirbelwind, der sie sanft hochhob und um ihre eigene Achse drehte, ganz so als würde sie disapparieren.

Als ihre Augen wieder gerade blicken konnte, fand sich Hermine zurück im Klassenzimmer wieder, in das überwältigte Gesicht ihres Lehrers blickend. Sie schwankte, einen Moment von Schwindel überkommen, und er streckte instinktiv die Hände aus und legte sie auf ihre Hüften um ihr Halt zu geben. Nur einen kurzen Moment später ließ er sie jedoch wieder los, als er sich ihrer kompromittierenden Position gewahr wurde. Hermine lehnte ihren Rücken gegen seinen Schreibtisch und fand nur mit Mühe ihr Gleichgewicht wieder.

"Wow..." sagte sie ein wenig atemlos. "Das war... unbeschreiblich." Nicht nur, dass sie in seinem Geist gewesen war. Sie konnte noch immer ein Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut spüren, wo er sie berührt hatte.

Severus räusperte sich und stand auf, plötzlich von dem Gefühl übermannt, Distanz herstellen zu müssen. Seine neue Theorie hatte ganz offensichtlich etwas für sich. Er hatte ihre Präsenz in seinem Geist gespürt, aber es war etwas völlig anderes gewesen, als Dumbledore oder den Dunklen Lord in seinem Kopf zu haben. In der uneinladenden, kalten und öden Landschaft, die sein Geist war, hatte sie sich warm und lebendig angefühlt, leuchtend und voller Farbe.

Nein, er würde ganz sicher keine Kopfschmerzen haben von ihrer Präsenz darin. Vielmehr verspürte er noch immer ein sanftes Prickeln dort, wo sie gewesen war, und es war weit davon entfernt, unangenehm zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte es für klüger gehalten, das Erlebnis nicht weiter auszukosten, denn es war nicht vorherzusehen, was wohlmöglich geschehen wäre, wenn er ihr erlaubt hätte zu tun, wonach ihr anscheinend der Sinn gestanden hatte: sich ganz und gar in diesen verborgenen, gehüteten Winkel seines Bewußtseins einzunisten. Er hatte den starken Verdacht, dass es eine transzendente Erfahrung gewesen wäre.  
Er goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein, da sich seine Kehle plötzlich viel zu trocken anfühlte. "So, Miss Granger," sagte er schließlich und bemühte sich, einen professionellen Ton anzuschlagen. "Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, was Sie eben gesehen haben?"

"Ja", hauchte sie, immer noch im Bann des Erlebten. "Sie haben mich zu einem glücklichen Ort in Ihrem Geist geführt. Anfangs war da nur Nichts – eine endlose Leere. Ich glaube, ich hätte Ewigkeiten ziellos darin herumwandern können, wenn Sie mich nicht geführt hätten."

"Leere ist der Schlüssel zum erfolgreichen Okkludieren", referierte er, nun ganz Professor, und schritt in seinem Büro umher als wäre er in seinem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. "Wenn der Legilimentiker keine Emotion auffangen kann, weiß er nicht, wohin er sich wenden muss. Aber das ist nur die Theorie. In der Realität kann sich niemand komplett von Emotionen freimachen. Sie können nur abgeschwächt werden, weniger offensichtlich zu Schau gestellt und schwerer lesbar gemacht. Wären Sie Legilimentiker, hätten Sie irgendwann etwas gefunden – ein Geruch, ein Geräusch, eine leichte Brise. Sie wären dorthin gegangen, wo das Terrain schwieriger wird, rutschiger, noch ungastlicher."

"Und ich vermute, der Wind wäre stark und böig gewesen, hätte mir ins Gesicht geweht, eisig und rauh..." sagte Hermine, ganz die eifrige Schülerin. "Oder ich hätte mich plötzlich in einem Moor wiedergefunden, oder in einer Nebelbank, die so dicht gewesen wäre, dass ich oben nicht von unten hätte unterscheiden können."

"Exakt. Ziel ist es, es dem Eindringenden so schwer wir möglich zu machen. Es sei denn, natürlich, Sie wollten den Eindruck erwecken, dass Sie gar nicht okkludieren."

"Das heißt, wenn Voldemort in Ihren Geist eindrang..."

"... Habe ich ihn nicht wirklich daran gehindert, die dunklen Stellen aufzusuchen. Ich habe nur sehr sorgfältig ausgewählt, welche Stellen er zu sehen bekam, und welche ich vor ihm verborgen hielt. Nach einer Weile dachte er, er wüsste genau, wo meine Schwachstellen lägen, wo meine dunkelsten Geheimnisse verborgen waren und wo er nach bestimmten Erinnerungen oder Gedanken suchen müßte."

"Aber ich habe überhaupt gar keine Erinnerungen oder Bilder gesehen..." sagte Hermine verwirrt, als ihr die Tatsache bewusst wurde. "Ich sah nur einen glücklichen Ort, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Erinnerungen in seine Erschaffung geflossen sind..."

"Nein", sagte er, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. "Und ich werde es Ihnen nicht sagen. Hätte ich Ihnen erlaubt, länger zu verweilen und sich umzusehen, hätten Sie irgendwann Hinweise gefunden – vorausgesetzt, Sie hätten gewusst, wonach Sie suchen müssen." Er trat an seinen Schreibtisch zurück und gab mit einem Aguamenti-Zauber Wasser in den magischen Teekessel. Ein kurzes Antippen mit den Zauberstab und es verwandelte sich in Tee. Hermines Meinung nach war magisch gebrauter Tee nicht so vollmundig im Aroma wie das 'echte' Gebräu, aber er war trinkbar und schnell gemacht.

"Legilimentik und Okklumentik sind beides faszinierende Disziplinen", sagte sie. "Ich hätte das nie vermutet."

"Nun, so faszinierend die Theorie auch sein mag – lassen Sie uns den eigentlichen Zweck dieser Übung nicht vergessen, die darin besteht, dass Sie lernen, Ihren Geist zu verschließen", sagte er und schenkte ihnen beiden eine Tasse ein. "Wenn Sie an Ihre gestrige Okklumentikstunde zurückdenken – gab es da einen Punkt, an dem Sie das Gefühl hatten, als würden Sie Ihrem Ziel ein wenig näher kommen, mich in meiner Suche zu behindern?"

"Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich wusste gar nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte."

"Nun, das ist nicht ganz korrekt. Tatsächlich haben Sie es zweimal beinahe geschafft, mich zu blockieren. Einmal, indem Sie mich mit einem konkreten Gefühl förmlich erstickt haben – oder, um beim Bild des Wandteppichs zu bleiben – indem Sie mich damit umwickelt und darin verstrickt haben, und einmal, indem Sie mich aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten, mich praktisch darüber zum Stolpern brachten."

"Wirklich?" fragte Hermine verwundert und nippte an ihrem Tee. "Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich das getan habe."

"Vieles ist instinktiv. Unser Ziel ist es, Sie über das, was in Ihrem Geist vorgeht, gewahr werden zu lassen, sodass Sie die Vorgänge darin aktiv kontrollieren können."

"Ja, ich verstehe. Indem Sie in meinem Geist herumwandern, an Gefühlsfäden ziehen und die damit verknüpften Gedanken und Erinnerungen finden, zeigen Sie mir, woraus sie gemacht sind, wo sie herstammen und wie alles zusammenhängt. Es ist, als würden Sie mein Seelenleben analysieren, und da ich sehe, was Sie sehen, zeigen Sie mir so mein Design. Und darin liegt der Schlüssel zur Okklumentik, nicht wahr? Den Stoff zu kennen, aus dem der eigene Geist gewebt ist, ein Gefühl für die Textur zu bekommen, das Muster zu sehen, und die Schwächen und die Stärken darin zu erkennen."

"Auf den Punkt gebracht, Miss Granger. Ja, das ist der einzige Weg, Okklumentik zu lernen. Viele Zauberer, die sich selbst Okklumentiker nennen, sind einfach nur sehr gut darin, starke Schutzschilde um ihren Geist zu errichten. Aber das ist nur der erste Schritt. Der zweite besteht darin, Ihre Gedanken selbst dann noch zu verbergen, wenn Ihre Schilde durchbrochen worden sind, und das kann man nicht aus einem Buch lernen. Das Eindringen einer anderen Person in den eigenen Geist ist ein integraler Bestandteil des Lernprozesses. Und es ist vermutlich auch der Grund, warum es so wenige, echte Okklumentiker gibt. Nicht etwa, weil es nicht gelernt werden könnte, sondern weil es für den Lernprozess zwingend erforderlich ist, dass der eigene Geist offengelegt wird. Nicht viele Menschen sind bereit, sich darauf einzulassen."

"Ich wette, Voldemort hat das nie getan..."

"Ganz sicher nicht. Aber er war sehr gut darin, Schilde zu errichten, und glaubte, er sei auch ein passabler Okklumentiker."

"Oh! Das erklärt es endlich!" stieß Hermine hervor, die aussah, als hätte sie soeben eine Erleuchtung gehabt. "Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie Voldemort einen seiner angeblich loyalen Anhänger als Spion ins feindliche Lager schicken konnte, wenn ihm doch bewusst sein musste, dass Dumbledore ein hervorragender Legilimentiker ist. Die Tatsache war allgemein bekannt. Es wäre doch ziemlich riskant gewesen... es sei denn, Voldemort hätte auch gewusst, dass sein Spion ein ebenso hervorragender Okklumentiker ist. Aber wenn er das wußte – wie hätte er Ihnen dann je trauen können?"

Severus nickte. "Der Dunkle Lord war demselben Irrglauben aufgesessen, wie Sie es anfänglich waren: Er dachte, beim Okkludieren ginge es lediglich darum, seinen Geist zu verbarrikadieren und ihn so vor Angriffen zu schützen. Ich hatte dafür ein angeborenes Talent, und genau wie Sie habe ich mir das Errichten eines Schildes aus Büchern beigebracht. Der Dunkle Lord wusste, dass ich in der Lage war, besonders starke Schutzwälle aufzubauen und auch unter Druck zu halten. Er hat sie selbst intensiv getestet und war sehr zufrieden, als ich es schaffte, mich seinen gewaltsamen Bemühungen, in meinen Geist einzudringen, fast 20 Minuten lang zu widersetzen. Diese okklumentische Begabung machte mich so wertvoll als Spion. Dumbledore wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, Legilimentik an mir auszuüben, ohne auf Folter zurückzugreifen um meine Schilde zu durchbrechen, und der Dunkle Lord wusste, das war eine rote Linie, die Dumbledore niemals überschritten hätte."

"Wie ironisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass es vermutlich Dumbledore war, der Ihnen beibrachte, wie man richtig okkludiert... Ich nehme an, das fing an, als er Sie nach Ihrem Überlaufen wieder zu Voldemort sandte?"

Er nickte.

"Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore Ihnen immer vertraut hat! Nicht nur wegen des Versprechens, dass Sie Harrys Eltern gaben, sondern auch, weil er Ihr tiefstes Inneres kannte."

Weil? Eine seltsame Art der Betrachtung. Korrekt formulierte hatte Dumbledore ihm vertraut, obwohl er sein tiefstes Inneres geblickt hatte... Aber das konnte sie in ihrer Unschuld natürlich nicht erahnen.

"Warum hat Dumbledore Harry damals nicht selbst unterrichtet? Er musste doch gewusst haben, dass Unterrichtsstunden mit Ihnen als Lehrer niemals Erfolg haben konnten. Harry hat Ihnen nicht über den Weg getraut. Ausgerechnet Sie in seinem Kopf herumwühlen zu lassen, muss für sie beide die reinste Tortur gewesen sein, und hat vermutlich Harry in seiner Ablehnung nur massiv bestärkt."

"Ich vermute, Dumbledore hatte gehofft, es würde uns – würde mich – zu einem besseren Verständnis des jungen Mr. Potter zwingen."

"Nun, das scheint nicht so gut funktioniert zu haben..."

"Ich gebe zu, dass ich vermutlich zu – unaufgeschlossen gegenüber der Möglichkeit war, dass Harry nicht in jeder Beziehung seinem Vater gleicht. Ich habe es vorgezogen, meine Gefühle gegenüber Harry nicht näher zu untersuchen, sondern sie lieber so zu belassen, wie sie waren."

"Warum?"

Er seufzte. "Weil der Dunkle Lord erwartete, dass ich Hass für Potter empfand, und diesen Hass hat er auch vorgefunden. Ich hatte keinen Wunsch, mich dessen zu entledigen. Es war eine Sache weniger, die ich verstecken und um die ich mir Sorgen machen musste."

"Nun, offenbar sind Sie sich über Ihre Motive inzwischen im Klaren. Ich vermute mal, das ist ein Schritt in die Richtung, das Bild, das Sie sich von Harry willentlich gemacht haben, mit dem in Einklang zu bringen, was Sie vielleicht finden würden, wenn Sie sich heute mit ihm auseinander setzen. Harry hat sich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert."

Hermine wusste, dass dies zum Teil der Nahtoderfahrung geschuldet war, die, wie Harry ihr anvertraut hatte, vieles in eine andere Perspektive gerückt hatte. 'Ich habe keine Angst mehr, zu sterben', hatte er ihr während einer dieser seltenen Gespräche über die Ereignisse des Krieges gesagt. 'Warum sollte ich auch, wo ich doch nun weiß, dass das Leben nach dem Tod weiter geht? Dumbledore hatte Recht. Unsere Verstorbenen sind nicht fort. Sie sind nur in den nächsten Raum gerufen worden, in denen wir nicht folgen können, solange wir noch nicht an der Reihe sind.'

"Er ist sehr viel – erträglicher gewesen in diesem Jahr", räumte Severus widerstrebend ein.

Hermine grinste. "Er hat über Sie das Gleiche gesagt. Selbst Ron hat das zugegeben, obwohl er Sie immer noch gemein und einen Fiesling nennt."

"Nun, ich bin froh, dass ich nicht gänzlich meinen Charme verloren habe", bemerkte er trocken. Er sprach einen Tempus-Zauber und runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, wie spät es wieder geworden war. Die Zeit schien geradezu verflogen zu sein. "Es ist genug für heute," sagte er mit seiner autoritären Lehrestimme. "Morgen und übermorgen habe ich Schüler zum Nachsitzen hier und keine Zeit für Sie. Ich werden Ihnen eine Liste mit Tränken geben, die Sie auch in meiner Abwesenheit brauen können. Nun trinken Sie Ihren Tee aus und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkommen, Miss Granger. Sie brauchen Ihren Schlaf."

"Sehr wohl, Sir", antwortete sie gehorsam.


	10. Unerwartet und unverhofft

Zusammenfassung des letzten Kapitels

Bei ihrem nächsten Treffen erkundigt sich Severus nach dem Verbleib seines Umhangs und bekommt eine überraschende Erklärung dafür, warum er ihn noch nicht zurückbekommen kann. Während er und Hermine in seinem privaten Labor für den Krankenhausflügel brauen, besprechen beide die letzte Okklumentikstunde. Severus findet eine überraschende Erklärung für die Tatsache, das Hermine sich weder unwohl fühlte noch Kopfschmerzen hatte. Um die Hypothese zu testen und um Hermine zu einem besseren Verständnis von Legilimentik zu verhelfen, erlaubt er ihr, in seinen Geist einzudringen. Das Ergebnis lässt beide aufgewühlt zurück. Als das Gespräch auf Harry kommt, regt Hermine an, dass Severus eine Aussprache suchen soll und seinem Patensohn endlich die ganze Wahrheit erzählt.

* * *

 **Unerwartet und unverhofft**

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs hob Severus die Schutzzauber um sein Büro auf, riss die Tür auf und drängte das zitternde Häufchen Elend, das ihn begleitete, hindurch. Er hatte die großartige Idee gehabt, seine junge Gehilfin an diesem Abend zur Abwechslung mit in den verbotenen Wald zu nehmen, um Schneedornbuschsamen zu sammeln. Sie hatte die meisten Abende in seinem Büro oder Labor verbracht, hatte Aufsätze korrigiert und war ihm bei der Herstellung eines komplexen Heiltranks zur Hand gegangen, den er für St. Mungos braute. Zu seiner Überraschung war das Arbeiten mit ihr angenehm gewesen. Würde er dazu neigen, solcherlei Umschreibungen zu gebrauchen, würde er gar von 'erquicklich' sprechen.

Sie war sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen, als er ihr vorschlug, ihn an diesem Abend in den Wald zu begeleiten – Merlin, wusste, warum. Was immer sie erwartet hatte, es war vermutlich nicht der heftige Eisregen gewesen, der sie beide nach Tagen sanften Schneefalls böse überrascht hatte. Er hatte eingesetzt, als sie gerade die Hälfte des Weges bis zu der Lichtung zurückgelegt hatten, zu der er sie hatte führen wollen, und innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sie nass gewesen. Sie schlimmer als er, da sie auch keinen anständigen, wasserabweisenden Wintermantel zu besitzen schien.

Severus warf einen raschen 'Incendio-Zauber auf das Feuer und fachte es wieder an. Sobald sie sich aus ihrem nutzlosen, komplett durchnässten Mantel geschält hatte, verwandelte er sein Taschentuch in eine dicke Decke, die er ihr über die Schulter warf. Es war der einzige Grund, warum er stets ein Taschentuch mit sich herumtrug – es ließ sich leicht in alles Mögliche verwandeln.

Hermine hüllte sich dankbar in die Decke ein und schob ihren Zauberstab darunter, um einen Trocknungszauber auf ihre Kleider zu richten, egal, ob sie dabei einliefen. Ihr war schon lange nicht mehr so kalt gewesen.

Severus schlüpfte schnell hinüber in seine privaten Räume, um sich ebenfalls trockene Kleider anzuziehen. Als er wieder zurückkam, trug er ein Tablett mit Teegeschirr und einer Flasche Odgen's Finest. Er hatte zwar nicht vorgehabt, vor ihrem offiziellen Abschluss noch einmal Feuerwhisky mit ihr zu trinken, aber dies sah nach einem medizinischen Notfall aus.

Er fand die junge Hexe immer noch nah am Kamin zusammengekauert, einer nassen Katze nicht ganz unähnlich. Ihr Haar schien eine enorme Menge Wasser aufgesaugt zu haben, da es seine Länge fast verdoppelt zu haben schien. Es würde ewig dauern, bis es wieder trocken war.

Hermine hatte seine Schritte gehört und wandte sich zu ihm um, aber ihr Lächeln erstarrte noch ehe es sich gänzlich geformt hatte, als sie sah, wie er seinen Zauberstab hob und auf sie richtete.

"Nein, bitte nicht!" rief sie aus, doch die Worte des Zauberspruchs hatten seine Lippen verlassen, ehe ihr Entsetzen in seiner Wahrnehmung ankam, und ihm blieb nur noch die stumme Frage, was zum Kuckuck sie dachte, das er auf sie werfen würde.

Der Grund für ihre Angst wurde jedoch in dem Moment klar, da sein wohlmeinender Zauberspruch sein Ziel fand. Ihr Haar plusterte sich auf, als hätte sie den Finger in eine Steckdose gesteckt. Sich der Gravität widersetzend stand es in alle Richtungen von ihrem Kopf ab, als hätte jedes einzelne einen Kern aus dünnem Draht.

"Warum haben Sie das gemacht?" jammerte sie, und ihre Hände flogen in den Mop auf ihrem Kopf und versuchten vergebens, ihn zu glätten. Severus versuchte ebenso erfolglos, eine ernste Miene zu bewahren, als er die peinlichst verlegene, verärgerte und verzweifelte Hexe ansah. Ihr indigniertes Stirnrunzeln, das Entsetzen in ihrem nun noch schmaler wirkenden Gesicht, das Medusa-ähnliche Haar – es war einfach zu komisch. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich, dehnten Gesichtsmuskeln, die er selten nutzte und sein Zwergfell begann, rhythmisch zu zucken. Er schaffte es gerade noch, das Tablett sicher auf seinem Schreibtisch abzustellen, ehe er es nicht länger schaffte, die rumpelnden Geräusche zu unterdrücken, die aus den Tiefen seiner Brust hochstiegen. Er lachte.

Hermine starrte ihn an, und ihr Ärger verwandelte sich in Erstaunen, dann Ehrfurcht. Severus Snape lachte. Und was für ein wundervoller Klang es war – volltönend, tief, von Herzen kommend. Es verwandelte seine eher strengen und für gewöhnlich mißbilligenden Züge, ließ die Falten auf seiner Stirn verschwinden und ihn gut zehn Jahr jünger aussehen. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt sah er glücklich aus. Wenn es das war, was es brauchte, um diesen Gesichtsausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, dann würde sie von nun an gerne jeden Tag ihr Haar mit einem Zauber trocknen.

"Ich... ich entschuldige mich, Granger..." stieß er schließlich hervor. "Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung..."

"Nun, es freut mich, dass es Sie so amüsiert", meinte sie verschnupft und versuchte, die Wahrheit dieser Aussage hinter Verdruss zu verbergen. "Ich hatte schon immer dieses Problemhaar. Es ist schrecklich."

"Nein, das ist es nicht", beschwichtigte er und bemühte sich, seine Züge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er hatte nicht gemein sein wollen. Ihre Haare waren wirklich nicht so schrecklich. "Es ist nur... Sie haben so viel davon. Es würde für drei Leute reichen. Ehrlich, es ist in Ordnung – solange Sie keine Trocknungszauber darauf anwenden."

"Danke vielmals, dass Sie mich darauf aufmerksam machen!" entgegnete Hermine sarkastisch. "Ich habe bloß ein paar Jahre gebraucht, um das herauszufinden."

"Wirklich?" fragte er verwundert und reichte ihr den heißen Tee, in den er einen Schuß Whiskey gegeben hatte. "Die Wirkung schien instantan zu sein..."

"Erinnern Sie sich noch daran, wie ich als Kind aussah? Ich dachte lange Zeit, mein Haar wäre einfach von Natur aus so buschig. Mir war nie klar, dass ich es unbewusst immer mit Magie getrocknet habe. Ich hasste nach dem Waschen das Gefühl von Feuchtigkeit auf meinen Rücken, was vermutlich der Grund war, warum meine Magie sich ausgerechnet da zuerst zeigte. Meine Mutter hat sich immer gewundert, wie mein dichtes Haar so schnell trocknen konnte."

Das war allerdings eine ungewöhnliche Manifestation von unkontrollierter Magie bei Kindern. Sie erschien sehr – kontrolliert. Aber schließlich war es Hermine Granger, über die sie sprachen.

"Ich habe meine Haare immer gehasst", sagte sie unglücklich. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel, den sie ans Feuer gezogen hatte und nippte an ihrem Tee. "Es war immer buschig und kraus und ließ mich aussehen, als hätte ich es nie gekämmt. Deshalb hat es mir in den letzten Monaten so viel besser gefallen."

"Ich glaube, es gibt niemanden, der mit seinen Haaren wirklich zufrieden ist", antwortete er, während er mit einem Schwebe-Zauber die Bücher von dem anderen Sessel hinunterbeförderte und ihn ebenfalls näher ans Feuer zog. "Lily hasste, dass ihres rot war, meines ist fettig und Draco nörgelt, weil er seines zu fein und zu hell findet. Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Potter glücklich ist mit der dauerhaften Unordnung auf seinem Kopf. Ihr Haar scheint sehr empfänglich für Ihre Magie zu sein – für jede Art von Magie, wenn man den Effekt des Trocknungszaubers betrachtet... Und nun, wo Ihre Reserven niedrig sind, ist nichts mehr da, was es aufladen könnte, weshalb es so zahm und kraftlos aussieht."

"Dann muss ein wenig von meiner Magie in letzter Zeit schon zurückgekehrt sein, denn es hat langsam wieder angefangen, widerborstig zu werden", sagte sie, offensichtlich frustriert.

"Sie sollten darüber froh sein. Es ist ein gutes Zeichen. Der Aufbautrank, die Tatsache, dass Sie ein bisschen mehr Schlaf bekommen und dass Ihre magischen Reserven nicht länger durch das ständige hinter-sich-Herziehen einer Tonne Gewicht aufgezehrt werden, scheint langsam Wirkung zu zeigen." Er schmunzelte. "Sie müssen nur noch einen Weg finden, wie Sie mit diesem Vogelnest fertig werden, das ich versehentlich auf Ihren Kopf gehext habe..."

"Damit hilft nur noch eines: Es wieder nass machen", seufzte sie und stellte ihre leere Tasse wieder auf das Tablett. "Ich werde eine schöne warme Dusche nehmen." Sie legte die Decke ab und drehte sich um, um sie zu falten. Er gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich und hätte beinahe seinen Tee ausgespuckt. "Gütiger Himmel, Granger – was in Merlin's Namen ist mit Ihrer Kleidung passiert?"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er ihre Uniform an, er konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie sah aus, als gehörte sie einer Drittklässlerin – Bluse und Weste waren mindestens zwei Größen zu klein; sie bedeckten nicht einmal mehr ihren Bauch und waren um die Brust herum viel zu eng. Der Rock war sehr viel kürzer, als es der Anstand erlaubte – er reichte gerade mal auf die Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel. Das einzige Kleidungsstück, das noch normal aussah, waren ihre offenbar sehr dehnbaren Strumpfhosen. Es blieb nichts der Fantasie überlassen. Sie sah sie ihn ihrer Aufmachung aus wie eine Frau, die sich für ein schlüpfriges Rollenspiel in eine schlechte Kopie einer Schuluniform gezwängt hatte. Als ob er diese Bilder gebraucht hätte!

Hermine schien jetzt erst den Zustand ihrer Kleidung zu bemerken. Sie wurde tiefrot. "Es tut mir leid! Das war der Trocknungszauber!" sagte sie bestürzt, und versuchte vergeblich, den Rock weiter herunterzuziehen. "Es ist anscheinend nicht nur mein Haar, das nicht gut darauf reagiert. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die Hauselfen das machen..."

Oh Gott – und sie hatte geglaubt, ihre Haare seien peinlich! Hoffentlich würde er jetzt nicht denken, sie habe es mit Absicht getan. Sexuelle Aggression lag ihr nicht in den Genen – sie war viel zu schüchtern dazu. Nur, weil sie sich vielleicht gewissen, durchaus frivolen Phantasien hingegeben hatte, hieß das außerdem nicht, dass sie annähernd so weit wäre, diese in die Realität umzusetzen. Hätte sie vorher gewusst, dass sie in den Wald gehen würden, hätte sie sich gar nicht erst ihre Schuluniform angezogen. Aber sie war gleich nach dem Abendessen in den Kerker gekommen und hatte, als er sie über seine Pläne unterrichtete, nur schnell ihren Mantel, ihren Schal und ihre Strickmütze herbeigezaubert.

"Die Hauselfen haben ihren eigenen, speziellen Trocknungszauber für Kleidung..." murmelte er, sie immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Schock, Belustigung und Bestürzung ansehend – aber auch, wie sie peinlich berührt feststellte, mit einer Spur von Erregung. Trotz ihrer eher zierlichen Form ließ ihr Körper sehr weibliche Kurven erkennen, die sich unter den viel zu engen Kleidungsstücken allzu deutlich abzeichneten.

"In dem Aufzug können Sie unmöglich durch das Schloss laufen!" sagte er bestimmt. "Wo ist Ihr Mantel?" Ehe sie sein Dilemma bemerken konnte, stand er auf und griff danach, aber die traurige Entschuldigung eines Wintermantel war noch immer tropfnass.

"Wagen Sie es ja nicht, ihn mit einem Trocknungszauber zu trocknen!" schimpfte Hermine und nahm ihm den Mantel aus der Hand, bevor er seinen Zauberstab heben konnte. "Zufälligerweise hänge ich an dem!"

Severus seufzte ergeben und nahm die Decke wieder auf, die er in ein Stück schwarzen Stoffs verwandelte, das grob einem Schulumhang glich – jedenfalls, solange niemand einen näheren Blick darauf warf. Er war kein Schneider. "Dann, fürchte ich, wird dies hier reichen müssen," sagte er grummelnd und reichte ihr das behelfsmäßige Kleidungsstück.

Gehorsam schlüpfe Hermine in die Robe, nicht ohne einen leicht sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf die seine zu werfen. Zu dumm. Da ging ihre Chance dahin, an einen Umhang mit frischem Professor-Snape-Duft zu kommen. Es wäre fast die Peinlichkeit wert gewesen, hier wie ein Schulmädchen-Pin-Up vor ihm zu stehen.

Severus bemerke ihren verlangenden Blick und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Oh nein – ich werde Ihnen ganz sicher nicht noch einmal meinen Umhang 'leihen'! Ich habe Angst, ihn nie wiedersehen."

Sie besaß die Unverfrorenheit, darüber zu grinsen. "Dennoch danke. Zu dumm dass wir es nicht geschafft haben, Schneedornbuschsamen zu sammeln."

"Nun, es gibt immer ein anderes Mal." Er räusperte sich. "Nun trödeln Sie nicht, Miss Granger. Es ist die zweite, größere Verwandlung, die ich an demselben kleinen Stück Stoff vorgenommen habe. Sie wird nicht lange halten. Und Sie möchten sicher nicht so in den Gängen gesehen werden – mit praktisch nichts auf der Haut und einem Taschentuch auf der Schulter."

Nein, das wollte sie lieber nicht. Sie wäre für Tage und Wochen Gesprächsthema.

Ihr Lehrer brachte sie zur Tür. "Ich sehe Sie am Montag im Unterricht. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

"Gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, beschwor er seine Bannzauber, ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und griff mit einem Stöhnen nach der Flasche mit dem Feuerwhisky.

*'*'*'*'*'*

Severus schritt zwischen den Arbeitstischen umher und beaufsichtigte das Brauen dessen, was eigentlich der 'Trank der Lebenden Toten' sein sollte. Was er jedoch in den meisten Kesseln seiner Siebtklässler vorfand, war eine übelriechende Substanz, die allenfalls geeignet war, Migräne auszulösen. Er konnte bereits das Druckgefühl spüren, das sich hinter seiner Stirn aufbaute, und bemerkte, dass die meisten Schüler bemüht schienen, möglichst wenig zu atmen. Sie sehnten das Ende der Stunde vermutlich ebenso herbei wie er.

Die einzige, die völlig unbeeindruckt war von den ranzigen Dämpfen war Hermine. Wann immer sein Blick den ihren kreuzte, sah sie ihn mit einem heiteren, wissenden Gesichtsausdruck an, der ihn ebenso sehr irritierte wie der Gestank im Klassenzimmer. Was, zum Kuckuck, ging in ihrem Kopf vor?

Er fragte sich, ob ihr Amüsement vielleicht mit ihrem Kleiderunfall am Freitag zusammenhing, fand diese Erklärung aber unwahrscheinlich. Sie war selbst viel zu peinlich berührt gewesen um sich über seine eigene, natürliche Reaktion lustig zu machen. Vorausgesetzt, sie hatte diese überhaupt bemerkt, was er nicht glaubte. Sie war bemerkenswert unschuldig in manchen Dingen. Es war nur seine eigene, traurige Psyche, die ihn noch immer gewohnheitsmäßig in jedem Lächeln, das in seine Richtung ging, Spott vermuten ließ. Auf zweiten Blick wurde ihm auch klar, dass es gar kein amüsiertes Schmunzeln war, das in ihrem Gesicht lag, sondern ein warmes, zuneigungsvolles Lächeln. Es irritierte ihn dennoch, da er keine Erklärung für ihr irrationale Verhalten fand.

"Miss Granger!" herrschte er sie schließlich an. "Hören Sie auf, wie eine Idiotin zu grinsen und konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Arbeit! Falls Sie es vergessen haben sollten: Sie sind hier im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Das ist nicht die Spaßklasse."

"Ja, Sir", sagte sie, bemüht, angemessen zurechtgewiesen auszusehen. Ihre Augen jedoch lächelten immer noch. Sie war wirklich die schlechteste Schauspielerin, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Ein Glück nur, dass Miss Brown nicht mehr in seinem Unterricht war – sie hätte sich nicht für eine Minute täuschen lassen.

"Kommen Sie nach dem Unterricht zu mir", befahl er Hermine, interessiert zu erfahren, was sie in eine so unerträglich gute Stimmung versetzt haben mochte.

"Oi! Warum das denn?" protestierte der Weasley, der ihrem kurzen Austausch mit offenem Mund gefolgt war. "Sie hat nichts weiter gemacht, als zu lächeln! Das ausgerechnet hier zu tun ist zwar echt seltsam, aber weder verboten, noch gefährlich!"

"Schsch, Ron, es ist schon in Ordnung", flüsterte Hermine.

"Nein, Hermine, das ist es nicht! Nur, weil du ihm beim Brauen hilfst, heißt das nicht, dass du auch zulassen mußt, dass er dich so behandelt!"

"Halt die Klappe, Ron", zischte Harry, ehe sie eine Chance hatte, darauf zu antworten. "Hermine ist sehr gut in der Lage, das selbst zu regeln."

Ron öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, aber Severus hatte sich mit besonders effektvoll wehender Robe zu ihm umgedreht und bedachte ihn mit seinem berüchtigten, finsterem Blick. "Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie es darauf anlegen, Mr. Filch heute abend zur Hand zu gehen, dann machen Sie ruhig so weiter. Andernfalls wenden Sie sich lieber wieder Ihrer Arbeit zu. Und ich schlage vor, Sie werfen noch mal einen aufmerksamen Blick auf die Zutaten auf Ihrem Tisch, ehe Sie die Doxyeier zugeben."

Verwirrt glitten die Augen des intellektuell schwer herausgeforderten Jungen über seinen Tisch, dann weiteten sie sich. Er war im Begriff gewesen, zu Schritt fünf des Rezeptes zu schreiten, ehe er das Knotengrass hinzugegeben hatte, was seinen Trank auf ziemlich spektakuläre Weise ruiniert hätte. Er sah wieder zum Zaubertrankprofessor auf, unsicher, ob er nun verärgert, beschämt oder dankbar sein sollte. Zum Glück entschied er sich für letzteres, grummelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und beeilte sich, seinen Fehler zu korrigieren.

Der Unterricht ging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu Ende. Im Anschluss deutete Hermine ihren Freunden mit einem stillen Nicken, den anderen Schülern aus dem Klassenzimmer zu folgen. Severus konnte sehen, wie Harry den Weasleyjungen mit sich zog und Hermine einen wohlwissenden Blick zuwarf.

"Hätten Sie die Güte mir zu erklären, was los ist, Miss Granger?" fragte Severus, als sie an seinen Schreibtisch herantrat. "Warum, in Merlin's Namen, strahlen Sie mich so an? Ihre Klassenkameraden müssen denken, dass Sie den Verstand verloren haben."

"Sie haben mit Harry gesprochen", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, und es schmerzte ihn beinahe zu sehen, wie viel es ihr bedeutete – zu wissen, dass er einen solchen Einfluss auf ihren Seelenzustand hatte. Er war enorm froh, dass er nicht doch im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte. Mit dem Jungen zu sprechen, mit dem er durch seine Vergangenheit so schicksalhaft verbunden war, hatte schon lange auf seiner Liste gestanden – genau genommen von dem Moment an, in dem die hartnäckig wohlmeinende Hexe es zum ersten Mal angeregt hatte. Aber er war bislang zu feige gewesen, es durchzuziehen – aus vielerlei Gründen.

Er räusperte sich. "Nun ja, ich dachte, ich probiere es mal und nehme mir den Ratschlag eines anderen zu Herzen... nur um zu sehen, ob das Konzept etwas für sich hat."

"Und hat es das?"

"Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung, so viel ist sicher." Beides – sowohl, auf ihren Vorschlag hin zu handeln als auch einvernehmlich mit Potter zu sprechen. Und es war tatsächlich im Großen und Ganzen sehr einvernehmlich gewesen – wenngleich unbeholfen, heikel und unbehaglich. "Es lief sehr viel besser als erwartet. Aber sicher wussten Sie das bereits... oder irre ich mich, wenn ich annehme, dass Mr. Potter Ihnen unser Gespräch in allen Details geschildert hat?"

"Es ist in Ordnung, wenn Sie ihn Harry nennen, wissen Sie...", sagte sie mit leichter Belustigung. "Er ist schließlich Ihr Patensohn."

"Wir wollen es nicht mit den Vertraulichkeiten übertreiben", antwortete er, halb scherzhaft, halb ernst. Er hätte seinem Patensohn vermutlich anbieten sollen, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber das war ihm angesichts des bisherigen Verlaufs ihrer Beziehung höchst unpassend vorgekommen. Ganz besonders angesichts der Tatsache, dass er sie immer noch 'Miss Granger' rief, was von Tag zu Tag seltsamer anmutete und immer häufiger zu Patzern führte, wenn seine Gedanken sich um sie drehten. Aber während er zwischen sich und ihr inzwischen eine gewisse Verbundenheit spürte, die unter anderen Umständen rechtfertigen würde, sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen, gab es eine solche Verbindung zwischen ihm und Potter nicht, Patensohn hin oder her. Sie konnten in vielleicht fünf Jahren nochmal darüber nachdenken, abhängig davon, wie sich ihre Beziehung so entwickelte.

"Harry war auf jeden Fall wie vom Donner gerührt nach Ihrer Offenbarung", sagte Hermine, ohne preiszugeben, wieviel ihr Harry über das private Gespräch mit seinem Zaubertränkelehrer erzählt hatte. Sie hatte schließlich auch Harry gegenüber unerwähnt gelassen, dass das meiste dessen, was ihr Zaubertränkelehrer ihm offenbart hatte, ihr schon seit längerer Zeit bekannt war. Es war eine etwas schwierige Situation, in der sie sich da befand – ihre Loyalität geteilt zwischen zwei Menschen, die sich immer gegenseitig verabscheut hatten und ihr nun beide so viel bedeuteten. Es hatte schon lange schwer auf ihr gelastet, dass sie heimlich 'mit dem Feind kollaborierte', wie Ron einmal in Bezug auf sie und Victor Krum gesagt hatte.

"Ja, " sagte ihr Professor trocken. "Sein offenhängender Mund, der nackte Schock in seinen Augen und die Tatsache, dass er erstmal nicht in der Lage war, einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formen, hatten mich das vermuten lassen."

"Aber er hat es dann doch recht gut aufgenommen, nachdem der erste Schock verflogen war?" fragte Hermine, die gerne seine Sicht der Geschichte hören wollte. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als dass Harry, den sie wie einen Bruder liebte, und ihr Professor, von dem sie sich gut vorstellen konnte, ihn als Mann zu lieben, ihre schwierige und belasteste Vergangenheit überwinden würden und zu einem besseren, gegenseitigen Verständnis fänden, wenn nicht gar zu einer Aussöhnung.

"Ich gebe zu, ich war einigermaßen überrascht." Der Junge hatte sich sogar bei ihm entschuldigt – dafür, ihn all die Jahre falsch beurteilt zu haben. Als hätte er einen Grund gehabt, das nicht zu tun. Severus hatte Vorwürfe und Anschuldigungen erwartet, nicht nur, weil er indirekt mitverantwortlich für den Tod seiner Eltern war, sondern auch, weil er ihn all diese Jahre miserabel behandelt hatte. Es war besonders schmerzvoll gewesen, ihm die Gründe für sein Verhalten darzulegen, aber er dachte, dass er es Harry schuldig war. Severus war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er die Hauptschuld für ihre grottenschlechte Beziehung trug. Ja, Harry war ein Regelbrecher gewesen und er hatte stets die Unverblümtheit und das Draufgängertum an den Tag gelegt, das allen Gryffindors zu eigen war. Und ja, er hatte sich oft respektlos verhalten und die für Teenager typische, aggressive Aufsässigkeit gezeigt. Aber Severus hatte es allzu bereitwillig als Arroganz, Dreistheit und Selbstüberschätzung missdeutet. Es war das, was er hatte sehen wollen. Es hatte seine Verachtung für den Jungen gerechtfertigt, die in Wahrheit nur der Mantel gewesen war, in den er seinen eigenen Kummer, seinen Verlust, sein Versagen und seine Schuldgefühle gekleidet hatte.

Das zu erklären war mit das Schwerste gewesen, das er je getan hatte – er war nicht der Typ Mensch, der über seine Gefühl sprach. Glücklicherweise war es der Junge auch nicht. Und überraschenderweise hatte Potter ihn verstanden, ohne dass Severus ihm all das tatsächlich in schonungslosen Einzelheiten hätte darlegen müssen. 'Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie um Vergebung bitten', hatte er gesagt, und – ehe Severus erwidern konnte, dass er keineswegs diese Absicht hegte – hinzugesetzt: 'Sie haben sie schon vor langer Zeit verdient.' Severus war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen gewesen. Er war von Leuten umgeben, die anscheinend in voller Überzeugung die christliche Botschaft lebten. Als nächstes würde man von ihm erwarten, dass er seine Feinden liebte. 'Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich an Vergebung glaube', hatte er steif und ein wenig perplex geantwortet, weil ihm Absolution angeboten wurde, die er weder erwartete noch erbeten hatte.

Der Junge hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. 'Ich schon. Es ist das, was Dumbledore immer so beschworen hat. Er nannte es Liebe, aber ich glaube, was er meinte, war Vergebung als einen Aspekt davon. Wie Hermine sagte: Ohne sie gewähren oder empfangen zu können, ist kein Neuanfang möglich.'

Severus hatte etwas gegrummelt, aber in Wahrheit war er beeindruckt gewesen. Die Personifikation seines Feindbildes klang plötzlich reif und weise. Wie war es dazu gekommen? Hermine musste auf ihn abgefärbt haben. 'Miss Granger hat eine sehr spezielle Sicht auf viele Dinge... revolutionäre Ideen gepaart mit Intelligenz und sturer Entschlossenheit. Sie ist – gefährlich.'

Harry hatte sehr ernst dreingeschaut und genickt. 'Ja, Ron findet sie auch beängstigend. Aber das sind Sie auch. Ich denke also, das wird funktionieren.'

Hier hatte Severus alarmiert aufgesehen. Was hatte Hermine ihrem Freund erzählt? Wusste Potter Bescheid? Das konnte nicht sein – er würde nicht hier sitzen und sich so gefasst mit ihm unterhalten, wenn das der Fall wäre. 'Was genau meinen Sie damit?' hatte er ein wenig zu scharf gefragt.

'Ich meine mit Ihrer und Hermines Zusammenarbeit', hatte Harry ohne Argwohn geantwortet, und Severus hatte erleichtert aufgeatmet. Potters Ansichten über Vergebung würden sicher sehr herausgefordert werden, sollte Severus je einige der Dinge in die Tat umsetzten, die er nur zu gerne mit der Freundin seines Patensohnes anstellen würde...

"Professor?" unterbrach das betreffende Mädchen seine stillen Überlegungen. "Haben Sie Harry auch von Ihren und Dumbledore's Plänen erzählt, wie sie Harry zum Meister des Elderstabes machen wollten?"

"Nein. Seine ableitenden Fähigkeiten sind nicht so ausgefeilt wie die Ihren. Er denkt immer noch, es wäre allein darum gegangen, Dumbledore einen raschen und schmerzfreien Tod zu gewähren, mir eine gefestigte Position innerhalb der Ränge des Dunklen Lords zu verschaffen und Dracos Seele vor den Konsequenzen eines kaltblütigen Mordes zu bewahren. Und ich glaube, der letzte Punkt hatte durchaus Gewicht in der Liste guter Gründe für mein Handeln. Er schien beeindruckt, dass ich meine Verpflichtung als Dracos Pate so ernst nahm. Und vermutlich ist er auch dankbar, dass sein potentieller, zukünftiger Liebhaber noch immer eine vollständige Seele besitzt."

"Ich bin sicher, das ist er. Es ist vermutlich besser, dass er es nicht herausgefunden hat. Es wäre ein Schock für ihn zu erfahren, wie weit Dumbledore im Dienst der guten Sache zu gehen bereit war. Harry hat ihn bewundert. In seinen Augen war er beinahe allwissend und beinahe ein Heiliger."

Severus schnaubte. "Kaum. Er war nur aufmerksamer als die meisten, und wusste, wie man Menschen beeinflußt. Es war ein Talent, das er mit dem Dunklen Lord teilte."

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Was?" fragte er. "Bezweifeln Sie, dass Dumbledore wusste, wie man Leute manipuliert, oder dass ein schlechter Mensch wie der Dunkle Lord gut darin war, herauszufinden, was seine Anhänger begehrten?"

"Ich zweifle an keinem von beidem, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Ich hatte mir nur nicht klargemacht, dass 'gut mit Menschen umgehen zu können' nicht unbedingt gleichbedeutend ist mit 'gut zu Menschen zu sein'. Dumbledore herrschte nie mit Angst, sondern appellierte an das eigene Gewissen und das übergeordnete Wohl – im Grunde nichts anderes als emotionale Erpressung."

"Sie wussten beide, wie man Leute am besten dazu bewegt, das zu tun, was sie wollten. Aber denken Sie nicht, der Dunkle Lord hätte mit Angst und Böswilligkeit geherrscht. Angst bringt einen nur bedingt weiter – man riskiert, die Leute gegen sich aufzubringen, wohlmöglich bis zum Punkt der Rebellion. Nein, der Dunkle Lord nutzte seine Fähigkeiten um herauszufinden, was die Menschen wollten, und bemühte sich nach Kräften, es ihnen zu geben. Viele seiner Anhänger wollten Status und Macht, andere verlangte es nach irdischen Reichtümern. Dann gab es ein paar, die einen sadistischen Zug hatten, und auch ihnen gab er die Möglichkeit, ihr Verlangen zu stillen."

"Was hat er Ihnen geboten?" Es war eine sehr intime Frage, und Hermine war fast sicher, dass er ihre Unterhaltung an dieser Stelle beenden würde. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung antwortete er: "Kameradschaft. Respekt. Die Möglichkeit, einen Meister in der Zaubertrankbraukunst zu erlangen. Rückblickend sieht es aus, als hätte ich meine Seele für sehr wenig verkauft." Damals war es ihm vorgekommen, als hätte seine Seele überhaupt nur einen sehr geringen Wert. Sein mangelndes Selbstwertgefühl als Heranwachsender, seine ärmliche Erscheinung und seine soziale Unbeholfenheit hatten ihn zu einem leichten Opfer von Spott und Häme gemacht. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Talente erkannt und ihm die Möglichkeit geboten, sie zu perfektionieren. Er hatte ihn in die Gesellschaft von Leuten eingeführt, die ihn aufgrund seines Könnens wertschätzten. Severus war der jüngste Zaubertrankmeister gewesen, den Großbritannien in den letzen Jahrhunderten gesehen hatte – und er war zu ehrlich, um nicht stolz darauf zu sein.

Er hatte auch Gelegenheit bekommen, die Dunklen Künste zu studieren, ein Fachgebiet, das ihn immer fasziniert hatte. Nicht, weil er begierig gewesen wäre, noch perversere Wege zu finden, Schmerzen zuzufügen oder den Tod herbeizuführen, sondern weil er jede Art Wissens schätzte, besonders das, was verboten und deshalb um so verführerischer war. Aber selbst als er jung und naiv gewesen war, so war er doch auch schon immer intelligent genug gewesen, diese gefährliche Verlockung der Dunklen Künste zu erkennen, und sie immer mit respektvoller Vorsicht zu behandeln.

Seine Errungenschaften und die Anerkennung, die er dafür bekommen hatte, hatten ihm Selbstvertrauen gegeben. Und je mehr Selbstvertrauen er hatte, um so mehr schienen ihn die Menschen zu respektieren, aber auch zu fürchten. Sein Selbstvertrauen hatte ihn nicht unbedingt umgänglicher gemacht hatte. Er war noch immer nicht das gewesen, was man 'angenehme Gesellschaft' nennen würde, noch nicht einmal in Todesserkreisen. Aber im Umgang mit den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords war seine eigene, unerquickliche Art Kalkül, nicht das Ergebnis von Kummer und Elend.

Nichts ahnend von seiner inneren Seelenschau antwortete Hermine auf seine Behauptung, sich zu billig verkauft zu haben: "Da Sie immer noch im Vollbesitz Ihrer Seele sind, haben Sie sie gar nicht verkauft. Voldemort hat Sie nie besessen."

"Hat er das nicht?" fragte er zurück, und fragte sich, ob ihre Unschuld es ihr unmöglich machte, seine dunkle Seite zu verstehen – die Motivation, die ihn dazu getrieben hatte, an den völlig falschen Stellen nach Anerkennung zu suchen.

"Nein", sagte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Selbst, als Sie noch bei ihm waren, bevor Sie die Seiten wechselten und Dumbledore die Treue schworen, versprachen Sie Lily, ihren Sohn zu beschützen – in Gedenken an die Freundschaft und die Liebe, die Sie einmal für sie empfunden haben. Das sind nicht die Taten eines seelenlosen Mannes."

Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Irgendwie schaffte sie es immer wieder, seine tiefstverankerten Überzeugungen herauszugreifen, sie einmal ordentlich durchzuschütteln um sie dann mit fröhlicher Leichtigkeit auf den Kopf zu stellen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

"Sie haben einen sehr großzügigen Betrachtungswinkel, was Menschen anbelangt, Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich. "Und obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich mit Ihren Aussagen übereinstimme...", er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er entschieden hinzusetzte: "Sie sollen wissen, dass ich sie dennoch zu schätzen weiß."

Instinktiv griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. "Darüber bin ich froh", sagte sie. "Und Sie sollten wissen, dass ich das, was Sie getan haben – das, was Sie für mich tun – ebenfalls sehr schätze. Nur, falls Sie es noch nicht wussten."

Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht über seine Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort sprach, sondern darüber, dass er ihrem engsten Freund ein Friedensangebot gemacht hatte, dass er sich bemühte, über seinen Schatten zu springen und dass er versuchte, ihr zu helfen – auch, wenn es bedeutete, sich auf eine Art und Weise zu öffnen, die ihm absolut nicht leicht fiel. Für die Dauer von drei Herzschlägen erwiderte er den Händedruck, und als er sah, wie sich ihre Augen mit Emotionen füllten, war er sicher, dass es all seine Mühe wert war.

"Sie werden zu spät zum Mittagessen kommen", sagte er dann und nahm seine Hand zurück. "Ich hätte Sie nicht so lange aufhalten dürfen."

"Kein Problem. Ich bin nicht sehr hungrig. Ich werde einfach heute abend ein wenig mehr essen."

"Essen Sie, Miss Granger!" befahl er streng. "Wenn ich Sie heute abend zu Ihrer nächsten Okklumentikstunde sehe, werden Sie Ihre Kräfte brauchen."


	11. Schnüffeltrank, Schrumpelfeigen und

Zusammenfassung des vorherigen Kapitels

Severus nimmt Hermine mit in den Verbotenen Wald, um Zutaten für Zaubertränke zu sammeln, wo sie beide von einem plötzlichen Eisregen überrascht werden. Als sie sich in seinem Büro wieder aufwärmen, hat Hermine einen peinlichen 'Unfall' mit einem Trocknungszauber.

In der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde fällt Hermine durch ungewöhnliches Verhalten auf. Sie hat erfahren, dass Severus ihren Ratschlag beherzigt und mit Harry das Gespräch gesucht hat, um ihre Beziehung auf neue Füße zu stellen. Severus hält sie nach dem Unterricht zurück um ihr von dieser Unterhaltung zu berichten, die zu seiner Überraschung recht gut verlaufen ist. In einem kurzen, innigen Moment bekräftigt Hermine ihren festen Glauben an die grundsätzliche Güte seines Herzens.

* * *

 **Schnüffeltrank, Schrumpelfeigen und Schlammblüterhass**

"Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis würde ich heute gerne etwas anderes ausprobieren", sagte Severus, als sich Hermine, bereit für ihre dritte Okklumentikstunde, erwartungsvoll in ihrem Sessel plaziert hatte. "Etwas, das Ihnen helfen könnte, Ihre Wahrnehmung dafür zu schärfen, was in Ihrem Geist vorgeht." Er griff in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches und reichte ihr ein Fläschchen mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. "Ich möchte, dass Sie das hier trinken."

Sie nahm die Phiole entgegen und besah sie voller Interesse. "Was ist das?"

"Ein Zaubertrank, der all Ihre Schilde in sich zusammenfallen lässt."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass es einen Trank gibt, der so etwas vermag..." sagte sie, ihr Gesichtsausdruck voller Fragen, aber bar jedes Anzeichens von Angst.

"Offiziell gibt es ihn auch nicht. Ich habe ihn vor langer Zeit für den Dunklen Lord entwickelt."

Der Blick ihres Lehrers war wie immer kontrolliert und verriet nicht, was er dachte. Aber Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass er eine bestimmte Reaktion von ihr erwartete. "Warum haben Sie etwas entwickelt, das es ihm leichter machte, in den Geist anderer Leute einzudringen?" stellte sie die sich aufdrängende Frage – und hängte sogleich ein verstehendes "Oh!" hinten an, als ihr im selben Moment die Antwort klar wurde.

"Es gab einen Zeitpunkt, wo ich wirklich ein Todesser war, Miss Granger," sagte Severus mit düsterem Ton. "Die Herstellung dieses Trankes war eine Möglichkeit, ihm meinen Wert zu beweisen – und ihm für seine Unterstützung zu danken, die es mir möglich gemacht hatte, zum Meister meines Faches zu werden."

"Vermutlich hat der Trank sowieso keinen Unterschied gemacht," spielte Hermine seinen Beitrag zur Machtergreifung des Dunklen Lords herunter. "Ich meine – ein starker Legilimentiker wie er wäre auch ohne Hilfsmittel in jeden Geist hineingekommen. Mit so einem Trank musste er wenigstens nicht auf Folter zurückgreifen."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht verstanden. "Der Dunkle Lord brauchte keine Folter anzuwenden, um jemandes Schutzwall zu durchbrechen. Er ist einfach hineingestoßen – ihm war egal, welchen Schaden er dabei wohlmöglich angerichtete. Unglücklicherweise hat diese Vorgehensweise oftmals den Geist von Leuten beschädigt, die unschuldig oder gänzlich unwissend waren. Der Trank machte es möglich, in ihre Köpfe einzudringen, ohne dass sie Notiz davon nahmen. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war ich stolz auf meine Erfindung, sodass ich nicht behaupten kann, sie für ein übergeordnetes Wohl entwickelt zu haben. Aber nach der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords stellte er sich als unerhoffter Segen heraus, da es wichtige Leute davor bewahrte, zu Befragungszwecken entführt und mit dauerhaften Gehirnschäden zurückgelassen zu werden. Alles, was es nun brauchte, um ihre Geheimniss zu ergründen, war ein erfahrener Legilimentiker mit der Möglichkeit, ihnen heimlich etwas ins Getränk zu geben. Oft war ich derjenige, den der Dunkle Lord zu diesem Zweck aussandte, was ein Glück war, da es mir die Möglichkeit gab, ihr gefährliches Wissen vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verbergen und sogar aus ihrem Geist zu löschen."

"Ich nehme an, Dumbledore wusste von dem Trank?"

Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. "Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

"Oh, ich glaube, ich bin gerade hinter das Geheimnis seiner Zitronendrops gekommen, und denke es war richtig, dass ich diesen Bonbons gegenüber immer sehr mißtrauisch war..."

"Sehr scharfsinnig, Miss Granger!" beglückwünschte er sie, wieder einmal beeindruckt von ihrem schnellen Verstand. Niemand, abgesehen von ihm selbst, hatte gewusst, dass Dumbledores Besessenheit mit Süßigkeiten mehr als ein komischer Spleen war, und dass der gütige Schulleiter nichts Schlimmes daran gefunden hatte, mit Hilfe unschuldig wirkender Bonbons ein wenig zu schnüffeln. Schließlich hatte er niemanden mit seinem gewonnenen Wissen schaden wollen, und war überzeugt gewesen, dass der Zweck wie üblich die Mittel heiligte. "Ich habe ihm nach meinem Überlaufen von dem Trank erzählt. Er ließ mich sofort an einem Gegenmittel arbeiten, um den Geist von Schlüsselpersonen und Ordensmitgliedern gegen unbemerktes Eindringen zu schützen. Ironisch, nicht wahr? Ich habe den ersten Trank entwickelt, um meine Loyalität zum Dunklen Lord unter Beweis zu stellen, und das Gegenmittel, um Dumbledore meine Loyalität zu erweisen."

"Hat Voldemort auch Sie diesen Trank trinken lassen?"

"Mich und alle seine Todesser. Er war sehr mißtrauisch nach seiner Rückkehr. Er hat den Trank ein paar Mal heimlich in mein Glas gegeben, um zu sehen, was er in meinem Geist vorfinden würde, wenn ich nicht auf sein Eindringen vorbereitet wäre. Er ahnte nicht, dass es für mich keinen Unterschied machte. Ich war inzwischen geübt darin, eine fremde Präsenz in meinem Kopf zu spüren, und da meine Abwehrmechanismen nicht darauf beruhten, Schilde aufrechtzuerhalten, war ich immer noch voll in der Lage, meine Gedanken zu okkludieren."

"Warum wollen Sie, dass ich den Trank nehme?" fragte sie, eher Neugier als Angst in der Stimme. "Sie schaffen es doch auch so, meine Schutzschilde zu überwinden."

"Schon, aber das erfordert Augenkontakt, kostet uns beide unnötige Energie und lässt Sie in dem Moment, da ich Ihre Schilde durchbreche, wissen, dass ich in Ihrem Geist bin. Ohne Barriere kann ich ohne Zauberstab und non-verbal Legilimentik ausüben, zu jeder Zeit, wie es mir beliebt." Abgesehen davon bereitete es ihm Unbehagen, ihre Schilde anzugreifen. Früher oder später würde sie einen Weg finden, sie so stark zu machen, dass er rohe Gewalt würde anwenden müssen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie bis dahin auch herausgefunden haben würde, wie sie ihre Schilde bewusst senken konnte.

"Hah! Also waren Sie doch in der Lage, die Gedanken der Schüler in Ihrer Klasse zu lesen, wenn Sie es gewollt hätten!"

"Nur, wenn ich ihnen zuvor den Trank in ihren Kürbissaft gegeben hätte. Er ist nur ein oder zwei Stunden wirksam, abhängig von der Dosis. Und abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er schwierig und zeitaufwendig zu brauen ist, sind die Zutaten auch besonders teuer. Nichts, was man darauf verschwenden möchte, dem sinnlosen mentalen Gebrabbel von Teenagern zu lauschen."

"Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn ich bemerke, wann Sie in meinen Geist eindringen? Wäre das nicht sogar eher hilfreich?"

"Wenn man eine Attacke von außen abwehren will, ja. Aber darum geht es uns ja gar nicht. Ich will Ihre Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit steigern, sodass Sie ein Gefühl bekommen für die Unterschiede zwischen Ihren normalen Gedankenprozess und Gedanken, die scheinbar zufällig entstehen, weil sie von etwas – oder in diesem Falle eher von jemandem – ausgelöst wurde."

"Ich verstehe. Es ist nur ein anderer Weg, mir vor Augen zu führen, wie mein Geist arbeitet?"

"Das hoffe ich. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob diese Herangehensweise wirklich erfolgreich sein wird. Abgesehen von dem Jungen, an den meine Stunden völlig verschwendet waren, sind Sie die erste Person, der ich versuche, Okklumentik beizubringen."

"Haben Sie den Trank mit Harry benutzt?"

Er schnaubte. "Glauben Sie, er hätte etwas getrunken, das ich ihm vor einer Okklumentikstunde angeboten hätte? Ich bezweifele, dass er auch nur ein Glas Kürbissaft von mir angenommen hätte, selbst, wenn er kurz vor dem Verdursten gewesen wäre."

"Vermutlich, weil Sie ihm in seinem vierten Jahr gedroht haben, ihm Veritaserum einzuflößen..." mutmaßte Hermine.

"Vermutlich," stimmte er zu, und zog dann die Augenbraue hoch. "Nun – werden Sie den Trank nehmen, oder versuchen Sie gerade, mich weiterreden zu lassen, bis Sie herausgefunden haben, wie Sie sich aus der Situation herauswinden können ohne schlichtweg 'nein' zu sagen?"

Tatsächlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie geradeheraus ablehnen würde. Nicht, dass er es ihr zum Vorwurf gemacht hätte. Als er den Trank hatte nehmen müssen, hatte er wenigstens sicher sein können, dass sein Geist wehrhaft war. Sie hatte diese Gewissheit nicht und musste sich unbehaglich und ziemlich nervös fühlen.

Aber sie rollte nur die Augen, nahm das Fläschchen aus seinen Händen und leerte es in einem Zug. "Wow", murmelte sie mit milder Überraschung, "so ein potentiell übler Trank, und doch der erste, der halbwegs gut schmeckt."

Severus warf ihr abermals einen perplexen Blick zu. Würde sie je so reagieren, wie er es erwartete? Es war fast, als würde sie es geradezu darauf anlegen, ihn durcheinanderzubringen. Und dann, als wollte sie seine Theorie bestätigen, sah sie ihn mit nachdenklichem Blick an und sagte wie nebenbei: "Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, dass – im Lichte Ihrer neuen Theorie über Legilimentik betrachtet – Sie mir gerade die magische Entsprechung einer Date-Rape Droge verabreicht haben?"

"Wie bitte?" Severus erstarrte in Schock.

Sie schien kein bißchen erschüttert. "Nun, wenn ein gewaltsames Eindringen in den Geist einer anderen Person eine Vergewaltigung ist, dann ist ein Zaubertrank, der einen Menschen einen solchen Akt nicht bewusst wahrnehmen lässt, genau das."

Severus stützte die Hände auf den Schreibtisch. Gütiger Merlin, sie hatte recht! Er hatte Legilimentik nie zuvor in einem sexuellen Kontext gesehen. Es war immer nur eine Waffe für ihn gewesen. Ja, es war unethisch, in den Köpfen anderer Menschen nach Geheimnissen zu wühlen, darüber war er sich immer im Klaren gewesen. Aber er hatte es dennoch getan, in der Überzeugung, dass es zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt nötig gewesen war. Mit seinem neuen Verständnis für die wahre Intimität von Legilimentik jedoch... mit dem nagenden Verdacht, dass es unter anderen Umständen etwas Unglaubliches sein könnte, etwas Phantastisches, Sakrosanktes... es machte die Anwendung des Trankes bei ihr zu Blasphemie. Er wollte lieber nicht näher darüber nachdenken, was alles falsch daran war.

"Warum, beim Barte des Merlin, haben Sie den Trank dann genommen?" Er musste sich gewaltig zusammenreißen, um sie nicht anzuschreien.

Sie schien immer noch nicht zu sehen, was ihn so aufbrachte. "Weil ich weiß, dass Sie weder mich noch meinen Willen verletzen würden," sagte sie schlicht, sich seines inneren Aufruhrs überhaupt nicht bewusst.

Severus ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken. Er hatte das Gefühl, ein eisernes Band um seine Brust zu spüren, das ihm den Atem abklemmte. Sie verstand es nicht. Wie könnte sie auch?

"Wir werden das hier beenden," beschied er. "Wenn Sie jetzt in ihr Zimmer gehen und dort für die nächsten zwei Stunden bleiben, ist alles in Ordnung."

"Was? Warum?" Sie sah ihn an, suchte in seinen Gesicht nach einer Erklärung und erkannte endlich, dass ihre Bemerkung ihn erschüttert hatte. Sie begann sofort, sich zu entschuldigen. "Ich hätte das über den Trank nicht sagen dürfen. Es war nur ein Gedanke, der mir plötzlich in den Kopf schoss. Ich wollte wirklich nicht andeuten..."

"Würden Sie bitte aufhören, sich ständig zu entschuldigen!" sagte er leicht gereizt. "Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie hatten recht."

"Nein! Hatte ich nicht! Es war dumm. Sie werden auch nichts anderes tun, als Sie zuvor getan haben, oder? Sie haben versprochen, dass Sie die Situation nicht ausnutzen werden. Es macht also keinen Unterschied, ob Sie in meinen Geist eindringen, nachdem Sie zuvor meine miserablen Versuche, ein wehrhafte Barriere zu bauen, überwunden haben, oder ob Sie hineingehen, ohne dass überhaupt eine Barriere da ist. Ich bin mir völlig darüber bewusst, was geschieht, und Sie haben meine Einwilligung, insofern ist der Vergleich völlig absurd. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Bitte – ich will weitermachen."

Ihr Gesicht war wie immer zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Er sah keine der Emotion darin, die eigentlich da sein sollten: Unbehangen, Unsicherheit oder Angst. Nicht mal Nervosität, nur Ehrlichkeit, Vertrauen und Sorge um seine Gefühle. Er konnte das entweder akzeptieren oder sie ohne Erklärung fortschicken.

"Also gut," entschied er nach kurzer Besinnung. "Aber wir werden es folgendermaßen machen: Ich werde ausschließlich nach ganz spezifischen, nicht inkriminierenden Erinnerungen suchen, über die wir uns im Vorfeld einigen, sodass Sie genau wissen, worauf ich aus bin."

"Ich habe keine Einwände."

"Ich werde weder Ihren Gefühlen folgen, noch in Ihr Unterbewußtsein eindringen. Ich werde lediglich versuchen, Ihnen Gedanken zuzusenden, die Ihre eigenen Gedanken in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken."

Hermine nickte.

"Wenn Sie feststellen, dass Ihre Gedanken sich plötzlich der Erinnerung zuwenden, die ich zu finden versuche, werden Sie es mir sagen und ich werde den Versuch sofort abbrechen."

"Ja, ich verstehe."

Er schien angesichts ihrer Bereitschaft, seinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, ein wenig zu entspannen. "Also gut, wonach soll ich suchen?" fragte er. "Es sollte etwas Unbedeutendes sein, wie zum Beispiel... was Sie heute zu Abend gegessen haben?"

Hermine nickte, Gleichgültigkeit vortäuschend. Wenn sie jetzt zögerte, würde er die ganze Sache abblasen.

"Und wie wäre es mit Ihrer und Harrys letzter Unterhaltung?"

Natürlich musste er sich ausgerechnet das aussuchen! Sie fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee war, ihn diese sehen zu lassen. Aber vielleicht war es besser, wenn er gewarnt wäre. Zaghaft nickte sie erneut.

"Ich habe versprochen, Ihre Privatsphäre zu respektieren," erinnerte er sie, bestrebt, seine Zusicherung zu erneuern. "Das gilt noch immer."

"Ich weiß."

"Nun, gut – dann lassen Sie uns ein paar Zaubertränke brauen."

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wir werden Tränke brauen?"

"Ja, natürlich. An meinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und uns zwei Stunden lang tief in die Augen zu sehen, läuft irgendwie der Idee zuwider, dass mein Eindringen subtil und unerwartet sein soll."

"Ich dachte, Sie bräuchten Augenkontakt, um Legilimentik ausüben zu können..."

"Unter normalen Umständen ist es unmöglich, die instinktiven Verteidigungsmechanismen ohne Augenkontakt zu überwinden, es sei denn, die Person wäre mental außergewöhnlich schwach, oder der Legilimentiker ungewöhnlich stark. Aber aufgrund des Trankes haben Sie jetzt gar keine Schilde." Er sandte einen einzelnen, verirrten Gedanken an sie, das Bild eines weit geöffneten Scheunentores.

Sie reagierte nicht. Anscheinend fügte sich das Bild zu gut in ihren eigenen Gedankengang ein, um ihr überhaupt aufzufallen. Er sandte das Bild eines Affen, der ein rosa Ballettröckchen trug.

Einen Moment lang schien sie verwirrt, dann sah sie ihn fragend an. "Haben Sie gerade...?"

"Das, und das Scheunentor. Nur, um Ihnen einen Eindruck zu geben, wie es sich anfühlt. Ich werde versuchen, Ihre Gedanken auf das Abendessen und auf Ihr letztes Gespräch mit Harry zu lenken."

"Hören Sie auf, das zu sagen," beschwerte sich Hermine. "Ansonsten ist dieses Spiel ist zu Ende, ehe wir überhaupt richtig angefangen haben, weil ich sofort daran denken muss!"

Severus schmunzelte. "Dann lassen Sie uns zusehen, dass wir Sie ablenken... Kommen Sie!"

Er öffnete die verborgene Tür zu seinem privaten Labor und ging voran zum Arbeitstisch. Nachdem er einen Stagnationszauber auf den Kessel gelegt hatte, dessen Inhalt dort leise vor sich hinköchelte, begann er, den Tisch aufzuräumen um Platz für sie zu machen.

"Was haben Sie da gebraut?" fragte sie, immer sehr interessiert an seiner Arbeit.

"Oh – das... Das ist nichts."

"Nichts? Wie kann man denn Nichts brauen?"

"Nichts von Bedeutung." Er schob den Kessel beiseite, brachte die Utensilien, die gesäubert werden mussten, zum Spültisch und stellte die vielen Gläser mit den Zutaten, eins nach dem anderen, wieder ins Regal. Hermine fragte sich, warum er aussah, als wäre ihm das Thema unangenehm. Was für ein mysteriöser Trank mochte es sein, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte?

Sie nahm eines der verbliebenen Gläser um ihm beim Wegzuräumen zu helfen. Gänseblümchenwurzeln – die gehörten auf das oberste Brett. Als sie davorstand, mußt sich Hermine strecken, um es zu erreichen. Manchmal war es wirklich unpraktisch, eher klein zu sein. Sie hatte es fast geschafft das Glas auf das Bord zu schieben, als ihr Blick auf die Schrumpelfeigen fiel, die im Glas direkt daneben standen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Sie sahen köstlich aus: tief purpurn, saftig und süß. Ein Bild der Siruptörtchen, die Ron so liebte, tauchte vor ihren Augen auf. Es gab sie oft zum Nachtisch, aber heute abend...

Als sie bemerkte, wohin ihr Gedankengang führte, wandte Hermine abrupt den Kopf zu ihrem Lehrer um. Die Bewegung brachte sie ins Wanken. Das Glas kippelte gefährlich und drohte, jeden Moment herunterzufallen, aber ehe das geschehen konnte, war er rasch mit erhobenem Arm hinter sie getreten. Mühelos schob er das Glas zurück auf das Regalbrett.

Hermine drehte sich um, und ihre Sinne überschlugen sich. Sie stand praktisch unter seinem Arm, sein Körper nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, und sie vermeinte fast, seine Wärme zu spüren. Ihr fiel auf, wieviel größer er war als sie – ihre Augen waren ungefähr auf einer Höhe mit seinem Schlüsselbein, und sie passte bequem unter sein Kinn. Selbst physisch war der Mann ziemlich überwältigend, eine Tatsache, die sie aber seltsam anziehend fand. Er wirkte so standhaft und unerschütterlich, jemand, an den man sich gut anlehnen konnte. Sie hatten schon einmal so gestanden, und dann hatte er sie an sich gezogen und sie geküßt... Ihr Herz schlug schneller in der süßen Erinnerung an das, was sie so bemüht gewesen war, zu verdrängen. Der Wunsch, sich auch jetzt an ihn zu lehnen, seinen Geruch einzuatmen und seine Wärme zu spüren war groß. Als sie jedoch unwillkürlich eine Bewegung in seine Richtung machte, nahm er eilig seinen Arm wieder herunter und trat zu Seite. So schnell, wie der Moment über sie gekommen war, war er auch wieder vergangen.

"Vorsicht, Miss Granger," warnte er sanft, "Sie sollten besser Ihre Sinne beisammen halten..."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihre Reaktion auf seine Nähe meinte, die Tatsache, dass sie beinahe das Glas hatte fallen lassen, weil sie abgelenkt gewesen war, oder seinen beinahe erfolgreichen Versuch, ihr die gesuchte Information zu entlocken. Sie entschied sich für Letzteres, wenn auch nur, um die leichte Anspannung aufzulösen, die mit ihrer emotionalen Aufruhr aufgekommen war.

"Das war ein ziemlich plumper Versuch!" sagte sie, bemüht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie rasch ihr Herz schlug. "Es gab heute Abend nicht mal Sirupkuchen."

Er gab keinen Kommentar, aber das Hochziehen seiner Augenbraue war bedeutungsschwer.

Als sie an den Arbeitstisch zurücktrat, nickte sie mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Kessels, den er mit dem Stagnationszauber belegt hatte. "Ist das da also ein streng geheimes Zaubertrankprojekt?"

"Natürlich nicht. Wenn es das wäre, würde ich niemandem erlauben, es zu sehen."

Wie seltsam – er vermied es tatsächlich, ihr eine Antwort zu geben! Sie wünschte sich fast, er hätte den Schnüffeltrank genommen. "Werden Sie es mir verraten?"

"Neugierig wie immer, Miss Granger, nicht wahr?" fragte er zurück und seufzte dann ergeben. "Nun denn, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen müssen: Es ist einfach nur Zahnpaste."

"Zahnpasta?" Hermine zog die Stirn kraus. "Sie brauen Ihre eigene Zahnpaste? Warum kaufen Sie sie nicht einfach?"

Er warf ihr eine Blick voller Abscheu zu. "Haben Sie mal gelesen, was Muggel da alles hineintun?"

"Ja, habe ich... aber ich habe nicht mal die Hälfte verstanden."

"Genau mein Punkt. Es ist abstoßend."

Hermines Blick ging zu den anderen Gläsern, die er auf die Regale zurückgestellt hatte und hob ihre Braue. "Und Flubberwurmschleim ist es nicht?"

"Nein," behauptete er überzeugt. "Der ist harm- und geschmacklos und verursacht im Gegensatz zu den meisten Muggelprodukten auch keinen Krebs. Mit den zerpulverten Muscheln, den Gänseblümchenwurzeln und dem Zweispitzhornpulver wird es zu einer glatten, geschmeidigen Paste. Abgesehen von den möglichen Gesundheitsrisiken mag ich auch den Pfefferminzgeschmack nicht besonders, der für Zahnpasta obligatorisch zu sein scheint. Er ist viel zu stark und hängt einem ewig an den Geschmacksknospen, was auch den Geruchssinn beeinträchtigt. Kein Effekt, den man sich wünscht, wenn man Zaubertränke braut."

Hermine beugte ihren Kopf vor und roch an der Paste. "Die hier riecht ziemlich angenehm..." räumte sie ein, "zitronig. Und rieche ich da – Salbei und Lavendel?"

"Ja. Ich habe etwas Neues ausprobiert." Severus sah in ihrem Gesicht genau jenen Ausdruck, den sie für gewöhnlich zeigte, wenn ihr eine drängende Frage auf den Lippen brannte, sie aber nicht sicher war, ob es ihr erlaubt war, sie zu stellen. "Was?" fragte er, ahnend, dass er keine ruhige Minute mehr haben würde, ehe sie gefragt hatte, was auch immer ihr durch den Kopf ging.

"Es ist nur... als Sie sagten, dass Sie mehr Zeit für Ihre Forschungen wollten, habe ich nicht gedacht, dass es um Zahnpaste gehen würde..." sagte sie und klang leicht enttäuscht.

"Haben Sie etwas Revolutionäres erwartet? Ein Allheiltrank um Leuten wie den Longbottoms zu helfen?"

"Vielleicht, ja."

"Es gibt da ein paar Zaubertrankprojekte an denen ich arbeite, die Ihnen vermutlich mehr zusagen werden, eingeschlossen eines Trankes, der helfen könnte, verlorene Erinnerungen wiederzubringen. Aber diese Entwicklungen sind sehr komplex und bedürfen noch einiges an Forschung, und vor allem meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit."

"Sie arbeiten an einem Trank, der vielleicht verlorene Erinnerungen zurückbringt?" Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu ihm auf. Mit Sicherheit dachte sie an ihre Eltern.

"Dumbledore ließ mich daran forschen. Er hatte immer Angst, dass jemand mit unersetzlichem Wissen sich plötzlich mit einem gelöschten Gedächtnis wiederfinden würde." Der Trank war erst in der ersten, theoretischen Phase seiner Entwicklung. Er hatte einfach nicht die Zeit gehabt, neben seiner Tätigkeit als Lehrer und als Spion daran zu arbeiten. Und mit dem Tod des Dunklen Lords hatte er den Antrieb dazu verloren. Aber es gab keinen Grund, warum er nicht wieder anfangen sollte, daran zu arbeiten.

Dumbledore... Hermine sah ihn plötzlich vor sich in der großen Halle am Lehrertisch sitzen, wo er all die Jahre täglich bei den Mahlzeiten gesessen hatte. Noch immer fiel seine Abwesenheit dort schmerzhaft in Auge, wann immer ihr Blick zum Podium wanderte. Erst heute abend, als sie vor ihrem Teller mit...

Abermals weiteten sich alarmiert ihre Augen und ihr Blick flog hoch. Wie machte er das?

"Sehr gut, Miss Granger!" lobt er sie. "Sie scheinen den Dreh herauszubekommen... Nun, Madame Pomfrey hat mich gebeten, sicherzustellen, dass die Vorräte an magenberuhigendem Trank und Kater-Weg-Elixier gut über die Feiertage reichen. Holen Sie bitte die Gläser mit den Mönchskappen, Bitterwurzeln und Schrumpelfeigen aus dem Regal und beginnen Sie mit dem ersten Trank. Oder nein – lieber nicht die Schrumpelfeigen. Die Gläser aus dem obersten Fach hole ich selbst... zumindest solange, bis ich eine Leiter für Sie aufgetrieben habe."

"Kater-Weg-Trank?" fragte sie während sie die übrigen Zutaten holte. "Dürfen die Schüler, die im Schloss bleiben, denn zu Weihnachten Alkohol trinken?"

"Die Schüler nicht, aber die Lehrer. Und dann kommt ja auch noch Silvester. Nur zu – Sie können mit den Bitterwurzeln anfangen. Dünne Scheiben, bitte!"

Hermine unterdrücke den Drang, die Augen zu rollen und holte sich die Utensilien, die sie für ihre Aufgabe brauchte. Als ob sie das nach sieben Jahren in seinem Unterricht nicht wüsste! Der Magenberuhigungstrank war Stoff des zweiten Jahres. Er schmeckte abscheulich, wie die meisten Tränke, vermutlich aufgrund der Bitterwurzel. Sie hatte schon lange keinen mehr getrunken, obwohl sie häufig an Magenkrämpfen litt. Sie fragte sich, ob er vielleicht auch ihr helfen würde, obwohl ihre Problemen nicht Folge übermäßigen Schwelgens waren. Tatsächlich war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Ihr Magen schien nach einem Jahr allgegenwärtigen Hungers nicht mehr zu wissen, was er mit Essen anstellen sollte und reagierte häufig mit Krämpfen auf die schwere Kost, die in Hogwarts serviert wurde – wie das Schmorgericht heute Abend. Sie hatte nichts davon gegessen.

"Sie haben nichts zu Abend gegessen?" fragte ihr Lehrer mit offener Mißbilligung. "Nachdem Sie schon das Mittagessen übersprungen haben?"

"Sie haben es herausgefunden..." Verdrossen hielt Hermine den Blick auf das Schneidbrett gesenkt.

"Es war geradezu lächerlich einfach. Ich vermute, ich kann Ihnen alles unterjubeln, wenn es in logischem Kontext verpackt und mit einer hübschen Frage verbunden ist."

"Sieht aus, als hätten Sie meine Schwäche gefunden."

"Sie war mir lange bekannt, Miss Granger. Und nun verstehe ich auch, warum Sie immer noch so dünn sind. Sie haben nicht genug zu essen bekommen während ihres ausgeprägten Campingausflugs letztes Jahr?"

"Wir waren die meiste Zeit irgendwo in der Wildnis, und mussten uns mit dem begnügen, was wir auf unseren Streifzügen so auftreiben konnten. Anfangs habe ich das wenige, was wir hatten, magisch vervielfacht, aber das war natürlich keine langfristige Lösung."

"Sie haben Nahrung vervielfacht?" fragte Severus fassungslos. "Das ist überhaupt keine Lösung! Ihnen muss doch bewusst gewesen sein, dass derart erschaffenes Essen Ihnen nur genau die Menge an Energie wiedergibt, die Sie zuvor bei der Verwandlung derselben in Kalorien aufgewandt haben! Es mag vielleicht kurzzeitig Ihren Hunger stillen und Ihrem Magen etwas zu tun geben, aber dafür müssen sie noch zusätzliche Energie investieren um es erneut zu verdauen!"

"Ja, mir war das sehr wohl bewusst – aber Harry und Ron nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, bis ich es ihnen gesagt habe." Sie hatten früher im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum öfter mal einen Snack vervielfacht, um ihn teilen zu können. Allerdings war auch das war nur eine unelegante Notlösung gewesen, weil das Verwandeln von magischer Energie in etwas Stoffliches basierend auf der vagen Vorstellung, wie es aussehen und schmecken sollte, in der Regel Ergebnisse lieferte, die geschmacklich weit hinter dem Original zurückblieben. Andernfalls hätten Fred und George sich nicht so häufig in die Küche geschlichen. Harry und Ron hatten sich nie die Mühe gemacht, Gamp's Gesetz elementarer Transfiguration zu verstehen, die besagte, dass das Heraufbeschwören, Vervielfachen oder Verwandeln von Dingen grundsätzlich ein Umwandeln der Energie des ausführenden Zauberers in Materie war.

Severus schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf. Und er hatte gedacht, sie wäre so klug. Ihre Aufopferungsbereitschaft war wirklich grenzenlos. Kein Wunder, dass sie so dünn geworden war. Sie hatte nicht nur unter dem Nahrungsmangel gelitten, sondern auch noch ihre eigenen Energien in Essen für die Jungen umgewandelt, und sich dabei selbst ausgehungert. "Ich hoffe, Ihre geistig unterbemittelten Freunde waren wenigstens dankbar für das edelmütige Opfer, das Sie erbracht haben", sagte er schließlich mit einer Mischung aus Verdruss und Fassungslosigkeit über diesen Mangel an gesundem Menschenverstand. "Sofern sie überhaupt in der Lage waren, es zu ermessen."

"Sie tun ihnen schon wieder Unrecht," widersprach Hermine mißbilligend. "Harry und Ron waren tatsächlich sehr wütend auf mich, weil ich es ihnen nicht sofort gesagt habe." Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es ihr danach nicht mehr erlaubt gewesen war, Essen zu vervielfältigen.

"Und Sie essen noch immer nicht ausreichend, weil Ihnen das Essen, das hier serviert wird, Magenprobleme bereitet?" Es war nicht verwunderlich. Die schwere Hogwarts Kost war darauf ausgelegt, die stets hungrigen Teenagern zu jeder Mahlzeit mit der größtmöglichen Menge an Kohlenhydraten zu versorgen. Damit das Essen gut runterging und schmeckte, war es für gewöhnlich auch reich an Fett.

Hermine zuckte die Achseln und fuhr fort, die Bitterwurzeln säuberlich in feine Scheiben zu schneiden. "Ich frühstücke und esse etwas Leichtes zu Mittag, aber das Abendessen liegt mir oft wie ein Stein im Magen, sodass ich noch schlechter schlafe."

"Wenn man über eine längere Zeit Hunger gelitten hat, muss man langsam wieder anfangen, seinen Magen an Nahrung zu gewöhnen, und zwar mit leicht verdaulicher Kost. Ich werde mit Minerva reden. Die Hauselfen sollten in der Lage sein, Ihnen etwas entsprechendes zuzubereiten. Aber bis sie wieder normal essen können, sollten Sie einen Nährstofftrank zu sich nehmen."

Er ging zur anderen Schrankseite und nahm eine Flasche heraus, die er vor sie stellte. "Hier, die können Sie mitnehmen. Madame Pomfrey kann Ihnen mehr geben. Der Trank enthält auch Zutaten, die magenberuhigend wirken. Sie müssen Ihre physischen Reserven zurückbekommen, oder Ihr Körper wird weiter an Ihren magischen Energien zehren."

Ohne Erklärung ging er abrupt in sein Büro zurück, wo er Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und kurz seinen Kopf in die Flammen steckte. Hermine konnte nicht hören, mit wem er sprach, aber kurz nachdem er wieder an den Arbeitstisch zurückgekehrt war, kam mit einem plötzlichen Knallgeräusch die Erklärung. Ein Hauself erschien – mit einem leicht ängstlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht und einem Tablett mit Sandwiches und Kürbissaft in seinen Händen. Er stellte es auf dem Tisch ab und verschwand, ehe jemand 'Danke' sagen konnte. Entweder war das ein Beispiel für Hauself-Arbeitsethik, oder das arme Ding war vom Zaubertränkelehrer ebenso eingeschüchtert wie Neville.

"Essen Sie!" befahl Severus, als er ihren leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Sie können es sich nicht erlauben, Mahlzeiten zu überspringen. Die Sandwiches sollten leicht genug sein. Und geben Sie mir die Wurzeln, damit ich sie währenddessen fertig schneiden kann."

"Ja, Sir."

Während Hermine gehorsam ein Hühnchensandwich aß, begann er damit, beide Zaubertränke gleichzeitig zu brauen. Die Zubereitung der Zutaten ging im so leicht und schnell von der Hand wie einem Fernsehkoch. Er schien überhaupt nicht unter Druck zu geraten, obwohl er zwei Tränke auf einmal im Auge behalten und regelmäßig umrühren musste.

Während der Stille, die zwangsläufig eintrat, während sie aß, versuchte Hermine verzweifelt, an etwas anderes als an ihre letzte Unterhaltung mit Harry zu denken.

"Ich hatte neulich eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Draco," sagte sie zwischen zwei Bissen, glücklich ein gänzlich anderes Thema gefunden zu haben, auf das sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit lenken konnte.

"Ist das so?" fragte er mit leichter Belustigung, sich völlig darüber bewusst, was sie versuchte.

"Über die Vorurteile, die Reinblüter gegenüber Muggelgeborenen haben", bekräftigte sie unberirrt. "Ich habe ihn gefragt, wie er je glauben konnte, dass Menschen wie ich minderwertig seien, wo er diese Theorie doch jeden Tag im Unterricht widerlegt sah."

Severus sah kurz von seinen Kesseln auf. "Und was hat er geantwortet?" fragte er interessiert.

Hermine leerte ihren Mund. "Er hat die Augen gerollt und gesagt – ich zitiere: 'Du verstehst es immer noch nicht, oder, Granger? Es hatte nie etwas mit dem Blut zu tun'."

"Natürlich hatte es das nicht," stimmte ihr Lehrer nüchtern zu. "Ich glaube, nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord selbst hat diesen Unfug geglaubt, zumal er selbst ein Halbblut war. Der einzige Grund, warum Verfechter der Reinblüter-Überlegenheit gegen Muggelstämmige ins Feld gezogen sind, ist die Tatsache, dass sie in ihren Augen eine Bedrohung sind."

"Ja, genau das hat Draco auch gesagt," sagte Hermine lebhaft. "Dass Muggelstämmige ihre Werte, ihre Traditionen und ihre Existenz bedrohen. Aber das ist völliger Schwachsinn. Ich bedrohe niemanden."

"Nein?" fragte er ungläubig und hob seine Augenbrauen. "Sie, Miss Granger, sind der Inbegriff einer Bedrohung. Sie sind ein Musterbeispiel dafür, wie Muggelwerte die Lebensweise von Zauberern herausfordern. Sie sind eng befreundet mit einem Werwolf und einem Halbriesen. Sie machen sich für gleiche Rechte nicht-menschlicher magischer Wesen stark. Sie haben in Ihrem vierten Hogwartsjahr versucht, die Hauselfen zu befreien!"

"Schon, aber ich sehe immer noch nicht ein, was daran falsch sein soll!" verteidigte sich Hermine. "Zugegeben, ich habe damals nicht verstanden, dass die meisten Hauselfen meine Bemühungen nicht zu schätzen wussten und nicht befreit werden wollten. Aber nichtmenschliche Wesen werden in der Tat von Zauberern unfair behandelt, das können Sie nicht leugnen."

Sie dachte an Dobby, der nur Dank Harry der Mißhandlung durch die Malfoys entkommen war, an Winky, die Arme, die nicht mehr die gleiche war nachdem ihr Besitzer sie verstoßen hatte, und an Kreacher, der bei der fürchterlichen Hexe, der er hatte dienen müssen, ein unverschämtes, vorurteilsbeladenes und unfreundliches Wesen entwickelt hatte. Nun, da Harry ihn mit Respekt und Freundlichkeit behandelte, war der Elf nicht wiederzuerkennen. Er war Harry inzwischen genauso hingebungsvoll zugetan wie seinerzeit Dobby. Hermine fragte sich, was Draco wohl daraus schließen mochte, der nie den Sinn darin gesehen hatte, freundlich mit Hauselfen umzugehen. Er würde vielleicht bald Gelegenheit haben, die Dynamik in der Beziehung der beiden zu beobachten... Erst kurz vor dem Abendessen hatte Harry vorgeschlagen...

Hermine sah ruckartig auf. "Oh nein – das tun Sie nicht!"

Er verzog selbstzufrieden die Lippen. "Ich hatte Sie beinahe."

"Beinahe," räumte sie ein und aß den Rest ihres Sandwiches auf. "Aber Sie spielen nicht fair. Wie soll ich Gedanken auffällig finden, die nur eine logische Konsequenz meiner eigenen Überlegungen sind? Ich glaube, unsere Art zu Denken ist einfach zu ähnlich, als dass mir die untergeschobenen Gedanken als ungewöhnlich auffallen würden."

"Das wage ich doch sehr zu bezweifeln, da mir die meisten Ihrer Gedankengänge völlig unverständlich sind – ganz zu Schweigen von den Schlussfolgerungen, die Sie daraus ziehen."

"Wenn das einer so intelligenten Person wie Ihnen nicht gelingt, nehme ich das einfach mal als Kompliment für meinen Intellekt." Hermine stellte das Tablett beiseite und griff nach den Schrumpelfeigen, um sie zu schälen. Er konnte unmöglich die Früchte vorbereiten während er die zwei Kessel im Auge behielt, egal, wie talentiert er war. Schrumpelfeigen zu enthäuten war eine mühsame und schmutzige Arbeit. Verwunderlich eigentlich, dass er solche Tätigkeiten nicht auch an Hauselfen delegierte. Es waren eine Menge unangenehmer, arbeitsintensiver Zubereitungen von Zaubertrankzutaten von Nöten – die Extraktion von Käferaugen, Spinnenbeinen oder Bubotubler-Eiter – und dennoch hatte sie nie gesehen, dass er Hauselfen befahl, diese Aufgaben für ihn zu erledigen. Oder tat er das doch?

Sie fragte ihn, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. "Hauselfen habe ihre eigene Magie, mit der sie die ihnen übertragenen Aufgaben erledigen. Aber man kann die Zutaten für Zaubertränke nicht mit Magie vorbereiten. Das führt zu unvorhersehbaren Ergebnissen."

"Aber wenn es möglich wäre, würden Sie es dann Hauselfen machen lassen?"

"Vermutlich nicht. Ich habe genug Schülerhände zur Verfügung, falls ich sie brauche. Abgesehen vom praktischen Aspekt hoffe ich immer, dass es ihnen einen gewissen Respekt für die Rohstoffe einflößt, die sie so gedankenlos verschwenden, wenn sie in ihre Zaubertränken ruinieren."

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er die Kessel selbst reinigte, die Seife statt Magie erforderten, aus Rücksicht auf die zarte Haut von Hauselfen. Aber er war da nicht beispielhaft. Die meisten Zauberer hätten solche Skrupel nicht.

"Es sind nicht nur Hauselfen, die Zauberer oft schlecht behandeln," versuchte sie es mit einem anderen Beispiel. "Denken Sie nur an Remus und wie unfair er behandelt wird."

"Es ist Ihr Muggelglaube an Gleichheit und Fairniss, der Sie so denken lässt," widersprach er. "Muggel haben es nur mit anderen Menschen zu tun – sie waren nie gezwungen, ihr Verhältnis zu anderen denkenden, ich-bewußten Wesen zu definieren – insbesondere nicht zu Spezies, deren bloße Existenz eine Bedrohung für sie darstellt. Vampire ernähren sich von menschlichem Blut. Riesen, Werwölfe und viele andere Kreaturen betrachten Menschen als Beute. Und dann gibt es da noch die Gesellschaftsformen von anderen fühlenden Wesen, die ganz anders aufgebaut sind, als die Gesellschaft von Zauberern, wie die von Wassermenschen oder den Zentauren. Gleichheit und Fairness sind keineswegs ein Wertekonzept, das von allen geteilt wird."

"Dann ist es eine gute Sache, wenn Muggelgeborene diese Überzeugungen in Frage stellen", insistierte Hermine, deren Hände mittlerweile mit einer klebrigen, lilafarbenen Substanz überzogen waren. Sie fragte sich, ob er eine bessere Methode wusste, die ledrige Schale abzubekommen, ohne eine Schweinerei zu veranstalten. "Jede Kultur braucht Querdenker und Rebellen – Leute, die entgegengesetzte Positionen einnehmen und die Leute dazu bringen, ihre eigenen Überzeugungen zu hinterfragen, die sonst wie in Stein gemeißelt wären. Die Zaubererwelt hat ohnehin zu wenige davon. Das ist vermutlich auch der Grund, warum die Zauberergesellschaft in vielerlei Hinsicht noch so rückständig ist."

"Sie verändert sich verglichen mit der Muggle-Gesellschaft sehr viel langsamer. Der Grund dafür ist simpel: Der Einfluß von Technologie zwingt Muggel zu schnellen Veränderungen – immer neue Erfindungen revolutionieren stetig den Alltag, und infolge dessen auch ihre Werte und Überzeugungen. Und da die Muggelwelt so viel größer ist als die kleine, isolierte Welt in der wir Zauberer leben, ist auch der Einfluß aus anderen Kulturen größer. Die Muggel-Gesellschaft ist ständigen Änderungen unterworfen, erfindet sich täglich neu. Zauberer brauchen das nicht. Die gleichen Wärmezauber, Heilzauber und Kampfzauber, die im Mittelalter gewirkt haben, funktionieren heute noch genauso gut wie damals."

"Nun, das erklärt, warum die Zaubererwelt noch so – viktorianisch ist – aber was ist so falsch an ein wenig Einfluss von Außen?

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, und fragte sich, wie er ihr das begreiflich machen konnte. "Sie mögen es als Bereicherung oder Modernisierung betrachten", sagte er, und hatte seine Absicht, etwas über ihre Unterhaltung mit Harry herauszufinden, längst in der Hitze der Diskussion vergessen. "Aber Zauberern fehlt nicht nur die grundlegende Wertschätzung und das Verständnis für das Konzept, sondern es ängstigt sie sogar. Sehen Sie sich mal die Mode an: Während Zauberer sich immer noch so kleiden, wie sie es vor 100 Jahren getan haben, ändert sich die Mode der Muggelgeborenen, die nach Hogwarts kommen, beinahe jährlich. Es gab einen heftigen Aufruhr, als vor ein paar Jahrzehnten die erste muggelstämmigen Hexe in Hosen auftauchten. Einige junge Zauberer lassen sich durchaus von der Muggelwelt inspirieren – sehen Sie sich die Weasleys an. Charlie war eindeutig von der Hippibewegung beeinflusst. Aber traditionelle Familien – von denen man die meisten Kinder in Slytherin findet – sind sehr abgestoßen davon."

Hermine versuchte sich Draco wie Bill gestylt vorzustellen – mit Zopf, Ohrringen und Jeans. Es war ein ulkiges Bild. Draco war sehr kultiviert was seine Kleidung anging. Obwohl sie ihn durchaus schon mal dabei ertappt hatte, wie interessiert Harrys Jeans beäugelt hatte... Oder hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit eher Harrys Po gegolten?

"Mode spielt hier in Hogwarts doch sowieso keine große Rolle," sagte sie, als Bilder von Harry und Draco in ihre Gedanken drängten. Er hatte also schon herausgefunden, dass Draco in der Unterhaltung, die sie verbergen sollte, eine Rolle spielte... cleverer Mann! "Wir tragen sowieso die meiste Zeit Schuluniformen." Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Unfall mit dem Trocknungszauber und bemühte sich, die Erinnerung in Details zu kleiden. Es konnten auch zwei dieses Spiel spielen...

Hermine glaubte zu sehen, wie sich seine Augen kurz weiteten, ehe er seine Züge und Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Er war viel zu diszipliniert, um sich so leicht ablenken zu lassen, egal, wie verlockend diese Ablenkung sein mochte. Aber immerhin – sie hatte erfolgreich seinen Versuch blockiert, ihre Gedanken wieder auf Harry zu lenken.

"Es geht nicht nur um Mode," wandte der Zaubertränkemeister ein und gab die nächste Zutat in das Kater-Weg-Elixier, während er gleichzeitig den anderen Trank gleichmäßig weiter rührte. Er schien nicht mal zu zählen. Hatte er im Gefühl, wann der Zeitpunkt erreicht war, an dem man den Trank ruhen lassen musste?

"Muggelgeborene sind ständig bestrebt, unsere Welt modernisieren. Es gab unzählige Anträge, Hogwarts an die Stromversorgung anzuschließen."

"Wirklich?" Sie sah überrascht auf. "Ich dachte, es wäre nicht möglich, elektrische Geräte in der Umgebung von Magie zum Laufen zu bringen?"

"Es mag schwierig sein. Aber niemand hat je einen ernsthaften Versuch gemacht, eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden. Zauberer brauchen keine Elektrizität."

"Aber für Muggelstämmige wäre das so eine Erleichterung! Telefone zum Beispiel würden es so viel leichter machen, mit Freunden und Familie in Kontakt zu bleiben! Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, wie schwer es ist, alles und jeden zurückzulassen?"

"Ja. Mir ist das klar geworden, als wir über Ihre Eltern sprachen. Ich hatte in meinem Haus nie mit Muggelgeborenen zu tun. Aber was Sie nicht sehen ist die Tatsache, dass Absicht dahinter steckt, wenn man Muggelgeborene zwingt, ihr früheres Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Entweder man wird Teil der Zaubererwelt, oder man wird es nicht. Man kann sich nicht das Beste aus beiden Welten heraussuchen."

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum nicht!"

"Weil es das Geheimhalteabkommen gefährdet. Denken Sie mal nach – wenn die Kommunikation mit Freunden und Familien einfacher wäre, würden die Eltern viel mehr darüber erfahren, was in Hogwarts vor sich geht, als wenn ihre Kinder ihnen nur Briefe schicken können. Es würde es für das Zaubereiministerium viel schwieriger machen, bestimmte Dinge unter dem Deckel zu halten. Sie haben selbst darauf hingewiesen, welche Probleme es mit Muggeleltern geben würde, wenn sie mehr in die Zaubererwelt involviert wären."

Ja, das war zweifellos wahr. Ihr Mutter hätte Hermine sicherlich mindestens einmal in der Woche angerufen, wenn Hogwarts ans Telefonnetz angeschlossen gewesen wäre. Und es wäre unmöglich gewesen, ihr zu verheimlichen, was ihr alles während eines Schuljahres so widerfahren war. Man konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie das mit weiter voranschreitender Technologisierung aussehen würde.

"Aber es gibt noch einen anderen Grund", fügte Severus hinzu. "Reinblüter wären stark benachteiligt. Sie wissen rein gar nichts über Muggelgeräte, wüssten nicht, wie man diese bedient und würden sich ausgeschlossen fühlen. Jemand, der in beiden Welten gleichermaßen zuhause ist, ist umfassender informiert und mächtiger als jemand, der nur die eine Art zu leben kennt. Deshalb sind Muggelgeborene eine Bedrohung."

"Ist das der Grund, warum das Fach 'Muggelkunde' so einen fürchterlichen Lehrplan hat?" fragte Hermine. "Es zeichnet ein sehr merkwürdiges Bild der Mugglewelt, das rein gar nichts erklärt – der Lehrer nimmt nur ein paar einzelne Bruchstücke näher unter die Lupe, ohne sie in Kontext zu setzen und ohne zuerst die Grundlagen zu behandeln." Sie erinnerte sich an eine besonders merkwürdige Stunde, in der Professor Burbage eine Mehrfachsteckdose mitgebracht und erklärt hatte, dass die Stecker elektrischer Geräte in die Dose gesteckt werden mussten, damit sie funktionierten. Aber sie hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht zu erklären, was Elektrizität war oder wie sie überhaupt in die Mehrfachsteckdose gelangte, und keiner der Schüler hatte das seltsam gefunden und nachgefragt.

"Ron wusste nicht einmal, wie man ein Telefon bedient," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Was man in Muggelkunde erfährt, ist zu rein gar nichts zu gebrauchen, und insgesamt ist der Eindruck, der einem von der Muggelwelt vermittelt wird, bestenfalls der von niedlicher Verschrobenheit. Kein Wunder, dass Reinblüter darüber die Nase rümpfen."

"Ich bin sicher, das ist Absicht. Es muss eine Menge muggelstämmiger Hogwartsabsolventen geben, die sehr viel bessere Einblicke geben und ein besseres Verständnis vermitteln könnten. Wir beide wissen, ich könnte Muggelkunde besser unterrichten als Professor Bartleby. Aber das Ministerium will nicht, dass die Muggelwelt auf junge Zauberer eine allzu große Faszination ausübt. Die langfristige Konsequenz wäre eine Verschmelzung der beiden Welten. Und das wäre das Ende der Zaubererwelt, so wie wir sie kennen. Das ist die große Angst – nicht nur unter Traditionalisten, sondern auch unter liberalen Zauberern. Der Dunkle Lord hatte so großen Erfolg, weil er diese Ängste befeuert hat; die Sorge, entdeckt zu werden, abgehängt zu werden – die Angst, dass die Werte, Sitten und Gebräuche von Zauberern dem Einfluß der Muggelwelt unterliegen würden."

Zum ersten Mal verstand Hermine, worum es in diesem Krieg tatsächlich gegangen war. Man hatte in ihr aufgrund ihrer Herkunft und ihrer Stärke einen gefährlichen Einfluss aus der Muggelwelt gesehen. Und in Anbetracht der Argumente, die sie eben vorgebracht hatte, musste sie einräumen, dass diese Sorgen nicht gänzlich unbegründet waren. Trotzdem. Das rechtfertigte auf keinen Fall all die Verbrechen, die Voldemort und seine Anhänger gegen jene begangen hatten, die seine Ansichten nicht teilten. Er unterschied sich durch nichts von jedem beliebigen Muggeldiktator.

"Hier, ich habe die Feigen fertig geschält." Sie schob ihm die Schale mit ihrem Ellbogen zu. Zu dumm, dass man den süßen Geschmack der Schrumpelfeigen im fertigen Zaubertrank nicht mehr schmecken würde. In der Rohform, dachte sie, als sie genüsslich den klebrigen Saft von den Fingern schleckte, schmeckte er fantastisch.

"Miss Granger!" grollte ihr Lehrer, als er sah, was sie tat. "Es gibt ein funktionstüchtiges Waschbecken und Seife in diesem Labor. Warum benutzen Sie es nicht?"

Wirklich, was dachte sich das Mädchen nur? Es war schwierig genug, die Erinnerung an Hermine in ihrer eingelaufenen Uniform wieder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, er brauchte wirklich nicht auch noch Bilder die zeigten, wie sie sich genussvoll die Finger ableckte. Hatte sie wirklich keine Ahnung, was sie damit auslöste? Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er vermuten, dass sie es darauf anlegte, ihn aufzureizen.

Hermine, die sich bis zu diesem Moment ihres Tuns wirklich nicht bewusst gewesen war, errötete. Sie war weder unschuldig noch völlig ignorant – nur war sie es nicht gewohnt, von Zauberern überhaupt als sexuelles Wesen wahrgenommen zu werden. Für Harry war sie eine Vertraute gewesen, eine Freundin; für Ron eine Quelle des Trostes oder, traurigerweise, eine bequeme Zweckdienlichkeit. Der einzige, der je eine Frau in ihr gesehen hatte, war Victor Krum gewesen, und das war wirklich sehr lange her.

Und was ihren Professor anging... Er war immer so gefasst und kontrolliert, dass er über primitive menschliche Regungen erhaben schien. Sie fragte sich plötzlich, ob es nur seine Kontrolle und sein eiserner Wille war, der es ihm möglich machte, einfach nur ihr Lehrer oder ihr Mentor zu sein, wenn sie zusammen waren. Sie hatte nicht wirklich gehofft, dass die sexuelle Anziehung, die sie empfand, gegenseitig war, oder dass er es genauso schwer finden könnte, seine Bedürfnisse zu unterdrücken, wie sie es tat. Dass er überhaupt solche Bedürfnisse hatte, was sie betraf...

Aber da lag zweifellos etwas in seinen Augen, das sie zuvor nie gesehen hatte. Konnte es tatsächlich... Verlangen sein? Hermine hatte immer vermutet, dass sich irgendwo hinter dem zugeknöpften Äußeren und dem Image des kalten, gefühllosen Professors, Leidenschaft verbarg, und der Gedanke, dass sie in der Lage war, diese zu wecken war ziemlich berauschend.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte sie, obwohl es ihr in Wahrheit nicht wirklich leid tat. Er war derjenige, der auf einer streng professionellen Beziehung bestanden hatte, nicht sie. Auch, wenn es nicht ihre Absicht gewesen war, verführerisch zu wirken – sie wusste gar nicht, wie man das anstellte – würde sich aber für zukünftige Zwecke das Abschlecken klebrigen Saftes von ihren Fingern merken. Sie kam nicht umhin, sich selbst innerlich zu gratulieren. Warum sollte sie es ihm leicht machen?

Nichtsdestotrotz folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und wusch sich den sirupartigen Saft am Waschbecken ab. "Kann ich Ihnen bei irgendwas anderem noch behilflich sein?" fragte sie unschuldig, als sie an den Tisch zurückkehrte.

"Nein", grollte er, immer noch mit leicht gefurchter Stirn. "Die restlichen Zutaten können direkt aus den Vorratsbehältern entnommen werden. Sie können den Kater-Weg-Trank übernehmen, wenn Sie wollen. Weiterrühren, bis er die Farbe wechselt, dann zwei verfaulte Eier hinzugeben und nochmal fünf Minuten rühren. Vergessen Sie nicht, vor dem Zugeben der Eier die Hitze zu reduzieren."

"Ich weiß! Ich hatte einen einigermaßen brauchbaren Lehrer." Erneut unterdrückte Hermine das Bedürfnis, die Augen zu rollen. Er würde vermutlich keine Gewissenbisse haben, ihr Hauspunkte abzuziehen, wenn sie diesen Trank ruinierte, egal, wieviel Verlangen er möglicherweise für sie verspürte.

Er sandte ihr einen strafenden Blick, antwortete aber nicht, und Hermine wusste, dass er zählte, wie oft er umrührte. Sie wartete, bis er fertig war, ehe sie fragte: "Was war es bei Ihnen? Haben Sie sich Voldemort angeschlossen, weil Sie auch der Meinung waren, dass Muggelgeborene eine Bedrohung für die Zaubererwelt sind?"

"Nein. Ich bin selbst ein Halbblut. Die Zaubererwelt spielte in meinem Leben keine Rolle bis mein Hogwartsbrief eintraf. Ich habe Muggel nie gehasst. Ich hasste nur meinen Vater."


	12. Von Hexen und Prinzen

Zusammenfassung des vorherigen Kapitels

Severus gibt Hermine einen Zaubertrank, der geistige Schutzschilde in sich zusammenfallen lässt. Er hofft, ihr durch sein unbemerktes Eindringen in ihren Geist und durch Manipulation ihrer Gedanken ein besseres Verständnis für ihre eigenen Gedankenprozesse zu geben. Hermine nennt den Trank eine Date-Rape Droge, was sie aber nicht davon abhält, ihn im selben Moment zu trinken. Aus Gründen, die sie nicht versteht, bringt das Severus auf und führt dazu, dass er beinahe die Unterrichtsstunde abbläst. Sie einigen sich schließlich darauf, dass Severus nicht in ihrem Kopf herumsuchen wird, sondern nur versuchen wird, an zwei Informationen zu kommen: Was Hermine zum Abendessen gegessen hat und worum es in ihrem letzten Gespräch mit Harry ging. Ersteres hat Severus schnell herausgefunden, aber im Eifer der anschließenden Unterhaltung über die Ideologie der Reinblüter hat Severus beinahe vergessen, nach der zweiten Information zu suchen. Das Gespräch endet mit einer überraschenden Offenbarung des Ex-Todessers: "Ich habe Muggel nie gehasst. Ich hasste nur meinen Vater."

* * *

 **Von Hexen und Prinzen**

Hermine hatte immer vermutet, dass der Zaubertrankprofessor nicht die glücklichste Kindheit gehabt hatte – die Erinnerungen, die er Harry gegeben hatte, hatten darauf schließen lassen.

"Warum?" wagte sie zu fragen, nicht sicher, ob er antworten würde. Es überhaupt für möglich zu halten, dass er etwas so Privates mit ihr teilen könnte, war surreal. Doch er antwortete, und Hermine fühlte eine Welle von Wärme und Zuneigung in sich aufsteigen. Er hätte nicht besser zum Ausdruck bringen können, dass sie inzwischen eine ganz besondere Stellung bei ihm einnahm.

"Meine Kindheit war ebenso unglücklich wie die von Potter, Miss Granger. Wenn Dumbledore also hoffte, dass ich Mitleid mit Harry haben würde, weil er unter der Treppe schlafen musste, hat er es versäumt, sich mein eigenes Familienleben in Erinnerung zu rufen. Mein Vater war ein gewalttätiger Mann mit vielen Problemen – Alkoholmissbrauch war nur eines davon. Zumindest hat Harry nie physische Gewalt erfahren müssen, wie meine Mutter und ich. Und zumindest konnte er Trost aus der Tatsache ziehen, dass die Leute, die ihn vernachlässigten, nicht seine eigenen Eltern waren."

"Das ist schrecklich..." sagte Hermine, bemüht, ihre Gefühle nicht in ihre Stimme einfließen zu lassen. Sie hatte den starken Verdacht, dass er Mitgefühl nicht von Bemitleiden unterscheiden würde. "Ihre Mutter war eine Hexe... Warum hat sie häusliche Gewalt toleriert?"

"Sie denken, es ist physische Machtlosigkeit, die Frauen zu Opfern von Gewalt werden lässt?" fragte er, und sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. "Es ist Handlungsunfähigkeit, Miss Granger, und oft auch Mangel an innerer Stärke und an Möglichkeiten. Meine Mutter war von ihrer Familie enterbt worden. Indem sie einen Muggel heiratete, brachte sie Schande über die Familie. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeiten, nach dieser Schmach in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren, und sie hatte nie wirklich gelernt, sich in der Muggelwelt zurechtzufinden. Sie war keine starke Persönlichkeit. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie nur einen einzigen Akt der Rebellion in ihrem Leben begangen: Als ihr Vater, Septimus Prince, sie in eine Heirat mit einem doppelt so alten Mann zwingen wollte, kaum, dass sie aus Hogwarts heraus war. Sie lief davon und endete verloren und mittelos in Muggel-Manchester. Drei Monate später war sie mit Tobias Snape verheiratet. Ihre Familie hat nie wieder mit ihr gesprochen."

Mit einem leichten Zischen wurde der Zaubertrank in ihrem Kessel plötzlich grün. Hermine verringerte die Hitze und schlug mit einem Ausdruck extremen Abscheus zwei verdorbene Eier am Rand des Kessels auf. Der schweflige Geruch war fürchterlich, und sie sprach schnell einen Luftreinigungszauber, ehe sie den nächsten Atemzug tat. Während sie den Rührstab wieder aufnahm, dachte sie über das nach, was er gesagt hatte. Seine Mutter war weggelaufen, um der Ehe mit einem viel älteren Mann zu entgehen? Ob er deshalb den Altersunterschied zwischen sich und ihr so bedeutsam fand?

"Sicherlich hat sie ihren auserwählten Ehemann nicht allein aufgrund seines Alters abgelehnt?" vergewisserte Hermine sich und hoffte, dass er es nicht für einen ausschlaggebenden Grund hielt.

"Nein, natürlich nicht," antwortete er zu ihre Erleichterung. "In der Zaubererwelt ist es durchaus nicht unüblich, dass junge Frauen sehr viel ältere Männer heiraten. Besonders in der damaligen Zeit hatten Frauen keine eigene Karriere zu verfolgen und brauchten daher einen Ehemann, der gesetzt genug war, eine Familie zu versorgen. Aber der Zauberer, den mein Großvater für meine Muter ausgesucht hatte, war ein unangenehmer Mann, jedenfalls nach dem wenigen zu schließen, was sie mir erzählt hat. Dennoch – ihre Weigerung, den Wünschen ihres Vaters Folge zu leisten, hat sie letztendlich alles gekostet."

"Aber wie kam es, dass Ihre Mutter, eine talentierte Hexe aus einer respektablen Zaubererfamilie, an einen Muggel geriet, der ein gewalttätiger Trinker war?"

"Mein Vater war kein gewalttätiger Trinker als sie sich kennenlernten. Er war ein einfacher Fabrikarbeiter, immerhin wohlhabend genug, um das bescheidene Haus in dem wir wohnten, sein eigen zu nennen, und in den Sechzigern war die Nachbarschaft noch nicht so verarmt und heruntergekommen, wie sie heute ist. Angeblich war er charmant und lustig, und half ihr, als sie niemanden hatte, an den sie sich wenden konnte. Sie sagte, er habe sie gerettet – wovor genau hat sie mir nie erzählt."

"Also hat sie ihn geliebt?"

Er hob die Achseln. Woher sollte er das wissen? Solche Dinge waren nie geäußert worden in seinem Zuhause. "Auf jeden Fall war sie dankbar und loyal," befand er schließlich, "obwohl ich nicht von einer glücklichen Ehe sprechen würde. Meine Erinnerungen an meine frühste Kindheit sind nicht gänzlich schlecht... Meine Mutter war liebevoll, auch wenn mein Vater nie viel für mich übrig hatte. Alles ging den Bach runter, als die Fabrik schloss und mein Vater entlassen wurde. Er hatte von da an nur einen Gelegenheitsjob nach dem anderen und verdiente kaum genug, um uns über Wasser zu halten. Das setzte seinem Selbstwertgefühl immens zu. Der Alkohol war eine zwangsläufige Konsequenz, und wenn er betrunken war, wurde er oft gewalttätig. Aber es tat ihm hinterher immer leid, und meine Mutter hat ihm immer verziehen. Ich denke, es war ihre Art wiedergutzumachen, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte."

"Betrogen? War sie ihm untreu?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Betrogen in Bezug darauf, wer sie wirklich war. Anscheinend wusste er nicht, dass meine Mutter eine Hexe war, bis ich geboren wurde und Anzeichen magischer Begabung zeigte. Mein Vater kam mit dieser Offenbarung nicht zurecht. Ihre Fähigkeiten ängstigten ihn, und so hat sie nie Magie benutzt, wenn er in der Nähe war. Nicht einmal, um unsere Kleider zu flicken, wenn kein Geld da war, um neue zu kaufen. Am Ende hat sie dann ganz mit dem Zaubern aufgehört."

"Wenn er Probleme mit seinem Selbstwertgefühl hatte, muss die Tatsache, dass seine Frau außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten hatte, diese noch verstärkt haben..." mutmaßte Hermine, legte ihren Rührstab beiseite und nahm die Hitze von ihrem Kessel. Der Trank war fertig. Er musste nur noch abkühlen.

Ihr Professor nickte nachdenklich. "Es brachte ein Ungleichgewicht in ihre Beziehung, mit der keiner von beiden umgehen konnte. Meine Mutter kam aus einer typisch patriarchalischen Reinblüterfamilie. Die Rolle der Frau war – ist noch immer – so definiert, wie in viktorianischen Zeiten. Man erzog sie dazu, ihre Ehemänner und Väter zu respektieren und zu gehorchen. Und obwohl meine Mutter dieses eine Mal gegen ihren Vater aufbegehrt hatte, waren diese Verhaltensmuster tief in ihr verankert. Es ist eine weitere Erklärung für die Frage, warum sie ihn nie verlassen hat. Sie versuchte, die klassischen Rollenmuster wiederherzustellen, indem sie das aufgab, was sie ihm in Punkto Macht überlegen machte: Ihre Magie.

Mein Vater war in einer Generation großgeworden, in der der Mann der Versorger der Familie war, und in der die Unfähigkeit, dieser Verpflichtung nachzukommen, als Schande galt. Sie haben eine Weile versucht, damit irgendwie zurechtzukommen, aber letzten Endes waren beide unfähig, mit den Beschränkungen zu leben, die sie sich selbst auferlegt hatten. Mein Vater gab sich dem Alkohol hin, meine Mutter ihrer Depression. Der Hogwartsbrief war meine Rettung."

Hermine begann, ihren Tisch aufzuräumen und dachte dankbar darüber nach, wie anders ihr eigenes Leben verlaufen war – mit Eltern, die einander zugetan waren und sich respektierten und die beide einer erfüllenden Arbeit nachgingen, die ihnen bescheidenen Wohlstand ermöglichte. Als Kind hatte sie alles gehabt, was sie sich hätte wünschen können. Wenn da nur nicht immer die unbewußte Ahnung gewesen wäre, dass sie auf unbestimmte Art anders war und nicht so richtig in diese geordnete Welt passte.

Aufsteigender, spiralförmiger Dampf aus dem Kessel ihres Professors verriet, dass auch der Magen-Beruhigende-Trank fertig war. Er stellte ihn ebenfalls zum Abkühlen beiseite.

"Hatte Ihr Vater nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass Sie nach Hogwarts gingen?" fragte sie. Sie wollte gerne mehr über seine Kindheit hören und seine Jahre in Hogwarts – es schien wichtig zu sein, um den Mann, zu dem er geworden war, verstehen zu können. Glücklicherweise schien er tatsächlich geneigt, ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen.

"Er hätte vermutlich sehr viel dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, wenn er noch da gewesen wäre. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war er fast nie zuhause. Und irgendwann ist er einfach gar nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Wir haben nie erfahren, was mit ihm geschehen ist – vielleicht ist er fortgezogen, oder betrunken in den Fluss gefallen... Um ehrlich zu sein, es hat mich nicht besonders interessiert. Dass er fort war, war eine Erleichterung. Zumindest konnte ich nun zuhause Magie anwenden wann immer ich wollte, und habe schließlich auch gelernt, meine eigenen Kleider in Ordnung zu bringen."

Es war schwer, sich das heute vorzustellen, angesichts seiner stets untadeligen Kleidung. Hermine, die ihm in letzter Zeit viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit zollte als früher, hatte festgestellt, dass er eine Menge verschiedener Roben besaß, und nicht nur ein einziges Outfit, wie Gerüchte behaupteten. Die Variationen waren allerdings sehr subtil: eine unterschiedliche Anzahl von Knöpfen auf seinem Gehrock, ein leicht anders geschnittener Kragen, eine sattere Schwarznuance oder ein dickerer oder dünnerer Stoff, um Temperaturunterschiede auszugleichen.

"Was ist aus Ihrer Mutter geworden?" fragte sie, befürchtend, dass es kein Happy End für sie gegeben hatte.

"Sie starb, als ich sechzehn war." Er wusste nicht wirklich, warum er es ihr erzählte. Er sprach nie mit irgend jemandem über persönliche Dinge. Aber er hatte so viele ihrer Geheimnisse gesehen, als er in ihren Gedanken gewesen war... und ihre Bereitwilligkeit, sich ihm gegenüber so zu exponieren, schien nach einer Erwiderung zu verlangen. Abgesehen davon würde sie vielleicht Trost daraus ziehen zu wissen, dass eine Situation – wie schlimm sie auch war – immer noch schlimmer hätte sein können. Oder vielleicht – und das war eine Möglichkeit, die er nicht näher zu erforschen wagte – war da einfach etwas an ihr, dass ein tief verwurzeltes und lange bestrittenes Bedürfnis nach Nähe in ihm hervorrief, eine geheimes Sehnen nach Verständnis und Mitgefühl – nach dem Gefühl, dass er nicht allen Menschen völlig gleichgültig war.

"Wie schrecklich!" Sie hielt inne und warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. "Das tut mir leid."

"Es ist sehr lange her, Miss Granger. Ich hatte schon lange vor ihrem Tod nicht mehr wirklich eine Mutter gehabt. Ihre Depression hatte es ihr unmöglich gemacht, sich um jemand anderes als sich selbst zu kümmern."

"Und sie hat nie wieder ihre Magie benutzt, auch nicht, nachdem Ihr Vater gegangen war?"

"Nein. Wenn ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe seine Kräfte lange Zeit ungenutzt lässt und sie unterdrückt, staut sich die Magie auf und sickert in den Körper ein, wo sie eine Reihe gesundheitlicher Probleme auslöst. Man kann sagen, dass ihre eigene, verleugnete Magie sie krank gemacht und letzendlich umgebracht hat."

Hermine ging zum Waschtisch und die gebrauchten Arbeitsutensilien zu säubern. "Sirius hat einmal gesagt, dass Sie bereits als Erstklässler mehr Flüche kannten als die meisten Siebtklässler. Von wem haben Sie die gelernt, wenn nicht von Ihrer Mutter?"

"Sirius hat gelogen. Ich kannte überhaupt nicht viele Zaubersprüche, als ich nach Hogwarts kam – nur die wenigen, die mir meine Mutter heimlich beigebracht hat, als sie es noch konnte, als ich jung war. Aber ich war ein schneller Lerner, und die Rumtreiber haben dafür gesorgt, dass schnell ich jedes Buch in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts las, das mir beibrachte, wie ich mich verteidigen konnte." Er feixte und fügte hinzu: "Ich war wirklich nicht so gut bevor ich im zweiten Jahr war."

Es fiel Hermine schwer, dem etwas Lustiges abzugewinnen, da sie nur allzu gut wusste, warum er die Notwendigkeit verspürt hatte, Verteidigungszauber zu lernen. Wenn Harry und Ron nicht gewesen wären, hätte sie sich leicht in einer ähnlichen Position wiederfinden können – von Slytherins gemobbt aufgrund ihrer Herkunft und ihrer Eltern, und ohne Verbündete in ihrem eigenen Haus aufgrund ihrer Unfähigkeit, sich einzufügen.

"Ich weiß, warum ich von meinen Mitschülern abgelehnt wurde. Ich denke, ich war tatsächlich eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin. Aber warum haben Sie in Ihrem eigenen Haus keine Unterstützung gefunden?"

"Weil ich ein ungelenker Junge war, ohne Geld und Status, mit kaum passender Kleidung und schlechten Umgangsformen, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit einer muggelgeborenen Gryffindor Hexe befreundet war."

Es war schwer, sich das vorzustellen. Sein Auftreten, seine Art zu reden, seine perfekt geschnittene, elegante Kleidung – nichts deute auf seinen schwierigen familiären Hintergrund hin. "Bis wir erfuhren, dass Sie der Halbblutprinz sind, haben wir immer angenommen, Sie wären ein Reinblüter. Sie wirkten immer so gebildet und kultiviert, ein Slytherin durch und durch..."

"Dafür habe ich vor allem Narzissa Malfoy zu danken. Sie war in ihrem vierten Jahr, als sie mich unter ihre Fittiche nahm und mich zu ihrem persönlichen Projekt machte. Ich glaube, sie tat es zuallererst aus Verachtung für ihren Cousin Sirius."

Ja, das ergab durchaus Sinn. Sirius war in vielerlei Hinsicht das absolute Gegenteil von Severus: Weder wusste er den Reichtum seiner Familie zu schätzen noch ihren Standesdünkel. Er war laut und ungestüm, lehnte Regeln ab und umgab sich mit Leuten, die seine Familie nie und nimmer für akzeptable Gesellschaft befunden hätte, wie einem Werwolf und einem Schlammblut. Narzissas Entschluss, ausgerechnet den Jungen, den ihr Cousin terrorisierte, in einen respektablen Slytherin zu formen, war vermutlich aus dem Wunsch geboren, ihn zu ärgern.

"Aber sie hat Sie nie verteidigt oder Ihnen gegen die Rumtreiber Beistand geleistet?"

"Ihre Hilfe war subtil, und ich brauchte einige Zeit, um sie überhaupt anzunehmen. Ich war sehr mißtrauisch, wie Sie sich vorstellen können. Lucius, der in seinem sechsten Jahr war als ich nach Hogwarts kam, fand ihre Bemühungen amüsant, aber nachdem er die Schule verlassen hatte und ein Todesser geworden war, hielt er mich im Auge. Ich zeigte Potential, besonders im Brauen von Zaubertränken, und er rekrutierte für den Dunklen Lord. Ich wurde oft eingeladen, meine Ferien in Malfoy Manor zu verbringen, wo Lucius mich in seine Kreise einführte."

"Und die Familie ihrer Mutter? Sie waren auch Reinblüter... waren sie Anhänger von Voldemort?"

"Nein. Obwohl mein Onkel hinter der Ideologie stand. Aber kurz nachdem ich meinen Meister erlangt hatte, machte der Dunkle Lord einen Versuch, mich mit der Prinz-Familie zu versöhnen."

"Sie hatten nie Kontakt zu ihnen, während Ihre Mutter noch lebte?" wunderte sich Hermine, während sie die Messer abtrocknete, die sie gereinigt hatte, und sie wieder dahin zurücklegte, wo sie hingehörten.

"Nein. Als sie sich ihrem Vater widersetzte, hat sie alle Bande zerschnitten. Sie haben ihr nie verziehen, dass sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat. Der Bruder meiner Mutter, Octavius Prinz, war erst interessiert an mir, als ich mir als Zaubertränkemeister einen Namen gemacht hatte und rasch innerhalb der Ränge des Dunklen Lords aufstieg. Er wollte unbedingt einen Erben, und der Dunkle Lord hatte Interesse daran, den Namen der Prinz mit auf die Liste seiner Gefolgsleute zu setzen. Beide dachten, dass sie von einer Versöhnung profitieren würden."

Er sagte es in einem verächtlichen Ton, der erkennen ließ, dass die Sache nicht gut ausgegangen war. "Was ist geschehen?" fragte Hermine.

"Ich habe abgelehnt. Mein Onkel hat nie einen Finger gerührt um mir und meiner Mutter zu helfen, als wir ihn gebraucht hätten. Er war ein herzloser Mann, und ich wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Er ist, kurz nachdem der Dunkle Lord seine Macht verlor, gestorben. Seine Witwe lehnte die politische Haltung ihres Mannes rundweg ab – und mich ebenfalls, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich mich entschieden hatte, das Mal zu tragen. Sie stoppte alle laufenden Bemühungen, mich wieder in den Schoß der Familie zurückzubringen. Bis vor kurzem."

"Bis vor kurzem?" hakte Hermine nach.

Er antwortete nicht sofort, und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob er lediglich damit beschäftigt war, die Zaubertränke abzufüllen, oder ob er sich inzwischen fragte, warum er ihr überhaupt so viel erzählt hatte. Aber zum wiederholten Mal überraschte er sie mit ungewohnter Offenheit.

"Es gab Bestrebungen, den Kontakt wieder aufleben zu lassen," sagte er, und zog die Stirn in Falten, als ob ihm diese Tatsache mißfiel. "Dafür ist Irma verantwortlich."

"Irma?" wiederholte Hermine abermals seine Worte, diesmal wirklich überrascht. "Sie meinen Irma Pince, unsere Bibliothekarin? Was hat sie damit zu tun?"

"Irma ist meine Cousine," sagte er schlicht.

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. "Sie beide sind verwandt?"

"Ihr richtiger Name ist Irmgard Prince. Der Bruder meiner Mutter, Octavius, ist ihr Vater."

Nun, da er es sagte, war es beinahe offensichtlich. Sie wiesen deutliche Ähnlichkeiten auf – am auffallensten waren die gekrümmte Nase, die dunklen Haare und der dauerhaft abfällige Gesichtsausdruck. Wie der Zaubertränkemeister war die Bibliothekarin sehr kühl und streng, eine Einzelgängerin und absolut nicht beliebt bei den Schülern. Dennoch – wie konnte es sein, dass niemand darüber Bescheid wusste? Es gab alle möglichen Gerüchte, aber nie das.

Er verzog spöttisch die Miene. "Sie sollten nicht so überrascht sein. Schließlich steckt es in ihrem Namen: Irma Pince. Wenn Sie die Buchstaben umstellen, ergibt es 'I'm a Prince' – Dumbledores verquerer Sinn für Humor. Ich denke, er fand es amüsant, besonders, da er wusste, dass ich mich selbst in meinem sechsten Jahr als den 'Halbblutprinzen' bezeichnet hatte."

"Okay, jetzt bin ich wirklich verwirrt... Warum hat Dumbledore ihren Namen geändert?" Hermine sah zu, wie er den Trank in die Flaschen schöpfte und nahm wortlos die gefüllten an, um den Korken hineinzudrücken. Sie bemerkte flüchtig, wie nahtlos sie zusammenarbeiteten, dann waren ihre Gedanken wieder zurück bei seiner brisanten Enthüllung.

"Um ihren Vater nicht noch einmal vor den Kopf zu stoßen, wie Irma es getan hatte, als sie ohne Magie zur Welt kam. Es erlaubte ihm, den Schleier des Vergessens über ihre Existenz zu breiten. Die Position als Hogwarts Bibliothekarin und die Namensänderung waren ideal, um sich bedeckt zu halten. Dumbledore, mit seinem schrulligen Humor, schlug Irma Pince vor."

"Madam Pince ist eine Squib? Aber was ist mit den Zaubern, mit denen sie die Bücher in der Bibliothek belegt hat? Ron ist einmal von einem angegriffen worden, als er einen Schokoladenfrosch gegessen hat, während er darin las."

"Sie hat diese Zauber nicht gesprochen," sagte er mit schadenfroher Belustigung in den Augen. "Das war ich – auf ihre Bitte hin. Und ich stimme völlig mit ihr überein, dass Bücher mit Respekt und Sorgfalt zu behandeln sind."

"Wie kam sie als Squib an die Stelle einer Hogwartsbibliothekarin?" fragte Hermine, hoffend, dass er sie nun, da die Arbeit getan war, nicht wegschicken würde.

Das tat er nicht, sondern führte sie zurück in sein Büro. "Albus war, genau wie Sie, absolut überzeugt davon, dass auch Squibs ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft verdienen," erklärte er, und protestierte nicht, als sie sich in einen der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin setzte. "Er gab Argus die Hausmeisterstelle und bot Irma die Position als Bibliothekarin an, als sie auf seiner Türschwelle stand und Arbeit suchte. Ohne Magie hatte sie wenig Wert für ihren Vater. Squibs werden meistens als Bürde betrachtet, als Schande. In früheren Zeiten sind die Leute sogar so weit gegangen, sie nach der Geburt gegen die magisch begabten Kinder von Muggeln auszutauschen. In der Muggelwelt wurden sie Wechselbälger genannt."

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. "Das wurde wirklich gemacht?"

Er nahm sich den Stuhl neben ihr und berührte den magischen Teekessel auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch mit seinem Zauberstab, um ihnen Tee zu machen. Es war irgendwie zu einer Art Ritual geworden. "Bis vor ungefähr 200 Jahren, ja. Hexen waren oft auch für Muggel als Hebammen tätig. Sie kannten die Sprüche und konnten sagen, ob ein Neugeborenes die magische Gabe besaß oder nicht. Und sie hatten die Möglichkeiten, einen Austausch vorzunehmen. Wissenschaft, Aufklärung und technische Errungenschaften haben es seither schwerer gemacht."

"Aber das ist fürchterlich!"

"Was Sie grausam finden, hielt man damals für eine sehr vernünftige Maßnahme. Es verringerte das Risiko für muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen, von Muggeln verbrannt zu werden, und gab Squibs die Möglichkeit, auch ohne Magie ein erfolgreiches und erfülltes Leben zu führen – etwas, das ihnen in der Zaubererwelt versagt geblieben wäre."

Trotz der unwiderlegbaren Logik seiner Darlegung fand Hermine es schwer, ihm zuzustimmen. Welche Mutter gab einfach so ihr Kind ab – egal, ob magisch begabt oder nicht? Es war unmenschlich.

"Viele Anhänger der Reinblüterideologie haben sie sich offen dafür ausgesprochen, diesen Kindertausch wieder aufleben lassen. In ihren Augen ließen sich damit gleich zwei Probleme lösen – einerseits würde es das Risiko der Zauberer, entdeckt zu werden, minimieren, zum anderen brächten Muggelgeborene frisches Blut in die Zaubererwelt – gänzlich ohne Muggelansichten und Muggelkultur. Auch mein Onkel hat diese Pläne befürwortet."

"Wie würden Sie darüber denken, wenn Sie je ein Kind hätten, das sich als Squib herausstellt?" fragte Hermine, und nahm die Tasse entgegen, die er ihr reichte. Er hatte genau die richtige Menge Milch und Zucker hineingetan.

"Ich?" Er sah sie über die Teetasse hinweg überrascht an, als hätte sie ihn gefragt, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn man ihm zum beliebtesten Lehrer des Jahres küren würde.

"Ja. Oder wollen Sie niemals Kinder?" Das wäre ein Schlag. Nicht, dass sie sich darüber viele Gedanken gemacht hätte, aber sie konnte sich selbst zu einem Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft durchaus gut vorstellen, Mutter zu sein.

"Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh für uns, über Kinder zu reden?" fragte er ironisch.

Hermine verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Tee. Er wollte sarkastisch sein, soviel war ihr klar, aber sie war dennoch angetan darüber, dass er von ihnen beiden als 'uns' sprach. Hieß das, dass er sich wirklich eine Beziehung vorstellen konnte? Sie entschied sich, die Ironie einfach zu überhören und antwortete leichthin: "Ach, Sie wissen ja, dass ich gerne sehr langfristige Pläne mache."

Er schien leicht verunsichert. Anscheinend wusste er nicht zu sagen, ob sie das ernst meinte oder nicht. Vermutlich bedauerte er inzwischen, ihr Tee angeboten zu haben.

"Ich weiß nicht," antwortete er schließlich widerstrebend. "Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht. Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass es für mich je ein Thema werden könnte, besonders nicht in den letzten Jahren." Er hatte sich selbst nie verheiratet gesehen oder in einer festen Beziehung. Selbst als Junge und Teenager war er immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen, und er hatte das längst als Status Quo akzeptiert, der sich vermutlich nie ändern würde. Er hatte nie erwartet, den Krieg zu überleben, noch weniger, eines Tages die Freiheit zu haben, Entscheidungen treffen zu können und Alternativen zur Auswahl zu haben. Und ganz sicher hatte er es nie für möglich gehalten, eines Tages von einer jungen Hexe – seiner Schülerin! – umgarnt zu werden.

"Und jetzt? Ich meine – Sie sind erst achtundreißig. Das ist immer noch jung genug um über eine Familie nachzudenken, besonders für einen Zauberer."

"Können Sie sich mich als Vater vorstellen?" Wieder hatte die Frage einen ironischen Beiklang, wobei er aber doch ihrer Antwort mit einer gewissen Anspannung zu harren schien.

"In der Tat – das kann ich."

Er hob skeptisch den Blick und sah sie mit einem leicht tadelnden Ausdruck an, der ihr zu sagen schien 'Wirklich, Miss Granger?'

"Sie brauchen gar nicht so überrascht dreinzuschauen," sagte Hermine fest. "Wie ich bereits sagte – Sie haben eine Menge Qualitäten, von denen ich denke, dass sie gute Eltern ausmachen: Sie sind sehr beschützend und fürsorglich und haben ein starkes Pflichtbewußtsein. Außerdem wissen Sie, wie man Grenzen setzt und verlässliche Regeln vorgibt. Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass Sie sehr wenig Geduld im Umgang mit 'Dummköpfen' aufbringen, obwohl ich weiß, dass Sie sehr geduldig sein können, wenn sie es wollen. Da ich aber stark bezweifle, dass Sie jemals Dummköpfe zeugen werden, sollte das kein Problem sein. Sie müssen lediglich noch etwas an sich arbeiten, was Motivation und Ermutigung angeht. Aber sie werden eine Frau haben, die Ihre Defizite ausgleicht, so, wie Sie die ihren ausgleichen werden. Wenn es um Ihre eigenen Kinder geht... ja, ich glaube, Sie würden einen guten Vater abgeben."

* * *

 _Noch ein paar Anmerkungen zur Familie Prince: Wir wissen aus den Büchern nur sehr wenig über Snape's Mutter. Bekannt ist nur, dass sie als ungefähr 16-Jährige ein Zaubertränkebuch besaß, das irgendwann zwischen 1943 und 1949 gedruckt worden sein muss. Ich denke, es könnte das Buch eines nicht erwähnten Bruders gewesen sein, der es um 1950 gekauft hat, als er im sechsten Schuljahr war (sein Geburtsdatum wäre dann um 1934)._

 _Da sie aus einer Gesellschaft kam, die sogar noch traditioneller ist als die vergleichbare Periode bei den Muggeln, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass Eileen einen Beruf ergriffen hat. Ich halte es also für möglich, dass sie bald nach ihrem Schulabschluß verheiratet werden sollte._  
 _Wenn das der Fall wäre, müßte sie gut ein Jahr vor 1960 einer arrangierten Ehe entkommen sein (Snapes Geburtsdatum), was 1958/59 zum wahrscheinlichen Datum ihres Schulabschlusses macht. Demnach wäre sie um ca. 1940 herum geboren. Dies ließe die Frage zu, ob Tobias Snape wirklich Severus Vater war... Ich habe nie verstanden, wie eine Hexe mit einem Mann wie ihm enden konnte. Was auch immer Eileen zugestoßen ist (war sie von jemandem vergewaltigt oder verführt worden?) – es muss sie dazu gebracht haben, einen Fabrikarbeiter aus Manchester zu heiraten, der kein netter Mensch war (hat er sie durch die Heirat 'gerettet'?)_

 _Natürlich ist es ebenso gut möglich, dass die Prince Familie weder reich noch respektabel war, aber ich bezweifle das. Ms. Rowlings war immer sehr sorgfältig bei der Wahl der Namen ihrer Charaktere. Und Prinz klingt nicht nach einem despektierlichen Namen._  
 _In den Originalbüchern gibt es absolut keinen Beweis dafür, dass Irma Pince mit Snape verwandt ist, aber es gibt einige Hinweise. Der Bedeutungsvollste ist wohl ihr Name – Irma Pince ist ein Anagramm von 'I'm a Prince' – aber auch ihre Erscheinung und ihr Verhalten lassen eine Verwandtschaft vermuten. Ich denke, es ist sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass es sich um eine Cousine handelt, als dass sie – wie in einigen Fanfictionwerken dargestellt – seine Mutter ist. Wenn dies der Fall wäre, hätte uns Frau Rowlings vermutlich ein paar mehr Hinweise gegeben, wie zum Beispiel ihr Alter oder Einblicke in ihre Beziehung zu Snape. In den Filmen gab es tatsächlich auch eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und dem Zaubertränkemeister, und sie wurde als in etwa gleichaltrig dargestellt._

 _Ich habe lange wirklich gedacht, dass Irma eine Squib sein könnte. Schließlich reinigte sie die Regale mit einem Staubwedel, den sie auch immer gerne Schüler traktierte, die ihr verdächtig vorkamen. Aber in 'Orden des Phönix' fand ich eine Stelle, in der sie ihren Zauberstab hob und Harry Gegenstände hinterhersandte, als er in der Bibliothek Schokolade aß. Also kann sie eindeutig keine Squib sein. Aber es passte in meine Geschichte, und ich wollte die Unterhaltung über Squibs und ihre Probleme in der Zaubererwelt einbinden, sodass ich mich entschlossen habe, alles so zu lassen, wie es war. Vielleicht hat sie ja einen Ulk-Zauberstab gekauft, der zu nichts weiter gut war, als jemanden Dinge hinterherzujagen. Es klingt jedenfalls nach etwas, das man in Freds und Georges Laden kaufen kann. :)_


	13. Familienangelegenheiten

Zusammenfassung des vorherigen Kapitels – Hexen und Prinzen

Severus erzählt Hermine von seiner Familie und der gescheiterten Beziehung seiner Eltern. Zu ihrer Überraschung eröffnet er ihr, dass er mit der Hogwarts Bibliothekarin verwandt ist, die in Wahrheit seine Cousine Irma Prince ist. Hermine ist überrascht zu hören, dass Madam Pince eine Squib ist. In der Zaubererwelt haben Kinder, die ohne Magie in magische Familien hineingeboren werden, mit genauso vielen Problemen zu kämpfen wie Zauberer und Hexen, die eine Muggelfamilie geboren werden.

Das Gespräch endet mit Hermines überraschender Antwort auf Severus eher rhetorische Frage, was seine elterlichen Qualitäten angeht: "... ja, ich glaube, Sie würden einen guten Vater abgeben."

* * *

 **Familienangelegenheiten**

Severus wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Ihre Worte hatten Bilder in seinem Kopf entstehen lassen... Er sah sich selbst im Kreis einer Familie mit seinem Zaubertränke-Fachjournal in einem Ohrensessel sitzen, zu seinen Füßen ein Kleinkind, das über den Teppich krabbelte; in einer Zimmerecke ein älteres Mädchen, das mit Spielkesseln selbstvergessen 'Tränkebrauen' spielte; und überall umhertobend ein Teenager in einem slytheringrünen Quidditch-Outfit, der aufgeregt seine spektakulärsten Momente in dem gewonnenen Spiel gegen Gryffindor noch einmal aufleben ließ. Auf dem Arm des Sessels seine lächelnde Frau, die braune Augen und wildes Haar hatte. Es war völlig surreal, eine Szene wie aus einem Märchen. Und dennoch konnte er auf einmal einen Hauch von Sehnsucht spüren, ein Verlangen nach etwas, das er selbst nie kennengelernt hatte... Menschen, die er liebte und die ihn zurück liebten, die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit einer Familie, um die er sich sorgen konnte und auf die er immer würde zählen können...

Aber ganz gewiß würde es so nicht sein. Bei seinem Glück wären seine Kinder allesamt rebellische Gryffindors, die ihn verabscheuen; seine Frau würde aufgrund all seiner Unzulänglichkeiten längst aufgehört haben, ihn zu lieben, und vermutlich wäre er eine ungewollte Präsenz selbst in seinem eigenen Zuhause. Er würde deshalb noch unglücklicher und verschlossener geworden sein, als er es ohnehin schon war – oder noch schlimmer: Er würde komplett die Kontrolle verloren haben und zu einer Kopie seines Vaters geworden sein. Das war die schlimmste aller Vorstellungen.

Severus nähme liebend gerne Squib-Kinder, wenn diese mit der Ehefrau und der emotional intakten Familie aus seiner Vision kämen. Wobei er durchaus sehen konnte, dass auch dieses Szenario eine Menge Probleme mit sich brächte. "Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es genauso schwierig ist, der Vater eines Squib zu sein, wie der Vater einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers, wenn man selbst ein Muggel ist," antwortete er schließlich, die Bilder verdrängend, die ihre Frage in seinen Geist gemalt hatte. "Unfähig zu sein, sein Kind zu unterstützen und ihm Möglichkeiten aufzuzeigen, sein Leben zu meistern – man muss sich als Elternteil wie ein völliger Versager vorkommen." Er fragte sich, ob diese empfundene Hilflosigkeit und Inkompetenz auch ein Grund gewesen sein mochte, warum sein Vater eine so tiefe Abneigung gegenüber Zauberei gehegt hatte.

"Aber nein! Wie können Sie das sagen?" rief Hermine aufgebracht aus. "Unter diesen Umständen Vater oder Mutter zu sein ist sicher schwieriger als in Familien, in denen es nur Muggel oder nur Zauberer gibt. Aber meine Eltern habe mich immer unterstützt und geliebt, und ich habe sie geliebt. Es gäbe gewiß Möglichkeiten, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass das eigene Kind jemand hat, der ihm helfen kann, wenn man es selbst nicht kann – zum Beispiel, indem man ihm muggelgeborene Paten gibt, wenn es aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommt, und eben anders herum. Das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich gerne verändern würde – es muss einen Weg geben, Muggelgeborenen schon viel früher zu helfen, schon bevor sie nach Hogwarts kommen. Es wäre vielleicht möglich, eine Art Patenprogramm in Leben zu rufen... Oder ein Austauschprogamm, wo sich betroffene Muggelfamilien und Familien mit Squibs gegenseitig unterstützen... Vielleicht gibt es ja Listen, in denen Squibs verzeichnet sind – so, wie es Listen über Muggelgeborene gibt..."

"Und da ist sie wieder... Hermine Granger, wie sie die Welt revolutioniert!" Mit einem inneren Kopfschütteln, aber auch mit nicht zu leugnender Faszination sah er das Mädchen an, in dessen Augen wieder ein Funken jenen Feuers brannte, das so lange erloschen geschienen hatte. Woher nahm sie bloß diesen Optimismus – diese unerschütterliche Überzeugung, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden ließe, wenn man sich nur bemühte? Entweder war er alt oder einfach ein unverbesserlicher Schwarzseher.

Obwohl sie sich offenbar ein wenig angegriffen fühlte, lag Herausforderung in ihrer Stimme, als sie fragte: "Halten Sie es für eine schlechte Idee?"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt", stellte er richtig. "Sie ist lediglich – konträr. Ich bin sicher, es gibt Zaubererfamilien, die dafür offen wären. Die meisten Eltern lieben ihre Kinder, auch wenn sie als Squibs geboren wurden, und würden alles tun, um sie glücklich zu machen. Aber es gibt auch viele Zauberer, die sich solchen Ideen mit aller Macht entgegenstellen und nicht wollen würden, dass die Tatsache, dass sie ein Kind ohne Magie gezeugt haben, breitgetreten wird. Viele glauben, dass Squibs ein defektes Gen tragen und dass die Heirat mit einem die Wahrscheinlichkeit von magielosen Kinder erhöht. Deshalb sind die Aussichten eines Squib auf eine gute Heirat gleich Null. Zauberer, besonders Reinblüter, ziehen es vor, einen magisch starken Partner zu heiraten, da sie glauben, dass es die Chancen auf ebensolchen Nachwuchs erhöht."

"Aber das ist albern!" unterbrach Hermine. "Ihr eigener Vater war ein Muggle, und Sie sind einer der mächtigsten, lebenden Zauberer. Genau wie Harry, dessen Mutter muggelgeboren war."

"Nicht zu vergessen Sie selbst, Miss Granger. Ja, ich stimme Ihnen zu: Die magische Linie 'rein' zu halten ist tatsächlich die Ursache vieler Probleme, nicht die Lösung. Aber Octavius Prince sah das anders. So wurde Irma, anstatt in die Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden mit dem Zweck, eine Ehe für sie zu arrangieren, wie es bei einer magisch veranlagten Tochter geschehen wäre, diskret verborgen gehalten. Bis sie alt genug war, um von zuhause fortzugehen und sich eine Stelle als Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts zu sichern."

"Wenn Sie sagen 'diskret verborgen gehalten', dann meinen Sie nicht 'im Keller eingeschlossen' oder etwas in der Art, oder?" fragte Hermine mit bangem Entsetzen.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Es wurde nur nie über sie gesprochen, und sie wurde nie Freunden und Bekannten vorgestellt. Und die Höflichkeit verbietet, sich nach Kindern zu erkundigen, die von ihren Eltern nicht erwähnt werden. Innerhalb ihres Hauses hatte Irma alles, wonach es sie verlangte. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit ihrer Kindheit umgeben von Büchern."

"Dann ist es kein Wunder, wenn sie Bücher behandelt, als wären es lebende Wesen," meinte Hermine mit mehr Verständnis für die misanthropische Bibliothekarin. "Waren Sie und Madame Pince – oder besser Prinz – sich die ganze Zeit darüber bewusst, dass sie Verwandte waren?"

"Nein. Sie war hier bereits Bibliothekarin, als ich als junger Lehrer anfing, aber sie hat ihre wahre Identität mir gegenüber nie offenbart. Ich habe erst vor kurzem erfahren, dass sie über mich Bescheid wusste, obwohl sie sich kaum an meine Mutter erinnern kann. Aber sie wusste auch, dass ich in jungen Jahren ein Todesser geworden war, und war nicht sicher, ob ich diesen Kreisen wirklich den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, als Dumbledore mir die Anstellung als Zaubertränkelehrer gab."

"Sie hat Ihnen all diese über Jahre misstraut?" Hermine fragte sich, ob es je einem Menschen außer Dumbledore gegeben hatte, der ihm nicht mit Mißtrauen begegnet war.

"Sie war nicht die einzige, die sich von der Rolle, die ich spielen musste, hinters Licht führen ließ. Aber sie hat mich immer mit Respekt behandelt, aus Loyalität Dumbledore gegenüber, und weil sie seinem Urteil vertraute. Erst, als Harry den Dunklen Lord mit meinem Verrat verhöhnte, erfuhr sie, auf welcher Seite ich wirklich stand. Sie hat mir alles offenbart, als ich nach dem Krieg als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte."

"Das war bestimmt eine ziemliche Überraschung..."

"In der Tat," murmelte er, und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. "Aber dennoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie mir vor ein paar Tagen eröffnet hat..."

Hermine wagte es nicht, nachzuhaken sondern wartete geduldig, ob er fortfahren würde. Sie war völlig in den Bann gezogen von seiner Familiengeschichte, die ihr Einblicke in die Zaubererwelt gab, die völlig neu für sie waren. Ihr Lehrer, der in einer selten milden Stimmung zu sein schien, tat ihr den Gefallen, wie sie gehofft hatte. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie diejenige war, die den Schnüffeltrank genommen hatte, war es ziemlich ironisch.

"Irmas Mutter, Honoria Prince, die nach dem Tod ihres Mannes jeden Kontakt zu mir abgelehnte, hatte Irma gestanden, dass mein Onkel schon längere Zeit vor seinem Tod sein Testament geändert hatte. Honoria sollte demnach nur Witwenbezüge erhalten, während das gesamte Familienvermögen an den letzten verbliebenen Erben der Prinz-Linie gehen sollte."

"Also an Irma?"

"Wohl kaum. Abgesehen davon, dass sie eine Squib und darüber hinaus unverheiratet war, war sie der Zaubererwelt nicht als Tochter von Octavius Prince bekannt und wurde in seinem Testament noch nicht einmal erwähnt. Nein, der Name und der Familiensitz sollen an den verbliebenen männlichen Erben gehen."

"An Sie?" fragte Hermine überflüssigerweise. "Er hat Sie in sein Testament eingesetzt?"

"Nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich mich den Namen meiner Mutter annehme, da mein Onkel auf keinen Fall seinen weltlichen Besitz in den Händen eines Mannes sehen wollte, der den Namen eines Muggels trägt."

"Oh..." Das war in der Tat eine verblüffende Eröffnung. "Warum hat Ihre Tante es Ihnen erst jetzt gesagt?"

"Weil sie lange Zeit aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich mich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte, Ressentiments gegen mich hegte. Alles, was sie über mich aus Hogwarts erfahren hatte – meine scheinbare Abneigung gegenüber Muggelgeborenen, mein Hass auf Harry Potter, die Tatsache, dass ich den Schulleiter ermordet habe, den sie aufgrund der Hilfe, die er ihrer Tochter hatte zukommen lassen, sehr respektierte – das alles ließ sie glauben, dass ich ein ebensolcher Mann war wie ihr verstorbener Gatte. Nach allem, was nach dem Krieg ans Licht kam, wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie glauben sollte. Sie stellte eigene Nachforschungen an, verschaffte sich die Aussagen von Leuten, die mich kannten. Wie es scheint, ist sie dabei wesentlich gründlicher vorgegangen als das Zaubergamot."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "Besonders gründlich kann sie nicht gewesen sein – sie hat nie mit Harry gesprochen."

"Oh doch, das hat sie. Sie hatte einen privaten Ermittler beauftragt. Er hat sich als Reporter ausgegeben und eine Menge Leute interviewt. Anscheinend haben auch Sie mit ihm gesprochen, und von dem, was man mir sagte, waren Sie eine meiner leidenschaftlichsten Fürsprecher. Sie haben sich auch mit Irma über mich unterhalten, nicht wahr?"

"Nun ja – nur dieses eine Mal, als ich im September nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Ich war überrascht, dass sie mich ansprach, weil sie sich zuvor nie wirklich mit mir unterhalten hatte."

"Sie ist keine sehr gesprächige oder gesellige Person."

"Nein", murmelte Hermine. "Das liegt wohl nicht in der Familie." Sie glaubte, einen Anflug von Belustigung in seinen Zügen zu sehen.

"Ich nehme an, sie hat sich über mich erkundigt?" fragte Severus.

"Sie wollte wissen, was von dem, was in der Presse über Sie berichtet wurde, tatsächlich stimmte. Ich dachte, es ginge ihr darum, das, was passiert war, während Sie Schulleiter waren, mit dem in Einklang zu bringen, was das Zaubergamot über Sie öffentlich gemacht hat."

"Ja, das war sicherlich auch ein Grund. Als ein Teil des 'goldenen Trios' – noch dazu eine Muggelstämmige – hatte Ihr Urteil besonders viel Glaubwürdigkeit. Und anscheinend wurde ich nach sorgfältiger Prüfung aller Fakten von meiner Respekt einflößenden Tante für 'vermutlich nicht schuldig' befunden."

"Nun, das ist doch gut, oder?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig, die hinter seinem leicht sarkastischen Ton Ablehnung spürte. "Sie wollten Absolution und die haben Sie bekommen – nicht nur vom Zaubergamot, von Dumbledore und Harry, sondern auch von Ihrer nächsten Verwandten. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit zu glauben, dass Sie nun frei sind ein neues Leben zu beginnen."

Diesmal sagte er nichts, aber Hermine konnte spüren, dass er die Sache anders wahrnahm. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim auf die offensichtliche Verbitterung und Anspannung machen, die er beim Gespräch über seine Tante offenbarte. Nahm er ihr übel, dass sie die Wahrheit über ihn erst nach gründlichem Nachforschen akzeptierte? Das schien wenig wahrscheinlich, da er es sonst immer als völlig natürlich hinzunehmen schien, wenn Menschen das Schlimmste von ihm dachten.

"Sie verlangt, mich zu sehen," sagte er schließlich, als erklärte das seinen Widerwillen.

"Natürlich," antworte Hermine. "Sie will Sie kennenlernen."

"Es ist völlig irrelevant, welche Meinung meine Tante sich über mich bilden mag," stieß er in dem scharfen Ton hervor mit dem er respektlose Schüler adressierte, und der Hermine überrascht aufblicken ließ. "Es ist nicht an ihr zu entscheiden, ob ich würdig bin, das Familienerbe anzutreten oder nicht. Wenn ich mich entschließe, mich ab sofort Prinz zu nennen, kann ich alles für mich beanspruchen. Und wenn ich die 'Ehre' ablehne, wird nach ihrem Tod der gesamte Besitz meines Onkel ans Ministerium fallen."

"Sie denken, sie will Sie sehen, um über Sie ein Urteil zu sprechen?" fragte Hermine, die plötzlich verstand, warum er so feindselig war.

"Natürlich," antwortete er, als wäre Hermine diejenige, die den Sachverhalt nicht begriffen hatte. "Warum sonst?"

Hermine hob die Braue und sah ihn mit stiller Verwunderung an. "Ist Ihnen nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Ihre Tante Sie vielleicht einlädt, damit Sie über sie urteilen können?"

"Was?"

Offensichtlich nicht. "Überlegen Sie mal – die Frau hat Ihnen eine sehr lange Zeit lang Unrecht getan," versuchte Hermine zu beschreiben, wie sich die Dinge möglicherweise für seine Tante darstellten. "Gut, sie war nicht die einzige, aber es schien ja doch auf ihrem Gewissen zu lasten. Sie hat das Testament vor Ihnen geheimgehalten und Besitz von Dingen ergriffen, die ihr rechtmäßig nicht zustanden. Sie hätte das Geheimnis mit in den Tod nehmen können. Indem sie jetzt auf sie zukommt und die Wahrheit sagt, geht sie ein großes Risiko ein – Sie könnten vermutlich Anklage gegen sie erheben. Ich bin sicher, sie hätte sich nicht offenbart, wenn sie Sie für einen gemeinen, rachsüchtigen Mann halten würde, der sie aus ihrem Heim wirft. Aber sie hat vielleicht Sorge, dass Sie nun Ressentiments gegen sie hegen und ablehnen, was Ihnen rechtmäßig zusteht, was auch ihre Tochter leer ausgehen lassen würde. Vielleicht wünscht sie sich lediglich eine Gelegenheit, sich Ihnen zu erklären und zu beweisen."

Zum wiederholten Mal aller Worte beraubt konnte Severus die junge Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß, nur schweigend ansehen. Mit ein paar scharfsichtigen Beobachtungen hatte sie all seine Befürchtungen und Sorgen in Frage gestellt. Unwissend oder, was noch besorgniserregender wäre, sich darüber völlig bewusst, hatte sie seine tiefsten Unsicherheiten offengelegt: Die Angst, beurteilt und für nicht würdig befunden zu werden. Zwar war das bis vor kurzem eine sehr reale, sogar lebensbedrohliche Sorge gewesen, aber ihm war nicht gewahr geworden, dass er inzwischen in fast jeder Situation, in der andere ihn möglicherweise beurteilten, ähnlich paranoid reagierte. Was eigentlich immer der Fall war, wenn er mit anderen interagierte. Er war intelligent genug zu erkennen, dass dies keine besonders gesunde Verhaltensweise war.

"Und – wie denken Sie darüber, den Familiennamen Ihrer Mutter anzunehmen?" forschte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

"Ich weiß es nicht," seufzte er und rieb sich müde die Augen. Die einfache Geste traf einen Nerv bei ihr – sie mutete so seltsam menschlich an und gänzlich un-Snape-mäßig. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr er seine Zurückhaltung und Wachsamkeit ihr gegenüber aufgegeben hatte.

"Es gab eine Zeit, da wollte ich nichts mehr als das. Ich hasste meinen Vater und habe seinen Namen nie mit Stolz getragen. Aber als mir zum ersten Mal angeboten wurde, Teil der Prinzfamilie zu werden – aus völlig falschen Gründen und von einem Mann, der nur wenig besser war als mein eigener – empfand ich es als Beleidigung. Als dachte er, er könnte sich selbst einen Sohn kaufen. Abgesehen davon wollte ich nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord davon profitierte. Und jetzt... Ich brauche keinen Herrensitz, keinen klangvollen Namen oder das Familienvermögen. Ich komme gut mit dem zurecht, was ich als Lehrer verdiene und von den Einkünften aus meinen Zaubertrankpatenten."

"Über welche Größenordnung eines Vermögens sprechen wir denn?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß es nicht. Gewiß nichts, was mit dem der Malfoys vergleichbar wäre. Prince House ist ein bescheidener Landsitz. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie mein Onkel sein Geld angelegt hat. Nach allem, was ich weiß, könnte ich auch einen Haufen Schulden erben."

"Aber andernfalls könnten Sie das Geld sicher trotzdem gut gebrauchen," gab Hermine zu bedenken. "Falls Sie Hogwarts verlassen, werden Sie ein Labor brauchen. Das ist eine ziemliche Investition. Und Sie müssen auch an Irma denken."

"Sie kommt ebenfalls sehr gut mit ihrem Gehalt zurecht. Sie hat es mir gesagt – auch, dass sie mich zu nichts drängen will. Andererseits – es war ihr Zuhause, und ich möchte nicht, dass es dem Ministerium in die Hände fällt. Ich bin also hin- und hergerissen."

"Sie müssen es ja nicht sofort entscheiden," meinte Hermine vernünftig. "Ich denke, Sie sollten die Einladung annehmen und Ihre Tante kennenlernen. Vielleicht wird Ihnen das bei Ihrer Entscheidung helfen. Sie wissen ja – ich glaube an zweite Chancen..."

"Ja, ich erinnere mich, Miss Granger!"

"Professor Prinz... Severus Prinz, Zaubertränkemeister", testete sie den Namen auf ihrer Zunge. "Gefällt mir."

Er schnaubte. "Es klingt lächerlich."

"Nein, tut es nicht," widersprach sie. "Es klingt nobel."

Ob das Harrys Pläne für Weihnachten veränderte? fragte sich Hermine. Vermutlich würde ihr Lehrer die Feiertage jetzt lieber mit seiner Familie verbringen...

"Was habe ich mit Mr. Potters Weihnachtsplänen zu tun?" fragte Severus, der sich daran erinnert hatte, dass er immer noch auf der Suche nach einer Information war und gerade in diesem Moment einen Blick in ihren Geist geworfen hatte. Der Gedanke, den er dort fand, war höchst mysteriös.

"Sie haben das gehört?" fragte Hermine ein wenig bestürzt.

"Laut und deutlich. Ich habe auch Enttäuschung gespürt, als Sie sich fragten, ob ich Weihnachten mit meiner 'Familie' verbringe, wie Sie sie nennen. Sie haben mit Harry über mich gesprochen, nicht wahr?"

Sie konnte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrem Kopf fühlen, als er wieder in ihren Geist hineinglitt und ihr Gespräch mit Harry hervorrief. Diesmal unternahm sie keinen Versuch, ihn daran zu hindern, sondern sah mit ihm zusammen die Erinnerung vor ihren Augen ablaufen wie ein Film.

'Bleibt es dabei, dass wir Weihnachten zusammen am Grimmauldplatz verbringen, anstatt zu den Weasleys zu gehen?' fragte Harry. Sie saßen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Sofa. Hermine hatte ein Buch in der Hand und die ausgestreckten Beinen in Harrys Schoß liegen. Sie sah aus, als würde sie sich recht behaglich fühlen, während ihr Freund mit leicht angespannter Miene ins Feuer starrte.

'Natürlich', antwortete Hermine, die nur kurz von ihrem Buch aufsah. 'Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, im Fuchsbau zu sein, während Lavender da ist, Ginny immer noch an einem gebrochenen Herzen leidet und Molly auf uns beide schlecht zu sprechen ist, weil wir Kindern einen Korb gegeben haben. Also ja – wir feiern am Grimmauldplatz.'

'Ich habe mich gefragt... nachdem du ohnehin so viel Zeit mit Snape verbringst und ihm assistierst und so... Würde es dir etwas ausmachen... denkst du, er hätte etwas dagegen...'

'Was, Harry?' Hermine schlug ihr Buch zu und gab ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

'Nun, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ihn ebenfalls über die Weihnachtstage einzuladen. Er ist der einzige, der mir als Familienangehöriger – im gewissen Sinne – geblieben ist, und Weihnachten ist in erster Linie ein Familienfest. Ich wollte auch Draco fragen, ob er zu uns kommen will. Wir sind praktisch alle Waisen, und haben niemand anders, zu dem wir gehen könnten...'

'Oh Harry...'

'Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich die anderen einlade, ist das in Ordnung...' versicherte Harry rasch. 'Dann werde ich es nicht tun... Es war nur so eine Idee. Vermutlich eine dumme...'

'Eigentlich,' sagte Hermine langsam, 'finde ich, dass es ein großartige Idee ist.'

'Wirklich?' Harry klang überrascht.

'Ja. Und ich denke, du solltest auch Remus und Teddy einladen. Du bist Teddy's Patenonkel, also ist er auch ein Teil deiner Familie.'

Harry schien dieser Gedanken zu gefallen, aber dann wurde sein Blick zweifelnd. 'Aber – denkst du, Snape... denkst du er würde ja sagen?'

'Ganz ehrlich – ich weiß es nicht,' antwortete Hermine. 'Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er normalerweise Weihnachten macht. Vermutlich würde er es mit Draco verbringen wollen, da er sein Patenonkel ist.'

'Er ist auch mein Pate.'

'Dann scheint zusammen zu feiern ja eine gute Lösung zu sein.'

'Ich habe Angst, ihn zu fragen,' gestand Harry ein.

'Warum? Weil er vielleicht 'nein' sagen könnte?'

'Nein. Weil er etwas sagen könnte wie 'Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Potter? Warum würde ich Weihnachten mit einen Dummkopf wie Ihnen verbringen wollen?"

'Ich glaube nicht, dass er das sagen wird,' meine Hermine ernst. 'Er ist nicht mehr so.'

'Nun, er war sehr anständig, als er mit mir gesprochen hat... Ich glaube, er ist wirklich daran interessiert, nochmal neu anzufangen. Es ist nur so – surreal... mit Snape freundschaftlich zu verkehren.'

Sie schnaubte. 'Was du nicht sagst!'

'Ich nehme an das soll heißen, er ist einigermaßen nett zu dir?'

'In der Tat, das ist er.'

'Was geht da überhaupt zwischen euch ab? Und sag nicht 'gar nichts', denn ich bin nicht blöde, Hermine. Ich weiß, ich bin in letzter Zeit nicht so aufmerksam gewesen, wie ich es hätte sein sollen, und das tut mir leid. Aber ich sehe, dass sich etwas an dir verändert hat.'

'Er hilft mir, Harry. Er bringt mir Okklumentik bei.'

'Was? Wieso das denn?'

Sie zuckte die Achseln. 'Ich habe ihn darum gebeten. Er meint, es könnte mir bei meinen Albträumen helfen.'

Harry sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Warum jemand freiwillig Okklumentikstunden mit Snape nehmen wollen würde, entzog sich komplett seinem Verständnis. 'Und – wie läuft es?'

'Es ist zu früh, um etwas sagen zu können,' antwortete Hermine, die Frage auf ihren Lernfortschritt beziehend anstatt auf ihren Gefühlszustand, an dem Harry deutlich eher interessiert schien. 'Wir hatten erst zwei Stunden. Aber es ist auf jeden Fall ungemein faszinierend.'

'Faszinierend? Okay, das ist nicht ein Wort, das ich gewählt hätte... Ich vermute, er muss wirklich extra nett zu dir sein, wenn du nach zwei Stunden noch nicht schreiend davongelaufen bist. Also würde es dir nichts ausmachen, wenn ich ihn fragen würde?'

'Nein, überhaupt nicht, und es macht mir auch nichts aus, wenn du Draco fragst. Wir kommen gut miteinander aus. Ich nehme an, ihr zwei habt inzwischen Fortschritte gemacht?'

Harry errötete. 'Ja, schon. Obwohl ich glaube, dass er sich noch nicht so ganz sicher ist, was er will. Ich meine, mir selbst einzugestehen, dass ich schwul bin, war schwer genug, und ich hatte keine Eltern mit einem Haufen Vorurteile, wegen der ich mich sorgen müßte. Tatsächlich hat Snape mir gesagt, dass es ihnen nichts ausgemacht hätte. Es gab einen schwulen Jungen in ihrem Jahr, und sie waren immer sehr nett zu ihm. Remus hat das gleiche gesagt. Draco's Eltern wären vermutlich nicht so unterstützend. Besonders nicht, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass sein Interesse ausgerechnet mir gilt.'

'Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich glaube, das ist nichts, womit man sich auf Dauer selbst belügen kann. Und Draco ist immer noch dabei, sich von seinen Eltern zu lösen und von all den Vorurteilen, mit denen er aufgewachsen ist. Gib ihm Zeit.'

'Ich habe keine Eile. Im Moment bin ich einfach nur gern mit ihm zusammen. Alles andere ist für mich noch ebenso beängstigend, wie vermutlich für ihn. Was auch immer am Ende dabei rauskommen wird, wir gehen es langsam an.'

"Harry will mich über Weihnachten zum Grimmauldplatz einladen?" Völlig verblüfft zog sich Severus aus ihrem Geist zurück.

Hermine hob die Achseln. "Ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, dass er Sie als Teil seiner Familie betrachten würde, wenn er Bescheid wüsste. Er hat sich immer gewünscht, Menschen zu haben, die er 'Familie' nennen kann. Wenn er könnte, würde er mich sofort als seine Schwester adoptieren." Sie sah forschend in sein Gesicht. Es war betont ausdruckslos, was bedeutete, dass er sorgsam darum bemüht war, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. "Also – was denken Sie darüber?"

"Ich bin nicht sicher," sagte er nach einer längeren Pause. "Es wird fürchterlich steif und unbehaglich sein."

"Warum sollte es das?"

Als läge das nicht auf der Hand. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit Potter umgehen sollte. Er wusste ja nicht mal, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. "Nun, da ist zum einen die Tatsache, dass ich immer noch ihr Lehrer bin", sagte er, was immerhin ein beträchtlicher Teil des Problems war.

"Das ist Remus auch. Und Draco ist ebenfalls Ihr Schüler – und ihr Patensohn. Es ist nicht wirklich anders."

"Sie lassen das es klingen, als wäre es so einfach."

"Sie machen sich zu viele Gedanken."

"Und das sagen ausgerechnet Sie...," meinte er mit mildem Spott.

Sie grinste. "Touché. Aber es stimmt dennoch. Es gibt nichts, worüber Sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen müssten. Nicht mal über Geschenke. Harry hat vorgeschlagen, Schrottwichteln zu spielen. Bringen Sie einfach etwas mit, das Sie nicht mehr brauchen oder immer schon loswerden wollten. Wir tauschen. Das wird bestimmt lustig."

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, schien ihn die Aussicht auf Spaß auch nicht umzustimmen.

Severus war aus noch ganz anderen Gründen besorgt. Der Junge hatte so eine Andeutung gemacht... "Denken Sie, dass ihr Freund etwas ahnt über... nun – über unsere veränderte Beziehung?"

"Wäre es schlimm, wenn es so wäre? Oder wenn ich es ihm erzählen würde?"

"Sagen Sie es mir. Vielleicht sollten Sie das tun. Wir werden sehen, ob seine Weihnachtseinladung danach noch steht."

"Ich bin sicher, das wird sie," sagte Hermine zuversichtlich. Harry war im letzten Jahr sehr erwachsen geworden. Und nach allem, was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, würde so schnell nichts mehr zwischen sie kommen. "Harry ist schließlich nicht gerade derjenige, der sich ein Urteil über die Herzenangelegenheiten anderer machen dürfte. Dass ausgerechnet Harry und Draco miteinander anbandeln, ist nicht weniger seltsam."

Hermine gönnte ihrem ältesten und liebsten Freund dieses Glück von Herzen, und es erschien ihr fast wie eine Form von Wiedergutmachung, dass ausgerechnet zwei frühere Feinde sich zu wichtigen Menschen in seinem Leben entwickelten. Was früher unvorstellbar erschienen war, war ins Reich des Möglichen gerückt.

Severus war froh, diese Warnung bekommen zu haben. Die Entwicklung war völlig unerwartet. Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass er seit Jahren mit niemandem mehr das Weihnachtsfest gemeinsam verbracht hatte. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben – vor der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords – da er immer in Malfoy Manor eingeladen gewesen war. Davor, und auch danach, hatte er die Ferien immer auf Hogwarts verbracht. Meist allein in seinen Gemächern. Er hatte sich selbst überzeugt, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, dass er die ruhige Zeit genoß. Weihnachten ausgerechnet mit Harry Potter zu verbringen, würde mit allen seinen Gewohnheiten brechen. Er fühlte einen kurzen Moment der Panik. Ja, er wollte sein Leben zum Besseren wenden und über seinen eigenen Schatten springen. Aber dies schien ein sehr großer Sprung zu sein. Es schien überhaupt so, als würde man von ihm erwarten, gewagte Sprünge in alle möglichen Richtungen zu tun. Es war höchst beunruhigend.

"Ich würde Sie wirklich sehr gerne an Weihnachten sehen," sagte Hermine, in der Hoffnung, dass dies seine Entscheidung in diese Richtung beeinflussen würde. "Die Ferien sind lang. Ich werde unsere Okklumentikstunden und unser gemeinsames Brauen vermissen." Sie würde ihn vermissen, Punk. Und der Gedanke, in einem privateren Umfeld Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können... nun, es gab ihr einige Ideen. Wie zum Beispiel die, Harry an die Tradition mit den Mistelzweigen zu erinnern.

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken," sagte Severus schließlich, als er den hoffnungsvollen und sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah. Nun, da er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, sie fast jeden Tag zu sehen, würden drei Wochen in der Tat wie eine lange Zeit erscheinen. "Auf jeden Fall kann ich versprechen, ihrem Freund nicht den Kopf abzureißen, falls er tatsächlich den Mut finden sollte, die Sache anzusprechen."

"Dafür wäre ich dankbar. Und vielleicht könnten Sie ganz subtil herausfinden, wie Draco über eine Einladungen denken würde?"

Das war auch keine schlechte Idee... es wäre zumindest ein guter Aufhänger, mit Draco ins Gespräche zu kommen und zu beginnen, ihre leicht angespannte Beziehung wieder zu kitten. Und ihm sanft zu eröffnen, dass er noch einen weiteren Patensohn hatte, von dem Draco bisher nichts wusste. Ja, das würde auch eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung werden.

"Das könnte ich tun. Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten."

* * *

 _A/N: Zu meiner Überraschung habe ich erst vor kurzem herausgefunden, dass es weder in den Büchern, noch in den Filmen einen Hinweis darauf gibt, dass Severus tatsächlich Dracos Pate ist! Es muss wohl eine dieser vermeintlichen Tatsachen sein, die so oft in Fanfiction stipuliert worden sind, dass sie 'Fanon' geworden sind._


End file.
